The Right Choice
by kat0810
Summary: When Billy finds out about Bella and her relationship with the Cullen's, he takes action by revealing the tribes secrets to Charlie. Bella moves to La Push and learns about her hertiage and the wolves, while they steer her away from the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1 Billy Takes Action

Billy takes action

Billy POV

I have come to the decision that I can't just sit back and watch the Cullen's form a bond with Bella my best friends daughter and my God daughter, she knows what they are but has no fear of them. After spending two hours discussing with the council what is happening and what we can do to prevent Bella from being bitten, it is now time to take action.

It has now come down to Charlie my best friend and non-blood brother to find out the tribe's deepest secret, this is going to be the first time that a pale face has ever heard our legends and then be shown the truth. This needs to happen so that we can save Bella and get her away from the leeches, with Charlie hopefully on our side and agreeing with what we have planned. I am sat in my kitchen waiting for Charlie to turn up after asking him to come down and watch the game, Jacob is staying at the Atearas it is not the time to reveal his destiny until he is ready. A knock at the door brings me out of my musings and the three protectors of La Push make their way into my kitchen awaiting orders on what's going to happen tonight. 

"Sam have you told Jared and Paul what is going to happen tonight in regards to showing Charlie and getting Bella to La Push?"

"Not fully I have told them about Charlie being told but thought we would leave the rest to discuss after Charlie arrives. What time he is coming down?" Sam replies.

"He should be here in twenty minutes he is picking Harry up on the way." I reply while shuffling in my wheel chair, hoping that this does not ruin my friendship with Charlie.

"Sorry Billy but why are we doing this? If this Bella wants to hang around bloodsuckers and risk her life is that not up to her?" Paul asks abruptly. I give him a look for his outburst, he is not one to keep his opinions to himself and this can sometimes cause his temper to flare. I decide that the truth is the best thing right now, knowing that this will encourage Sam and Jared to carry this out successfully.

"Bella is part Quileute, she does look like a pale face but it is in her bloodline. You know that Sam's and Jared's great grandmothers were sisters? There was a third sister, who fell in love with a pale face. She left the reservation and moved to Forks, they went on to have a son who met and married another pale face and they had a daughter, who married Charlie Swan and together they had a daughter called Bella Swan-"I am suddenly cut off by both Sam's and Jared's growls now realising that Bella is a distant cousin of theirs. I am pleased that they are acting this way; it will mean that they will not be ordered to protect Bella it will come naturally.

"Now you realise Paul why this has to happen, we cannot let a member of this tribe no matter how distant the bloodline is to be lost to these bloodsuckers." I continue.

"Billy this will be done we will all protect Bella with our lives." Both Sam and Jared say at the same time. I chuckle to myself relieved that she will be taken care of.

"Thank you for that reassurance, but there is another reason why Bella must be protected from them. The council and I believe that Bella is Jacobs's soul mate."

"How do you know that I thought we don't find our soul mates until we have phased for the first time." Sam asked.

"You don't but we have a reason to believe that it is possible for soul mates to remember each other when they are still young if they managed to find each other before this life. Let me tell you about the time when Bella and Jacob first met, Bella was almost three at the time and Jacob was five months old.

**Today my god daughter was coming home for the summer for a visit and to meet my son Jacob, it is sad that they are just meeting but it is out of my hands and I can only be here for Charlie when little Bella has to go back.**

"**Uncle Billy I'm back." I hear Bella call as the front door is swung open and my clumsy god daughter trips and falls into my arms.**

"**Welcome home my little flower, my haven't you grown."**

"**Yep I'm a big girl now, where is Aunt Sarah and Rachel and Rebecca?" It amazes me that this little girl can be so shy and quiet around people but here she is so different. **

"**Rachel and Rebecca are at their friend Leah's house playing they will be home soon and Aunt Sarah is just waking up their new brother from a nap." I replied.**

"**Aunt Sarah has a baby, can I meet him? What is he called?" Bella rushed out in one breath. With that Sarah walks out of our room with my Son in her arms. Sarah stops in front of Bella and bends down so Bella can have a good look.**

"**This is Jacob, Bella" as I introduce him.**

"**Hello Jacob, I have been waiting a long time for you I have missed you." Bella loudly whispers after they both lock eyes for a few seconds. I hear Charlie cough loudly so I turn to look at him and he just shrugs his shoulders, I then look at Sarah who has her eyebrows raised. **

"**Little flower why have you been waiting for Jacob?" I bend down and ask Bella.**

"**I don't know I just have." Bella replies while shrugging her shoulders.**

"**Why have you missed him?" I then ask **

"**We are special, can I hold him please I will be really careful I promise." Bella responds while climbing up on the couch. I decide that I need to speak to the council to see if they have heard of something like this before.**

After telling the boys about Bella and Jacob, their faces showed shock and understanding. This is not just about a human no more this is all about Jacob the Alpha finding his mate.

"Was that the only time it ever happened?" Sam suddenly asks.

"Nope a few years later while Bella was visiting again I asked Jacob about it and he said the same thing that they are special. It wasn't until you phased and imprinted on Emily that I started to think about it again, it was helpful that Bella decided to come back home and live with Charlie. I had already started to think of ideas to get her home after Jacob phased to see if they really are soul mates, now it is just a matter of waiting until Jacob is ready to phase that we will get answers." I answer Sam.

"Do they still have that bond now?" Jared asked.

"No it appears that they have forgotten about it now. But they have not seen each for a couple years now apart from when they met up at the beach a few weeks ago."

"Now that you have told us about this soul mate thing, I think they still have a bond. When we introduced ourselves to the pale faces that time on the beach, Jacob was automatically making his way to Bella and once they found out who each other was they both relaxed into easy conversation and even walked off up the beach together and they both looked so comfortable with each other." Sam suddenly spoke.

"Maybe it is still there then but they just don't realise it anymore."

"Harry and Charlie are just pulling up now, where do you want to do this?" Sam asked awaiting my orders.

"Out on the back porch, that way hopefully he won't have a chance to bolt." I hear the front door open and Charlie and Harry call out there arrival, as I make my way out towards the porch followed by the protectors. Within seconds both Charlie and Harry meet us on the back porch, a quick look at Charlie and I can see that he is confused.

"Billy I thought we were watching the game, it starts in a bit?" Charlie asks.

"I know but first I need to tell you something and then we can go back in and watch the game, Charlie the time has come for us to share with you our legends. Something is happening that only you can help with but first I need you to listen to our legends."

"What has happened is Jacob ok? Where is he?" Charlie asks in a panicked voice.

"Jacob is fine he is staying with friends for the night." I beckoned him to sit down and proceed with telling Charlie about the legends of the protectors of the tribe. I decide not to mention about imprinting yet and leave it for another time.

"Wow Billy that really is something, I now understand the connection with your wood carvings and the tribe." Charlie responded.

"The thing Is Charlie that they are just not legends they are true." I quickly nod to Sam and he starts to pull his pants down with Paul and Jared following his lead.

"Hey what's all this about Billy why are these lads here getting undressed?" Charlie started yelling.

"Watch Charlie and you will see why." Harry replies.

I give another nod to Sam and then watch has each of the boys started to shimmer before leaping up and becoming wolves. There is a short silence followed by a loud bang, I look around to where the noise came from and see Charlie passed out on my porch.

"At least he didn't run." Harry chuckles and I can't help but join in with him.

"Sam phase back and come help put Charlie on the couch before he wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

**Thank you for the reviews, for some reason i can't respond to any of them just so you know im not ignoring them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything its all SMs apart from my imagination. **Plans

* * *

Billy POV

I watched as Sam and Paul carried Charlie into the living room and placed him on the couch, I knew that he would wake up in a few minutes this was not the first time that he has passed out from shock. I felt guilty forgetting about Charlie's reactions maybe we should have done the story telling and the show and tell in the lounge.

"Jared grab some beers from the fridge on your way in." I yelled knowing that Charlie would need a drink, a few minutes later Charlie was starting to stir awake and then suddenly bolted up right and grabbed a can opened it and downed at least half before looking at Sam and the other boys and then turning to me.

"Please tell me I was dreaming? Those three over there did not turn in to wolves, it's not possible." Charlie said calmly. I simply nodded and waited for it to settle in before I began talking.

"Let me introduce them to you, this is Sam, Jared and Paul." I watched as they individually stepped forward offering their hand to shake, at first Charlie cringed before shaking Sam's hand and then continued to shake the other two hands.

"Billy why have you told me this? Charlie asked.

"Because you know the 'cold ones' in the story."

"The Cullen's are them, the Cullen's are blood drinkers I knew something was not right with them I just couldn't place it." Charlie replied. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, I was not too worried by Charlie's response this is how he deals with stuff by giving it time to run through his head.

"Oh crap, Bella is with them now, does she know what they are?" Charlie suddenly burst out.

"Yes Bella knows what they are, I did try to warn her off but she is so stubborn she refused to listen."

"I can't believe she has been keeping this a secret, what am I supposed to do now? I have to get-" Charlie started saying before Sam cut him off.

"What do you mean she is with them now? Is she at their house?" Sam asked

"No she has gone to play or watch baseball with them, what if it was a trap? What if they are just using it has a ploy to kill her?" Charlie asked going pale.

"I don't think they will do anything to her but we do need to get her away from them now for her own safety. Do you know where they were taking her?" Looking at Sam briefly when I noticed that both he and Jared were starting to shake.

"No but I did tell her that she had to be home by Eleven, I need to be there before she gets home talk some sense in to her before she goes to bed." Charlie replied while quickly standing up.

"Charlie we need to make a plan on what we are going to do, they may fight for her to stay with them? I think she should move on to the reservation, you remember the treaty mentioned in the legend? That is still active they are not allowed to step in La Push we can stop her from having contact with them and protect her at the same time." I told him while he started to sit back down.

"But she is a pale face she is not allowed to live here." Charlie said while putting his head in his hands,

"She is part Quileute, from Renee's side of the family Renee's grandmother was Quileute but moved off the reservation when she married a man from Forks. Sam and Jared are her distant cousins, there is enough of the bloodline to allow her to live here and go to school here."

"What do you have in mind Billy?, I am agreeing that she can move onto the reservation for now until they leave her alone but I don't think it would be fair to let her change schools. Where is she going to stay? Billy you don't have the room here for her."

"Charlie she can come stay with me I have a guest room, she is a member of my family and I am also Alpha of the wolves she would be fully protected, plus my girlfriend Emily lives with me so she will also have female company." Sam said while sitting down on the floor opposite Charlie.

"Sam no offense but I really don't know you." Charlie then said while looking directly at Sam.

"I think this is more about Bella's safety, than what you know about me. How about you come down for dinner every evening that way we can chat and get to know each other and plus you will get to see Bella every day then?" Sam asked Charlie.

"OK if Billy trusts you then so do I, so how are we going to do this? I can tell you now Bella is not going to like this one bit." Charlie says while looking around the room at each person.

"I have an idea on what we need to do, Charlie if you and the wolves go back to your house together pack her bags and put them in the cruiser ready. When she comes home I would suggest you meet her behind the front door and then tell her that she has to come to the reservation for a bit. Charlie I don't think it would be a good idea to let her know that you know about the Cullen's as we will need to tell her about the wolves. Bring her here so that we can tell her and then she can go with Sam up to his house for the night." I suggested

"I don't think she is going to come quietly and may struggle to leave." Charlie explained.

"That's ok because we are wolves everything is enhanced when we are in human form, we are stronger than a normal human, faster and our sense of smell is heightened so she won't be able to get far. Plus she will be surrounded by us the second she walks through the front door, we won't be phasing so we will come with you in the car." Sam said looking at Charlie and the other wolves.

"What if the Cullen's are with her and try to fight you?" Charlie asked Sam.

"They won't, I plan on telling them about Bella's heritage so they will know that she is one of us and can't touch her or be near her. If that is ok with you Billy?" Sam asked looking at me.

"That's fine but I don't want Bella to know about her family tree yet, so Sam when Bella comes home I think it would be a good idea if you stand outside Charlie's front door and explain to the Leech what is happening. Jared and Paul you need to not let Bella out of your sights, if everything goes well then you should only be in the house a few minutes before getting into the car and leaving." I told the wolves.

"Let's go then and get this done with, find out how much my daughter is going to hate me after this." Charlie mumbled standing up and making his way to the front door with the wolves following.

All I could do was nod at them as they walked out the front door, maybe Charlie was going to be right for a while I'm sure Bella will not be happy with him but I know this is for the best I will not have my son compete with a leech for his mate.

"Billy I'm going to take off, too many strangers might make Bella a little uncomfortable I can always introduce myself at the next bonfire I'm guessing she will be welcome at them once she knows about the wolves." Harry said while standing up getting ready to leave.

"Yes she will be I think it's time that Bella knows about all the legends, I think Charlie might enjoy a fishing trip this weekend to get over all of this are you able to come?"

"Yes sure just let me know when, it's the least I can do." Harry answered and then with a nod of his head he walked out the door.

I found myself alone in the living room watching the clock, I'm guessing it's going to be a long night tonight but this needs to be done maybe it's time that we update the treaty and prevent this from happening again. This is so wrong the treaty should never exist these things should be dead not walking corpses. I sit and watch the clock chime at eleven and guess that it's going to be no less than half an hour before they all arrive back here with a very unhappy Bella.


	3. Chapter 3 Taken

**Hi Thanks for the reviews this is the next chapter but this time it is in Bellas pov, most of the story will now be in her pov and some of Billy's pov. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything its all SMs**

* * *

Taken

Bella POV

As I shut the door in Edwards face hoping that he understood what I was saying was just a ruse so I had a reason to leave Forks without my dad suspecting anything. I turn around to make my way towards the stairs when I nearly bump into a huge native man, before I can say anything my dad comes around the corner from the living room.

"Bella you need to come with me now we need to go to the reservation." My dad told me, I can't go with him he will get killed because of me.

"Dad I can't I need to leave Forks, it's not working out I want to go back to Phoenix and live with mom. " I tried telling my dad, I then notice my dad nod to another huge native man and he picks me up and starts walking towards the front door. I watch as he opens the front door with me in his arms to see Edward, Emmett and Alice in a heated discussion with the native man that I nearly walked into in the house moments ago. When they see me Edward starts to walk towards me when the man that is holding me starts to growl and shake I am put into another native man's arms and carried towards my dad's car.

"Bella!" I hear Edward shout, I look at him not sure what to say I have no way of getting put down I don't know what is going on but I have no choice but to go with them.

"I'm fine, I don't know what's going on but I will speak to you soon I promise." I beg looking into Edwards eyes.

"No Bella you need to stay here with me, it's not safe with these people." Edward yells back.

"Of course she is safe where we are going, I am her father I know better than anybody what is safe and not safe. Back off and leave her alone I don't want you near her ever again." My dad shouts at Edward.

"Bye Edward I will see you soon, keep watch for me please." I manage to yell out before I am put into the back of my dad's car. I look around and notice that the man that was carrying me to the car is sat in the passenger seat in front and the other two men are just getting in the car with me in the middle at the same time that my dad is getting into the driver's seat and driving down the road away from Edward.

"What in the hell is going on dad?"

"I will tell you when we get to Billy's house, so sit back and calm down." My dad answers me

"Why are we going to Billy's? Is something wrong with him or Jacob?"

"Nope they are both ok, all your answers will be answered there." Dad responds while shaking his head.

"Who are this people here?" I ask getting more and more confused but I am just ignored, so I sit back and hope that James is not following us otherwise we are all dead because of me.

Twenty minutes later dad pulls up outside a red cabin, I am guessing that this must be Billy's place. I start to feel sick when I think about why I have been brought here. Would Billy tell dad about the Cullen's? Why are these men here and why are they so huge? I knew I should of listened to Billy and his warning but it was too late I know I am in love with Edward nothing would of changed my mind to stay away.

"Bella you need to get out of the car please" One of the Native men tells me, I don't even look at him before I move across the seat and get out the car. I can't even do that normally my foot starts slipping on the mud but before I hit the floor the man manages to catch me.

"Thanks" I tell him sheepishly and go to follow my dad into the house with the three native men following close behind me.

"Hi Bella it's nice to see you again" Billy says as we walk into his living room

"What have you done Billy? Why am I here? Dad knows doesn't he?"

"I have done nothing but tell the truth, the reason you are here is to protect you and yes your dad knows everything." Billy answers all in one breath, I just stand there in shock this was something I didn't want dad to ever find out about.

"You can't protect me it's too late." I mumble to myself, I look around the room when I hear a low growling noise but it stops before I know where it is coming from.

"Bella come sit down we have a lot to talk about and you have a lot of answers to answer before the night is over." Billy commands while pointing to the couch.

"I'm fine with standing thanks; let's get this over with so I can go back to Forks."

"Bella sit down now, you are not going back to Forks for a while." My dad suddenly yells.

"What of course I'm going back to Forks, actually I'm not listening to any of this and going back now." I say while walking towards the front door. Before I even get to the door I am picked up and dumped on the couch by one of the native men.

"You can't do this Billy you can't make me stay here." I yell starting to get up again

"He can't but I can so sit still and listen." My dad yells from the other side of the living room. I sit still and listen knowing the sooner this is all over I can start making plans to get out of here and contact Edward to carry on with the plan.

"Bella do you know that the Quileute tribe has legends?" Billy asks now that I have given up and sat back in the couch.

"Yes Jacob told me about them a few weeks ago, he told me that they are secret so I have not told anybody." There are gasps and growls throughout the room.

"Did he tell you that the 'cold ones' were the Cullen's." Billy asks while holding on the handles of his chair arms.

"No I guessed that part myself, so he didn't break the treaty that you have." I say while watching Billy and the Native men relax.

"Is there anything else you remember about the legend that Jacob told you?" Billy asks coming closer, I sit in silence for a few seconds then remember about the wolves' and the protectors.

"He said that the tribe was descended from wolves and something about protectors."

"Well its true we are descended from wolves and those protectors can turn into wolves when a vampire is too close to the tribe" Billy says while nodding to one of the Native men as they all get up and walk out the back door. Not sure what is happening, I watch has my dad follows behind the men and then Billy turns his chair around to follow my dad out.

"Bella come please." Billy commanded while looking over his shoulder. I get up and follow them out and stand next to my dad on the back porch, I follow his line of sight and stare at the three native men that are now stood in the middle of Billy's back yard. They then start taking their pants off; I automatically look down so my hair covers my face and the blush that is slowly warming my face.

"You can look now" My dad says while nudging me with his elbow. I look back up and where the three native men once stood is three huge wolves the size of horses each in a different colour of black, silver and brown. I take a step back in shock and start looking for the men.

"See Bella it isn't just the 'cold ones' that exist our protectors exist also." Billy says while looking at me, I wonder if that's why I suddenly feel so safe before I realise what my feet are doing I find myself stood in front the wolves with my hand held out. The brown wolf takes a slow step forward and then tilts his head to the side before sticking his tongue out and licking my hand.

"Ew gross" I yell while wiping my hand on the back of my jeans the wolf then hangs his tongue out the side of his muzzle while making a wolfy laughing noise, I look at the other wolfs when I hear them laughing and doing the same thing with their tongues. I can't help but laugh at them at the same time I hear my dad and Billy laughing also.

"Boys phase back and Bella come back over here; you can turn your back if you want this time." Billy commands I turn around and walk back up the porch but don't turn around until I hear the men start making their way back on to the porch.

"Your good with weird, you didn't even pass out like your dad did. I'm Sam; it's nice to meet you." The tallest native man says before walking past me and into the house.

"I'm Jared I hope I didn't freak you out with my tongue but I just couldn't help it." The next native man said with a smirk on his face before following Sam into the house.

"Your gross" I yell looking over my shoulder, I turn back when I hear him laughing.

"I'm Paul" the last man said before walking into the house, I wait for dad and Billy to go into the house then follow them in and sit back on the couch.

"Why did you want to go back to Phoenix when you first came home tonight?" My dad asks while stood by the front door. I sit in silence not sure if I should tell them about tonight, even though I now know that the wolves can kill vampires I don't want them risking their lives for me.

"Did something happen tonight to scare you?" Billy then asks wheeling himself closer.

"Yes" I reply thinking it might be best just to tell them so they can send me back to the Cullen's.


	4. Chapter 4 Nomad Vampire

Nomad Vampire

Bella POV

"Did the Cullen's threaten you or try to attack you?" Sam then asks. I shake my head no while looking down and wringing my hands.

"Bella look at me please, tell us what happened tonight please?" Billy says calmly while reaching out and holding my hand.

I spend the next hour telling them about what happened tonight and James' plan to attack me because of the way the Cullen's protected me, I tell them that James is a tracker and sees it has a game to get me.

"Running would not have solved the problem. What was the plan once you got to Phoenix?" Sam asks while coming to sit next to me.

"I was going to stay in a hotel with Alice and Jasper, Esme and Rosalie were going to stay in Forks to keep an eye on my Dad while Carlisle, Edward and Emmett were going to go after James and destroy him." While saying all of this all I kept hearing was Paul growling, I thought it was a good plan obviously he didn't.

"I think we need to call the Cullen's" Sam said while looking at Billy who then nodded in agreement. Sam got up and got the phone from the kitchen before sitting back down next to me and dialling their number, which surprises me that they even know it. Once it starts ringing he puts it on loud speaker and stands the phone on the coffee table. The phone is answered after the first ring.

"Hello Carlisle Cullen speaking"

"This is Billy Black speaking, we need to talk about the leech that is trying to get Bella just so you know you are on loudspeaker and the wolves are here."

"Thank you for calling, is Bella safe?"

"Yes she is protected and safe."

"We are planning on keeping an eye out for the nomad but it's hard for us with Bella being there and the treaty."

"Keep to your line we will keep to ours, don't worry about Bella she will be protected here." Sam replied harshly.

"Is she with you now? My son is very worried about her he feels very protective of her." Carlisle replied calmly.

"Yes she is sat next to me as we speak" Sam replied harshly again, I'm guessing the whole mortal enemies thing is still a big issue for them even though the Cullen's don't drink human blood.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward came on the line with a panicky voice.

"Yes I'm fine." I answer yawning.

"You don't need to worry about Bella anymore, we will protect her from now on and you are not to go near her." Sam suddenly burst out, I turned around to say something but out of the corner of my eye I see both my dad and Billy shake their heads and decide not to say anything knowing that I will see Edward tonight once I get home and Dad goes to sleep. The next thing I hear on the phone is a shuffle and Carlisle comes back on the phone.

Carlisle, Sam and Billy spent the next thirty minutes discussing plans about patrolling before hanging up and agreeing to contact each other again tomorrow with any updates.

"Dad can we go home now? I'm tired it's been a long day and i need to go to bed." I ask my dad while getting up.

"Um Bella you're not going home for a while". My dad replies coming to sit in front of me.

"I have to go home, where am I staying? I want to go home."

"Bella you are coming to stay with me and my girlfriend for a while." Sam explains.

"What, no I don't even know you why can't I go home."

"We can get to know each other tomorrow, you can't go home because of this leech it's easier to protect you from here." Sam replies

"The Cullen's can protect me" I answer when suddenly all the wolves start to growl.

"Bella I'm telling you that you are staying on the reservation for a while. I can't have you in Forks where your life is at risk." My dad then says while taking my hands.

"What about you dad? This vampire might get you as a way of getting me." I ask

"You don't need to worry about me; I'm staying here for a few days at Billy's."

"Why can't I stay here with you?" I ask my dad

"There is no room here plus I would be a lot happier if you were staying with Sam." My dad replies walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"I need to go home and get some clothes, I can't wear this tomorrow" I say looking at Billy, I'm now guessing that this is all his doing.

"Your clothes are in the back of the cruiser, I packed all your stuff so you have no reason to go back to Forks for a while." My Dad replies while coming back into the room.

"How could you do that? Go through all my personal possessions." I ask my dad.

"It was for your own safety to get you in and out of the house as quickly as possible." My dad replies, I sit and take this is in and begin to wonder why they are doing this when they didn't know about the nomad vampire until I got here. Unless this is to do with getting me away from the-

"You're not doing this because of the other vampire, this is to get me away from the Cullen's" I ask not looking at anybody.

"Yes Bella it is, I warned you about them yet you still ignored me. So I had to do something you are my best friends daughter and god daughter, I couldn't sit back and watch you put your own life at risk by being around them." Billy explained in a stupid calm voice.

"You can't do this; it's my choice who I want to be friends with not yours." I shout.

"That is enough Bella I'm glad he has done something he is a true friend, I don't want you around them anymore and I will do anything to make that happen. If they want to live like humans then they can live by human rules, when I go to the station tomorrow I will be getting an injunction put out that none of them will be able to come near you." My dad yelled going bright red at the same time.

"Dad they are vampires that's not going to stop them." I reply, knowing that Edward wouldn't let something like that stop him maybe in public but not when Dad is asleep.

"That's why you are coming to live with me so they can't get near you, the public story will be the injunction." Sam then spoke.

"I'm not going to let them be bad mouthed." I then tell Sam.

"You won't need to, it's a small town rumours will be made up people will make their own mind up about them. How do you think the whole tribe became so wary of the Cullen's and most of them don't believe in the legends? Word of mouth is a strong weapon for humans and can almost at times ruin the person." Sam replied.

"Am I a prisoner here?"

"No but as your father and you being a minor I have given permission for you to live here for the time being." My dad replied.

"So I have no choice?" I ask my dad

"Nope" is his only reply, I decide there and then as soon as I can I will get away from the wolves and go to the Cullen's there is more of them and I can live with them.

"I think it's time we all got some rest and meet back here first thing in the morning, Bella there are more things that we need to discuss. It can wait now until later Charlie you can have Jacob's bed if you wish." Billy says pushing himself towards the hallway. My dad then came up to me and gave me a light kiss on the forehead before following Billy down the hallway.

"Jared can you get Bella's things from the cruiser, Paul can you patrol on your own for now then once we are back at mine I will join you for a few hours. I don't want Emily or Bella left alone without one of us there at all times." Sam commands while getting off the couch, he put his hand out for me but I refuse it and get up on my own Sam turns and walks out the front door and I follow behind him.

"Right Bella I live about a fifteen minute walk from here, if you are tired I can carry you?" Sam then asked.

"No that's ok I'm not a baby I am capable of walking." I harshly reply, Sam just looks at me and nods before turning and walking off into the opposite direction of the Blacks. I follow him and Jared walks behind me with my bags. About five minutes into the walk everything from tonight starts to catch up with me and I suddenly feel exhausted, I manage to trip over a little stone on the road but it I am able to catch myself before hitting the floor. Unfortunately within seconds of doing that I manage to trip over my own feet before I hit the road Sam catches me and picks me up bridal style.

"Put me down, I'm ok." I mumble feeling myself falling asleep, so warm I think to myself snuggling into his bare chest.

"Yep that's a wolf thing" Jared then chuckled, oh I guess I said that out loud I think before my eyes close and I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Bloodlines

**Disclaimeer: SM owns it all**

**

* * *

**Bloodlines

Bella POV

"Bella you need to get up now"

"Ok dad give me five minutes" I mumbled having just been woken up.

"Bella please don't call me dad, that's just weird" I sat bolt up in bed and realised I was in a room I didn't recognise and in a strange bed. I looked towards the door where the voice came from, and saw Sam standing there looking sheepish. Last night came back to me and I realise I am at Sam's house.

"Did you find James?" I ask

"Nope nothing yet but we will discuss it more at Billy's once we have had breakfast." Sam replies

"Sam when can I go home?" I then ask, thinking of Edward I missed him last night.

"I'm not sure it's not just down to me it is also up to your dad and Billy. Your bags are at the bottom of the bed and the bathroom is opposite this room, if you need anything just shout. I will be in the kitchen waiting for you there is somebody I want you to meet." Sam replied and then changed the subject, I pick up my bags up and notice that all my clothes and bathroom essentials are here looks like I'm here for a while or my dad just had no idea what to pack. I decide that I will only stay here a week and then I will demand to go home.

Once I am done in the bathroom and dressed in clean clothes I follow the cooking smells and find the kitchen, I slowly walk in and Sam beckons me to come into the room fully. I look up and find a native woman who is incredible beautiful, it is not until she turns fully and is looking at me directly that I see the scars that are running down the side of her face. I quickly look away and look out the window.

"Bella I would like you to meet my girlfriend Emily, Emily this is Bella Swan." Sam says while putting his arm around Emily's shoulders.

"Hi" I say shyly

"I need to pop out and check in with Jared and Paul I will be back in a bit with the other two." Sam says before walking out the backdoor in the kitchen. We stood in silence for a few seconds before i took a look around the kitchen and noticed the big pile of uncooked food.

"Do you want a hand with anything; I can put some of this food away?" I asked Emily looking back at her.

"The wolves eat a lot all this food needs to be cooked, what are your cooking skills like?" Emily asked while mixing up a large bowl of muffin batter.

"I love cooking where do you want me?" I asked before we both chuckled. We spent the next thirty minutes getting to know each other and cooking the men their massive breakfast before putting the muffins, pancakes, eggs and bacon on to large serving plates and placing them on the dining table.

"I've left two normal size plates of food in the oven for us, I'm not sure how much you usually eat so check before the wolves come in, otherwise you won't get a chance to top your plate up." Emily suddenly said coming back into the kitchen, I quickly checked my plate then nodded that it was enough.

"Watch this" Emily then said while walking towards the back door, she then opened and closed the door several times allowing the smell of the cooked food to waft outside. Within minutes of doing this Sam, Jared and Paul came running out of the woods and didn't stop until they got to the back door where they all filed in and made their way to the dining table. I stood and watched has the three men loaded up each of their plates with enough food to feed at least four normal people.

"Are you coming in to eat your breakfast?" Emily then nudged me with both our plates in her hands. I followed her through and sat next to Jared and started eating my breakfast. A few minutes later after finishing my breakfast I looked up and noticed that all the food on the dining table was gone.

"Where do you put it all?" I asked looking at each of the men.

"It's a wolf thing, it takes a lot of energy phasing into a wolf and then running patrol." Jared replied.

"I guessed that." I replied standing up and taking my plate into the kitchen.

"Bella are you ready to leave, we need to get to Billy's soon?" Sam then asked following me into the kitchen with a pile of dirty dishes.

"Yep I'm ready when are."

"Ok, Jared are you ready? Paul stay here with Emily and help her with the dishes, I'm not sure how long we are going to be and I don't want Emily on her own." Sam said giving out orders before giving Emily a quick kiss and walking out the front door, I waved bye to Emily and Paul and followed after Sam with Jared behind closing the front door. We made small talk all the way to Billy's I discovered that Sam was the serious one out of them but had a sense of humour, while Jared was the joker of the pack and Paul is the ticking time bomb of the pack and struggles with his temper.

At Billy's I found myself sat back on the couch but this time Sam and Jared sat either side of me, Dad and Billy greeted us all as we walked in.

"Has anything happened? Has James been caught?" I ask them all.

"No not yet, but we did catch his scent near the border of La push but he didn't cross it and we have not spoken to the Cullen's yet so we don't know if they have caught him." Sam replied while looking at Billy before looking at me.

"Bella do you have any questions you want to ask this morning, now you seem to of calmed down." Billy asked pushing his way towards the couch.

"I have a few, how long am I staying here for? What about school? Why am I allowed to stay here I thought pale faces were not allowed to stay her?"

"You are staying here until at least the summer." Billy replied.

"I can't stay here this long I thought I would only be here a week, I get it Billy you don't want me near the Cullen's. I will stay away from them I won't even call them." I yelled.

"You are safer here where you can be protected without the risk of being attacked by one of them." Sam said calmly.

"You can't make me stay here." I shouted this is just so wrong why did I make Edward turn around instead of just leaving Forks straight away.

"Yes you are Bella I am your father so you have no choice." My dad yelled back.

"And you're not going back to school, there is only a few weeks left before its summer I will go to the high school every day and pick up your work and you can do it at Sam's during the day and give it back to me to hand in every evening when I come for dinner." My dad finished saying in a normal voice.

"As for why you are allowed to live her is because you have Quileute blood in you. What do you know about your mom's side of the family?" Billy asked changing the subject.

"Not much my grandmother died when I was young and my mom never really talks about her, how can I be Quileute I'm too pale?" I ask.

"Sorry Bells you get your skin colouring from me." My dad replied.

"Well Bella your great grandmother was Quileute, she meet and fell in love with a white man from Forks, and then each generation met another white person until we come to you. Because your great grandmother fell in love with a white man she was banished from the reservation, back then it was unforgivable to marry outside of the tribe. Here I have a photograph of your great mother and her sisters your great grandmother is standing in the middle." Billy said while passing me an old black and white photo.

I look at the picture and can see some similarities between us, she has the same nose and eye shape as me as well as her mouth, and she looks smaller than her two sisters so I guess that's where I got my short stature from.

"What was here name and her sister's names?" I ask Billy

"Your great grandmother's name was Tala, her sister on the left was called Tiva they were twins and her sister on the right was called Kanti who was two years older than her." Billy replied before looking at Sam and nodding his head.

"Bella I need to tell you about mine and Jared's family, we are distant cousins our great grandmothers were sisters. Jared's great grandmother was called Tiva and my great grandmother was called Kanti." Sam explains I sit there shocked before my brain recognises what they are saying. Our great grandmothers were sisters that means we are all distant cousins.

"Wow, i guess that means we are related." I reply looking first at Sam then at Jared, the tears start running down my face when I realise that I have cousins, being the only child to two parents who were also only children meant vie had to grow up with no other family.

"Bells are you ok? Why are you crying?" My dad asked coming closer and sitting next to Billy on the floor.

"I'm fine just shocked, I can't believe after all these years I have cousins." I reply

"Distant cousins to be correct but just cousins sounds good for me." Jared piped up.

"Billy why are the council letting me live on the Reservation, if my great grandmother was banished does it not her mean family her future generations are as well?" I then asked.

"The council back then are no longer with us so we can change some of their decisions, plus times have changed Bella the closet person I have to a brother is your father. Back then the pale faces were seen as a threat and not to be trusted we don't have those thoughts anymore and are happy to associate with them even though we don't let the pale faces live here, I imagine if there was ever a time a tribe member would fall in love in with a pale face they would be given a choice where to live and the tribe member would not be banished. "Billy answered me, I just nodded my answer not sure what to say to that.

"We need to ring the Cullen's and get an update from them." Billy suddenly said getting serious and back to business, we all sat back on the couch sitting a bit closer to each other. I already feel the bond between us getting stronger I can't wait to find out more about them now and looking forward to doing so.

Sam got up to get the phone from the kitchen, dialled their number and put it on loudspeaker like last night, the phone was picked up on the first ring.

"The Cullen house can I ask who is calling please."

"This is Billy Black is your leader there."

"Yes sure I will just get him."

"Carlisle speaking, hello Mr Black do you have any news on the nomad vampire?"

"No we were wondering if you have any news?"

"We have caught his scent a few times but can't catch him yet.

"Ok we will be in contact soon, please let us know if anything changes your end."

"Sure no problem my son Edward wants to have a word a minute, if that is ok?" Carlisle suddenly asked before Sam could hang up the phone.

"Yes sure that's fine." Sam replied harshly

"Hello I just want to find out if Bella is ok?" Edward came on the line asking.

"Bella is fine like I said last night she is safe and will be protected you don't have to worry about her anymore she is with her family now." Sam replied with a smug look on his face.

"Is she with you now? Can I speak to her please?" Edward asked.

"Yes she is here and no you can't talk to her." I looked at Sam and mouthed the word please to him.

"Fine you can have a quick word with her but the phone is staying on loudspeaker." He shrugged

"Bella are you ok? Where are you staying" Edward asked

"Hi Edward yes I'm fine, I am staying with Sam and the other wolves so I am safe." I replied timidly.

"Do you know when you are coming back to Forks?"

"It won't be until after James is destroyed and school is finished."

"Ok will I see you in school? He asked

"No I'm not coming back until September; I will be doing the work while I am at Sam's." My dad then made a signal to end the call.

"Sam there is five of us at school, she would be protected there she doesn't need to not go to school." Edward said in a loud voice.

"I know that leech but Charlie and I want Bella to stay on the Reservation." Sam replied while slightly nudging me to end the call.

"Edward I have to go now, I will speak to you soon ok?"

"Sure love good bye I love you." Both Sam and Jared started growling and before I could reply my dad took the phone and hung it up.

"Calm down both of you he can't do anything on the phone and thanks dad for letting me say goodbye." I snapped before sitting back into the couch.

"Bella I think we need to set some rules while this leech is after you, I don't want you leaving the reservation unless you are with at least two wolves and you can't leave my house unless you are with a wolf." Sam commanded in a strict voice, I nodded giving in I knew why they were doing this, I just hope that James would soon be destroyed and I will be going back to Forks eventually where I will see Edward again.

"Well that was easy I was half expecting you to argue about not being left alone, we need to get going I need to sort out some patrols." Sam replied smugly while getting up along with Jared. I got up and went to follow them when Billy stopped me by the front door.

"Bella don't be a stranger, I know you have had a lot to deal with the last few days but I'm pretty sure Jacob wouldn't mind seeing you."

"Sure Billy let me just get my head around all of this and I will come round soon." I replied

"Bella what you know about the wolves you can't tell Jacob, in time he will phase also but he can't find out until he is ready."

"Bells I won't be coming round for dinner tonight I'm going fishing with Billy and Harry, let me know what school work you need from home and I will bring it round tomorrow evening." My dad said coming to give me a kiss on the forehead. I said my goodbyes to both of them before meeting Jared and Sam out front.


	6. Chapter 6 Bonfire Tales

**Disclaimer: Not mine all SMs**

**Not sure of this chapter might be a bit information over load but wanted to get all the stuff that are in the books out the way. Jacob should be in the next chapter after the next one.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think, and thanks for all the reviews. **

* * *

Bonfire Tales

Bello POV

A bonfire in La Push on my third evening there had been arranged by the elders, they thought it was time I was told all of their legends. I was also going to be meeting Jared's girlfriend for the first time, my dad was also going to be there as he was still sleeping at Billy's I do feel guilty that it's all my fault my father has to sleep on a blow up mattress in Billy's living room and not be able to go to go to work even though he has assured me that he was due some leave and it was quiet at the moment. So for the most part of day I have been helping Emily with the cooking as well as feeding the wolves when they would come in from patrol. James has still not been caught even though his scent is all over Forks but nowhere in La Push, Sam and Jared met with the Cullen's for an update as they were out patrolling the treaty line and surrounding area. So today was going to be the first time I won't be speaking to Edward, Emily has kept me busy so I have not really had time to think about it.

"Bella, hello Bella can you hear me" Emily suddenly yelled waving her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Sorry Emily I was thinking."

"Anything interesting?" Emily then asked

"Nope just normal stuff." I lied even though the look she gave me she knew I was thinking about Edward, she didn't bring it up and just nodded at me turning around back to the stove.

Twenty minutes before the bonfire was due to start Sam and Paul came in from patrol to help carry the food down to the private beach where they had the bonfire that was off bounds to anybody else. When we got there my dad, Billy, Harry and another elder called Quil SR was already there waiting for the fire to be lit. I put the food that I carried down on the table that had already been set up and went to greet my dad and the others.

"Hey dad how are you?" I asked him

"I'm good I had a good day yesterday and managed to catch lots of fish, they are sat in Billy's freezer at the moment but I was thinking of bringing them to Sam's tomorrow." Dad replied

"Have a word with Emily she's the one that does most of the cooking." I told him not knowing if any of them liked fish. As we were talking Harry and Quil SR walked over and stood waiting to be introduced.

"Bella I want you to meet Harry and Quil SR" Dad said pointing to both of them.

"Hey" I replied shyly I really was no good at meeting new people.

"Hello Bella, I'm Harry it's good to finally meet you" Harry said before putting his hand out to shake which I took. Quil Sr simply nodded at me before going back to sit beside the fire.

We heard Billy cough to get everybody's attention that it was time to start telling the legends. We walked back towards the fire dad went and sat next to Harry while I sat down between Emily and Paul, I looked past Paul and saw Jared sitting down with his girlfriend Kim. I didn't see them arrive but it was too late to introduce myself now, I would make an effort afterwards.

Between Billy, Harry and Quil SR they told how the Quileute's came to be, how the men were able to shift into wolves I shivered when they mentioned the red eye 'cold ones' Paul thinking I was cold shuffled closer to me and put his arm across my shoulders. They told about the third wife who sacrificed her life for her tribe, I was in awe of the woman she was just a normal human who had no powers but her act prevented the whole tribe from being massacred. Harry then started to tell the story of when the Cullen's first came to La Push and the treaty was made, how they explained that they don't kill humans and feed off animals and that was the reason why their eyes were not red but golden brown instead. Harry made a point of stating what the treaty said about them never biting a human to either kill or change, I could see out the corner of my eye all the elders looking at me while I purposely looked directly into the fire.

"Right I think that's it for now, let's eat and then I will tell you about one more legend." Billy's booming voice came over the fire. The Elders got up first to get their food followed by the women and my dad and then the wolves were last. I sat back down and started eating I looked up when I felt somebody sit next to me and saw that it was Kim.

"Hi I'm Bella" I said shyly

"Hi I'm Kim" She replied back just as shyly, we were silent for a few seconds until Jared came and sat in front of us.

"Bella have you spoken to my girlfriend Kim?" I nodded and went back to eating my food. Jared must have sensed that we were both being shy and within seconds was able to start a conversation that we both got involved in. I realised that Kim was just painfully shy and that's why she doesn't come to Sam's and Emily's very often. We discovered that we had similar interests in reading the same books; i invited her to come down to Sam's more often.

"Bella can I have a word a minute please?" Billy suddenly asked from where he was sat by the fire. I looked around and noticed that Sam and Paul were gone and Jared was jogging towards the forest the Elders and dad was talking to Emily. I got up and made my way over to Billy and sat in front of him.

"How are you doing Bella? Are you settling in at Sam's ok?"

"I'm doing fine and I'm comfortable staying there and I feel really welcomed there." I replied

"That's good it's where you belong especially here in La Push."

"I still miss Forks though." I argued even though I didn't really miss Forks it was more like missing Edward.

"I see you still miss that Cullen then" Billy replied back, I just nodded in agreement, Billy really was so good at reading me.

"You do realise Bella that none of them age, and eventually they will move on."

"Yes I knew that they would be leaving in a few years." I replied

"So what were you going to do when that happened? Billy then asked.

"I was thinking about becoming one of them and going with them." I replied I hadn't really given it much thought before, but I guess that is what I have to do to stay with Edward.

"If they change you, you do realise that the treaty would be broken and the wolves would destroy the Cullen's including you. Even if you all moved away before getting caught you could never come back, you would never be able to see your parents again your cousins, Jacob and I and any human friends from school. Your dad would think you were dead, can you imagine him grieving for you for the rest of his life and never being able to bury your body. You would never be able to have children if you were changed, you will always want blood human or animal it wouldn't matter. You would eventually lose your name so that no one could trace you; you would be frozen in time never moving forward never changing. The Cullen's may try to fit in with the people of Forks but do you really think they still have their humanity?" I sat and listened to what Billy was saying and the point he was trying to make.

"Now look at your father could you really destroy him? Because that's what you would do by going with the Cullen's." Billy continued while I looked over to where my dad was stood laughing with Harry.

"Your dad is so happy now that your back, I know he doesn't say it but that is just Charlie. Every year when he would see you he would be this happy and then when you went back to your mother or he came back from visiting you he would become Chief Swan again and put on a fake smile. I know it's not your fault what happened to your parents but it's just nice seeing your dad so happy." Billy carried on talking.

"I didn't realise he had it so hard being on his own." I replied not really sure what else to Billy about everything he had said.

"Bella I'm not asking you to make a choice now but just think about what your decision and what you could lose." Billy said before pushing himself back and moving to put his plate back on the table. I got up and sat back down by the fire next to Kim, I started thinking about what Billy had said and was beginning to see where he was coming from but I was still unsure about my future, I felt a warm arm come across my shoulders and jumped.

"Shh it's only me, what have you got so scared about?" Jared whispered taking his arm off my shoulders "I was just thinking and forgot where I was." I replied

"Let's sit back down there is another legend I want to talk about, this is mostly for Charlie and Bella's benefit. I think it would be good for them to understand the meaning of it." Billy shouted to get everybody's attention. Billy then told us about the legend of imprinting, how the wolf is able to recognise his soul mate with just one look in the woman's eyes. How the woman becomes his other half making him feel whole and complete, the wolf will do anything for his imprint to make her happy be anything the Imprint wants a friend, brother and then eventually a lover. She becomes the centre of his world nothing comes before the wolfs mate. I looked to my left and right and noticed how Sam and Jared held Emily and Kim a lot closer to them and then it clicked.

"You've imprinted Emily and Kim are not just your girlfriends they are your soul mates and imprints."

"Yes they are" Sam replied, I then looked at Paul and realised he had not imprinted yet and started to feel sorry for him.

"Stop looking at me like that Bella; don't feel sorry for something that has not happened yet. I'm not ready to imprint I'm too selfish to think of another person." Paul said while glaring at me.

"Sorry Paul I didn't mean to I guess we can both be the third wheel now?" I asked hoping to lighten the tension in the air.

"Yep we will be the third wheel; I'm going to run a quick patrol." Paul replied seeming a bit happier as he got up and started walking towards the forest edge.

"Sam have I upset him?" I asked

"No he just doesn't like people feeling sorry for him, he will be back in a bit he just needs to run some steam off." Sam replied

"Bella can I have a word with you before we leave? Come walk down here abit." Dad asked walking towards the water.

"Yeah sure" I replied while getting up and following him towards the water.

"Are you still mad at me for making you move down here?" My dad asked before looking down at the water.

"I'm not mad at you dad, I'm not happy you made a decision for me rather than asking me, but I am happy that I'm getting to know Sam and Jared better."

"If Billy didn't say anything to me and we weren't waiting at the house for you, would you have gone to Phoenix?" Dad turned around and asked me.

"Yes I would of but I would have done it for you to save you from maybe getting attacked." I answered him looking down at my feet.

"I see why you would have done that but Bella your seventeen years old you don't need to worry about my safety, it's my job to worry about yours." Dad replied before he turned around and started walking back towards the bonfire.

I turned around and went to follow him when I saw Paul jogging out of the forest heading towards me so I stopped and waited for him.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier about all the imprinting stuff." Paul said coming to a stop in front of me.

"Nothing to apologise for I should not of just presumed."

In one quick movement Paul suddenly picked me up and put me on his back and started walking towards the bonfire.

"Paul put me down I can walk you know." I shouted at him while wiggling to get down, this reminded me of the times that Edward would carry me on his back running through the forest I mentally shook my head and carried on wiggling.

"I know but I thought I would give you a lift back you might trip up." He laughed back, when we got back to the bonfire the Elders and Dad were starting to make their way back off the beach, Jared was putting sand on the fire to make it go out and Emily started collecting all the empty tubs when Sam picked her up and told her that he would do it later before putting her on his back. With the fire out Jared came charging towards us with a laughing Kim on his back. The wolves started jogging back to Sam's with us on their backs laughing and shoving each other with us girls laughing with them. We stopped at Kim's house and Jared walked her in after we said goodbye and made her promise to come by tomorrow after school. Jared came out a few minutes later and tried to tackle Paul so that he could give me a lift instead which didn't work.

Once we got back to Sam's he told Jared and Paul to patrol and he would stay with us for a few hours before swapping over, which was good as I needed to have a word with him while Emily went to tidy the kitchen I sat on the couch opposite Sam.

"Sam can I talk to you a minute before Emily comes back out?" I asked him getting his attention,

"Yes sure what's the matter?"

"I just want to say sorry for putting Emily's life at risk while I'm staying here-"I was saying before Sam cut me off

"Bella you are not putting her life at risk if anything she is more protected now than she has ever been, plus she isn't alone all the time anymore Emily doesn't have any friends here so it's nice that she sees you has a friend and has some company."

"How can Emily not have any friends here? She has to be one of the kindest people I know" I asked

"Before i imprinted on Emily I was engaged to her cousin Leah, we didn't know much about imprinting back then i thought Leah was my soul mate. When I phased I couldn't tell Leah about becoming a wolf so the relationship was beginning to become strained, so she asked her best friend and cousin to come visit for some advice. The day Emily arrived I went to see Leah with the idea of just spending some time with her and getting the relationship back on track, when I knocked on the Clearwater's front door Emily answered the door one look into her eyes and my whole world changed. I knew straight away I couldn't be with Leah anymore as my wolf just saw Emily. It took a long time for us to get where we are now, Emily tried to fight it to begin with even though she felt the pull towards me. That's how she got her scars we were arguing I lost my temper and she was standing to close to me." Sam finished putting his head in his hands.

"What happened afterwards?" I asked

"I felt so guilty for hurting my imprint that I hated myself, it was Emily who helped me to get over it by her forgiving me and then I ended it with Leah and we took it slowly until we both fell in love with each other."

"So are you glad you imprinted?" I asked I was still trying to get my head around all of it.

"Yes because I'm with my soul mate, but i still feel guilty with the way I treated Leah."

"Do you still love Leah?" I then asked

"Yes a small part of my heart will always have a special I place for Leah, but I am glad that I found out she was not my soul mate now before we got married and had children a lot more people could have got hurt."

"Thanks for telling me all of that I'm still trying to understand all this imprinting stuff." I replied

"Best of luck with that I've imprinted and there is still somethings that I don't understand."

"So how did Jared and Kim meet?" I asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"That was a simple matter, one day they were sat next to each other in school Jared asked her for a pencil they locked eyes and that was that." Sam replied.

"So they weren't with other people?"

"Nope but he was so shocked that it happened to him." Sam replied while chuckling.

"Thanks for that Sam; I'm tired so I'm going to bed." I replied yawning again.

"Thanks Bella's for not judging me about the imprinting thing with Emily and Leah."

"Wouldn't even dream of it night Sam." I replied before getting up and making my way to the guest bedroom. The minute I got into bed I fell straight to sleep.

I knew I was dreaming when Edward and his family were not sparkling under the sun's rays, I was led in the middle of the field where the Cullen's played baseball a few days ago. The Cullen's were on my left each of them had a hold of either my arm or leg, while on my right Sam, Jared and Paul had a hold of my other arm and leg. I could hear them shouting at each other before they all started pulling me off the ground as I was looking up at the sky getting ready to be ripped apart, James came into view and grabbed a hold of my head I knew what was going to happen so I started screaming.

"Shush Bella shush its ok it's just a dream." I awoke to somebody waking me; I opened my eyes and saw that it was Paul before I burst into tears he quickly grabbed me into a hug while sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Is she ok Paul" I heard Emily ask in a concerned voice in the bedroom doorway.

"Yeh she just had a dream, go back to bed Em I'm ok with her." Paul replied a few minutes later I had calmed down enough to sit up on the bed next to Paul.

Paul looked at me to ask me something when Sam suddenly burst into the room.

"Bella are you ok, I heard you screaming out in the forest?"

"Yes I'm fine" I replied while putting my head down to cover my blush.

"So what was the screaming all about? Jared could hear it through my thoughts and he is worried, and why didn't you tell us that Edward could read minds he was near the treaty line when you started screaming and is threatening to cross it after reading Jared's mind?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, Bella had a nightmare you can see she is fine go tell the leech that before he breaks the treaty." Paul answered before I could.

"Fine I will go now, Bella I want an explanation in the morning about the mind reading Cullen." Sam said before storming back out.

"Bella, do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about? You scared the crap out of me I thought there was somebody in here with you." Paul asked lifting my chin up to look me in the face.

"Sorry about that, I don't really want to talk about." I answered trying to look away.

"It might help if you talk about it" Paul offered.

"Fine I was in a field, Edward and the other Cullen's had a hold of my leg and arm you, Sam and Jared had a hold of my other leg and arm and then James the vampire that is after me had a hold of my head and you all starting pulling me at the same time." I told him, he then cuddled me into his chest before saying.

"Bella that would never happen to you the only people that would ever grab you like that would be us and we would be going in the same direction so we wouldn't rip you apart. The leech will never get you we will make sure of it and protect you, I think once the leech has been destroyed you need to let the Cullen's go they are not good for you."

"It's not up to you what I do about my friendship with the Cullen's." I snapped, Paul went to move me off him and get off the bed.

"Sorry please stay just until I'm asleep?"

"Sure I'm not telling you what to do I'm just giving you my opinion." Paul replied while slouching down a little bit to get comfortable.

I awoke the next morning with my hair stuck to my face and my head lying on a top of a boiling hot chest, I then realised that Paul must of fell asleep next to me last night. I jumped out of bed and gathered my stuff for a shower trying not to wake up Paul; I bumped into Sam as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Morning Bella your hair looks like a haystack and it's all stuck to your face." Sam said laughing out loud.

"Thanks laugh it up why not, morning to you too." I replied trying to barge past him

"We need to talk about last night about the mind reading Cullen." Sam said sticking his arm out stopping me from going any further.

"Sam they are not my secrets to tell."

"Bella they know all our secrets now thanks to him, why did you never tell us?" Sam argued

"I never really thought about it, he can't read my mind I thought that it might have been a Quileute thing." I snapped back

"Is there any others than can do stuff?" Sam asked, I wondered if Edward really would tell the rest of his family about the wolves' secrets and I knew straight away if it meant that his family would be safe then of course he would.

"Edward can read minds, Alice the smallest out of them all can see the future and the blond curly haired one that is always near her can control people's emotions." I replied before pushing Sam's arm out of my way so I could get in the bathroom and shut the door; Sam knew what I was trying to do and moved out of the way grumbling to himself walking towards his and Emily's room.


	7. Chapter 7 Routine

**Disclaimer: All SMs**

**This is just a little filler is get the story moving along and also to introduce Jacob in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R**

* * *

Routine

Bella Pov

Today marks my fourth week of living on the Reservation it has gone by so quickly, I spend my days either doing my school work that my dad brings round every evening when he stops by for dinner or helping Emily in the kitchen with the cooking. Kim has really come out of her shell and is at Sam's and Emily's almost every evening and weekends, now that she is over her shyness her personality is really coming through as a bubbly girl with a great sense of humour just like Jared's. The pack has also changed it is not just about the wolves anymore us girls seem to be viewed as being a part of the pack, Sam and Jared are just like first cousins and I see some similar characteristics in all of us. Paul and Emily are like older siblings, i am finding that I go to Emily for support and advice it's nice having somebody to go to my mum was great but I always thought her advice only reflected her actions not opinions. Paul is the overprotective older brother that is always ready to give me the truth no matter if it's what I want to hear we also laugh at the same things but we also have our arguments that Sam and Jared find very amusing because I'm the only person who can make Paul say sorry but I'm sure they make him apologise.

I have not seen Edward or the rest of his family since the baseball game and not spoken to him since my second night here, I don't really miss him that much anymore I do think about him and hate when Sam, Jared or Paul talk bad of him but they don't really talk about him as much as they used to in front of me. I know that they meet the Cullen's every day for an update on James who has yet to be caught, his scent is all over Forks and some areas of La Push but nowhere near any places that I have been. Sam thinks the wolf scent is hiding mine making it harder to trace so now we go through a ritual of hugs before I step out the door with the idea that it would hide my scent.

A week after I moved to the Reservation dad went back home to Forks after the Cullen's promised to patrol the house and station at all times, I did worry to begin with but after the first week and nothing happened and James' scent not being found near him I began to relax a little. Sam had set up a few rules that the Cullen's had to respect around my dad and that was not to approach him unless he is in immediate danger and they are not allowed to ask him about me or my whereabouts. At first dad refused any of the Cullen's following him but after me bursting into tears and Billy giving him an ear full he eventually agreed to.

Sam and Jared introduced me to their mothers and it was great getting to know my Aunts have I now have to call them, the only hard part was that I had to keep the wolves a secret which was hard to begin with as the only people I had been around all knew the secret but it has gotten easier to just concentrate on my great grandmother as they knew more about her than Billy through their own grandmothers. Hearing about my great grandmother's story and the way the tribe banished her made me feel so sorry for her and I did question myself if I really did belong amongst these people after what they done to her. They told me how the three sisters would meet up secretly right up until they died, with the help of Sam and Jared we have tried to trace my great grandmother's remains but they are not in Forks cemetery even though my great grandfather is and she is not in the cemetery on the Reservation with her sisters. There is some speculation that she could have been buried with her sisters secretly as they are buried side by side and not with their husbands. After talking to Billy about this he is planning on speaking to the rest of the council and have a memorial stone put in the cemetery on the Reservation next to her two sisters. The most interesting thing we did find out about my great grandmother was that her name Tala meant wolf in Quileute, which of course we were all really happy with because of my connection with the wolves now, and them all agreeing that my place is with the wolves.

My mother was not very happy when she found out I was living on the Reservation and threatened my dad that she would come and get me to move to Florida with her and Phil, once I explained to her about us being part Quileute and wanting to get to know all about our heritage she was excited and has spoken to both Sam's and Jared's mother's loads of times building a relationship with them and promising to come visit as soon as Phil was not so busy.

Two weeks after moving here Emily and I both came down with the flu it was then that we realised just how much the wolves relied on us especially Emily and her cooking, none of them could really cook, Sam was only able to reheat tinned food, Jared was banned from the kitchen after burning bacon to such a degree that it caught fire and ruined the pan and all Paul could make was sandwiches. After two days of eating tinned mushroom soup and ham sandwiches Emily's aunt stepped in and started bringing food around for all us. Paul told me that the Elders were so concerned about our welfare they decided to tell her that the Legends were true it also helped that she was Harry's wife so they knew the secret would be safe, she was Sam's ex-girlfriend Leah's mother so she would be quite spiteful to Emily so after just one day of Sue Clearwater's visits and watching Emily get upset I faked that I was well and took over all the cooking for everybody. Sam was the only one who realised so he made sure he was at home more than the other two to help me and make sure I still rested, he was thankful for what I was doing, plus Paul accidently let his thoughts slip that I was ill when Edward was around and he once again threatened to cross the treaty line this time with Carlisle to treat me so with me up and about stopped a war from happening.

My dreams are still happening they are not always nightmares some are weird dreams of another wolf that is not in the pack, my nightmares have not really changed and I still dream about being ripped apart by everybody I know but sometimes they also have the unknown wolf in them and he is fighting Edward and being hurt. I have not told the others about this wolf just in case it is me being weird, I still quite often wake up screaming or am woken up by one of the wolves protecting the house when they notice my heartbeat change. Paul is the only one who stays with me all night when it is his turn to patrol the house, Sam and Jared just usually stay until I am asleep then either goes back in with Emily or back to the couch I think it is the imprint kicking in with them that makes them pull away from any other woman apart from their imprint not because they are uncomfortable about staying.

Yesterday was my last day at school before summer, because it was a sunny day and after lots of begging dad, Billy and Sam I was able to go into school and hand in any work due and all my books, Sam insisted on staying in the woods next to the school all day. Jessica and Mike kept asking why I was now living in La Push so I told them the public story that I'm distantly related to some of them and my dad thought I should spend time with them and get to know them, plus I was unsettled with starting at a new school half way through the year so he though t it would be easier for me to be home schooled until September, they bought it all without too many questions and the ones I could not answer I would start a different conversation Jessica asked constantly about my relationship with Edward but I couldn't answer her because I didn't know what was happening with that. I was glad when the day was over and Sam was stood waiting for me by my truck to take me home with the news that Paul got into a fight at school and has now been kicked out of their high school and between Billy and my dad they had managed to get him a place at Forks high school with me in September, so I am looking forward to going back now that my brother would be with me in every class after it was arranged he would be with me in each lesson to help him settle in.

Today I am planning on going round to Billy's and getting to know Jacob all over again, I still have not seen him since the beach trip with so much going on I knew I needed my story fall proof as I'm not the best liar and could not risk him finding out about the wolves yet. I was sad when Billy told me that Jacob is showing all the signs that he will be phasing soon, I have seen how Sam's plans all changed when he phased and was unable to go to college but Billy insisted along with Sam that it was a great honour to protect the tribe.

I don't know how long I am going to be here for I am hoping that James will be caught before I start back at school so that I will be back living in Forks, this seemed to upset everybody else that I don't plan on moving down her permentely but after I promised them I would be down every evening if just to do my homework at Sam's and Emily's and I will stay every weekend when Sam is patrolling so that Emily is not alone they did seem to cheer up. I know I still have to deal with Edward in September at the moment I don't know my feelings about him anymore, I thought I loved him but being away from him is making me question if I ever really was in love with him.


	8. Chapter 8 Jacob

**Discliamer: Don't own anything all SMs **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Jacob

I awoke early the first morning of summer vacation excited and nervous all at once to see Jacob, I walked in to the kitchen and found Emily getting the raw ingredients out of the fridge for breakfast I go to help her but she bats me away with her hands.

"No go sit down your on holiday, out of my kitchen" she demanded pushing me towards the door

"It doesn't matter I still want to help" I offered

"Nope not going to happen today" Emily replied edging me out of the room. I gave up and stomped my way into the living room slamming myself down on to the couch, it's not until I hear chuckling and look up that I realise that Sam, Jared and Paul are already sat in there.

"What's the matter Bella can't get your own way?" Paul asked not even attempting to hide his laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him before looking down at my knees.

"Real mature that. What are you five?" Paul then answered back.

"Paul that's enough leave Bella alone let her have her paddy in peace." Sam burst out before I could reply.

"Thanks Sam, shouldn't you be encouraging me to help your imprint?" I asked sarcastically while looking up at him.

"Nope the kitchen is Emily's domain nothing to do with me." He replied

"Chicken" I sneered back to him

"Wolf actually" He replied in the same manner.

"Come on Bella I'm pretty sure Emily will let you wash up." Jared suddenly said coming to sit next to me. I just shrug my shoulders and gave up.

"Bella there are a few things that you can and can't do today while with Jacob, you can either stay at the Black's house or go down to the beach but nowhere else. Please don't go to any of his friend's houses or to the shop, Billy knows this so if Jacob decides to go anywhere else he will let me know and I will come and get you." Sam said while pacing the living room.

"Ok" I said while nodding at the same time.

"Jared or Paul will be near you in the forest at all times both will be in wolf form during the day while you are there, try not to look for them Jacob can't know they are there if there is an emergency and that leech manages to get too close then whoever is watching you will howl and I want you inside the Black house straight away. I will hear it and I will come and get you but I don't want you to go back outside unless I phone you and say that it is fine to leave the house."

"What happens if I am on the beach and I hear a howl?" I asked while I started playing with my hands getting nervous about this whole thing, thinking that he would just make everything easier if I stayed at Sam's instead.

"Jared or Paul will come and escort you back to the Blacks and then go back into the woods and then you wait until I get there." Sam answered, grabbing a hold of my hands holding them still.

"If this happens and I'm on the beach how are you going to explain it all to Jacob he is going to know that something is going on?"

"We will just make out that Emily needs you for an emergency" Paul offered as an excuse.

"That will work any other questions before we have breakfast it smells like it is ready?" Sam then asked getting up to walk into the dining room.

"Nope I don't think so." I replied getting up to follow him.

After breakfast Emily quickly kicked us all out so she could wash the dishes, I offered again to help but am once again I was pushed back out of the kitchen. Sam had a quick word with Jared and Paul before they both jogged out the back door into the forest, when I saw Sam walk back in I stood up and put my shoes on ready to leave we both said bye to Emily before going through the front door and walked towards the Black's house.

Jacob was sat on the front porch waiting for us I guessed that Billy had already told him that I would be visiting today.

"Sam he has grown loads since I last saw him" I whispered

"Yes we know, we are keeping an eye on him but he is not showing any other signs of phasing for a while yet." Sam whispered back.

"Hey Bella how are you? " Jacob said while walking up to us, he ignored Sam before grabbing me and dragging me towards his house.

"Bye Sam I will see you later" I shouted before quickly swinging my arm back to get Jacob's attention.

"That was really rude what you just did to Sam, what has he done to you?" I ask while raising my eyebrows.

"He stares at me weird and him and his little gang are the golden boys of the reservation, yet he turned down a college place, Jared is allowed to joke around in school and not get told off about it while Paul is the reservation's fighter and bully and nothing gets said about any of it."

"They don't get away with it trust me I know they just don't make it public knowledge the punishments they get." I replied

"Dad said that you moved down to the Reservation cause you're related to Sam and Jared, is it true." Jacob suddenly asked.

"Yes were distant cousins our great grandmothers were sisters my great grandmother met and married my great grandfather and he was from Forks." I replied

"You're so pale though" Jacob then chuckled.

"Blame my dad that's where I get it from"

"So what do you want to do today?" Jacob then asked, I thought about it for a few minutes wondering if it would just be easier to stay in the house. Before I had a chance to reply Jacob answered his own question.

"Let's go to the beach for a bit."

"So Jake what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?" I asked as we started walking towards the beach.

"Not much just school and hanging out with friends, how about you?"

"Less than that dad pulled me out of school while I have been staying her so I've been doing school work and helping Sam's girlfriend Emily around their house." I replied

We walked along the beach until we found the log we sat on the first time we spoke since I came back, we started talking about that day and Jake brought up his telling of the tribes legends. I quickly changed the subject not wanting Jake to get into trouble when he does phase.

"Do you remember all the times that we used to come down to the beach when I would visit during the summer?" I asked sitting down on the log.

"Yes I remember the time we dug that massive hole in the sand and then you tripped and fell in and when I tried to help you out I managed to slip and fall in, we were in there for hours before our dads realised we were missing and came to find us."

"I remember that and all our dads could do was laugh at us before realising that we were cold, wet and hungry" I chuckled.

We spent the rest of the morning passing a few more stories back and forth from our summers when we were kids, i didn't realise how much time I spent down here when I was younger and the more time we spent bringing up the memories the more I remembered. We started walking off the beach around lunch time when Jake's stomach would not stop grumbling, we past a tree that made me remember the time when I got stuck in it I suddenly stopped and laughed to myself.

"Hey Jake remember that time I got stuck in this tree and it was your entire fault." I asked making him turn around and look at the tree.

"That was not my fault it was you who climbed it."

"Because you dared me to and then I got stuck and couldn't come down and you were too scared to get help because it was your fault, so I had to stay up there until your sisters found us and went and got your parents."

"I got into so much trouble for doing that I was not allowed out of my room for the rest of the day, you refused to leave me and spent the time sat on the other side of my bedroom door chatting to me." He replied with a goofy grin.

Once we got back to Jacob's he made us sandwiches and we sat out on the back porch eating them talking more about our memories.

"Do you remember that time you made me run around the garden dressed as a princess because you wanted to be a prince but you couldn't be a prince unless there was a princess as well?" Jake suddenly asked turning to look at me.

"I can't remember that I'm trying to picture you in a dress." I chuckled

"I guessed you would not remember that, Bella and dresses just don't go together."

"They still don't if I can help it." I said back.

"I don't think I have ever seen you in a dress." Jake then commented.

"I remember once when your mum tried to put me in one of your sisters dresses after we spent an afternoon making mud pies and my dad forgot to bring a change of clothes, I refused to come out of the bathroom until your mum got some of your clothes for me. She never tried getting me to wear another dress again but she did keep sewing those flower things on any clothes I left down here." I said while shuddering. I felt the atmosphere change before Jacob spoke again.

"Do you still remember my mum?"

"Yes of course I do, she was my summer mum I remember always telling her that. I remember when dad told me about the accident I really wanted to come back but my mum wouldn't let me because of school. That was the first and last time I ever had a temper tantrum my mum finally let me come back at Christmas." I replied feeling the tears sliding down my cheeks. Jacob moved closer and gave me a hug when I looked up and saw his tears sliding down his face I moved my hand to wipe them away.

"I thought because you didn't remember me at the beach that time I thought you had forgotten everything?" Jake asked sounding choked up.

"I don't think I ever forgot, I just never had anyone to share those memories with so didn't really talk about them." I replied hoping to cheer him up.

"Why did you stop visiting during the summer? You came the first summer after my mum died and then you refused to visit again." Jake then asked once he stopped crying.

"I don't remember I just knew I didn't want to spend my summers here anymore, I missed your mum I still do and I think it just reminded me when I came here that time she would never be here." I replied crying again while looking down at my feet feeling really guilty for just leaving him here.

"Bells don't feel guilty we all coped in different ways, look at my sisters the minute they turned eighteen they ran away from here and have not been back since."

"It's still pretty rotten of me though, I left you when you really needed me." I replied back

"You're here now and it's good that we can remember her together."

We spent the rest of the day and while cooking dinner making plans for things to do for the rest of summer, I was not going to tell him that I still felt guilty for abandoning him but I was going to make it up to him during the whole summer and make new happier memories. We ate dinner with our dads before Sam came back to walk me back to his, there was no trace of any new scents so it had been a quiet day, by the time we has got back I was so tired I said a quick hello to Emily before having a shower and going to bed early.


	9. Chapter 9 Summer Days

**Disclaomer: Not mine all SMs**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter lots going on and it kind of wrote itself, im also trying to get Bella to form a strong bond with everybody she comes in contact with on the reservation. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

Summer Days

I was woken up the next morning by Jared bouncing on the end of my bed trying to bounce me out of it.

"Bella come on wake up, Emily won't let us eat until you're up." Jared shouted bouncing harder on the bed.

"Ok I'm up get out" I yelled back while sitting up and kicking my legs out of the bed, ten minutes later once I was dressed I made my way out into the dining room to find the wolves sat at the table waiting and Emily bringing food from the kitchen to the table.

"Finally we have been waiting ages for you to get up, you could of told us you wanted to have a lie in" Jared moaned.

"I didn't really plan on it, plus it's only eight thirty I don't call that a lie in" I replied craning my head to see the clock in the living room.

"We have been here since half seven and that's a normal time to get up."

"For you wolves maybe but not for me" I replied while taking the plate of muffins off Emily before sitting down next to Jared. I quickly grabbed a muffin and some toast as did Emily before the wolves demolished the rest.

"What do you have planned for today?" Emily then asked getting my attention.

"I was going to go back to Jacobs, unless you wanted to do anything." I replied

"No that's fine I'm helping Mrs Ateara today with some tribe stuff, I just didn't want you around here on your own."

"Same thing as yesterday Bella just stay at the Blacks or the beach ok, I will be in the forest keeping an eye out and then either Paul or I will come get you." Sam then said

"Sure no problem" I replied getting up and piling up the empty plates, once I helped Emily wash up Sam and Paul came in to say they were off to patrol as Mrs Ateara pulled up at the front of the house for Emily in her car.

"You ready to go Bella? I have to pick Kim up in an hour and need to have a shower and stuff before I do." Jared asked while shutting and locking the back door.

"Yes come on then" I replied walking out the front door. Jared then quickly picked me up and put me on his back before jogging to Jacobs and dropping me off by the front door.

"Thanks for the lift then, go spend some time with Kim then tell her we need to plan something for us to do soon."

"Yes sure I won't forget" Jared replied while turning around and jogging back the way we came, I then went to knock on the front door but was surprised when it was suddenly opened by Billy.

"Morning Bella Jakes just getting dressed come on in and sit down. I will be out of your way soon once Harry picks me up."

"Morning Billy how are you" I replied making my way over to the couch.

"I'm good-"Billy replied before getting cut off by the beeping of a car horn.

"That's Harry I will see you later" I watched Billy wheel himself out the front door the same time that Jake walked in to the living room.

"Hey Bells I thought I heard you come in, was there anything you wanted to do today?"

"No not really is there anything you wanted to do?" I asked.

"I need to finish some bits on the car I'm building before I fall behind on it." I followed Jacob outside to his garage; I took a quick peek into the forest but couldn't see anything even though I knew Sam was watching me.

"Well this is my truck that I have been building, I was so glad Charlie bought the old truck off us my dad would not let me start rebuilding this while that truck was here." Jake said while walking up to the blue truck.

"Yeah it's nice" I said not really sure what I was supposed to say about it.

"Not into cars either I see, is your truck at Sam's? I thought you would have driven it here instead of walking." Jacob then asked.

"Nope it's in Forks I've not really needed it since I moved down here but I might see about getting it brought down." I replied

"Can't you just get Charlie to come pick you up and then you drive it back down?" Jacob then asked.

"He has been busy lately so it might just be easier to arrange for Sam to bring it down."

"Bella are you being held prisoner here?" Jacob suddenly asked in a serious voice.

"Off course not Jacob, why think that?"

"You hear about gangs holding people prisoner, and with you staying with Sam and spending time around his gang and not going to school. My dad talks so highly of him and I know how much Charlie trusts him." Jacob replied nervously.

"You need to get out more and stop watching so much TV."

I spent the next hour watching Jake as he started fiddling around inside the engine of his car while I walked around the garage being nosy and asking what each tool was and what it was used for until I got bored of that and started pacing the length of the garage.

"Your making me dizzy, I will finish doing this later come on lets go grab some lunch." Jacob said stopping me mid pace.

"Carry on if you want don't let me stop you I can go back to Sam's if you want." I offered.

"No its fine I managed to get most of what I wanted to get done today anyway." Jake replied while picking up his tools and putting them away. Walking back towards the house we were stopped in our tracks by two of Jakes friends.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Jacob asked standing closer to me.

"Thought we would come see Bella" One of them answered.

"Bella this is Quil and the other one is Embry, guys this is Bella." Jacob introduced us.

"Hi" I replied shyly Quil then stepped forward and picked me up and swung me around I screamed in shock and was sure I heard a low growl coming from the forest.

"Quil put her down now" Jacob shouted, I looked behind me and could see him shaking a little so I walked up to him and squeezed his arm until he stopped. Embry then stepped forward and held his hand out to me, I took it and shook it but pulled back quickly when I noticed that he was really hot almost the same temperature as the wolves. The four of us spent the rest of the day eating pasta and watching movies until Paul came knocking to escort me back to Sam's, when I got back Jared and Kim were both there along with Sam but Emily was still out.

"Sam just before you phased into a wolf did your temperature go up? Or did it just go up once you phased?" I asked sitting down in the living room with the rest of them.

"It was before but after I had a massive growth spurt, why something else you noticed about Jacob?" Sam replied.

"No not Jacob but his friend Embry, he is about the same height as Jake but when he shook my hand earlier his skin was almost the same temperature as yours."

"I thought Embry was from a different Reservation Sam." Jared spoke up.

"So did I, yet we are the only ones with the wolf legends, Jared can you find Embry and keep an eye on him for a while just check out his mood see if he is close to phasing. I need to call Billy to let the Elders know about this." Sam responded getting up to get the phone as Jared quickly gave Kim a kiss and made his way out the front door.

An hour later Jared returned with the information that Embry was not quite ready to phase yet, he even managed to have a conversation with him to try to get him angry but he only shokefor a few seconds before calming back down. Emily then walked in with her arms full of pizzas and all conversation of Embry was dropped as we made our way into the dining room.

"Bella did you make any plans to see Jacob tomorrow?" Sam suddenly asked looking at me.

"No he is out with his friends tomorrow for the day."

"Jared, Kim do you have any plans tomorrow?" Sam then asked

"No not really we were just going to go to the beach." Jared replied.

"Good as there has been no new scents of the Leech lately we are all going to take off for the day tomorrow to a secret little cliff and beach that Billy told me about."

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow thanks for asking Sam." Paul then said while glaring at Sam

"I know you're not it was your turn to watch Bella tomorrow if she was going to the Black's" Sam replied calmly.

"I know I just thought it would be nice to be asked." Paul smirked.

"Feeling left out there Paul." I chuckled

"Laugh it up Bella, laugh it up." Paul replied in a serious voice before laughing out loud, which was then followed by the others and me laughing.

The next morning we were all up early to sort the picnic out while the wolves ran a quick patrol and told the Cullen's our plans, at first I thought that we would be going in cars to get to this secret place but when Emily started filling three back packs with all the food rather than the picnic hamper it dawned on me that the wolves were going to be our transport.

"Emily, how are we going to get to this place?" I asked once she zipped up the last bag.

"Wolf travel, I'm not sure who you are going with though Paul can be a bit reckless sometimes when he is in his wolf form, Sam is still deciding whether you are joining me on his back as he is the biggest or giving Paul a chance."

"Will there be room for both of us on Sam? Won't we be too heavy for him? How do you hold on?" I asked quickly trying not to panic.

"Whoa there Bella calm down there should be enough room for both of us, Sam would never risk our lives and we won't be too heavy we don't weigh much to them. If you ride with me then you can go up front and wrap your arms around Sam's neck and it's the same with Paul." Emily replied in a calming voice.

"Bella don't panic, I'm going to give Paul a chance and let him carry you if he goes to fast just shout and I will make him slow down." Sam said making both Emily and me jump as he came in the front door.

We all made our way outside with a bag on Emily's, Kim's and my back we made our way into the forest where Paul and Jared were waiting in their wolf forms. I walked up to Paul and he laid down while looking at me, I just stood there staring at him getting myself ready to get on.

"Bella get on we are waiting for you, you can jump on Sam's back with me if you want?" Emily then said I turned around to find that Sam had already phased and Emily sat waiting in his back.

"No its fine" I replied swallowing before stepping forward and climbing on to Pauls back, I automatically lent forward and wrapped by arms around Pauls neck as tight as I could. He slowly rose so that he was standing up and walked over to Sam's side and then Jared walked over with Kim on his back and stood next to Paul so that we were in the middle.

"Are you ready? Relax Bella its fun." Kim then said while leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Jared's neck, I nodded and then Paul was off running with Sam in front and I guessed Jared behind. I could hear both Emily and Kim laughing when I looked up all I could see was the trees passing by really quickly it started to make me feel dizzy and sick so I hid my face in between Pauls shoulders and squeezed my eyes close. I didn't realise Paul had stopped until I felt warm hands on my waist pulling me off of Pauls back and sitting me down on the persons lap.

"Bella are you ok?" Sam asked as I recognised his voice, I looked up but still felt slightly dizzy.

"You are green please don't puke" Jared then said coming to sit in front of me.

"Give her some space, Kim can you grab a bottle of water out of your bag" I could hear Emily saying while coming up to me. Kim then approached me with an open bottle of water which I took and had a sip, I started to feel better and looked around at the area we were in. It was beautiful I realised we were sat on a little beach that was split between pebbles and sand.

"This is beautiful" I said out loud while slowly standing up and looking around.

"How are you feeling now?" Sam then asked coming to stand in front of me.

"Fine I don't feel sick or dizzy anymore." I replied

"We were not even going that fast, you should of said you get travel sickness" Jared then chuckled.

"I don't usually just wolf travel sickness I think" I replied while saying to myself 'and vampire travel sickness' but didn't think it would be a good idea to mention that.

"Bella are you ok? You should have kicked me or something if I was going too fast." Paul asked while walking towards me.

"Its fine Paul I just hid in your shoulders."

"So what should we do first?" Jared then asked, I looked to where he was standing and spotted all the wolves looking up at the cliff that was running down one side of the beach and ending up in the sea.

"Cliff diving" both Sam and Paul said at the same time, I looked at Emily and she shrugged her shoulders before nodding Kim done the same. I looked back up at the cliff before deciding to just give it a go with the three wolves here I know they wouldn't let me drown so I then nodded. We left our bags on the beach while us three girls walked into the forest a little bit to change in to shorts and t shirt that Emily had packed for us before calling for the wolves so they could lead us up to the cliff.

Ten minutes in to the walk and about the fifth time after I nearly tripped up and Sam managing to catch me each time he gave up and picked me up before slinging me on his back and then carried on walking.

"Sorry Bella but you will give me a heart attack if I let you keep walking and tripping over every minute, so suck it up and let me carry you." Sam then said while speeding up to catch up Emily and the others.

"Fine" I grumbled while I could hear both Jared and Paul laughing. A few minutes later we reached the top of the cliff, I stepped closer to the edge to have a look at the drop when some stones started to give way and I lost my balance.

"Whoa Bella careful" I heard Jared say before he caught me in his arms.

"Bella sit over there please and don't move" Sam then commanded while pointing to a place near the forest.

"I was only looking." I replied before sitting where Sam was pointing, I was soon followed by Emily and Kim who sat down with me.

"Right the three of us are going to jump first to check that it is deep enough and the current is not too strong then we will come back up for you lot." Sam then said looking at us while Jared and Paul joined Sam.

"Bella I don't want you to move from that spot until I come back ok"

"Sam I not a kid" I snapped.

"I know you're not your just clumsy and i worry." He replied calmly.

"I will go first, then Paul and then Jared, don't jump Paul until you see me back on the beach and Jared you don't jump until Paul is back on the beach I don't want the girls left on their own." Sam then said before making his way towards the edge of the cliff and jumping off, about half a minute later Paul then jumped shortly followed by Jared just as Sam came through the forest. A few minutes later Paul then Jared came out of the forest with matching grins on their faces.

"Its deep enough out there I didn't hit the bottom and there is not much of a current, so who wants to go first?" Sam then asked coming towards us. I started shuffling behind Emily as Kim started shuffling behind me; this caused all the wolves to start laughing.

"Bella I thought you were eager to jump" Jared said while laughing

"Ha I was only having a look at the drop."

"Well I guess the girls have voted you to go first Emily" Sam then said holding his hand out to help her up.

"Thanks girls for the support" Emily then said looking behind herself where Kim and I were both hiding.

"Bella you ok jumping with Paul? I can always run back up and jump with you after." Sam then asked looking at me.

"I'm alright to jump with Paul."

"Kim get ready we are going after Sam and Emily if you want to jump." Jared said coming to sit down next to us.

"Sure" Kim replied

"You don't have to jump we can walk back down to the beach and wait if you want?"

"No I want to jump its ok" Kim then replied standing up and watching Sam and Emily hold hands before walking towards the edge of the cliff. They both jumped off and all we could hear was Emily's short scream before it went quiet. Jared then stood up and grabbed Kim's hand while they walked towards the edge they stood there for a few seconds with Jared whispering in Kim's ear before they both leapt off the cliff and Kim screamed just like Emily. Paul then walked towards me holding his hand out to help me up.

"Come on then our turn"

"Shouldn't we wait until the others have got out the water?"

"You're not scared are you Bella?" Paul then asked walking towards me and picking me up bridle style.

"Paul what are you doing I want to jump next to you?" I shouted as he made his way towards the edge of the cliff. He put me down near the edge and I could see the others watching on the beach waiting for us.

"We will go on the count of three, don't let go of my hand and I will help you up to the surface. One two-"

"Wait a sec, you sure it's safe there is nothing down there that I could hurt?" I blurted out stopping him from counting.

"Nope there is nothing there and both Emily and Kim is fine see." He replied pointing to the others

"Ok just checking"

"One Two-"

"Paul I'm not that good a swimmer-" before I could finish he picked me back up and leapt off the cliff while I screamed before landing in the water, Paul did not let go of me and soon we were breaking through the surface of the water with me coughing and spurting.

"I can't believe you did that" I said to Paul as we reached the beach.

"Bella we would have never got to three if I waited for you, nothing was going to happen I had a hold of you the whole time." Paul replied while putting me down next to Emily.

"What was that all about? Why did you have to hold her? Bella did he force you to jump?" Sam asked both of us, before I could answer Paul did.

"We agreed to count to three but every time I got to two Bella would stop me counting so I picked her up and jumped; no I didn't force her."

"Bella did you just try to chicken out?" Jared then said

"No" I replied looking away.

"Who wants to jump again?" Sam asked we all answered him with a yes before he bent down and instructed me to jump on his back; I said nothing and jumped on. A few minutes later we had all reached the top of the cliff again, this time I jumped with Sam stood next to him holding his hand we spent the next hour or so jumping off the cliff as groups or on our own unfortunately by the time I got the nerve up to jump on my own the current had changed and I struggled to get back to the beach until Sam and Jared both jumped in and towed me back to shore.

Sam thought it was best to stop then because of the current so we sat down and ate the picnic that Emily had packed for us just as the sun was coming out of the clouds, with full stomachs we all led back and listened to the wolves tell us about some of the things that they had done while in wolf form. The next thing I knew Emily was shaking me awake saying that it was getting late and we had all fell asleep I followed her into the forest to get changed and to pick up one of the empty bags.

By the time I was dressed Paul had already phased in to his wolf and was led down waiting for me.

"We are all going to go slower this time, if you start falling sick then shout and Paul will phase back and carry you back." Sam said while walking towards the forest, I nodded before climbing on to Paul the journey back was a lot slower and I was able to see where we were going and watch everything go by without feeling ill.

"It's late so we are just going to do a quick patrol and let the Cullen's know that we are back, Emily order some pizzas we should be back before they arrive." Sam said while opening the front door for us and beckoning Jared and Paul to follow him around the house and into the forest again.

We spent the rest of the evening eating and watching movies while the wolves took it in turns to patrol before I could not keep my eyes open and went to bed exhausted, shortly after Kim followed me in asking to share the bed because she couldn't be bothered to go home.

The next two weeks passed by quickly with me sharing my time between hanging out with Jake and his friends or Emily and Kim and the wolves and spending my evenings with my dad when he would come for dinner, James' scent has still not been found but Sam is still keeping up with the constant patrol just in case.

I was also reporting back to Sam whenever I would spend time with Embry as I started noticing him growing more muscles, his temperature getting hotter and that he was becoming angrier and snappier even with his friends. Jacob had started noticing the attention I would give Embry so I could report back to Sam as had told me that he had planned us a day on the beach just him and me.

That morning Jared walked me to the Blacks just as Jake was coming out with a hamper full of food towels and a picnic blanket, he would still ignore whoever it would be dropping me off but he never questioned why they were doing it which made it a lot easier rather than have to lie to him.

"Morning Bells we are going straight to the beach for the day, I have everything here we will need and it's supposed to be sunny later." Jake spoke as he came to meet me on the porch before turning us around and walking towards the beach.

"Morning Jake guess you got the day planned out huh?"

"Yep and it's just you and me today Embry and Quil are off doing their own things today." He replied

We reached the beach and found a place half way up from the water, we spent most of the morning talking about our likes and dislikes and more memories from when we were young, once we had eaten we both went for a paddle which ended up with us having a splash fight that I lost and ended up soaked. It was some time later with me still wrapped in towels that I heard a howl; I automatically jumped up in a panic chucking the towels on the sand while looking towards where I heard the howl come from.

"Bella what's the matter?" Jacob asked standing up with me.

"Nothing Jake I thought I heard something" I replied while still looking around trying to see if Sam Jared or Paul was looking for me.

I bent down to pick the towels back up when out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam jogging down the beach; I started panicking again and went to run towards Sam.

"Bella calm down, its ok but you need to come with me and come back home." Sam said while grabbing me into a hug.

"What about Jacob?"

"He can stay if he wants I just need to make sure that you are ok." Sam replied we made our way back towards Jacob and the picnic stuff to tell him I had to leave.

"Come on Bella grab your stuff quickly so we can go." Sam ordered while I was picking up my bag and putting the towels back in the hamper.

"You can't tell her what to do, if she doesn't want to go she does not have to." Jacob yelled taking a step closer to Sam.

"Jacob this does not concern you something has come up and Bella needs to come back with me." Sam replied calmly.

"Bella are you ok with this?" Jake then asked looking at me

"Its fine Emily needs me for something important, I will see you tomorrow." I lied easily

"Ok I will follow you back as far as my house, no point sitting down her on my own." Jacob replied glumly, I started to feel guilty for lying to him when my thoughts were cut off by the sound of another howl this one sounding different than the first.

Sam put his arm over my shoulders trying to make me walk faster while Jacob was left to pick up the picnic stuff.

"Sam what was that second howl? It sounded different." I asked

"A new wolf somebody else has phased."

"Embry?" I asked

"Could be we have been keeping a constant watch on him, Bella you need to stay at Jacob's for now James' scent has been found on the borders of La Push that was what the first howl was all about and I need to help the new wolf while Jared and Paul run patrol. Somebody will come get you later on don't leave the house unless you really have to, Billy is there now so he will ring Emily if anything comes up." Sam whispered to me as we walked back, once we got to the front porch Sam gave me a quick hug while telling me not to worry before he started jogging back towards the beach.

"Jake a change of plan I'm staying here for a bit longer, Sam is going to help Emily instead." I yelled to him just has he got to the house.

"Good I don't know who Sam thinks he is trying to tell you want to do." Jacob moaned as he stopped in front of me.

"Don't worry about it I'm not and he doesn't always tell me what to do. What do you want to do now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"What about some movies and just chill out for a bit."

"Sure that sounds good" I replied thinking that it would take my mind off of the new scent and who the new wolf might be.


	10. Chapter 10 New Wolf

**DisclaimerSm owns everything apart from my imagination**

* * *

New Wolf

A few hours later Emily rang to say that I had to stay at Jakes for the night, it was Billy that took the phone call while both Jake and i were in the same room so he couldn't ask the questions to get some answers I was desperate to hear. Billy left us claiming that he was going to Harry's to watch the game I knew he was leaving to get information about the pack, he left some money on the side to order a pizza while Jake picked a few DVDs that we could watch.

Jakes appetite was increasing and he was eating the same amount as the wolves after eating his large pizza he then finished the three slices that I had left from my medium pizza, we spent the rest of the evening watching sci fi movies before we both fell asleep on the couch cuddled into each other.

I woke up the next morning dripping in sweat struggling to wriggle out of Jake's arms I looked up when I could hear chuckling above me and came face to face with Billy's and Sam's grins.

"Stop with the grins, he is almost the same temperature as you Sam and the rest of the wolves." I whispered.

"Come into the kitchen with us so we can talk." Billy then spoke while pushing himself towards the kitchen, once we all reached the kitchen I sat in a chair opposite Billy while Sam lent against the units.

"Embry phased yesterday that was what the second howl was, he is unable to calm down enough to phase back to his human form that was why nobody could walk you home and you had to stay here. The first howl was that Paul found a fresh scent of the male leech, it looks like he was with the female leech that the Cullen's told us about." Sam said to both of us, Billy nodded and I put my head down in guilt knowing that it was my fault that the wolves were at risk.

"Bella this is not your fault, these leeches would have come here even if you were not with the Cullen's, if anything it makes the wolves job easier because they are not just going after random humans." Billy said pushing himself closer to me and taking my hands.

"I suppose but i can't help but feel guilty." I replied looking up to Billy's face.

"Morning Bells, dad you could have woken me up I didn't realise other people would be in the house." Jake suddenly said stopping the conversation and making a face at Sam.

"Morning Jacob" Sam responded politely, Jake just nodded his head before looking at me.

"What is the plan for today then?" Jake asked.

"I need to go home and have a shower and get changed." I replied quickly glancing at Sam not sure what plans to make.

"You're going all the way to Forks just to have a shower?" Jake then asked.

"No you know I'm staying on the reservation at the moment."

"You called Sam's home 'home'" Jake sneered I stopped to think and realised what I had said earlier.

"Well it is it's my second home."

"Bella are you ready to leave and I also think that Emily might need you today plus Kim is coming over in a bit." Sam then said.

"How about we do something tomorrow instead?" I asked looking at Jake.

"Sure sure I will catch up with Embry and Quil today and do some more of my car, maybe we could all hang out tomorrow?" Jake then asked, I nodded at him and gave him a hug goodbye feeling guilty that Embry would probably not be able to be around Jake today.

We walked back to Sam's in silence until my stomach started rumbling and I remembered that I had not had anything to eat yet.

"Your stomach sounds like mine and I have the excuse that I am a wolf, what's yours?" Sam asked laughing.

"Hungry" I replied before trying to walk a bit quicker.

"I'm glad you see my home as your home." Sam suddenly said changing the subject.

"That's good it just slipped out I hope I was not being too forward." I replied truthfully. A few minutes later we reached the house Sam went to walk around the back rather than through the front door, I followed but stopped in my tracks when I saw sat in the middle of the garden was a massive dark brown wolf.

"Bella I don't want you to get to close Embry for now, at the moment he is not like the rest of us." Sam said making me stop walking some distance away from Embry while Embry made a whining sound I nodded before looking back over to Embry.

"Hi Embry I'm just going to go have a shower and get something to eat then I will come back outside, do you want anything to eat?" I asked I had a feeling that that maybe seeing a face that he recognised might help him to calm down and phase back. Embry then shook his head as I turned around and made my way into the house and towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I was showered and fed so I made my way back outside to the garden and sat down on the grass in the place where Sam stopped me earlier, I took a quick look around and realised that Sam or the others were not around.

"So you're the new wolf? The colour of your fur reminds me of chocolate." I spoke trying to say things that would calm him down. Embry poked his tongue out of his muzzle and made a funny laughing noise and I could not help but laugh to.

I spent the next hour just talking and trying to calm him down when suddenly the wolf disappeared and a very naked Embry appeared. I quickly looked down feeling the heat of my blush take over my face.

"Sam get Embry some clothes please" I yelled too scared to look up yet.

"Bella its ok I have clothes on now." Embry spoke walking towards me.

"Embry stop there, for the time being I don't want you too close to Bella your temper can change quite quickly and Bella may not notice in time she also used to only being around wolves that have been phasing for a quite a while." Sam commanded coming to sit next to me.

"Sure Sam" I will just sit here and talk.

"It won't be for long just until I know that you can keep calm near her."

I looked at Sam surprised by what he was telling Embry I did go to say something when Sam caught my eye and shock his head, I guess what he said to Embry made sense as much as I don't really see Emily's scars anymore I really don't want the same scars.

The next few days passed in a blur of spending time with Jake and also making sure I spent the same amount of my time with the wolves, Emily and Kim. Jake did ask about why Embry was now hanging around with Sam and his gang but I firmly stated that what Embry does is not my business, I felt guilty keeping secrets but I knew he would understand when he starts phasing.

Sam eventually allowed Embry to come close to me again after a day even though Sam or Jared would always be hovering near by just in case but so far he had not lost control, if anything he has better control than Paul. It was another sunny day in La Push Jake was spending time with Quil working on his car so I was laid out in the sun spending time with Embry.

"How are you doing?" I asked

"It's all still really weird I grew up thinking I was not Quileute but now I know that I am half, I never got treated any different I just wish that my own mother could tell me who my father is."Embry answered

"Have you asked her about him at all?"

"Yep that's the reason why I phased for the first time the other day; we got into an argument about it."

"Maybe one day she will tell you." I replied sadly.

"let's change the subject talking about her will only make me mad and then Sam and Jared will get mad at me for losing it near you."

"They would only get mad if you phased to close to me." I replied confused why they would get mad at him just for losing his temper.

"Bella you don't realise how protective of you they are, I've seen in their minds I can see how they feel about Emily and Kim because they are their imprints but how they both feel about you is almost the same it's not only them but the wolf also that feels the need to protect you. Don't take it the wrong way I feel protective of as a brother but their feelings are a lot stronger for you." Embry explained while I sat there dumbstruck, I knew that our bond had been getting stronger but I didn't realise that I was that important to them.

"Thanks for that insight I just really don't know what to say, I know our bond is strong but I didn't realise that they also felt the bond between us." I replied still shocked

I realised that Embry was different to both Jake and Quil he seemed the quieter one the thinker out of all them, we spent the rest of the morning laughing about things that we got up to when we were younger with Jake. I knew he missed him but Sam would not let him near any of his friends just in case he lost control and revealed the secret. We were broken out of our banter by Paul storming out of the forest walking towards us, I went to get up to speak to him but Embry suddenly grabbed my arm pulling me back it was not until I really looked at Paul that I realised that he was shaking.

"Hi Bella I'm surprised you would even recognise me, I can't remember that last time we actually talked like we used to." Paul sneered while looking at Embry's hand on my arm.

"Paul I will always recognise you, what's the matter? Why are you being like this?"

"You spend all your time with him lately whenever I come by you are always with Jake, him or spending time with Emily." Paul answered back with a blank face.

"Paul I will always have time for you, you should have said something to me before." I replied trying to shrugging Embry's hand off me so I could walk towards Paul.

"Let go of her Embry I will never hurt her" Paul yelled.

"Paul you are shaking, go calm down." Embry replied Paul's response was to growl at Embry and take a big step forward so he was closer to me; I was suddenly pushed behind Embry when I looked back up at Paul he was in wolf form and stalking towards Embry. I could feel Embry shaking but before I could move away from them Embry turned around and pushed me hard so that I flew through the air and landed on the other side of the garden, I then watched Embry phase into his wolf before I hit the ground the back of my head hit something hard and then I was engulfed in darkness.

I wake up and found that I was led on the couch in the front room with a damp cloth on my forehead Jared holding my hand and Emily sat on the floor near my head, I heard shouting outside but couldn't make out who it was.

"You're awake are you ok?" Emily asked while Jared squeezed my hand I went to sit up and suddenly I felt dizzy and the back of my head hurt, I laid back down and cringed when the back of my head hit the pillow.

"I'm fine a bit dizzy and my head hurts, what happened?"

"Paul got mad and went to attack Embry when Embry knew he was losing it he pushed you out of the way but because he is new to being a wolf he still doesn't know his own strength and pushed you a bit harder than needed and when you hit the ground your head found a random stone in the garden. " Jared replied quickly

"Guess that explains the pain then" I replied back while moving my head and rubbing the back of it with my hand.

"Here you go take these painkillers the pain should go away soon." Emily approached the couch with pills and a glass of water.

"Bella how are you?" Sam asked while rushing to the couch and taking my other hand

"My head hurts and I feel a bit dizzy otherwise I am fine."

"I don't know why Paul acted the way he did but he is sorry for losing control near you, he thinks that you will be scared of him now." Sam replied

"Sam can I speak to him in private please I think I know why it happened and I need to put some things straight." I asked sitting up again once I stopped feeling so dizzy. Sam nodded before getting up and walking outside to get Paul a few seconds later Jared and Emily followed Sam as Paul walked in with his head lowered.

"Paul look at me, please don't feel guilty."

"I'm so sorry Bella I really didn't mean to lose my temper especially with you so close." Paul replied looking up at me but stopping on the other side of the room.

"Its fine Paul I forgive you but we do need to talk about why you felt like I didn't have time for you anymore, so come sit next to me and give me a hug."

"You're not scared of me?" Paul suddenly asked while walking to the couch and sitting next to me, I snuggled up closer resting my head on his arm.

"Paul you would never scare me even when I could see you shaking I still wanted to get closer to you."

"You should never do that Bella, I would never forgive myself if I phased to close to you and hurt you." He replied lowering his head.

"What I said outside that I would always have time for you were true, you are the only one that will not sugar coat anything and treat me like I am about to fall apart. Next time please tell me even if it is leaving a note on my bed if we miss each other, I know that because of the fresh scents of James and the female Sam has been working all of you harder so we have been missing each other, I thought that Embry might feel left out because he has left his friends behind and doesn't really know any of you."

"Ok Bella but I really am sorry, I've got to go Sam is punishing both of us for losing control to close to you by putting us on twelve hour active patrol shifts for the next three days, so I will catch up with you after plus Embry is waiting to speak to you." Paul said while getting up from the couch and heading towards the back door, a few minutes later Embry walked in with his head lowered in guilt just like Paul did.

"Embry come sit next down and stop feeling guilty."

"Bella I am so sorry for pushing you so hard and knocking you out." Embry said while making sure he was sat at the other end of the couch.

"You have nothing to be sorry about I want to thank you for saving me, if Paul had phased with me so close I would have been hurt if not killed." I said while slowly moving up the couch to sit next to him.

"Just the thought of what could have happened scares me." He replied

"Ok well you better get going before Sam gets even madder at you I will see you in a few days when your punishment is done." I replied ignoring his last comment.

"I don't think Sam can get any madder than what he already is, he and Jared were both patrolling so they saw everything."

"Sam will calm down remember he has to see every day knowing what happens when you lose control and phase to close to humans." I said while he got up from the couch he looked up and tried to smile before walking back out. I could feel the painkillers kicking in and started to feel sleepy so I led back down and closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

I didn't get to see either Paul or Embry for the next three days Sam was still so mad at them that he would start shaking if anyone mentioned them, when they did both come off patrol on the third day and walked into the house both Sam and Jared stood up and took protective stances in front of me and growled at them before they sat down as far away from me as possible. I really did feel sorry for them and they looked so guilty for what happened but I knew that there was nothing I could say or do until Sam had calmed down and could trust them to be around me again without losing their tempers.

It was a few days after this that Sam told us that the Elders were holding a bonfire to welcome Embry to the pack, so that day was spent with both Emily and I stuck in the kitchen cooking all the food ready for the evening. Embry was beaming at this I could understand why when you spend the whole of your life thinking that you were an outsider when really you were always a part of the tribe must be a nice feeling.

"Sam the food is ready to go Bella and me are going to go get ready." Emily yelled making me jump

"Sure I will get Jared to wait here for you both I think Kim is coming her first anyway." Sam called back as Emily grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room.

"Em why do we have to get ready it's going to be dark soon nobody will see or care about what we are wearing?" I asked while sitting down on the bed crossing my arms.

"Because this is a special evening not only is Embry being welcomed into the pack but he is also being welcomed in to the tribe."

"That's really nice of them." I commented while Emily laid out jeans and a new top for me.

Ten minutes later we were ready to leave and found Jared and Kim both sat in the front room waiting for us we left and walked slowly down to the beach with Jared behind us moaning that if we talked less we would walk faster.

We sat and listened to the legends again I was shocked to find that my dad was here listening to this again but I guess it always sounds good no matter how times you hear the same story. Eating was a comical affair with the wolves acting like they had not eaten in days rather than hours, the food all went within minutes of them getting to the table.

"Bella can I have a word a minute please." Billy called over to me; I got up and sat next to him waiting to find out what he wanted.

"How are you doing Bella?" He then asked

"Fine"

"How are you really doing Bella?"

"It's all good even though I do feel guilty keeping secrets from Jake but I do understand the reasons why."

"It won't be long Bella before he joins the pack." Billy replied looking sad.

"I know I see him shake every time he gets angry now and that his temperature is almost the same as Sam's"

"How are you Sam and Jared getting on?" Billy then asked changing the subject

"Yes we are getting on really well I'm surprised how close I feel to them."

"How do you feel about that Cullen now that you have not seen him for a while?" Billy asked taking me by surprise.

"My feelings for Edward have changed I see now how it could never work, I can't imagine leaving all of this is and Charlie behind." I replied while motioning my arms towards the pack.

"That's good Bella I am pleased that things of changed do you want to sit back down, there are a few other things that need to be talked about tonight before we leave."

I made my way back over to the log I was sharing with Jared and Kim and started up a conversation with them before Billy yelled to get everybody's attention.

"Tonight is also a night of celebration, we are pleased to be welcoming two new members to the tribe, Embry and Bella please come stand in front of us. I watched Embry get up and move towards the elders but I froze shocked that I was a part of the celebration also.

"Bella get up they are waiting for you" Jared whispered in my ear, I promptly stood and walked towards the elders and stood next to Embry.

"Embry I understand that you thought you were not Quileute but it appears that you are by phasing into a wolf, therefore the Elders and I would like to welcome you to the tribe as a full member. For every new member of the tribe their family gives them a gift that has been passed down through the generations as we don't know who your father is I would like to present you with a hunter's knife that my grandfather made by hand and gave me." Old Quil spoke looking directly at Embry I could see Embry choking up so I gave his hand a quick squeeze before he took the knife from him, Old Quil then nodded in the direction of the log where he was previously sat, Embry turned around and walked back to his seat I saw his hand briefly wipe his face and I felt a lump in my throat when I realised that he was crying.

"Bella a great wrong was made when this tribe turned their backs on your great grandmother because she fell in love with a white man, as the Elders now we are truly sorry. We would like to welcome you into the tribe as a full member; we understand that your blood is mixed but we can see past that and that your place is here on the Reservation just like your grandmothers would have been and your mothers." Billy said while nodding his head to somebody behind me I was too shocked to move until I felt the tears running down my face, I felt both Sam and Jared approach and stand either side of me Sam was holding something in his hands which I could not quite make out.

"Bella this was your great grandmothers shawl that was given to her the day she was welcomed into the tribe as a baby, my mother was given it by her mother for the day a direct descendant of your great grandmothers would be welcomed back into the tribe this is now yours." Sam said turning to give the shawl to me.

"Thank you all of you for welcoming me here, I really to feel that this is where I belong with my family." I sobbed before Sam and Jared both hugged me and walked me back over to the log sitting either side of me.

The rest of the evening passed with us all listening to the Elders and pack singing traditional Quileute songs I made sure that I approached each of the Elders thanking them each for their acceptance of me and talking to my dad about the ceremony.

* * *

**There is a little hint in this chapter revealing who could be Embry's dad.**


	11. Chapter 11 Paul and School

Paul and School

Summer had come to an end and the new school year was about to start my truck was now down in La Push after refusing to let Paul take me to and from school on his back every day, my thoughts on Paul coming to school with me were mixed it would be nice to have somebody to talk to without making sure I don't slip up but on the other hand I knew Edward would be there and that could cause Paul to lose his temper and phase.

"Bella are you up?" Emily knocked on my door making me jump.

"Yes getting up now" I called back getting out of bed and gathering my clothes ready to take into the bathroom for a shower.

A few minutes later I walked into the dining room to find Sam and Paul sat waiting for breakfast while Emily was in the kitchen.

"Morning Bella you ready for school" Paul smirked; I rolled my eyes at him before walking into the kitchen to help Emily.

"Bella do you usually take your own lunch or do you buy it at school?" Emily asked while cooking eggs on the stove.

"I buy it at school it's easier" I replied while grabbing the plate of toast and walking back into the dining room and putting it on the table.

"Morning Sam where is everybody else?" It seemed odd that the room was so quiet without Jared and Embry.

"They are getting ready at their houses they start back at school today also."

"I knew that I guess I just got used to the noise every morning" I replied while sitting down next to Paul.

"Paul your lessons match Bella's obviously when you have gym you can't be with her but keep an ear out for her, Bella please stay near Paul I don't think that leech would try to come into school but I don't want to risk it. I will run a patrol around the school a few times today but Paul I want you on alert just in case." Sam said while looking at both of us.

"What happens if the leech does turn up?" Paul asked

"Get Bella out of there phase if you have to, two of the Cullen's will also be at school and they will take care of the leech your job is to protect Bella you may need to fight your wolf not to phase if you leave in the truck" Sam replied while Emily brought the rest of the food in and we all started eating.

I forgot that Alice would also still be at school it seemed such a long time ago now that I last saw them, I also knew that I needed to speak to Edward soon things had changed and I knew that I could no longer be with him.

"Bella you ready to leave?" Paul asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes let me just grab my bag" I replied getting up and going back into my room to get it, I met Paul by the front door waiting for me.

"Bit keen aren't we" I replied waving to both Sam and Emily before leaving the house and walking towards the truck.

"Nope just don't want to be late for the first day I have the rest of the year to do that, first impressions and all that."

I watched as Paul made to get in the driver side before I pulled the keys out of my pocket and waved them.

"Paul my truck I'm driving it"

"You drive so slowly" he moaned reaching out to grab the keys before I snatched them back.

"Move and I don't drive slow I drive within the speed limit plus you need to be keeping an eye out for that vampire, you can't do that if you are concentrating on the road now move or you can run there instead."

"Paul move Bella is right you need to be watching the forest and I don't want her driving in the truck on her own" Sam yelled making me jump.

"What Bella wants Bella gets" Paul grumbled I looked at him and grinned knowing full well that he was right.

The ride to school was quiet with Paul ignoring me and peering out the windows constantly watching the forest, when we reached the school and I had parked the truck Paul stiffened and growled I followed his line of sight to see him staring at Edward and Alice.

"Paul lets go we need to go to the office so you can register" I said squeezing his hand until he relaxed.

"I want you to stay away from them ok, Sam will kill me if I have to run off and phase because you are near them" I nodded in agreement before getting out of the truck and meeting Paul outside.

"You need to slow down Paul people will notice" I nudged him with my elbow.

"I will just next time wait until I am by your door before you get out" Paul demanded before throwing his arm over my shoulders and guiding me to the office.

We both picked up our timetables and made our way to our first lesson as we walked in Paul stiffened again for a second before I realised that both Edward and Alice were also in this lesson, I guided him to the other side of the room and made him sit by the window which I opened. By the end of the third lesson I noticed that Paul was beginning to get a few admirers and some enemies, the girls were almost drooling while the boys were giving him looks that could kill.

"Bella are you sitting with us at lunch?" Jessica asked coming towards our table at the end of the lesson, I looked at Paul who nodded his head.

"Yes save us a place I just need to have a word with Paul then we will catch you up."

"What is the matter Bella?" Paul asked turning in his seat.

"I'm just going to warn you that Edward and Alice will probably be in the cafeteria, the table Jessica sits at is on the other side of the room but please try to control yourself if they are in there."

"Why would they be in there if they don't eat?" he asked while standing up and gathering both of our books.

"They still have to keep up appearances it would look suspicious if they were to leave school all the time" I replied standing up and making my way to the door, Paul was there is an instant ready to stand by my side.

By the time we got to the cafeteria and grabbed some food I looked around to see if Edward and Alice were there when Jessica caught my attention by standing up and waving, I had another quick sweep of the room at discovered that they were not there I should of guessed they weren't as Paul seemed to relax once he had breathed in. The next hour went by slowly as I watched Paul flirt with both Jessica and Lauren while Mike Newton tried to ask me out on a date but every time he tried to speak Paul would look at him in such a way that Mike would quickly turn away and stop talking to me.

In the gym changing rooms of my last lesson I noticed that Alice was also there she didn't try to talk to me and kept her distance, I quickly got changed and went into the gym I looked around and noticed that I was one of the first ones out until I heard a voice I had not heard in months.

"Hello Bella how are you?"

"Hi Edward I'm good" I replied back, next thing I know I am behind Paul's back with him growling and vibrating.

"Paul calm down now you can't phase here plus I am too close Sam and Jared would kill you" I whispered while placing my hand on his arm, once he had calmed down he looked at Edward with so much hatred and malice.

"You stay away from Bella bloodsucker"

"We have unfinished business I need to talk to her" Edward replied

"Tough anything you have to say to her tell it to one of us when we are on patrol and we will pass it on"

"I will talk to her you can't stop her from talking to me" Edward said back coldly before moving to the other side of the gym.

Gym passed reasonable quiet with me making sure Paul stayed as far away from Edward as possible when it came time to get changed Paul walked me to the changing room by the time I was dressed he was already waiting for me outside, When we got back home Paul walked me to the front door before running into the forest I guess to phase.

"Hi Bella how was school?" Emily asked as I joined her on the couch.

"Stressful but fine"

"What happened? Sam went passed a few time he didn't say anything was wrong."

"Paul not letting me move an inch away from him, stopping him from phasing." I replied glumly

"Sorry Bella but I gave Paul an alpha command not to move an inch away from you I can't have you unprotected just in case this leech sees an opportunity to take you" Sam said as he came in the front door.

"Sam an inch I can't even get out of my truck unless he is waiting outside for me."

"You will just have to put up with it for now, unless you want to transfer down to the high school here but then you would have two wolves right next to you all the time."

"I'm not transferring schools I will stick out like a sore thumb being the only pale face" I moaned while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella you are a full member of this tribe now they would accept you no matter what."

"It's ok I will stay at Forks High for now it's my last year and I fit in there"

"Paul told me that he saw you and one of the Cullen's talking and that you two have unfinished business, do you know what that is?" Sam asked from the door way.

"I guess it's because we are supposed to be dating" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"He should realise by now that that is not possible, do you want me to have a word with him?

"No leave it Sam I will deal with it"

"Bella I don't want you near him and Paul won't let you be near him so I don't know how you are going to deal with it but I won't be happy if I find out you have spoken to him"

"Fine I'm going to do my homework, Emily give me a shout if you want a hand cooking dinner" I replied back as I got off the couch and made my way into the bedroom.

I sat on the bed and thought about how I was going to be able to talk to Edward without the wolves knowing or stopping me, I knew I had to finish it with Edward but he deserved to at least be told to his face.

"Hi Bella how was school" Jared asked popping his head into the bedroom.

"Fine are you here to give me a lecture as well?"

"No I think Sam chewed you out enough but he is only doing it because he cares about you and is worried."

"I guess but I'm not a child and can make my own decisions" I told Jared as he sat down on the bed moving my school work out of the way.

"He knows that Bella this is just Sam's way are dealing with it" he replied

"What's your way of dealing with it?" I asked him

"Keeping you locked in the house and doing school work at home" Jared replied while laughing.

"Funny but I suppose Sam's way is better at least I can be around people"

"Just not leeches" Jared quickly said ending my statement.

"The other thing that you never told me was that Paul is such a flirt" I replied changing the subject.

"I don't know how we forgot to tell you that, he is the worst flirt at least he won't be able to eat their faces while he is with you" Jared chuckled.

"EW I would walk off"

"Exactly and he is not allowed to leave your side, come on dinner is ready." Jared said while getting up and holding out his hand for mine.

Walking out of the room I finally thought of a good idea to get Paul away from me just long enough to talk to Edward, I would have to talk to Jessica about it in the gym dressing room tomorrow but I know that she would not say no to my plan after the way she was flirting back at Paul.


	12. Chapter 12 Heart Breaker Moving On

**Disclaimer: SM own it all.**

**I want to say thankyou to all the people who have reviewed, i didn't think i would get one review let alone over 40. **

* * *

Heart Breaker, Moving on

Plan A to speak to Edward failed miserably the second day back at school I kept my word and kept away from Edward I didn't even look at him, after gym while getting dressed I asked Jessica to kiss Paul with the idea that I could then speak to Edward while he was busy. What I didn't account for was wolf hearing Paul heard our conversation, when we came out the locker room Paul ignored Jessica's attempts before dragging me to the truck and driving back home in silence. Once he dropped me off he ran into the forest and phased, that night when Sam got back we had our biggest argument and I threatened to go back to Forks until Jared came in and got us to both calm down. The next few days was strained between us giving each other the silent treatment until Emily stepped in and locked us in their bedroom to sort it out, after lots of tears from me and shouting from Sam we were able to be close again.

Now I just had to think up a plan B I might have to be more careful but I was adamant that I would speak to Edward to end our relationship, two weeks later plan B was thrust upon me with Edward being in the right place at the right time possible thanks to Alice. Paul got detention for not doing his homework and rather than sit outside the room he was in I decided to drive myself home knowing that the other Cullen's were patrolling Forks and Sam was patrolling La Push, as I walked out to my truck Edward was stood next to it waiting for me.

"Edward we need to talk" I told him as I approached the truck

"Guess we do but first I want to apologise, it is because of us that the nomad vampire is after you."

"It's ok he could have gone after any human here in Forks"

"What do we need to talk about Bella?" Edward asked changing the subject.

"Us"

"Ok I think we do to" Edward replied looking so sad.

"Edward we can't be together anymore, it's not right I'm not like you and I don't want to become like you to be with you" I told him feeling the tears running down my cheeks.

"Hush Bella its ok I understand you don't need to cry"

"I'm sorry Edward" I cried out.

"Bella please stop crying you have nothing to be sorry about" Edward said softly while rubbing the tears off of my face with his thumb.

I gave Edward a hug he then pulled back as he gave me a light kiss to my fore head before opening the driver's door of my truck for me to get in, before shutting my door he told me that he would follow me to the treaty line. I started heading towards La Push crying in pain I couldn't go home like this I knew Sam would be angry and I couldn't deal with him or the pack yet so I turned off at the turning for the cliffs I parked the truck and walked until I got to the cliff and sat down and cried.

"Bella what are you doing here, we have all been out looking for you?" Embry burst out of the forest shouting which made me jump.

"I'm sorry I just needed some time to myself I ended it with Edward" I cried out, Embry immediately came to my side and hugged me.

"Come on Sam and Jared is both so worried, Edward told us what happened they are also looking for you"

"Is Sam mad?" I asked knowing that I couldn't deal with him shouting at me today.

"Yeah he is mad but he is more worried about you then anything, the others know that I have found you they are waiting at Sam's for us." Embry said helping me up.

"How long have I been here for?" I asked just noticing that the sun was low in the sky.

"School finished over two hours ago we didn't realise you were missing until Paul turned up in a panic" Embry replied while we walked back to the truck.

A few minutes later we pulled up outside home, Sam rushed out shaking through anger.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Sam yelled yanking the truck door open and removing me from the truck.

"I needed to be alone I ended it with Edward I wanted to cry in peace, I done what you all wanted me to do." I yelled back while bursting out crying before I walked off around the house to sit at the end of the back garden.

A few minutes later I looked up to see Sam sit down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, you scared me disappearing like that I thought the leech had got you." Sam said calmly.

"I'm sorry I worried you I just needed to deal with this on my own"

"I understand that but please next time let one of us know we would have left you alone" he replied

"I know I done the right thing but it hurt to end it with him."

"I know how you feel I had to do the same to Leah knowing that it would hurt but it was still the right thing to do" Sam replied his voice quivering.

I sat and cried while Sam hugged me and let my tears fall, Jared soon joined us giving me a hug and letting me cry some more.

"Bella don't you ever do that again, it takes a lot to send me over the edge and you nearly done it." Jared then spoke calmly before giving me another hug.

"I'm sorry I promise I won't do anything like that again"

"Good I knew you would deal with it, you are so stubborn" he then chuckled.

"Too stubborn for her own good" Sam commented.

"Sam hate to brake it to you but you are just as stubborn" Jared replied back to him causing Sam to growl at him.

"And she is a risk taker just like you, to go sit away from the public while a leech is after her is something you would do" Sam threw back at him chuckling.

"She is just like the two of us" Jared laughed.

"And she is sat her listening to this" I said back trying to hide my smile.

We sat and all laughed together before they both walked me back to the house and signalling for Paul and Embry to follow them on patrol, I turned around to enter the house but stopped when I saw Emily's grin.

"You're not going to shout at me too?" I asked

"Nope Sam said what we all wanted to say"

"So what's with the grin?" I asked

"Seeing the three of you together, Sam felt so guilty when you walked off he could see the hurt in your eyes. We watched him join you and then sat talking none of us could hear you, Jared then surprised us by walking over and joining you both we were all waiting for Sam to tell him go away but he didn't instead we heard laughter not long afterwards. The bond the three of you have is so strong it's almost like you need each other to balance you all out."

"I thought that was what the imprint was all about?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"The imprint balances out the wolf but it seems you balance out both Sam and Jared in human form while they balance you." Emily replied sitting down next to me.

"It does seem like it."

"Are you hungry Bella? I have dinner keeping warm in the oven none of them would eat until you got back which is the first time they have ever turned down food" Emily asked going to get back up.

"No let's wait for the others to come back" as soon as I said that all four of the wolves walked back in each of them rubbing their stomachs.

"Let's eat I have told the Cullen's you have been found and i stopped in Billy's on the way back and he is ringing your dad" Sam said while walking through the front room to the dining table.

"Dad is going to kill me" I moaned putting my face in my hands.

"No he won't he might yell at you but I won't let him kill you." Sam replied back sitting down at the table.

We all joined him as Emily started bringing the food out and placing it on the table, I noticed that Paul still had not spoken to me but guessed he was mad at me for leaving him.

"Paul I'm not going to punish you for what happened today but from now on I will patrol for an extra hour while you sit down here with Bella and do your homework." Sam told Paul once we had all eaten Paul nodded before getting up and taking his plate into the kitchen.

"Sam I'm off to patrol I will speak to you tomorrow." Paul yelled by the back door, he looked at me briefly before walking out.

"Sam is Paul mad at me?" I asked

"Yes Bella he is but he is also mad at himself let him calm down and he will speak to you, I will give you a lift to school tomorrow and pick you back up."

I helped Emily wash the dishes before going to bed exhausted, I also felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders by ending things with Edward.

The next few days passed slowly Paul was still not talking to me and Edward had not been at school since the day I ended things, when I told Jake I had ended it with Edward I watched his eyes glow but then I reminded myself that he was only fifteen even though with his growth spurt he looked to be closer to twenty.

"Bella, can we talk?" Paul asked walking into my room.

"So you are talking to me now" I mumbled out.

"Yep I've calmed down now you scared me when I couldn't find you and then when I discovered that you went off on your own I was mad at you, I was then mad at myself for not doing my homework and getting that stupid detention."

"I'm sorry for making you mad" I replied.

"Let's put this behind us and move forward ok, you have dealt with that Cullen so it won't happen again"

"Nope it won't and I promise next time you get detention I will do something to get one too" I chuckled back.

"No don't do that Sam would blame me" we both laughed at that knowing it that it was true, it felt great to get my friend back I didn't even realise that I had missed him.

A week later it was my eighteenth birthday, the pack had arranged to hold a bonfire and barbeque for me which was just the pack and imprints. So I spent most of the day at Jakes with both dad and Billy.

"Happy birthday Bells" Jake came running out the house picking me up and spinning me around, I watched Embry turn around and jog back without a word passed between the two of them.

"Thanks Jake"

"Come Bells the old men are waiting inside for us." Jake took my hand and led me into his house.

I spent the day with Dad Jake and Billy even though I asked for no presents they all ignored me, Mum and Dad had joined together and bought matching gifts of a camera and a photo album, Billy had carved me a wolf from wood I was amazed how similar it was to the wolf that appear in my dreams. It was Jakes gift that amazed me when he gave me a leather bracelet that he had made, it was a friendship bracelet stating that we would always be friends I tied it on my wrist and promised to never take it off.

Sam came to meet me just as it was getting dark, I said goodbye to Dad and Jake while Billy followed me out the front door.

"Bella we need to have a quick word with you before you go" Billy said wheeling himself so he was next to me.

"Sure what is it?" I asked

"Now that your eighteen nobody can make you stay here, so this is just to let you know that if you want you can go back to Forks to live."

"Or you can stay at mine" Sam cut in.

"Is it ok if I stay here until James is caught at least?" I asked looking at Sam

"Of course it is I was hoping that you would say that, its good having you here plus it is easier to protect you while you are living here." Sam replied.

"That's settled then also Bella if you don't want to go back to Forks now that you are a member of this tribe the council could help you get a house." Billy suggested.

"See what happens after James is caught" I replied not really sure what to say.

"Go have fun then and I will see you both soon" Billy said as he started pushing himself back into the house.

Sam picked me up and put me on his back before jogging towards the private beach where we usually have the bonfires with the Elders.

"Happy birthday Bella" Kim said as I walked up to her she handed me an envelope, I raised my eyebrows at her before ripping it open to find vouchers for an online book shop.

"Thank you Kim you really didn't have to bother"

"I wanted to" she said as she walked back over to Jared and sat down.

I went to sit down next to Emily when Embry approached with a gift bag.

"Happy birthday"

I took the bag off him opened it and pulled out the chocolate brown soft wolf i gave it a quick cuddle noticing that it even smelt like chocolate.

"It's you and it smells like chocolate" I exclaimed

"What you said the day after I phased has been stuck in my head since so I thought it would be a perfect present."

"Thank you Embry and it is I will always have my teddy wolf Embry nearby now" I chuckled; I looked around and noticed that everybody was silent and staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing" they all mumbled before Paul got up and sat in front of me giving me a small gift bag, I opened it to find a jewellery box.

"Paul you shouldn't have"

"Just open it Bella and it's your birthday and I wanted to get you something"

I opened the box and was amazed inside was a leather bracelet just like the one Jake gave me but this one had a silver wolf charm hanging from it, I leant forward and gave Paul a hug.

"It's beautiful but you should not have spent that much on me" I moaned while Paul put it on the opposite wrist to Jake's bracelet.

"Shut up it's my money and I made the bracelet" he chuckled back; Emily broke the conversation by handing her gift to me wrapped up in bright pink wrapping paper.

I ripped the paper off aware once again that everybody was silent and watching, I saw the double picture frame and gasped at the pictures in it. On one side was my great grandmother and her sisters it was the same picture that Billy showed me when he first told me about my bloodline, the second picture was of Sam Jared and me sat on the beach laughing we were even sat in the same positions as our great grandmothers with me in the middle.

"Oh Emily this is amazing" I sobbed feeling the tears slide down my cheeks.

"Thank you, Bella you're not supposed to cry it's your birthday" she replied back wiping the tears away.

"They are happy tears not sad tears."

Sam and Jared both walked up and sat down in front of me they both handed their presents to me at the same, they were in identical leather pouches. I'm not sure whose I picked up first until I took it out of the pouch and Sam spoke.

"This is a blood bond bracelet it tells people that we are related the red leather cord is the same colour that every person in my family wear, the green is your families colour" he then tied it on my wrist below Jake's bracelet.

I opened Jared's present then and noticed it was almost the same as Sam's but had a different colour running through it.

"This is also a blood bond bracelet the difference being is that my families colour is blue" he told me while tying it to my other wrist below Pauls bracelet.

"Thank you I have loads of bracelets now" I commented

"Every Quileute woman in the tribe wears at least three bracelets it shows other members her status amongst her family and friends, wear them with pride Bella because you truly are Quileute" Sam spoke, I wrapped my arms around him grabbing Jared at the same time while I cried into both of them.

I felt that this is where I belonged for the first time in my life I truly fit in, I knew I looked different to the other Quileute woman but I felt Quileute and it gave me a strength I never had before.

* * *

**This is not the last of Edward, he won't be back for a while but Bella will see a side of him that will shock her.**


	13. Chapter 13 Vampire Attack

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, there is one more chapter after this one then a new wolf joins the pack.**

* * *

Vampire Attack

The next few months went by quickly school settled down and Paul got in the habit of doing his homework with me at the end of every day, Edward came back to school a week after I ended it and ignored me making it a lot easier to keep my promise.

Christmas was approaching, my first with my dad so I was looking forward to it. I did struggle to get some presents because Sam would not allow me to leave the reservation but I did give him and Emily a list of gifts for my dad and Billy the rest were getting handmade gifts. Billy has spent the last few weeks teaching me how to make the Quileute leather bracelets, I did have to adapt some to ankle bracelets for the wolves to carry their clothes in but even I was impressed with my work.

I had made Sam and Jared blood bond ankle bracelets like the ones that they gave me on my birthday while Paul and Embry got friendship ankle bracelets, Jake Emily and Kim got friendship bracelets but I had also made Jake a friendship ankle bracelet for when he phased.

The only down side to the Christmas excitement was James his scent has been picked up all over La Push including the beach and Jakes house, so Sam has them all on constant patrol hoping to catch him. I've not seen Jake for a few days now as I am so scared that James might attack him as a way to get to me, Sam did try to soothe me by saying that Jake would phase if James did try to attack him but I don't want to risk it so I've been at home helping Emily prepare food now that school had finished.

"Tonight I think we should watch Christmas movies" Emily suggested taking the last of the cookies out of the oven.

"That would get us in the mood" I replied

We were suddenly broken out of our plans by the front door banging open with Paul and Embry carrying a bloodied Jared in, Sam was walking behind them with his face also cover in blood.

"What's happened" I screeched the same time Emily screamed and ran to Sam's side helping him to sit on the couch while Paul and Embry led Jared on the other.

"Vampire attack" Paul replied I could feel the tears falling as I looked at Jared's side to see the blood running out of him, I thought I was going to gag when something in my head went off and I started chanting _must calm down I need to control this _over and over again.

"Emily stop screaming now, Paul run into the bathroom and get me all the towels Embry get me a bowl of water" I yelled in a voice I did not recognise, almost instantly everybody froze before Emily stopped screaming Paul and Embry ran in separate directions getting the things I needed.

"Sam you ok?" I asked noticing how he had not given out any commands, I watched Sam try to answer before he cringed and shock his head.

"Emily get Sam an ice pack please"

I made my way over to Jared and was relieved that he was still alive, Paul came rushing in with the pile of towels, I grabbed one and started wiping the blood from the cut Embry returned from the kitchen with the bowl of water so I could clean the wound.

"Emily do you have any bandages here or something I could use as one"

"Yes there are some in my closet" She replied while giving Sam the ice pack to put on his face.

"Emily can you get them please" I asked her while still wiping at Jared's side

"But Sam-"she started to say before I cut her off

"Sam is fine please get those bandages its Jared we have to be worried about" I told her in a strong voice giving her no choice but to do as I say.

"Paul, Embry what happened?" I asked

"We got that leech that was after you" Paul answered

"Good what about the red head leech?" I asked I heard a gasp but ignored it looking at Paul and waiting for an answer.

"She ran away after attacking Jared"

"Right you two need to go out and patrol tell the Cullen's what happened, do a couple of circuits around the reservation then come back here." I ordered I watched them both get up with bewildered faces and walk out the door.

"Sam is that ok?" I asked not sure if I had done the right thing, he nodded to me and I went back to bandaging Jared up.

A few minutes later Jared jumped awake and cringed from the pain making me jump at the same time, I automatically put a hand on his to try to calm him.

"Jared its ok you are at Sam's you need to lay still I've bandaged you up the best I can, you are already healing" I told him calmly as he relaxed again.

"Emily could you heat up some soup please for these two, they both need to eat so they can heal faster and can you make some sandwiches for the other two when they come back." I asked her, she nodded and went into the kitchen while I sat down with my back against the couch holding Jared's hand.

I felt exhausted i am not sure what changed with in me but something clicked that I had to take control, all of a sudden I knew how to treat Jared and how to make them heal quicker at the same time organising the others. I was broken out of my thoughts by Sam coming to sit next to me allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

Emily then came in with two bowls of soup I got off of Sam and took one bowl from Emily and sat down by Jared's head.

"Jared you need to eat you have lost a lot of blood which will make you heal slower" I watched him nod his head before I started moving a spoonful of the soup towards his mouth, I helped Jared eat all the soup then watched as he fell back to sleep just as Paul and Embry came back in.

"Anything of the leeches scent?" I asked them both

"Nope nothing we have told the Cullen's and they are going to keep a look out" Embry replied eyeing the empty bowl of soup.

"Ok Emily has made you sandwiches they are in the kitchen go eat and then help me get Jared in my room please"

"Sam does Billy need to know that the leech is destroyed?" I asked Sam shoke his head.

Once Paul and Embry were finished they came back in the front room and carried Jared in to my room putting him on the bed.

"Sam, Emily i am going to bed I need to keep an eye on Jared I suggest you both go to bed its late" I told them they both got up and as Sam walked passed he hugged me I could feel through the hug his worry for Jared and also relieved that the leech was gone.

"I will look after Jared please sleep and heal I need my strong vocal cousin back" I told him before moving out of the hug.

Paul and Embry then walked in not sure what to do with themselves and sat down on the floor by the couch, I noticed the blood on the couch and went into the kitchen and grabbing stain remover and a scrubbing brush, Paul stopped me realising what I was going to do and took the stuff off me and began scrubbing the blood out.

"Bella go to bed you look tired" Paul commanded.

"Fine both of you get some rest in about two hours both of you go run a quick patrol around the reservation then come back, if she is going to attack tonight I think she will come straight here." I told them before leaving and going to my room.

I got into bed next to Jared he woke up and smiled at me before reaching out and grabbing my hand holding it tight while I drifted off to sleep, I was awoken a few hours later by Jared shifting in the bed I turned the light on and realised he was rubbing where the bandages were.

"Jared wake up is your side hurting?" I whispered

"It's itching and the bandages are starting to stick to me" he mumbled out.

"Ok let me go get some new ones, itching is a good sign it means it is healing" I said before getting out of bed and fetching clean bandages from the front room.

"Bella everything ok?" Embry asked when I stepped over him.

"Yeah I just need to change Jared's bandages go back to sleep" I whispered back realising that Paul was still a sleep.

Half an hour later I had managed to remove the soiled bandages from around Jared and put fresh ones on, I could see that it had started healing but I knew that it would take a couple of days before he could get up and about again. I finally fell back to sleep but woke up less than two hours later with the sun coming through the window.

"Morning" Jared spoke making me sit up and look at him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"OK I'm not in pain anymore and the itching has stopped."

"Good is there anything you need?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Bathroom" he whispered.

"Sure let me get somebody ok don't move or try to get up" I commanded him.

I walked out of my bedroom and found Paul sat on the couch awake while Embry was still asleep.

"Paul can you help Jared to the bathroom please?" I asked

"Sure, you still look tired go back to bed" Paul replied while getting on.

"No that's ok I will start on breakfast go help Jared" I told him as I made my way into the kitchen

"Morning Bella, did you manage to sort Jared out in the night?" Embry asked walking into the kitchen as I was putting the muffin batter in the oven.

"Yeah he just needed new bandages, did you find any fresh scents when you patrolled earlier?" I asked

"Nope nothing I don't think she will be back"

"We just have to wait and see" I replied

A few minutes later Paul helped Jared on the couch just as I finished cooking breakfast, I put a bit of everything on two plates for Sam and Emily who was still in bed then took the rest into the front room where we all sat in silence while we ate.

"Bella can you get Kim please I really need to see her?" Jared asked once he had finished eating, I turned to look at him and noticed Embry had finished eating.

"Embry can you get Kim but don't tell her what happened I don't want her panicking."

"Sure is there anything else you need?"

"No but phase and do a quick patrol around the reservation before you get Kim, howl if you find anything" I commanded, Embry got up and made his way out the door.

I started picking up the plates to take them in to the kitchen, when Emily came out of her room.

"Are you ok Em?" I asked

"Yes, thank you for last night sorting everything out are you ok?"

"I'm fine just a bit confused and tired, there is breakfast in the oven keeping warm for you" I replied following Emily into the kitchen with the dirty plates.

"You didn't need to make breakfast I was coming out to make it"

"We were all up and hungry it was no big deal, how is Sam?" I asked

"He is fine his jaw has healed and he is able to talk again" Emily replied I looked towards the bedroom wondering if he is coming out.

"He is just getting up and jumping in the shower." Emily stated when she saw I was looking for him.

"Good I really need to talk to him"

"He wants to talk to you to, how is Jared?"

"Healing but I think it's going to be a few days before he can phase again" I replied

Conversation stopped when Embry came in with Kim and she screamed, I ran out the kitchen to try to calm her down.

"Kim calm down now! Jared is fine he is healing and he is not in any pain, he asked for you so go sit next to him and let him know you are here" I commanded she looked at me wide eyed before calming down and sitting next to Jared grabbing his hands.

I turned around and found Sam stood watching me, I ran straight up to him and hugged him.

"Sam I'm scared I don't know what is happening to me" I cried out.

"Paul and Embry go patrol for a few hours I will join you in bit I need to speak to Bella first" Sam told them before he turned and guided me out to the porch.

"Sam what is going on with me?" I asked

"I don't know Bella but last night you took charge when I couldn't."

"It happened again this morning with Embry and Kim" i told him.

"I saw you do it with Kim, I don't want to scare you but not even I can tell the imprints what to do like that."

"Why is it happening to me?" I asked

"I'm not sure I will talk to Billy about it this morning but for now please don't give out any commands that's for your strong vocal cousin to do" Sam chuckled

I leant against Sam feeling relieved that he could now take control and relaxing I felt my eyes closing and tried to stay awake but gave up and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Alphas Mate

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just my imagination**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter it is in Billy's pov, somethings will be revealed in here.**

Alphas Mate

Billy POV

I watched Jacob stomp out to his garage after losing his temper again when I told him that he should wait for Embry to come to him rather than going to speak to him, I knew my boy was so close to phasing but I have heard him chanting Bella's names when he loses his temper to calm himself back down I wheel myself back into the front room when there is a knock on the door and Sam enters.

"Hi Sam what can I do for you?"

"We caught the leech but something else happened last night" he replied

"So what happened with the leech?"

"We led him into a trap by leaving Bella open for attack, he didn't get anywhere near her but it was enough for us to destroy him."

"Does Bella know what you did?" Shaking with anger that Bella could have been at risk.

"No I didn't want to scare her" he replied looking cautious.

"Good it might be best if she doesn't find out, what else happened last night?" I asked

"Jared and i got injured by the leech and the red head female leech, Jared got his side torn out while I had my jaw smashed apart."

"How is Jared?" I asked hoping that he had started to heal.

"He is healing ok thanks to Bella, when we came back I couldn't talk and with Jared out of action nobody had control of the situation I watched Bella lose it for just a second before she pulled herself together and took control. She was giving out commands to both the wolves and imprints and they had no choice but to obey her, her voice took on a strength that I only have she even knew how to heal Jared and what I needed when I could not talk without asking for help she was amazing." Sam explained I knew what this meant and I felt so sad but also happy for Jacob and Bella.

"Bella had stepped up and became the Alphas mate meaning she is most certainly Jacob's imprint and it also means that he is ready to phase, with both you and Jared out of action the pack was missing its alpha and second when this happens it is the Alpha mate's job to step up and take control." I watched Sam take in everything I was saying before continuing.

"Her knowledge of healing was passed to her last night by the spirits, in the last pack it was the Alpha mate's job to mend injured wolves so the secret is kept from the rest of the tribe."

"She is so scared of being able to command people around" Sam replied.

"She won't be able to do that now that you are healed and able to take control again however she will be able to command the imprints as she is like their Alpha, you need to keep that from her for now until Jake has phased."

"I have asked her not to command anybody around so maybe that will stop her doing it." Sam replied.

"No she will still have the power to command the imprints nobody but the true Alpha can command the Alphas mate."

"She hates being told what to do and never listens so that's nothing new" Sam chuckled and I couldn't help but join him.

"I don't think Jacob would ever command her to do something it's not in his nature, Sam you are aware that when Jacob phases he will automatically become Alpha and you will only become his second if he asks you."

"Yes I know that and I will be happy to step down when it happens" he replied honestly.

"He will need you Sam in the beginning, it will all come naturally to him to lead the pack but he will question his actions checking with you if it is correct."

"That's what Bella done last night she was unsure if she was doing the right thing."

"They will learn together to control the pack but they will both need your support." I warned Sam.

"I have asked Bella how you Jared and her are getting on and she talks about a bond that she has with you both, do you feel that bond too." Curious to know if the wolves are seeing the bond to

"Yes its very strong even for my wolf when Jared phased we recognised the bond straight away because we were always told that we were related growing up, yet when Bella came to live on the Reservation the wolf recognised that she was related and felt the need to protect her like I would protect Emily it's the same for Jared I have seen it in his thoughts." Sam replied

"It's because you three have a blood bond and the wolf knows that, it's probably as strong as the imprint whereas Emily is your everything you could say Bella is your world. What about Paul and Embry, how do they feel about Bella?"

"Embry sees her as a sister and good friend, Paul sees her more than that I have seen his thoughts and he is falling in love with her yet I know Bella only sees him as a brother."

"He knows that Bella is Jacob's imprint doesn't he?" I asked shocked at what could happen in the pack when Jacob phases.

"Yes he does but he is hoping that Jacob does not imprint on her, he won't make a move until then."

"You need to talk to Paul tell him what I told you about the Alpha mate, when Jacob phases and he sees Paul as a threat to take his mate away he will kill him and we would have to stand back unable to do anything about it" I explained while Sam went pale.

"How do you and Jared see Paul and Embry?" I asked changing the subject slightly.

"We see them as pack brothers, I thought there might have been a small chance that Embry was my half- brother but I don't feel the bond like I do for Jared and Bella."

"That's because he is not your brother" I told him.

"So who is his dad then?" Sam asked looking confused.

"We believe that Quil SR's son is his father, though that won't be confirmed until Quil JR phases and their wolves recognise the blood bond" Sam looked at me shocked while I continued.

"Quil SR's son worked at the Makah Reservation helping them build accommodation he would come home for a month and work away for a month. He continued working like this for almost a year until he went back to work there after coming home for a visit, but he returned back only days later looking distressed and refusing to talk to anyone. It was then that his wife told him that she was expecting his child hoping to cheer him up, that night he went into the woods with his rifle his body was found the next day with a gunshot wound to his chest."

"He killed himself?" Sam asked

"Yes not many people know the truth a story was put out that he got lost in the forest and perished there, six months later a heavily pregnant Ms Call came to the council requesting permission to live on the Reservation as the child she was carrying was part Quileute. We asked who the father was but she became upset and unable to answer, we gave her permission hoping that the father would step forward once the child was born. Next time we have a bonfire look at Quil SR then look at Embry they are very similar, Quil JR looks like his mother."

"So that's why Quil SR gave Embry his knife he knows that Embry is his grandson." Sam stated

"Yes he does but he will not admit that his son had an affair so he may never admit that Embry is an Ateara, Sam can you keep this from Embry until Quil phases?" I asked

"Will Quil phase?"

"Yes he is starting to grow like you all did, it will be a while yet but it will happen" I answered sadly.

"We will keep an out eye out and watch him" Sam said.

"Jacob is very close to phasing everything seems to set him off lately but he is able to calm himself by chanting Bella's name, I think he may need help to phase I can't watch him suffer like this much longer" I told Sam sadly.

"We can help make him angry enough to phase, when do you want us to do it?"

"Not yet he will be sixteen at the end of the first week in January if he has not phased by then, then I give you permission to help."

"Sure I need to get back Emily is still worried and I left Bella after she fell asleep on me this morning, I get a feeling that she needs me right now especially with Jared still healing and her being afraid of the changes from last night." Sam said while standing up I nodded at him before watching him walk to the front door.

"Sam before you go I want to remind you to keep an eye out for the red headed leech, she will return they always do looking for revenge" Sam nodded before walking out the door.

A couple of days later it was Christmas day I sat and watched Bella in the kitchen cooking us dinner, I had spent the day watching Jacob and Bella's relationship they seem to move in sync with each other and they are always touching and reassuring each other. When Bella came here a few days after the leech was destroyed she looked strained but within minutes of Jacob being near here I could see her relax and smile again.

When Bella told me that she had ended things with the Cullen leech, I hide my happiness as she still looked so confused over her actions but I knew then that Bella was back on the path that was destined for her. Charlie was also relieved when I told him even though he was mad at Bella's stunt when she disappeared this helped him to calm down especially when I told him that her and Jacob's relationship was changing, I had warned him that Jacob will imprint on Bella and he was concerned that she would never come home.

* * *

**Next chapter is called We are Special and a new wolf joins the pack. **


	15. Chapter 15 We are Special

**Disclaimer all SMs **

**Thank you for the reviews**

**I have no more chapters ready so i won't be posting for a few days please enjoy this is what all you Jacob fans have been asking for**

* * *

We are Special

Christmas and New Year passed with a lot of parties everybody loved their gifts including Dad and Billy with their new fishing rods before I knew it Jacob's birthday had approached for some reason I felt nervous, I'm not sure if it was because I told myself that I would let Jacob make a move or if it was because he was even closer to phasing for the first time.

"Emily I'm going to Jake's I will see you later" I yelled before grabbing Jake's present of furry dice and making my way out the front door to my truck, I loved it that my truck was here in La Push not that I hate walking but for me it's an accident waiting to happen.

I arrived at Jake's a few minutes later and he came bounding out his front door before I could turn off the engine.

"Happy Birthday" I said as Jake opened the truck door, I got out and gave him his present.

"Bells you shouldn't have you gave me enough for Christmas"

"It's not just for you it's also for your car" I replied back.

I stood and watched Jake open it and laugh when he saw the furry dice; he grabbed my hand and led me to his garage opening the screen doors.

"Come on Bells get in we are going on its maiden voyage" Jake said while opening the passenger door, I got in and shut the door while he got in the driver's side we both laughed when he hung the dice around the rear view mirror.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he started his truck and started reversing it out the garage.

"I thought we could drive to Port Angles and watch a movie and then grab something to eat" Jake answered, I wondered if I should let Sam know but decided against it with James dead and no sign of the red head i had nothing to be worried about.

"That sounds good"

"You don't have to tell Sam?" Jake asked watching me intently.

"Nope not today"

An hour later we arrived in Port Angles and decided to watch a romantic comedy as we sat watching the movie I saw Jake rest his arm on the armrest with his hand open and facing up, I looked briefly at his hand before putting my hand in his and started watching the movie again. We decided to eat at McDonalds after the movie neither of us being bothered to sit in a restaurant and wait for our food to cook, I was shocked by how much Jake ordered sure that he ate more than any of the wolves eat.

"What do you want to do now?" Jake asked as we walked out of McDonalds hand in hand.

"Don't know, what do you want to do? It is your birthday after all" I replied

"Should we head back to La Push sit on the beach and watch the sun go down" Jake suggested, I nodded before we started walking back towards this truck.

An hour later we were sat on the beach cuddled together watching the sun go down talking and laughing about the movie we watched earlier, I poked Jake in the ribs when he started laughing at me about my face in McDonalds when I saw how much food he had ordered. He suddenly sat on top of me tickling my ribs while I laughed and struggled, I gave up and started poking his ribs again until he lost his balance and nearly fell on top of me holding out his arms either side of my head as I was led on the sand.

The atmosphere changed when Jake moved his head closer to mine staring straight into my eyes, I knew what he wanted to do and closed my eyes ready. I felt Jake's lips on my mine they felt so warm and natural I joined the kiss and gasped when he started kissing down my neck before claiming my lips again, I lost track of time when we pulled apart it was getting dark Jake helped me to sit up and we sat in silence for a while catching our breaths.

"Bells can I ask you something?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

"Yes sure what do you want to ask?"

"What really does Sam and his gang do?"

"Jake I've told you it's not my business to tell" I told him calmly as I could see him starting to shake.

"Bells we have never kept secrets, how can we be like this if you are keeping secrets from me" Jake yelled I could see his hands in fists at the side of his body as he shoke after he stood up.

"They are not my secrets to tell" I replied shuffling backwards away from him.

"Why can't you tell me? Have they threatened you?"

"No they have not why are you getting angry with me?" I asked getting up and taking a step back.

"Because I know you are lying" he replied standing still.

"Fine you really want to know then get angry" I yelled at him I knew what I had to do I just hope that he doesn't hate me for it after.

"Do you know everybody is whispering behind your back even Embry" I shouted at him, I could see his body blurring so i took a few steps back.

"Even I talk about you behind your back" I shouted as I sat down guessing I was far enough, I watched Jake fall to his knees as he howled out in pain.

Seconds later the whole pack emerged from the forest Paul came to my side and put his arm around me, this seem to set Jake off and I could no longer see Jakes body it was blurring so fast.

"Paul take Bella back to mine" Sam commanded, I turned to look back at Jake just has he phased into the red brown wolf I have been seeing in my dreams.

"I'm sorry Jake" I whispered as Paul picked me up and started carry me off the beach.

A few hours later and lots of pacing Sam walked in followed by the rest of the pack, I sat on couch and put my head down I felt Sam and Jared pass me and they both squeezed my shoulder.

"Jake are you ok? " I asked knowing that he would hear me.

"No I'm not thanks to you "Jake snapped back.

"I'm sorry" I whispered back before getting up and walking out to the garden and sitting down, I started crying knowing that Jake hated me and it's all my own fault.

"Bella are you ok?" Paul asked coming to sit next to me.

"No he hates me what have I done Paul?" I cried out while Paul pulled me into a hug.

"Jake doesn't hate you Bella his is just angry and he is taking it out on you, you saved us a job tonight Billy asked us to help him phase and we planned on doing it when you came home."

"Way did nobody tell me?" I asked I felt Paul shrug his shoulders in reply.

"Bella I need to tell you something"

"What is it Paul?" I asked

"I've fallen in love with you I didn't plan to but since you moved here and us getting closer and being near each other all the time I couldn't help it."

"Oh Paul I can't I'm in love with Jake I think I always have been, I see you has a brother and best friend nothing more." I replied.

"Paul I need to speak to Bella" Jake said making me jump.

"Fine speak to her then" Paul snapped back

"I want you to go back into the house and leave us alone" Jake told Paul.

"Not if you are going to phase near her, I'm not leaving her."

"Paul go back to the house" Jake commanded in a voice stronger than Sam's when he was giving out orders Paul got up and walked towards the house.

I felt Jake sit down in front of me I lowered my head so I could not see his face,

"Bella look at me?" Jake asked, I shoke my head.

"Why?" he asked

"Because you are angry with me and I can't see you sad"

"I'm not angry with you Bella; I'm sorry I took it out on you and snapped at you."

"I'm sorry I made you angry I hated keeping secrets from you and I knew I couldn't tell you." I told him

"It was going to happen tonight any way" Jake replied

"I know I wish they told me before."

"Bella please look at me" Jake asked, I shoke my head again scared that he won't imprint on me. I don't know why I suddenly feared that he would not imprint on me, I never really thought about Jake imprinting.

"I know all about imprinting I already know you are my soul mate my heart tells me every day, it aches when you are not near me" Jake told me as took a hold of my chin and slowly raised my head.

As Jake was slowly raising my head I closed my eyes, I was so scared if Jake was wrong and I was not his soul mate.

"Bella open your eyes" Jake whispered, I swallowed then opened my eyes and stared straight into his.

We were both silent for a few minutes just looking into each others eyes , it was like I could see straight into his soul I knew Jake had imprinted on me I finally felt I was home Jake was my home my safe haven it always has been I just never realised before.

"We are special" we both whispered before Jake kissed me passionately.

"Do you remember how we used to say that when we were younger?" Jake asked when he pulled away.

"Yes" I whispered back still staring in Jakes eyes.

We were broken out of our connection when Paul ran out of the house and phased before running into the forest.

"I heard what he told you Bella" Jake said looking back at me.

"He is hurting "

"I will talk to him; I won't make him stay away from you just to respect our relationship."

"Can you ask him to talk to me after?" I asked I watched Jake nod his head.

"I heard what you told him about me hating you Bella I could never hate you I love you too much"

"I love you too Jake" I replied before I leant forward to kiss him.

"We need to go back inside now I have to go do some stuff with Sam now that I am Alpha of the pack." Jake said glumly.

"I will help you and support any decision you have to make" I told him.

"I know you have responsibilities as well now that you are my mate"

"What responsibilities?" I asked

"You are in charge of the other imprints and if Sam and I ever get injured then you have to take over the pack until one of us is healed." Jake told me.

"That's already happened before" I told him.

"I know I saw in Sam's thoughts about that night I'm proud that you stood up and took control even though you had no idea why you could." Jake said taking my hand as he helped me up before walking towards the house.

"So Sam is your second?" I asked I thought it would be Embry with them being best friends.

"Yes he has experience and already knows how to control the pack" Jake answered as we walked back into the house.

As we entered the house everybody was grinning at us before Sam and Jared walked forwards and stopped in front of us.

"If you ever hurt Bella we will hurt you" Sam told Jake

"I will bite off your tail" Jared put in.

"If I ever hurt Bella I will let you and you both know I can't hurt Bella without hurting myself, but I will never hurt Bella" Jake told them both putting his hand around my waist pulling me closer.

"Bella I'm not going to say welcome to the pack because you have been a part of this pack since you moved in with me" Sam said looking at me.

"Bella I need to go with Sam for a bit and stop in and see my dad, I will be back later" Jake then said turning me into a hug and kissing me.

"Jared and Embry go home and get some sleep Paul can patrol for a few hours I will get him to howl for you Jared when he is finished" Jake commanded.

I stood and watched the wolves leave and felt a chill run through me; I shivered before Emily grabbed my hand and led me to the couch.

"You will get used to it when Jake leaves you will always feel colder when he is not near you." Emily said sitting down next to me.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked

"The imprint is different for each of us so you will know over the next few days any changes you find when Jake is away or near you." Emily responded.

"Ok" I yawned.

"Let's go to bed our wolves will be home soon, it's hard for them to leave us for too long" Emily said dragging me up as we walked towards our bedrooms.

I got changed for bed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before getting into bed; I tossed and turned for ages going over everything that had happened tonight before falling asleep. I awoke a few hours later when I heard Jake walk into the room, I knew it was him has I started to feel warm again and complete.

"Jake" I whispered out.

"Yeah it's me Bells move over so I can get in" Jake whispered back while I shuffled over towards the wall.

"Did you get everything you had to get done?" I asked

"For now the rest can wait until tomorrow I need to be near you" he yawned back.

"Let's sleep" I told him rolling over and resting my head on his chest, I heard him sigh as he wrapped his arms around me before I fell back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 The New Alpha

**SM owns all the characters**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The New Alpha

I was woken in the morning by Jake sliding out of bed and laying me back down I automatically reached out for him until he took my hand and sat back on the bed.

"Bells I will be back I need the bathroom" Jake whispered letting go of my hand.

"Oh I thought you were leaving me" I mumbled.

"Nope" Jake replied before I heard him shut the bedroom door I rolled over and laid on my back keeping my eyes closed waiting for him to come back in.

"Have you gone back to sleep" Jake whispered, I jumped and opened my eyes not hearing him come back into the room.

"No I was waiting for you"

Jake got back into bed and led next to me on his back.

"Bells I spoke to Paul last night he will speak to you later today he understands our relationship and has promised to respect it" Jake blurted out.

"Ok what else did you do last night?" I asked

"Sam showed me the patrol routes before we went to check on my dad, apparently dad knew you were my imprint before I even phased."

"He could have told me, I was so worried that you wouldn't imprint on me" I admitted.

"I wasn't worried I've always known you were my soul mate and that even if I didn't turn into a wolf we would still be together." Jake stated before grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Dad and Sam also filled me in on the Cullen's" Jake then said, I swallowed and sat up with Jake following me.

"What did they tell you?" I asked.

"That you tried to trick Paul so you could speak to one of the Cullen's then when Paul had a detention you spoke to Cullen and then disappeared when that other leech was still after you."

"Oh" I replied back

"Bells I don't want you near any of the Cullen's and I will command you not to go near them if I have to."

"Jake you are not my Alpha your my mate" I told him shocked that he would try to order me around like the wolves.

"Because I am the true Alpha I can command you because you are my mate" Jake told me.

"What about the other imprints?" I asked.

"No you are the only one who can command them"

"That really doesn't make sense considering you are the true Alpha" I commented.

"That's the way it is we work together to control the whole pack including the imprints."

"Would you ever really give me a command Jake" I asked still shocked that he can treat me like the pack.

"No unless it was life or death and I had no other choice, the thought of treating you like the others makes me cringe you are my equal."

"I will try to never make it happen I can't imagine I would like it very much being told what to do" I told him.

"I know" Jake chuckled.

Jake picked up my hands and started to play with my bracelets, I've gotten so used to them now I forget they are there unless somebody points them out.

"The bracelet you made for me got broken when I phased" Jake said glumly.

I jumped out of bed and went to the dresser picking up the ankle bracelet I made for him.

"That's ok I made you this for when you phased" I said getting back on the bed and giving it to Jake.

"I wondered where all the others got their ankle bracelets from" Jake chuckled.

I watched as he took the leather strap off his ankle and replaced it with the one I made, it didn't look right that he had a normal friendship one when we were more than that now. I will speak to Billy when I next see him and make Jake a new one with both our colours in it.

"What you thinking about?" Jake asked bring me out of my thoughts.

"Giving you that bracelet doesn't feel right it should not just be a normal friendship bracelet like Paul and Embry's" I told him.

"Don't worry about it I'm just sorry for breaking the other one you should have taken it off me before I phased"

"I didn't really plan last night to happen so that was the last thing I was thinking about" I told him honestly.

"We need to get up Sam and Emily is awake and the others will be here any minute" Jake said while getting out of bed.

"Get out then so I can get showered and dressed" I told him trying to push him out the room without budging him. He laughed at my attempt before turning around and walking out the room.

Once I was dressed I walked into the front room to find all the wolves stood around talking, I noticed that Jake was now the tallest and wondered if he was much bigger than Sam in his wolf form. I walked past them touching Jake's back on the way and walked into the kitchen where I could hear Emily and Kim talking and making breakfast.

"Morning Emily, Kim"

"Morning Bella" They both replied back.

"Do you know what they are talking about out there, when I came in I got told to come straight in here?" Kim asked

"No they were talking when I walked in so I just came in here" I told her.

"I'm going to find out I have not even said hello to Jared yet" Kim grumbled.

"No wait in here, they are having a pack meeting if it's important they will tell us" I told her, I watched Kim ignore me and walk towards the front room.

"Kim come back here now" I commanded within seconds Kim was back in the kitchen not looking very happy.

"Bella please don't do that bossy stuff" Kim moaned walking to the counter and leaning against it.

"I don't like doing it, if you do as I say then I won't have to" I told her while walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Ok sorry for making you" Kim apologised.

"Bella how do you know they are having a pack meeting?" Emily asked when I went to lean against the opposite counter.

"Just a feeling I have I guess, do you think it could be another imprint thing?" I asked her.

"It could be, when Sam was having them I could never tell unless he asked me to leave the room." Emily answered.

When breakfast was ready I had a feeling that the meeting was going to last a bit longer so I told Emily to arrange enough food for us and put the rest in the oven to keep warm, we sat at the table and started eating our breakfast just as Jake and the others walked in. Emily went to get up to get the rest of the food before I put my hand on hers silently telling her to stay, I agreed that we needed to cook for the wolves but they were more than capable getting food out the oven.

"Your breakfast is in the oven the plates will be hot so use a towel" I told them picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite.

I heard the wolves walk into the kitchen grumbling about having to get their own food, I heard Jake growl at them before they went quiet and started walking out with the big serving plates and sitting down at the table. I watched Jake sit down next to me with a grin on his face I mouthed 'what' to him and he mouthed back 'later'.

"The Elders want to have a bonfire tonight, Bella and Emily can you organise the food please?" Jake asked once we had all finished breakfast.

"Sure" I answered him.

"We all need to go patrol for a bit Paul you can wait here then catch us up, Bella can I have a word a minute please?" Jake asked taking my hand and leading me out to the garden.

"What's up?" I asked

"I was just wondering what happened in the kitchen earlier I heard you command Kim?"

"She wanted to speak to Jared but I knew you were having a meeting and told her to wait but she wouldn't listen so I had to make her" I told him.

"What were you grinning about earlier?" I asked

"Just the way you stopped Emily from getting up when you were all eating, my wolf likes seeing his mate take control of the imprints" Jake told me with the same grin on his face again.

"Ok that's good I suppose happy wolf happy Jake"

"No happy Jake happy wolf" he corrected me.

"I need to get used to the new wolf in you and this imprint, I know things and it's weird" I admitted

"I know things that I can't explain as well" Jake replied pulling me into a hug I lifted my head up and he bent down to kiss me.

"We need to go, talk to Paul I've given him fifteen minutes before he needs to join us" Jake said when we pulled away from the kiss.

Jake then whistled for the others before giving me another kiss as they were walking out the door, I walked back into the house taking a deep breath ready to talk to Paul about last night.

"Two seconds Paul" I told him as I walked past him in the front room and went into the kitchen where Emily and Kim were.

"Emily do you need to go to the grocery store to get food for tonight?" I asked her

"Yes I can get everything I need from the shop here on the Reservation" Emily replied.

"Can you go now so I can speak to Paul in private?" I asked her

"Sure"

"Kim can you go with her please and help here" i told Kim turning to look at her she nodded before following Emily to the front door.

I took a few deep breaths before walking back into the front room and sitting down on the couch opposite Paul he had his head down looking at the floor.

"Paul we need to talk about last night"

"I'm sorry Bella for telling you all that last night I knew that there was a high chance Jake was going to imprint on you." Paul blurted out.

"Don't apologise for being honest Paul."

"I hope I didn't cause any problems with you and Jake" Paul said up at me.

"No it didn't but Paul we can only be friends."

"Best friends?" Paul asked

"Second best friend, Jake's my best friend"

"Ok second best friend" Paul agreed with a smirk on his face.

"Paul you have changed so much from when I first moved down here, I think you are ready to imprint now."

"She is not here on the Reservation or in Forks"

"Well it's the beginning of a new year people often visit family members, we will have to keep an eye out for any new faces."

"You would really help me find my imprint?" Paul asked looking shocked

"Of course I want to see you happy and with the right person" I told him honestly.

"Thank you Bella I need to get going before Jake comes to get me" Paul said getting up and giving me a hug.

I was relieved when Paul smiled walking out the door and I would keep an eye out for any new people on the Reservation or in Forks he deserved some happiness. I spent the rest of the morning helping Emily and Kim prepare food for the bonfire, all the wolves came in at lunch time to eat and I was shocked when I saw Jake.

"You've had all your hair cut off" I said trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"It had to be cut off my long hair was making my wolf hair shaggy and it was catching on the trees" Jake replied pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss it"

"No you won't I made dad braid it before cutting it" Jake then said pulling the braid out of his pocket I ran it through my fingers before putting in my jeans pocket, it was then that I spotted his tattoo that now matched the others.

"And you got a tattoo like the others too" I stated

"Yep it's a pack thing but if you look closely in the middle mine is slightly different"

I pulled fully out of his hug and turned his arm so I could see the tattoo better in the middle in tiny writing was my name. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck; I kissed him on the lips showing him how much I liked it.

"You like it then?" Jake asked when we pulled away from each other.

"Yes I love it, I should get your name tattooed on me" I told him that way I would always carry Jake around with me.

"Don't you dare your body is perfect just the way it is, it doesn't need to be marked" Jake replied in a deep stern voice.

I jumped down and raised my eyebrows silently telling him he can't stop me, Jake shoke his head slowly I left him and walked into the kitchen to help Emily make lunch for them. After Lunch Jake and I went to Billy's as he wanted to discuss some things with us, when we walked in Billy was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Stop grinning dad we know you are happy" Jake grumbled while I laughed.

"Welcome to the family Bella, even though you have always been a part of it you are now officially a member" Billy said pushing his chair towards me and reaching out to give me a hug.

"Thanks" I mumbled in to his ear.

"Why did you want to speak to the both of us?" Jake asked sitting down on the couch I followed him and sat next to him grabbing his hand to hold.

"Your responsibilities now that you are Alpha and Bella is your mate" Billy started.

"We know that I have to lead the pack and Bella has to lead the imprints, what else is there?" Jake asked.

"That's the most important thing, but you are Chief of the tribe now and Bella is there for all the women in the tribe to go to."

"I can't do that Billy I don't know anything about the tribe or Reservation" I yelled at him.

"Bella you will have the answer to every problem the women on the Reservation have."

"Who does it now?" I asked

"Sue Clearwater but it's your job now" Billy told me Jake squeezed my hand trying to get me to calm down.

"Dad I'm not ready to become Chief either" Jake blurted out

"You don't get a choice son" Billy told him.

"As Alpha I get to choose who is Chief don't i?" Jake asked.

"You can do but usually the Alpha becomes Chief" Billy answered him.

"Dad if you are in agreement then I want you to remain Chief and Sue to remain the person who the women go to" Jake stated.

"Ok I will remain Chief until I retire. Jake I will retire in two years when you turn eighteen." Billy told him.

"Do I need to ask Sue if she can keep her position in the tribe for another two years?" Jake asked

"No I will tell her, Bella after that you have to step up like Jake will"

"Sure" I agreed.

"Now Jake what about the council have you decided to join so we can release Sam or is Sam staying?" Billy asked

"I've spoken to Sam and he is happy to remain on the council, I don't see the point of him leaving because I will only ask him to join again in two years when I take your place."

"That's fine with the council for him to stay." Billy responded before pulling something out from the side of his chair.

"Bella this is a new bracelet that I made, it has both your families colour on and mine" Billy spoke passing the leather bracelet to me with green and black cords running through it.

I took it off him and gave it to Jake to put in on my left wrist, I watched as he placed it under the bracelet Sam gave me he went to take off the bracelet he made when I moved my arm out of his hands.

"No I want to keep that one on"

"I want to replace it with a different one" Jake stated reaching out to take my arm again.

"Where is the new one?" I asked

"I've not made it yet"

"Once you have then I will take it off until then it stays" I told him moving my arm further away from him.

"Okay" he chuckled putting his hands up.


	17. Chapter 17 Bonfire Celebration

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters**

**Thankyou for taking the time and reviewing my story :-)**

* * *

Bonfire Celebration

We spent the rest of the afternoon with Billy talking and laughing I could see the sparkle in his eye every time I touched Jake or he would touch me, I felt at home here and I knew that soon I would be moving in here permently to live with Jake. We helped Billy down to the private beach just as the sun was setting I was surprised when I saw my dad's cruiser parked near it and he was talking to Harry and Quil SR, Sam and Jared were also here helping to set the fire up while Emily and Kim were laying out the food I walked over to dad to say hello.

"Hey" I said to all three men, I watched as both Harry and Quil lowered their heads before both saying hello, dad watched on with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey Bells how are you doing?" Dad asked as Harry and Quil excused themselves.

"Not too bad I guess you heard about me and Jake?" I asked

"Yep congratulations I think" Dad said

"Thank you" I replied, I then noticed dad look sad

"I guess you are moving down here permently now?" he asked

"No I want to come back to Forks soon but maybe after graduation I will like to live down here." I told him truthfully.

"Just let me know when you want to come back ok" Dad said more cheerfully.

"I need to speak to Jake about it but it will be soon" I promised him.

Our conversation stopped when Billy asked us to all sit down I automatically looked for Jake and found him looking for me, I walked over to him taking his hand as he took his place next to the council and sat next to Sam and Emily while I sat down next to Jake. I listened to the legends again and it was just like the first time when I heard them properly, I wondered if I would ever get bored of hearing the same stories.

Once the stories were finished we all got up to grab some food, I saw Jake talking to Sam the Elders and my dad i sat down next to Emily.

"How did this afternoon go?" Emily asked

"Once the tribe business was out of the way it was good."

"I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything" Emily offered

"Thank you I will always be coming to you now" I chuckled back.

We both got up and got rid of our empty plates I saw Jake and Sam talking when Emily stopped me from moving.

"Are they having a meeting?"

"Nope we can go over "I replied I still don't know how I know this stuff I thought as we walked over to our mates, Jake grabbed me into a hug as we joined the conversation about plans they were making for the pack to spend time training and pushing their wolf to its limit.

Our attention was soon taken when Billy yelled to get everybody's attention again; we found our seats and listened to what he had to say.

"Now that Jacob has finally joined the pack he is the new Alpha to the pack along with other responsibilities; however I will be helping him adjust to his new life so I will remain chief until Jacob becomes eighteen, Sue Clearwater will remain the women's advisor until Jacob becomes chief then Bella will step up and take over the job."

Everybody sat listening staring between us and Billy, I looked up at Harry and Quil SR and I could see the disappointment in their faces I guessed that they were not happy that Jake and I are not taking on our full responsibilities.

"We also want to celebrate Jake finding his imprint, even though not all of us were surprised when this happened. From a very young age they always showed a strong connection to each other from the minute their eyes locked when they were both babies, I knew that 'they were special' and they would remind us about that when they were young. I am thankful that you both found each other before things happened beyond our control." Billy finished while the wolves all growled, I lowered my head understanding what Billy meant by my association with the Cullen's.

"Well I'm done now, Charlie could you please take me home?" Billy asked pulling away from the fire.

I watched the Elders and Charlie get up and leave, the men decided in a game of wrestling and I went to sit with Emily and Kim and watched them they seemed carefree and their real ages tossing each other around on the sand and laughing. I yawned which set off Emily and Kim and we chuckled before our wolves stopped playing and came to our sides.

"It's late we should be getting back" Jake said getting Paul and Embry's attention, they all nodded in agreement and started packing up the empty food containers to take back to Sam's.

"Bells do you want to stay at mine tonight?" Jake asked getting my attention.

"Yes sure"

We left the others to tidy up and made our way back to the Blacks house, we walked straight into Jake's bedroom, he surprised me when he suddenly picked me up and started kissing me while laying me on the bed with him on top of me I felt his hand slip under my shirt.

"Jake stop" I managed to whisper out when his lips moved to my neck.

"Huh"

"Jake stop I'm not ready" I told him more strongly.

"Sorry Bells" Jake said jumping off me to the other side of the room.

"Come back here, I'm sorry but I'm not ready for anything more than kissing"

"Don't be sorry I got carried away we will take it as slow as you like" Jake explained before going to his dresser and getting out a t-shirt.

"I'm going to have a shower if you want to get changed then here is a top" Jake said while walking out his room placing the top on the bed.

I quickly got changed and got back on to Jakes bed laying down waiting for Jake to finish in the bathroom, he came back in a few minutes later with a clean pair of shorts on.

"Jake are you ok?" I asked when he came to sit on the bed.

"Yep I'm sorry for going too far" he apologised again.

"Stop saying sorry, come to bed it's late and I'm tired" I told him moving over in the bed.

Jake got in next to me I leant my head on his chest and pushed my back against the wall.

"Bells can you move over I'm hanging off the bed"

"I can't I'm right up against the wall there is no more room" I replied squeezing myself as hard as I could against the wall.

We spent the next hour trying to get comfortable and swapping sides so Jake was up against the wall, I had just fell asleep when Jake moved and I landed on his bedroom floor in a heap.

"Oh god Bells are you ok?" Jake yelled jumping out of bed to help me up.

"Yes I'm fine I will go sleep on the couch" I offered too tired to even try to fit on the bed again.

"No you're not get dressed"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"We are going to Sam's your bed there is bigger, I want to sleep next to you" Jake said then leaving the room.

I quickly got dressed and walked out the front room expecting to see Jake waiting for me, I heard a scraping noise outside the front door so I opened it to see Jake's wolf stood there. He jumped off the porch and walked around to the back of the house and led down in the garden I followed and walked towards him in awe, the last time I saw his wolf was when he phased. I touched his fur and starting smoothing him shocked that it was so soft, I stopped smoothing him when his muzzle pushed against my leg I climbed on guessing we were going to Sam's this way, Jake stood up and I could see that he was a lot bigger than Sam.

Jake started to walk into the forest slowly I leant forward and wrapped my arms around his neck just before he picked up his speed and started running through the forest, I didn't feel sick or dizzy as I watched the trees zoom by in blurs of green and brown. Before I knew it Jake stopped in Sam's garden and led back down so I could get off, I watched Jake get back up and run in to the forest before jogging back out and stopping in front of me.

"How are you feeling Bells?"

"I'm fine I don't even feel dizzy or sick" I replied shocked.

"I saw what happened last time you rode on a wolf."

"That was not good but this time I didn't even close my eyes and I feel fine."

"It's because it was me and everything about you trusts me" Jake replied looking smug.

We walked through the back door and into my room I went into the bathroom to get changed before getting into the bed next to Jake and falling asleep instantly cuddled in to his side with my head resting on his chest.


	18. Chapter 18 Going back to Forks

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to SM**

**Thank you for all the reviews **

* * *

Going back to Forks

Everything went back to normal a few days later we all returned back to school after having a few days off being together as a pack, Jake was adamant that that he would return to school like the other wolves. I could see in his eyes the conflicted emotions about me going back and being near Edward but he never said anything to me about it so I never brought it up, I stayed away from Edward and Alice and they stayed away from me I hoped that that would make him relax a little.

Jake was still spending every night sleeping next to me when he was not on patrol, I did ask about Billy being on his own every night but Jake reassured me after nearly twenty one years of having children in the house he is enjoying the peace.

I woke up with Jake beside me when I sat up I realised that he was also awake, which was good as I need to talk to him alone.

"Jake I want to go back to Forks to live."

"Why?"

"Because I want to live with dad for a bit he finally gets me back then I move to La Push, I want some time with my dad" I answered him.

"I don't know Bella, I'm not happy about you leaving La Push."

"It won't be for long I want to move down here after graduation."

"You do?" Jake asked

"Yes I knew I was going to move down here a few weeks ago before you phased and imprinted on me."

"Where are you going to live?"

"I was going to live here for a bit then speak to your dad, he mentioned a while back about the council finding me a house" I replied wondering if Jake would move in with me.

"Move in with my dad and i?" Jake asked

"There is no room Jake your room is too small to fit a bigger bed in it" I told him I saw his face sadden before it was replaced with a massive grin.

"I will build an extension I'm sure the pack would help Sam knows all about construction, if dad said the council would help find you a house on the Reservation then they have already set aside money for you I have money saved up from the cars I have mended so that would help"

"I have money saved up too and I can get a job" I offered.

"No I don't want you working in a poorly paid job" Jake commented

"We are still going to need some money coming in if I am moving down" I told him.

"I will take in more cars to mend"

"How will you find the time? Between being Alpha to the pack going to school and needing to be near me" I questioned.

"Stop worrying it will all work out" Jake told me confidently.

"Fine but I still want to find a part time job" I demanded.

"Ok but it has to be either in Forks or La Push no further."

"That works for me" I told him smiling.

"So is that a yes once the extension is built and after you graduated you will move in with me?"

"Yes on one condition" I smirked

"What's the condition?" he asked

"I want my own bathroom built in the extension" I told him I hate sharing a bathroom with anyone, all the houses I lived in with Renee we always had our own separate bathrooms.

"Ok" Jake drawled out.

"Now I have to tell Sam and Jared" I told him while wondering what their reactions will be.

"You don't need to they heard it all from the dining room" Jake chuckled.

"You could have said"

I got out of bed grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom, I took my time having a shower getting more and more nervous of what Sam and Jared's reactions will be.

I walked into the dining room and all conversations stopped I looked at Jake and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella can you come with us and talk for a few minutes?" Sam asked breaking the silence as he and Jared both stood up and walked towards the back door where they stopped.

"Bella we are going to phase and talk away from the others" Sam said as they both walked towards the forest, I followed slowly giving them the chance to phase before they both leapt out in their wolf forms.

Sam led down while Jared approached me and used his muzzle to nudge my back I climbed on to Sam's back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Go slow please" I whispered before Sam starting walking back into the forest.

Of course Sam ignored my plea of going slow and sped up, like Jake I did not start to feel dizzy or sick and was able to watch the forest go by. We stopped some time later in a small meadow that had huge rocks placed haphazardly in it, Sam and Jared both turned around and ran back into the forest while I found a few of the rocks close together and sat down to wait for them to return.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked coming out of the forest first

"Fine I don't feel ill and thanks for ignoring by the way by going too fast" I replied back.

"I saw in Jakes memories that when you rode him you never felt sick so I wanted to see if it was the same because of the blood bond we share."

"You could have warned me" I snapped at him.

"Sorry but you would have refused if I told you" Sam apologised.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked changing the subject

"You moving back to Forks" Jared answered while sitting next to me on another rock.

"I want to be with my dad" I told him

"We know that but you're going to be near the Cullen' again I don't want to have to haul your butt back here because you have become friends with them again" Sam spoke up.

"I'm not going to be I don't want to be friends with them and Jake won't let me he has already threatened me with a command"

"That's good to hear but you always find a way of doing what you want if you change your mind" Sam replied.

"Bella you belong on the Reservation" Jared said sounding serious.

"I will be coming back you heard mine and Jakes conversation."

"You will be back every weekend staying at mine" Sam commanded.

"OK but I will be getting a job soon and if it's in Forks it might be easier to stay at my dad's" I told Sam.

"No Bella I will come pick you up if I have to" Sam argued

"Fine I will stay at yours on weekends no matter where I am working "I conceded.

"And school holidays" Jared said.

"Why did you bring me out here?" I asked everything we had spoken about could have been said around the others.

"There is something else we want to talk to you about" Jared answered me.

"Are you ok with the imprinting knowing that you can't ever leave La Push and your new responsibilities within the pack?" Sam asked

"Yes fine I don't think I ever planned to go away to college, I don't think I even want to go. In regards to my responsibilities within the pack at the moment they are minimal with just Emily and Kim so it's not a big deal" I answered Sam.

"That's fine then I just wanted to check" Sam replied

"We need to be getting back before Jake starts looking for us" Jared then said.

I nodded in agreement as I watched them both run into the forest to phase; I waited by the rocks for them both to come out. When Jared ran out alone and led down I guessed it was his turn to carry me, so I climbed on and when he stood up I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm not a science project" I told him and I heard both Sam and Jared wolf laugh.

Running back with Jared was just the same with Jake and Sam, I guess it narrows down the wolves that can carry me even though I suspect Jake wouldn't let the others carry me any way. Before I knew it we were back in Sam's garden and Jake was pulling me off of Jared's back.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked sounding worried

"I'm fine they don't make me ill either" I reassured him.

"That's good to know" he replied as we walked back into the house with Sam and Jared behind us back in human form.

We all sat back at the table as Emily and Kim brought out breakfast.

"When do you want to move back?" Jake asked as we were eating

"Tomorrow ready for school on Monday"

"When will you next come down?" Embry asked

"Next weekend" I replied raising my eyebrows at Sam.

"Unless you or Paul imprint between now and then" I added.

Once we had finished breakfast I helped Emily and Kim to clear up before calling my dad and giving him the good news, I could hear in his voice how happy he was to have me back living with him.

Jake had planned at day for just the pack each wolf taking it in turns to patrol; we went back to the meadow where Sam and Jared took me in the morning for a picnic. That evening we ordered pizza and watched movies only pausing when all the wolves would run out and patrol together for half an hour before coming in.

Sunday passed quickly and before I knew it my bags were packed and in the truck, Jake had sent Paul and Embry out to patrol after dinner.

"You can always come back here there will always be a room for you" Sam said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know and I will be back at the weekend"

"Not just at weekends whenever you want"

"Thank you" I replied before pulling out of the hug and then hugging Emily.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk" Emily whispered.

"And I'm here if you ever do" I whispered back before Kim pulled me into a hug.

"See you the weekend" she said as she pulled away.

"If you ever need cheering up you know where I am cousin" Jared said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back before walking towards Jake and standing next to him, I looked towards Sam Emily Jared and Kim and saw all their sad faces.

"Cheer up guys anybody would think I was leaving you all forever, you are all welcome at my dad's whenever you want the key is under the eave by the front door. Now cheer up I will be back at the weekend." I told them all with a small smile before getting in the passenger side as Jake ran around to the driver's side.

"Dad I'm home" I yelled as I walked through the front door twenty minutes later.

"Welcome home Bells" dad called back from his chair in the front room.

Jake and I joined him and sat down on the couch, on the way back we decided to tell him about my plans to move in with Jake after graduation.

"Evening Jake I guess you are staying tonight as well" Dad said muting the TV and turning to look at us.

"If that is ok with you Charlie?" Jake asked

"Your dad told me more about this imprint thing so I guess I understand I've put an extra pillow on the bed" Dad replied.

"Thanks dad"

"There are rules under this roof no hanky panky and the bedroom door stays open when you are both in there at the same time" Dad told us, I sat there with my head down feeling the blush creep across my face.

"Sure sure Charlie" Jake agreed.

"Well I'm going to bed I will see you in the morning" Dad said starting to get up.

"Dad can we have a word with you before you do?" I asked

"Charlie when Bella graduates she will be moving in with me and my dad" Jake said as dad sat back down in his chair.

"Bells mentioned about moving down at the last bonfire" Charlie responded.

"We just wanted to let you know" Jake told him.

"How are you all going to fit in?" Dad asked

"Sam and I along with the rest of the pack are going to build an extension."

"Jake that costs money" Dad warned him

"I know I have some saved up plus the council has put some money aside for Bells" Jake told him.

"Is that going to be enough?" Dad asked

"I will also be back working on cars so that will bring some more money in" Jake answered him

"I've got some money saved up just let me know when you are ready to start building it and I will write you out a cheque"

"Dad you don't have to do that" I moaned.

"Bells the money I have saved was always going to be yours as a deposit on your first house"

"Thank you dad" I said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Well I'm going to bed not too late you two you both have school in the morning" Dad then said getting up and walking towards the stairs.

Jake got up and we followed my dad up the stairs, I grabbed my night clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"Well this bed is bigger than mine" Jake said as I walked back into my room to see him already led out on my bed.

"At least we will be comfortable enough until the weekend" I replied getting in next to him.

"Bells Paul will be here in the morning to drive with you to school; he will then come back here and do his homework. I'm going to run patrol straight after school so I should be here about eleven after I check in with my dad" Jake told me as I cuddled into him resting my head on his chest.

"Sure that's fine I will save you some dinner if you want?" I asked before yawning.

"No I will eat something when I check on my dad" he replied before I closed my eyes and relaxed.

The next morning Jake left to have breakfast with his dad and get ready for school, a few minutes later Paul walked through the front door.

"Honey I'm here" he yelled

"In the kitchen and don't call me honey" I yelled back before I heard him laughing.

"Are you making me breakfast?" Paul asked sitting down at the table.

"My dad and I won't be able to eat twenty pancakes between us" I replied sarcastically.

"Morning Charlie" Paul said as dad walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" he grumbled pouring himself a coffee and sitting down next to Paul.

I sat down after him carrying over the large plate of pancakes for us all to share; we all sat and ate in silence until the plates were empty.

"I'm off to work see you later" Dad said getting up and putting his mug and plate in the sink.

"Bye" both Paul and I said at the same time.

"Bella are you ready to leave?" Paul asked gathering the rest of the dirty plates and putting them in the sink.

"Yes, leave the dishes I will do them when we get back."

School was like any normal day the only problem was with Forks being such a small town by lunchtime everybody knew that I had moved back in with my dad, I could also feel somebody staring at me all day and every time I turned around nobody was there.

I was glad when school finished and away from the questions some of my class mates were constently asking me throughout the day, Paul and I went home to do homework before he left to patrol with Jake. I was busy preparing dinner when I was disturbed by a knock on the front door, I immediately panicked thinking it was Edward as the others knew to just walk right in. I was surprised to find Emily stood on the door step with a pie in her hands.

"Hi why didn't you use the key?" I asked feeling my heart calm back down.

"I didn't like to"

"How is it going being back here?" Emily asked while following me into the kitchen.

"Far too quiet" I moaned back

"I suppose you do get used to the noise after a while" Emily commented.

"What can I do for you?" I asked confused when Emily didn't carry on the conversation.

"Did Charlie not tell you that he invited Sam and me for dinner?"

"No he didn't" I told her grabbing more pasta and another jar of pesto out of the cupboard.

"Well I came to help but it looks like you have everything under control."

"The garlic bread needs doing" I told her

"Ok I will get on and do that, Sam should be here in a minute" Emily replied.

Half an hour later with both dad and Sam here we all sat down to eat.

"Sam I want to thank you for taking Bella in" dad suddenly said half way through the meal.

"Charlie she is family you don't need to thank me."

"Still it was good of you to do it."

"So how was school Bella?" Sam asked nodding at dad after his last comment

"Ok same old same old, apart from the whole school knowing I'm back living here" I answered him.

"That's the trouble with small towns" Sam chuckled back.

Once dinner was finished Emily helped me wash the dishes as dad and Sam went to watch the game. Sam and Emily left not long after the game finished, I decided to have a shower before going to bed to wait for Jake. Today had been the longest we had gone not seeing each other since he imprinted on me and I ached all over like I had ran a marathon, after a long hot shower I dried and got dressed before walking into my room and shutting the door.

"Hello Bella" I jumped in surprise when a voice whispered out from my rocking chair.

"What are you doing her Edward? And how did you get in?" I asked walking backwards towards my door.

"The wolves aren't the only ones who know about the hidden key"

"You have no right using that" I snapped

"I'm here to warn you how dangerous the wolves can be especially newly phased ones like Jacob Black."

"They are not dangerous you are dangerous to be around" I told him as he got up and walked towards me, I stepped backwards and realised I had managed to side step the bedroom door and was up against the wall.

"What have they done to you my Bella?"

"They have done nothing to me and I am not your Bella" I told him

"Yes you are you are my mate" he snapped at me.

"No Edward I never was your mate and I never will be" I told him in a calm voice.

"I can make you my mate one bite and your mine"

Edward went to take another step forward when my bedroom door burst open and Jake Sam and Jared all appeared in the doorway growling.

"Bella is my mate not yours you stay away from her" Jake growled out.

"She is mine" Edward replied icily crouching down getting ready to attack Jake.

"Calm down all of you, Edward leave now!" I yelled trying to get his and Jakes attention.

"Bella will you shut up and leave yourself" Edward spat out shocking me by the venom in his voice.

Before I could even respond Jake and Sam both darted in front of Edward and pushed him out my bedroom window smashing it while Jared swiftly moved in front of me, I watched Jake and Sam strip then leap out of my bedroom window phasing mid-air before landing in my garden.

"Bella watch the glass" Jared said as I walked around him and picked up Jake's and Sam's shorts.

I followed Jared out my bedroom going sown the stair and out the back door, I was surprised when a few minutes later dad was stood behind me. I looked up when I heard growling to find Jake and Sam circling Edward.

Stop Edward you need to leave" Carlisle suddenly yelled and he ran into the garden.

I watched as the rest of the Cullen's ran into my garden behind Carlisle crouching ready to attack Jake and Sam, Edward stood up straight and turned to look at me stood next to Jared.

"Bella are you? I'm sorry for losing my temper with you" Edward said to me.

"Edward just go" I yelled back at him.

I watched as he moved from the wolves and stood my Carlisle's side, they went to turn away when Edward stopped.

"Carlisle, Jacob Black wants to talk to you in person he wants us to wait while he phases back"

I watched Jake and Sam phase back and rushed over to them with their shorts in my hands, I looked away while they got dressed then I felt Jake's hand wrap around my waist. I looked to my other side and saw Sam stood there while Jared was stood directly behind me.

"From now on the Swan house is part of the treaty if we catch any of yours scents in or around the house the treaty will be broken" Jake said in his deep Alpha voice.

"I agree to that and I apologise for my son's behaviour, I will reimburse you for the cost of the window" Carlisle agreed.

"No need I will pay for the window myself" Jake replied.

"We shall leave you peace" Carlisle said beckoning the others to follow.

"Carlisle what about Bella?" Edward asked looking over at me.

"She is not your mate Edward she belongs to them" Rosalie answered him.

I watched as Edward turned around and ran into the forest a head of his family, I suddenly felt relieved that they had all gone.

"Bella are you ok?" Jake asked pulling me in a hug so my head was resting against his chest.

"Yes, he was going to bite me" I told him feeling the tears fall out of my eyes and run down my cheeks.

"I know I heard" Jake growled out.

"I've never heard Edward talk to me like that before" I commented.

"Charlie I suggest you stay at my dad's tonight, I'm going to take Bella to Sam's I don't think he will be back but I don't trust him" Jake spoke just as Paul and Embry ran into the garden sniffing the air and growling.

"Stand down go and phase back they are gone" Jake ordered them.

They both ran back into the forest jogging out a few seconds later stopping in front of us.

"What is going on?" Paul asked

"The Cullen's were here I have added the Swan house to the treaty" Jake told them.

"Why were they here?" Paul asked

"Edward was in Bella's bedroom" Paul growled when Jake told him this and he started shaking.

"Paul calm down now! I need you to stay human and take Charlie to my dad's Embry go with him Jake ordered.

"Charlie do you need to pack a bag?" Jake asked turning us so we were facing my dad who was stood in the door way of the back door.

"Yes"

"Paul, Embry go with him then leave in the cruiser with him, I will meet you at Sam's after"

"Bells are you ok?" dad asked still stood in the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine dad"

"Well I will see you tomorrow then, Jake look after my girl."

"Always Charlie" Jake replied hugging me a little tighter.

We stood in the garden and waited until the dad and the two wolves left before Jake guided me into the house and locked the back door.

"Go pack a bag and watch the glass we will follow you up and clear up the glass, do you know if Charlie has any wood or something to cover the smashed window with?" Jake asked

"I don't know if he has I'm guessing if there is any it would be in the cupboard under the stairs" I answered him.

"Sam can you see" Jake ordered him.

I packed my clothes for tomorrow and my school stuff I was then told to stand by the door way and watch Jared pick up all the glass while Sam and Jake nailed a piece of ply wood to my window that Sam found in the loft when there was nothing in the cupboard.

"Come on Bell's lets go" Jake said taking my hand and leading me out the front door and walking around the house to the back garden.

"Are we not taking my truck?" I asked

"No Bell's its late and it is quicker if we go by wolf"

"How will I get to school in the morning?"

"I will take you I'm not going to school tomorrow I need to speak to the council about the amendment to the treaty, mend your bedroom window and I want to make a start on the plans for the extension then I will pick you up from school."

"Ok can I look at the plans once they are done?" I asked

"Of course you can its going to be your home too so you get to have a say."

Jake Sam and Jared then walked further away from me to strip and phase; I put my head down so I couldn't see them naked Jake then approached me using his muzzle to nudge my hand before laying down for me to get on. Jake ran back to La Push with Sam and Jared flanking each side of him, I could feel my eyes getting heavier with the motion of Jake's body rocking as he ran.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I felt were warm arms holding me, I instinctively knew that they did not belong to Jake.

"Where's Jake?" I slurred out

"He is just phasing back" I think it was Paul who answered while he was holding me.

"Bell's go back to sleep" Jake whispered as he lifted me into his arms.

I felt Jake carry me in and put me on the bed before taking my shoes off, I was suddenly so tired I didn't have the energy to undress and was prepared to sleep in my clothes.#

"Bell's I'm going to take your jeans off ok?" Jake whispered.

"K"

I felt him unbuttoning them and start dragging them down my legs, I knew that any other time I would be embarrassed and blushing but I didn't care at the moment, I yawned before I fell back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 Goodbye

**Thank you for all the reviews**

* * *

Goodbye

"Bells you need to wake up or you're going to be late for school" Jake whispered while gently shaking me.

"No I want to stay home with you" I moaned back hiding my face in his chest.

"Nope you need to go to school I can't let Paul go on his own" Jake chuckled trying to move my head, which I stubbornly refused to move.

"I'm getting up I will be in the dining room when you are ready" Jake said while sliding out from under me.

I waited for Jake to close the door before I got out of bed it was then that I realised I was in my under wear and just a t-shirt, I quickly slipped my jeans on and grabbed the clean clothes from my school bag at the bottom of the bed before going into the bathroom to have a shower.

Once I was dressed I walked into the dining room to find Jake and Sam sat at the table while Emily was in the kitchen.

"Morning Bella how are you feeling?" Sam asked as I went to sit down at the table next to Jake.

"Tired but other than that fine" I replied.

"So you're ok after last night?" Sam then asked.

"Yes I suppose so a bit worried about being in school today with Edward"

"Bells Paul will be with you at all times you don't have to worry about anything" Jake reassured me while taking my hand.

Once we had breakfast Jake walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my bag before taking a hold of my hand and leading me outside to his truck.

"When did you get your truck?" I asked wondering if he left in the middle of the night.

"I asked Embry to bring it here after he dropped your dad off last night"

Jake opened the passenger door for me and closed it once I was inside before he ran around and got in he started the truck and drove away from Sam and Emily's.

"Have we got to pick up Paul?" I asked when I realised that he was not at Sam's

"No he is on patrol and will meet you at school his bag should be in the back" Jake replied.

Once we reached Forks high Jake parked the truck close to the forest before getting out and coming around the car to help me out, he suddenly took me by surprise when he grabbed me and bent down to kiss me. The kiss was rough and frantic also with passion I kissed him back with everything I had until he pulled away and I gasped for breath.

"What was that all about?" I asked when I got my breath back.

"Just letting every male here know that you are mine" Jake replied back smugly.

I turned around to look at the car park and realised half the school was out there staring at us, it was then that I realised Edward was stood by his car. I saw Jake look straight at him before he bent down and gave me another quick kiss just as Paul walked out of the forest and grabbed his bag.

"Come on Bella we will be late" Paul moaned coming to a stop next to Jake.

"Paul you don't let Bella out of your sight until I pick her up later" Jake commanded.

"Jake he can't follow me in the changing room or the bathroom" I reminded him.

"Fine Paul you get changed as quick as you can and when Bella needs the bathroom you wait outside" Jake commanded again.

"I won't let her out of my sight" Paul replied as I walked to his side.

We turned to walk towards the entrance and past all the students who were still staring at me and then looking back towards where Jake was parked.

The day went past quite quick everybody kept staring at me and whispering but nobody asked any questions, I did notice Edward was staring at me during lunch until I felt Paul growl and he got up and walked out the cafeteria. When the last bell went Paul met me outside the changing rooms and we walked into the car park where Jake was waiting for me lent up against his truck.

I walked straight up to him giving him a light kiss on his lips before he hugged me, I miss him when he is not around and I feel complete when he is stood near me.

"How was school Bells?" Jake asked putting his arms around me

"Lots of whispering no thanks to you"

"I just wanted everybody to know that you are with me" he replied.

"There are other ways of doing that"

"That was my way; we need to get going your dad is meeting us at mine for dinner" Jake said changing the subject before opening the passenger door.

"Am I not going home tonight?" I asked

"No you are staying at Sam's another night just in case Cullen shows up"

"Fine but I want to go home tomorrow after school" I told him

"Sure, Paul you are on patrol for the next two hours Jared is already out there Embry and Sam will swap over from you" Jake said as he closed the truck door and walking around the truck.

The journey to La Push was filled with Jake telling me about the start he and Sam made on the plans for the extension how he is turning his room into another hallway and an extra cupboard, I agreed with the idea and told him the colours I wanted for the bedroom and the bathroom. I was surprised how excited I was getting about moving down to La Push and moving in with Jake.

Twenty minutes later Jake pulled up outside his house and I was surprised to see dad's cruiser already parked outside, I got out the truck the same time as Jake and walked towards the house.

"Hey dad Billy" I said as I walked into the house.

"Are you ok Bells?" Dad asked

"Yes I'm fine" I replied sitting next to him on the couch.

Jake came join us with some sketches that he had done today about the extension, we let Billy have an opinion and he seemed happy with the layout they all laughed when I made a point that the bathroom was mine meaning that Jake and Billy had to still use the old one.

Not long after I started making dinner with Jake's help, it was then that I realised how under stocked the cupboards were.

"Jake apart from pasta and the sauce there is not much food here" I commented as I started pouring the sauce into a pan.

"I know dad has been eating at the Clearwater's a lot"

"Tomorrow I will go grocery shopping for both my dad and yours" I told him

"I will come with you I feel bad now" he moaned

"We need to spend more time here it's not fair that he is left on his own so much, maybe we can make a plan of taking it in turns where to cook during the week" I offered.

"That's sounds like a good idea I will talk to dad later"

We all sat down to eat once the food was cooked and spoke about our day, dad was still concerned about Edward and quite a few times while we were eating kept bring up about me moving back to Sam and Emily's and I refused every time.

We all stopped eating when we heard a howl outside Jake's house in the forest a few minutes later Sam walked through the front door.

"Jake the Cullen's want a meeting on the treaty line in half an hour" Sam told him

"What do they want?" Jake asked once he had finished eating.

"They would not tell me just that they wanted to speak to you and they asked if Bella could come along also."

"No I'm not going" I said as i stood up putting my plate in the sink.

"Bella they insisted that you came" Sam told me softly.

"I'm still not coming after last night I don't want to see them again"

"Bells they must have something important to say if they want you there also, we will all be there they won't be able to come near you I promise" Jake said walking up to me and grabbing me into a hug.

"Fine but I don't want to be there long"

"Sam can you get the others and come back here?" Jake asked.

I watched Sam walk out and I went to sit down in the front room, Jake soon joined me along with our dads.

"If she doesn't want to go then she shouldn't have to" dad said coming to sit next to me.

"Charlie any other time I would say the same, usually when they request a meeting it is just the wolves so it must be something important if they want Bella there." Jake told.

"You better look after her Jake I'm not happy about this, I don't want them near her" dad grumbled out.

"I will protect Bella with my life she won't get close to them."

A few minutes later the rest of the pack walked through the front door we realised how cramped it was so Jake beckoned us all outside to the garden .

"This is the plan Sam and I will phase back to human the rest of you will stay in your wolf forms, Jared and Paul when Sam and me leave to phase back you are both to stand either side of Bella. Embry you behind us at all times keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, any questions?" Jake spoke as he stood on the back porch.

"What if it is a trick to get Bella?" Paul asked

"If it is then Jared I will put Bella on your back you run with her back to La Push and leave us to take care of them" Jake replied.

When nobody else had any questions we all walked into the forest I stopped near the edge so they could go further in and phase, a few seconds later Jake emerged in his wolf form and led down for me to get on.

We all approached the treaty line and saw the Cullen's already there waiting, Jake led down so I could get off, him and Sam ran into the forest to phase just as Jared and Paul came to stand either side of me. I put both my hands out and grabbed a hold of both their fur in each hand, I was nervous to know what this was all about. The Cullen's stood in silence watching me and briefly looking at the wolves until Jake and Sam returned.

"You ok?" Jake whispered as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, Sam then stood the other side of me and squeezed my hand.

"Yes" I whispered back.

"What is this meeting about? Is there a problem with the new details in the treaty?" Jake asked in his deep Alpha voice.

"No we are here to tell you that we are all leaving, there is no need to go to the trouble of changing the treaty." Carlisle replied.

"When?" Jake asked

"Once this meeting is over the house is packed up ready"

"Well then the meeting is over" Jake said

"Can I have a word with Bella before we leave please?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure" Jake replied

"Bella we are truly sorry for the trouble we have caused you, we did not mean for any of this to happen."

"Thank you" I really didn't know what else to say.

I looked up at each of them and realised that Edward was not there.

"Where is Edward?" I asked surprising myself that I was even interested.

"He left already it was hard watching you and your mate being together" Carlisle explained making me feel guilty.

"Tell him I'm sorry and bye" I said back feeling a tear leave my eye and trail down my cheek.

"Of course we will" Carlisle replied before I felt a quick breeze and they were gone.

"I want to go back" I mumbled into Jake's chest.

"Let me go phase, Sam can you wait until I phase?" Jake asked as he pulled me away just as Sam cuddled me.

A few minutes later I was on Jake's back and we were racing through the forest heading back to Billy's house, the wolves all stopped in the garden and I noticed that not only was my dad and Billy waiting for us but also Harry and Quil SR along with Emily and Kim. Jake led down and I got off and made my way to the porch, I watched as the elders bowed their heads to me before I stopped next to Emily.

"Bells you all right?" Dad asked

"Yes, I will let Jake tell you about the meeting" I told him and the elders.

The pack came bounding out of the forest pushing and shoving each other with smiles on their faces and laughing, I walked away from Emily and stood next to Jake in the garden and looked back towards the porch.

"The Cullen's have left" Jake stated while the others all wolf whistled.

"When are they leaving Forks?" Billy asked

"Now" Jake replied grabbing me into a hug.

"Good you lot best get to the beach and start a bonfire it's time to celebrate" Billy told him with a grin on his face.

It was then that I realised why they were so happy, I felt sad that they had left I knew I didn't love Edward anymore but he was still my first love and his family made me feel so welcome in the short amount of time I knew them.

"Bells you ok?" Jake asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes I'm going home Jake I'm tired"

"But we need to celebrate" Jake replied bending down to look at my face.

"I don't feel like it"

"Let's go for a walk" Jake said grabbing my hand and leading me into the forest.

A few minutes later we stopped in a small clearing and sat on a fallen tree.

"Bella I know you were friends with them but it really is good that they have gone" Jake started to explain.

"Why they all knew I am with you now and the new part of the treaty was going to stop them coming to my house?" I asked

"It means that there will be no more wolves Bella, nobody else will have to change their plans for the future because they won't phase"

"Why?" I asked, confused why the Cullen's leaving would affect any new wolves.

"The Cullen's being here is what activated the gene for us to phase"

"Oh why did you never tell me?" I asked

"What could you have done about it?"

"I would have told them and asked them to leave." I told him.

"See which they have done now, let's go celebrate that fact and that there will be no new wolves the pack is complete"

I nodded at him and he helped me up before we made a detour through the forest and ended up on the private beach, the others had already lit the fire and were feeding the flames with more wood. I noticed that Sam and Emily were not here and I wondered if they had decided not to celebrate.

"Where is Sam and Emily?" I asked Jared as he and Kim walked over to us,

"They have gone to get some food and drink they will be back soon"

The rest of the evening past in us eating drinking and laughing until the sky started getting lighter and it began to rain, we all ran back to Sam's and collapsed in his front room still laughing until we all fell asleep ignoring that fact that we should be at school.


	20. Chapter 20 Quil

**SM owns everything twilight and characters.**

**Thankyou for all the reviews**

* * *

Quil

It's been two weeks since Edward and his family left I have noticed how much happier the pack are knowing that there will be no new additions, I went back to Forks the evening after they left Jake was still cautious about Edward showing up and for the first few days he was over protective. The plans for the extension have been coming along nicely Jake is just waiting now to start digging out the foundations.

I have been looking for a job but due to the size of Forks there are not many and the ones that are available is soon taken by fellow students who have lived in the town since birth, I did have a look in La Push but there was nothing there either. Every time I told Jake about my luck in finding a job he would smile at me before telling me it does not matter and if I need anything then to ask him.

I still spend my weekends in La Push staying at Sam's , Jake has reduced patrol so we spend a lot of time together we have even gone back to the secret beach where Sam took us when I first moved down.

As I'm driving down to La Push heading towards Sam's I see Quil walking along the road heading towards La Push so I pull over and stretch over to wind down the passenger window

"Hi Quil do you want a lift?"

"Hello Bella yeah sure" Quil replied before getting in.

"How you doing Quil?" I asked him when I notice that he looked sad

"Ok how about you? I saw you with Jake are you together now?"

"Yes we are"

"So why are you allowed to hang around him and Sam's gang?" Quil asked turning to look at me before I pulled back out to the road.

"Sam is my cousin and Jake is my ma.. boyfriend"

" I don't know what I have done to make Jake and Embry not want to be my friend anymore, we have been friends since babies and now they don't even want to know me" he spoke quietly.

"Quil you have not done anything I promise" I reassured him.

"Don't worry about it Bella, do you want to pull over here my house is behind the shop" Quil said as I passed the only shop in La Push, I pulled over and turned to look at him and I felt so sad for him I could see that he was hurting.

"Quil I will talk to Jake ok" I told him as I reached over and took his hand, I dropped it in shock when I realised that he was nearly as hot as Jake and he was trembling slightly.

"Forget it Bella I will see you later take care" Quil replied as he got out the truck.

I pulled back on to the road and turned the truck around to head to Jake's, I knew he was spending the morning with Billy and as much as I hated to disturb him I knew that something had to be done about Quil. I pulled up outside of Jake's as he rushed out with worry all over his face and swung the truck door open.

"Jake calm down there is nothing wrong"

"I thought you were going to Sam's this morning?" Jake asked as I got out the truck

"I was until I gave a lift to Quil"

"Oh" Jake responded looking down at his feet.

"He is upset Jake he thinks he has done something wrong causing you and Embry not wanting to be his friend anymore."

"I've been meaning to talk to Sam and Embry about him"

"When was the last time you were near him?" I asked as we walked towards the porch

"Before I phased"

"Quil's temperature is almost the same as yours and he is starting to shake like you did before you phased for the first time" I told him.

"I thought with the Cullen's leaving Quil would stop showing signs of phasing"

"Well it has not and I don't think he has long until he does phase" I replied sitting down on the porch steps.

"There is nothing I can do Bells" Jake said as he sat down beside me.

"Yes you can make him angry" I told him remembering back to Jake's birthday when I got him angry.

"He will hate me if I do that" Jake moaned putting his head in his hands.

"Do you hate me because I made you angry so you would phase?" I asked

"No I could never hate you but it's different we are soul mates it's not possible to hate each other."

"So if you never imprinted on me you would have hated me?" I asked looking out in to the forest

"No" Jake stated

"So Quil won't hate you" I told him firmly.

"Ok I get it I will go call the others" Jake replied before he got up and walked towards the forest.

I then thought that Billy should know about Jake's plans so I got up and walked in, Billy was sat watching the TV he muted it when I walked in so I sat down on the couch.

"I heard the conversation you and Jake just had" Billy said turning his chair around to face me.

"I thought you might want to let Quil SR know"

"I will do he will be so relieved, he has been worried for a while now about Quil and what the pack were going to do about him."

"Why did you never mention it to Jake?" I asked

"Pack stuff is for the pack to deal with it was not my business to get involved about new wolves" Billy replied just before we heard Jake howl for the others.

"I thought the council had a say with what the pack do?" I asked confused

"We do to a certain degree."

"Next time there is something like this please tell me if you don't want to tell Jake" I offered

"You really are the Alpha's mate" Billy then chuckled just as Jake walked back in.

"What was that dad?" Jake asked as he came in and sat next to me.

"Nothing to do with you just Bella doing her job within the tribe and pack" Billy replied while grinning at me making me blush.

"Ok I won't ask" Jake grumbled

"I'm going to ring Quil SR about your plans so he is ready" Billy said ignoring Jake and pushing himself towards the kitchen.

"Are the others coming?" I asked resting my head on Jake's chest.

"Yes they should be here in a few minutes they were all at Sam's waiting for you"

"I forgot they would be waiting for me" I replied just as the front door opened and the pack walked through.

"You read my thoughts when I called you all and I want to know if you all agree with helping Quil phase." Jake asked

Everybody agreed to help him even though they all had the same opinion as Jake thinking that any changes Quil's body had made while the Cullen's were here would stop, I sat and watched while they discussed ways to get Quil angry before they all stood up to go get him.

"Stop sit back down" I yelled to get their attention; they all turned around and sat back down to look at me.

"What's the matter Bells"? Jake asked

"I don't think it's a good idea if you all go, talking to Quil earlier I think Jake and Embry will be able to get him angry the rest of you might scare him when he phases and hears all your thoughts at once."

"Bella's got a point Jake what do you think?" Sam asked

"Sam I don't know what to do once he phases" Jake admitted.

"The same thing I done with you, tell him about the legends how to phase back and the patrol routes the rest we can fill him in about later" Sam explained.

"Embry you ready?" Jake asked as he stood up.

"Yep"

"Bells go to Sam's I will meet you back there once Quil has phased ok?" Jake said before he bent down to give me a quick kiss.

I sat and watched Jake and Embry walk out the front door before turning my attention back to the other three.

"Let's go back to mine Emily and Kim are waiting for us." Sam said as he got up and put his hand out to help me up.

"Can I have a quick word with Bella before she leaves?" Billy asked coming into the front room.

"Ok Bella we will wait in your truck" Sam replied as they all got up and walked out.

"Quil SR said to tell you thanks, I could hear Jake knocking just before he put the phone down so it won't be long" Billy said stopping in front of me.

"Tell him no problem, I will see you later ring if you need anything" I told him as I bent down and gave him kiss on the cheek before walking out to the truck.

I had to laugh when I got outside to see Sam and Paul arguing who was going to drive my truck while Jared was getting in the passenger seat, I walked past them and jumped in the driver's seat beeping the horn once I shut the door.

"Will you two get in or I'm going without you" I yelled out the window after they both jumped at the horn.

"How did you get past us?" Paul asked

"You should pay attention now get in" I replied starting the truck

I watched as both Sam and Paul jumped in the back before turning the truck around and headed in the direction to Sam's house, I looked over to Jared who was laughing at Sam and Paul when I looked in the rear view mirror I couldn't help but join him when I saw their unimpressed faces.

A few minutes later I pulled up outside Sam's and got out I was still laughing as they jumped down and walked into the house ignoring both Jared and me, we walked in to see them both sat on the couch with their arms crossed. This made me laugh out even louder causing Jared to laugh with me.

"Laugh it up Bella I will remember the next time I make you do something you don't want to do" Sam mumbled.

"You could have run" I replied trying to stop laughing.

"What's the matter with them?" Emily asked joining Sam on the couch

"He and Paul were arguing about who was going to drive to my truck here and I just got in and drove it"

"Oh" Emily replied with a grin on her face.

The wolves suddenly stopped what they were doing and sat still, I stopped laughing feeling the change in the atmosphere and started looking out the window.

"Quil has phased" Sam stated looking sad.

"Sam we knew it was going to happen at least he will be the last" I told him as I turned back to the window so I would Jake when he arrived.

"I know but it's still hard knowing that he can't leave the Reservation like us" Sam replied.

"I don't think Quil will mind he will have his friends back" I said while watching out the window.

"Bella I think Jake might be a few hours he won't be back until he has shown Quil how to phase back" Sam said

I turned around and sat next to Emily on the couch we were all sat and talking when an hour later the front door swung open and Jake Embry and Quil all walked in with grins on their faces.

Quil walked a head of Jake and started walking towards me.

"Thank you Bella" Quil said as the room filled with growls from Jake, Sam and Jared.

"Quil move away from Bella now" Jake commanded as he walked towards me and stood in front of me with his back to me.

This caused Quil to back up and stand to Embry on the other side of the room.

"Sorry Jake I forgot about keeping my distance from the women" Quil said

"Just for a while Quil you are new to this until I know for sure that the imprints won't be harmed you need to keep your distance" Jake told him

"Ok I forgot"

"Sam can you come with Quil and me I want to make sure I didn't leave anything out?" Jake asked as he turned around to face me.

"Sure let's go out the back" Sam replied getting up.

I sat back down to sit next to Emily as Paul sat the other side of me; I leant against him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Embry your quiet are you ok?" I asked when I noticed he had not said anything.

"Yes I found out who my dad is" Embry replied getting the rooms attention.

"Who is it?" Jared asked looking out the back where the others had gone.

"Quil's dad me and Quil are brothers"

"At least you know now are you going to tell your mum?"

"No what's the point she will only deny it."

"That means Quil SR is your grandfather" Jared then said.

"At least I know why i can phase into a wolf now" Embry commented.

We all nodded our response and the room fell silent, I didn't know what else to say I could see that Embry was upset about it but he is a thinker and I know that he wanted to share his thoughts with all of us he would.

A few minutes later the others walked in Quil walked to the other side of the room to stand next to Embry again, he turned to look at me and then growled causing me to get closer to Paul.

"Get away from Bella" Quil growled out.

"Quil calm down" Jake commanded coming to stand in front of me.

"Why are you not angry that Bella is sat so close to Paul" Quil growled out shaking slightly.

"Because Paul is no threat to my relationship with Bella they are good friends Paul was there at the beginning and he is protects her when I can't" Jake responded in a calm voice.

"Oh sorry Paul I didn't mean to growl at you" Quil apologised looking sheepish.

"Don't worry about it, just don't do it again" Paul replied as he got up from the couch to let Jake sit next to me.

"Paul do you want to take Quil out for patrol for a few hours we done a quick sweep earlier?" Jake asked

"Sure come on newbie" Paul replied

I noticed that Embry seemed to be shuffling and looking down at his feet so I elbowed Jake to get his attention and nodded my head in Embry's direction.

"Embry you can go with them but no messing around until you have ran the whole perimeter including Forks" Jake said

We sat and watched as the three wolves left out the front door.

"I understand the bond you Sam and Jared have now" Jake commented

"Why is that?" I asked confused

"Quil and I are second cousins and our wolves recognised that when he phased"

"It's that how Embry found out about who is dad is?" I asked

"Yes" Jake replied

"I noticed he was being quiet" Emily commented.

"He is in shock about it Bells he might want to talk to you in private he mentioned that before I phased told spoke to you about it" Jake then said.

"Let him know any time if I don't get a chance" I replied.

The rest of the day went by with us relaxing the other three did not come back so Jake phased to tell them they could finish; he discovered that Paul and Embry were teaching Quil how to hunt the wildlife so he left them to it.


	21. Chapter 21 Blood Thirsty Revenge

**Thank you for all the reviews and pms here is another chapter, i am having so much fun writing this i can't seem to stop at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all**

**I have changed the rating on the story you will see why near the end of the chapter**

* * *

Blood Thirsty Revenge

It was the first weekend of spring break and I was on my way down to La Push with my bags packed ready to spend the next week there, I had managed to get all my homework done the night before so I was looking forward to spending the time with Jake and the pack.

I pulled up outside of Sam's and watched him and Jared rush out to get my bags from the back of the truck I got out and walked into the house to find Emily and Kim.

"Hello" I said as I walked into the front room to find them both sat on the couch talking.

"Hey Bella" Emily replied looking up to me and moving along the couch to make room for me to sit.

"Bella we will put your bags in your room Jake should be here in about an hour" Sam said as he walked into the room with Jared following behind him.

"Bella did you bring that book and DVD with you?" Kim asked

"I totally forgot they are on my bed I was supposed to pack them earlier"

"I will get Jared to go get them" Kim offered

"No I will go back now before Jake finishes patrol" I told her making my way towards the front door.

"Bella, do you want me to go with you?" Sam offered

"No I will be in and out I won't be any longer that forty five minutes max" I replied as I walked out the door and got back into the truck.

Just as I got back into Forks the truck started making a weird grinding noise i put my foot on the brake pedal and the truck slowed down I take my foot off and back on the gas to increase my speed, a few minutes later I pulled up outside the house and quickly jumped out and went to the front door.

I forgot the spare key was no longer in the eave so I had to turn the truck off and use my door key, I walked upstairs and grabbed the book and DVD before locking the house back up and getting back into the truck. The grinding noise starting as soon as I pulled out the drive knowing the brake still worked I was not too concerned, I would get Jake to check it out in the week when he gets a chance.

Just as I got to outskirts of La Push the truck broke down I kept trying to get it started again until smoke started to rise out of the hood so I quickly jumped out grabbing the book and DVD. I walked to the end of the truck away from the engine and thought about what to do, I could either walk the rest of the way or wait until somebody passes and try to get a lift. I then remembered that Jake was on patrol and probably running near the outskirts, I walked to the edge of the forest.

"Jake the truck as broke down" I yelled checking up and down the road that nobody was about.

"Jake are you out there?" I yelled after a few minutes when there was no response.

I waited a few more minutes before I went to shout again, when I looked up and down the road checking it was clear a figure walked out of the forest on the opposite side of the road. I watched as he slowly crossed the road and came to a stop a few meters away from where I was stood, I immediately recognised him as one of the nomads who was with James when the Cullen's were playing baseball.

"Hello Bella" he spoke softly, I took a step back so I was closer to the forest.

"Do you remember me?" He asked taking a small step closer.

"Yes" I whispered.

"I've come here to help a friend I'm surprised your dogs are not protecting you better I didn't think I would be able to get this close to you."

"What do you want?" I asked hoping he wouldn't state the obvious

"I've done what I am supposed to do and that was to see how easy it was to get to you before my friend comes back."

"Why is your friend coming back?" I asked I thought that if I get out of this alive I should get as much information as I can for Jake and the pack.

"Your dogs killed her mate and she wants revenge, but she is not after the dogs she wants you."

"Why me?" I whispered out as I started to feel scared

"James wanted you but the dogs stopped him so she blames you for it" He replied taking another step forward.

"They are not dogs they are wolves" I told him as I tried to move but discovered my legs had frozen and they wouldn't move.

"Same thing" he replied taking another step closer.

"Well you can tell her you have seen me"

"The thing is Bella I have not come across any humans for the last three days I have been travelling so I am thirsty and you smell mouth-watering"

"But I thought James' mate wanted to kill me?" I asked trying to remind him.

"She does but I am thirsty and what she has planned for you is cruel, if I take your blood it will be less painful than what she has planned. She won't be happy but I can always lie and say you were in pain" he explained taking another step closer to me.

I got ready to scream out for Jake when the leech froze and looked into the forest behind me, I could see out the corner of my eye Jake, Embry and Quil walk out in their wolf forms. The leech turned quickly and ran into the forest with Jake and Embry close behind him, I felt my legs going weak and I fell to my knees keeping my eyes on the spot where Jake ran into the forest.

I suddenly felt warm arms around me pulling me into a hug but I was unable to move.

"Bella are you ok?" Quil asked over my head

I couldn't answer him as I continued to stare into the forest. I heard a howl in the forest and a few minutes later Sam, Jared and Paul walked out in their wolf forms I saw them all sniff the air and then watched Jared and Paul run into the forest in the same place Jake where entered it.

"Bella are you ok?" Sam asked a few seconds later repeating the same thing Quil had asked earlier.

Once again I found I couldn't answer I couldn't even open my mouth to speak, I felt Sam run his finger across my cheek before looking at Quil.

"Quil take her back to mine don't phase just carry her back, stay near her she is in shock we will be back soon"

"Sure Sam" Quil replied as I felt him left me up bridal style.

"Bella we will get the leech Jake is so mad he won't let it get away" Sam said trying to reassure me before he too ran into the forest phased and followed the others.

Quil then turned and he jogged into the forest I felt myself go stiff and grab his shoulder.

"Bella its ok I will speed up this is the quickest way to get back to Sam's"

I hid my face in his chest as I felt him pick up speed before I knew it Quil had slowed down and walked into the house keeping me next to him as he sat on the couch.

"Quil what has happened is Bella ok?" Emily asked coming to a stop in front of me.

"A leech tried to get her" Quil told her

"That Cullen one?"

"No this one had red eyes"

"Bella are you ok? Do you need anything?" Emily asked kneeling down to look at my face.

"She won't speak or move Sam said she is in shock" Quil explained when he realised I was not going to answer her.

"Keep her warm Quil I will make her some sweet tea" Emily replied prying the book and DVD out my hands, I didn't even realise I still had a hold of them as Quil pulled me on to his lap.

I'm not sure how long I sat on Quil's lap when I heard the front door open , I saw Sam walk in front of me and pick me up before placing me on his lap Jared grabbed both my hands rubbing then gently.

"Quil, Jake asked that you meet Embry at Bella's truck he has gone back to Jake's to get Jake's truck. You have to help tow Bella's truck to Jake's as it won't start" Sam ordered out.

"Did you get the leech?" Quil asked

"Yes Jake got him before we could catch up to him; he is a lot faster than us so was on his own. He and Paul are waiting for the fire to die out and bury the ashes before coming back"

"How is Jake?" Quil asked as he walked towards the front door

"He is calming down now even Embry was surprised how mad Jake was his wolf took over completely which made him run ahead of Embry" Sam replied before Quil walked out the front door.

"Bella drink this" Emily spoke kneeling next to Jared and holding the mug up to my lips, when I didn't move she stood back up after placing the mug on the floor by my feet,

"Bella your safe the leech is dead" Jared told me, I looked at him but I didn't know what to say.

"Bella its fine" Sam then said pulling me closer into him

I don't know how long I was sat on Sam's lap for listening to him and Jared talking to me and reassuring me, I wanted to tell them I wanted Jake but I could not open my mouth to speak.

I heard the front door burst open before I heard a growl that I recognised as Jake's, he walked up to me and took me out of Sam's lap and walked towards the bedroom kicking the door shut with me still in his arms and sitting on the bed.

"Bells the leech is gone everything is ok, I'm here I will always protect you I promise" Jake whispered to me.

I just nodded my head and held him tighter to me, after a few minutes I felt Jake lightly grab my chin and pull it up so I could look into his eyes.

"You are safe, I will never let another leech near you again" Jake told me looking directly into my eyes.

"Jake I was so scared" I managed to whisper out before I broke down in tears, it was not until my throat started to hurt that I realised I was screaming.

"Shh Bells I'm here" Jake whispered repeatedly while pulling me into a tighter hug so I could rest my head on his chest.

I heard the bedroom door click open and i grabbed Jake's arm tightly just before he growled at the person.

"Jake it's me is Bella ok?" Sam asked, I didn't even look up to see Sam

"She is scared Sam, What do you want?" Jake growled out

"Is there anything you need? Emily has made Bella some sweet tea"

"Leave us alone Sam all I need is Bella right now and she just needs me, can you lead the pack and sort out patrols I want two wolves on constant patrol until I say so" Jake commanded.

"Sure I will leave you alone and I will sort out the pack" Sam replied before he shut the door.

Jake then picked me up and led me on the bed I thought he was going to leave me so i grabbed his shoulder but he simply led down with me pulling me so I was almost led on top of him. I must have fallen asleep as all I kept seeing was the dark haired leech and the red haired one chasing me, I woke with a start and went to get up when Jake held me tighter.

"Bells are you ok?"

"Yes just a dream"

"Can you tell me what happened with that leech on the road?" Jake asked

So I told him everything that happened with the truck breaking down and then the leech telling me about James' mate and what she has planned before telling him that the leech was thirsty, Jake growled constantly throughout and I found that I was trying to comfort him.

"She won't get you Bells I promise" Jake reassured me

"She is coming for me Jake"

"She will have to get through a pack of wolves first and one lone leech doesn't stand a chance"

"But that other one had" I told him

"I'm sorry for that we are all on alert now so it won't happen again"

I nodded at him before cuddling into him and he rubbed his hand up and down my arm, we were silent for a few minutes until Jake helped us both sit up.

"Bella are you ready to go back out to the front room I need to tell the others about what happened?" Jake asked

"I need a shower first but I don't want to be alone"

"I can get Emily if you want?" Jake offered

"No I want you"

"OK are you sure Bella?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows, I knew why he was asking as he had never seen me completely naked before, our time alone had become more heated with me losing my top or pants but this would be a first.

"Yes Jake I want you near me"

I got up and went to my bags Jake growled when I left him he soon got up and grabbed my hips I pulled out some comfy clothes before taking Jake's hand and leading him into the bathroom.

Jake ended up showering with me when I didn't want to let go of his hand, we washed each other in silence no words were needed. When we got out Jake dried me and helped me dress before he put his cut offs back on, we walked out the bathroom and found Sam, Jared and Paul sat in the front room.

Jake told them what I had told him about the leech, he and Sam came up with patrol schedules for the rest of the pack. Emily walked back in a few minutes later with a plate full of sandwiches, I watched as the others ate them until Jake realised I had not had one and made me eat.

The next few days were hard letting Jake leave for patrol but I knew that I couldn't stop him he had a responsibility to lead the pack, he would however keep coming in every hour to check on me and that helped. I refused to leave the house or even step onto the porch I kept thinking that she could see me and get me.

Jake had set up the patrol schedules so that a wolf was always at the house to begin with it were either, Jake Sam or Jared and I would sit next to them the whole time. Jake eventually left Paul at the house, today was the first time Embry was here.

"How are things going Embry?" I asked as I came to sit next to him on the couch while Emily and Kim were washing the breakfast dishes

"I don't know Bella everything is so messed up"

"You and Quil are ok though?" I asked

"Yeah nothing has really changed there we are still good friends were just brothers now, I'm so angry at my mum for never telling me who my father was."

"Have you told her you know?"

"Nope I can't even speak to her right now; I had to ask Jake to put a command on me not to talk to her about it."

"I think you need to tell her Embry that you know what about Quil SR have you spoken to him?"

"Quil SR doesn't want to know he won't recognise me as his grandson" Embry replied putting his head in his hands.

"But he gave you his knife when you first phased that has to mean something?" I asked

"He knew back then I was his grandson but he never told me so he doesn't want to know."

"Go see him and talk to him maybe he just doesn't know what to say." I offered

Our conversation stopped when Jake and Quil walked in they both walked into the room and stopped while looking at Embry.

"You ok there my brother?" Quil asked

"No not really its all messed up I have a mother who can't tell me the truth and a grandfather who won't see me as a grandson" Embry admitted.

"Embry and Quil take a few hours off and sort this out I don't want distractions while any of us are on patrol and Embry you can talk to your mother about your father." Jake told them

"Ok come on Em we will go speak to my grandfather first if I can accept that you are my brother he should accept that you are his grandson, then we will talk to your mother and if you want you can move in with me if she won't give you any answers. " Quil said as Embry stood up and walked towards the front door.

"It's so messed up" I commented when they were gone.

"I know it's not fair that Embry was never told about his father but hopefully they can sort it out"

"Any sign of her?" I asked the day after the other leech was killed the red heads scent was picked up in the forest on the other side of Forks.

"No but we did pick up a fresh scent around Forks so she is getting closer, I will rip her apart the minute I see her"

"I hope it is soon "I replied back

"So do I Bells she is a threat and her being around could start new wolves phasing."


	22. Chapter 22 Tragedy and Surprise

**Diclaimer: All SMs**

**Thank you for all the reviews i have corrected the mistake in ch19 abouyt Quil**

**The next few chapters are going to be hard for me as i lost my dad the same way, but i want to stay true to the book. If you see any mistakes then please let me know i will reread through what i write but it will be rushed so i can get past these chapters.**

* * *

Tragedy and Surprise

The days have gone by quick and I am half way through spring break, I have still not left the house and I use every excuse not to leave even just to sit in the garden. Seeing that leech scared me I'm usually a strong person and would let very little scare me, but being on that road unprotected made me realise just how dangerous vampires can be.

"You ready to leave?" Jake asked as we were sat on the couch

"I'm not leaving Jake"

"Yes you are we are going to the beach for the day" Jake told me sternly

"I don't want to Jake I want to stay here"

"Bells you need to get out the house, my truck is parked outside most of the pack will be patrolling nearby and I will be with you the whole time" Jake tried to reassure me.

"Jake I said I don't want to leave" I yelled back standing up and turning towards the bedroom.

"I'm not giving you a choice" Jake replied before he ran across the room and picked me up.

"Sam stop him" I yelled

"I'm sorry Bella but this is for the best" Sam replied before walking out the room taking Emily with him

"Jared" I yelled looking up into Jared's face.

"Bella you need to leave the house" Jared replied before leaving the room and dragging Kim with him.

Before I could yell for anybody else Jake had walked out the house and put me in the truck shutting the door and running around to get into the driver's side.

"I'm sorry Bella but you staying in the house and refusing to leave is not you. You are usually a strong person. I promise you that I will protect you so you don't need to be scared" Jake said before he started the engine, I nodded and watched out the windscreen in silence.

A few minutes later Jake pulled up at the beach and got out he grabbed a bag from behind his seat before coming around and opening the passenger door, I noticed that Jake had brought me to the private beach where the bonfires were held and I felt relieved that we would be alone.

"Come on Bells it will be fine" Jake said offering me his hand as I got out the truck.

"Jake, promise me if the leech turns up you go get her and leave me" I told him while we walked towards the sand.

"Bells I can't promise you that the others would get her if she is around they are patrolling the beach"

"Fine let's find somewhere to sit" I suggested changing the subject.

We walked further down the beach until we were sat in the middle, Jake opened the bag he brought and laid out a picnic blanket and some containers of food. I couldn't help the smile when I saw how much planning Jake had put in today and I felt myself relax for the first time this week as I sat down on the blanket.

We sat down with me leant against Jake's side eating the picnic he admitted Emily had made but it was his idea to come here and have a picnic.

"How you feeling Bells?" Jake asked once all the food was gone

"Good, thank you for bring me here Jake" I told him as I moved over to sit in his lap

"So you're not mad at me for making you come?" Jake asked as he put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I should be but I needed it, I see now that that was not me being too scared to leave the house" I told him before I placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good" Jake replied before kissing back and pulling me closer to him.

"How long can we stay here for?" I asked when we both pulled away from the kiss

"As long as you like until it gets dark"

"It's so relaxing here and quiet" I told him sitting around so I could face the sea with my back to against his chest.

"Bells I don't want you going back to Forks until we catch the leech" Jake said a few minutes later.

"Jake I want to just until graduation" I argued back.

"This is life or death Bells please don't make command you" Jake moaned

"Then don't command me" I replied back

"You are too precious to me to risk that leech getting you so sorry but I will command you, plus your dad wants you to move back down to Sam's."

"Fine I guess I don't get much choice do i?" I snapped back

"Not with this you don't "

"What's going to happen with the extension now that Sam will have to be on patrol every day while the rest of the pack will be at school?" I asked realising that I might not be moving in with Jake straight after graduation.

"Sam will continue with the extension four days a week Jared, Embry, Quil and I will be each be taking a day off school to patrol and Sam will be on call and running patrol every hour" Jake replied

"Paul has to stay in school?" I asked chuckling to myself what his response to that was.

"Yes he will be with you all day every day"

"Bet he loved that"

"Looking after you he didn't mind, the only one going to school every day he hated" Jake replied laughing.

"I can always take a day off school?" I offered

"No you will be safer around other people, I do have some good news your dad rang the school and he has pulled you out of gym."

"Really?" I asked shocked that he would do that

"Yeah it's the only time that Paul can't be near you and I won't take the risk of her just walking in"

"Great" I replied straddling his lap and giving him a kiss.

"Jake Bella" we heard somebody yelling and we both pulled away, in one swift movement I was behind Jake as he crouched down ready to attack.

"Calm down the leech is not near" Embry said as he and Quil walked closer to us.

"What is it? You should both be on patrol?" Jake growled out

"Harry Clearwater has collapsed with what looks like a heart attack which has caused Leah and Seth to both phase" Embry replied.

"But Leah is a female it's not possible" Jake replied sounding shocked.

"Well it is possible and she is going mental, Sam is trying to calm her down but it is just making her worse, he told us to come and get you" Quil spoke.

"Who else is with them?" Jake asked going into Alpha mode

"Jared is with Seth while Paul and Sam are with Leah" Embry replied

"Ok I will take Bella back now tell Sam to meet us at his, Quil you and Paul go patrol Embry go stay with Leah until I get there then go watch the imprints." Jake ordered

Embry and Quil both jogged back into the forest while Jake packed up everything up, we rushed to the truck and in minutes we were back at Sam's just as Sam was coming out of the forest.

"How bad is it Sam?" Jake asked as he helped me out the truck

"It's bad she has gone for me twice, I'm making her worse by telling her to calm down"

"Ok I will go sort her out can you get to the hospital once Embry gets here to watch the imprints" Jake said before he gave me a quick kiss and ran towards the forest.

"How are you doing?" I ask Sam as we walked back into the house

"That was hard she was bringing up everything I promised her when we were together"

"She is just taking it out on you at least now she will understand imprinting" I told him while rubbing his arm.

"Sam what is going on?" Emily asked coming towards us

"Leah and Seth have both phased" he replied taking a seat on the couch with Emily and I sat either side of him.

"But Leah is a female?" Emily questioned

"I know, the legends have never mentioned a female wolf before"

"Sam I'm here now Jake said to phase and go to the hospital he has commanded Leah not to think of you" Embry said as he came in.

"I will let you know what is going on "Sam replied getting back up and kissing Emily on the cheek.

"I'm coming to" I said getting up and standing next to Sam.

"Bella I think Jake wants you to stay here with Emily and Kim when she gets here" Embry said

"No I need to go to the hospital somebody has to be there for Sue and I need to ring my dad and Billy"

"Your dad and Billy are already there Sue rang them while waiting for the ambulance" Embry told me.

"Well I'm still going" I stubbornly replied.

"It's ok I will clear it with Jake while we are on our way there" Sam said ushering me out the door.

"Sure I will stay here until I hear different" Embry said before shutting the door.

"Bella turn around I'm going to phase here" Sam said with his back to me, I swiftly turned around and waited until I felt Sam move my hand with his muzzle.

I climbed on his back and we were off racing through the forest heading towards Forks hospital, within minutes we were in the forest at the back of the hospital I climbed down and turned my back on him as he phased back and walked to my side.

We walked in silence until got to the reception before I could ask where Harry was, Dad walked out of a side room.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked as we walked towards him

"What are you doing here Bella?" he answered my question with a question.

"I came to offer you all support" I replied

"Fine we are all sat in here" he replied and we followed him through the room Sam closed the door behind us before taking a seat next to Billy.

I sat next to Sue and took a hold of her hand she squeezed it lightly and kept a hold of it before she looked up at Sam.

"How are Leah and Seth?" Sue asked

"Um they are upset they are with Jake and Jared" Sam replied.

"It's ok she knows about the wolves and that they have both phased" Billy then said

"Jake is trying to calm Leah down while Jared is with Seth I did try to help but I was just making it worse" Sam said putting his head down and looking at the floor.

"It's ok Sam I understand about imprinting now I don't hate you anymore" Sue told him, Sam put his head back up and smiled at her.

We were broken out of our conversation when a doctor walked in I looked at his face and knew that Harry had not made it, before the doctor could open his mouth Sue screamed out.

"I'm very sorry we tried everything we could but his heart just gave out" the doctor said taking a seat near Sue and me.

"Bella get Sam out of here" Billy whispered taking my attention away from Sue and the doctor.

I looked up to see Sam shaking with tears running down his face; I got up as Billy pushed himself toward Sue. I walked to Sam and grabbed his hand trying to get him up.

"Sam we need to leave you are shaking you can't phase here" I whispered to him.

He looked up at me then at his hand I watched his face as he realised, he stood up keeping a hold of my hand and let me lead him outside back towards the forest. I watched Sam sink to the floor and sob before I got down on my knees next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

I started to feel him shake again and I shuffled away from him and got ready to stand up when I remembered that the minute Sam phased Leah and Seth will find out about their dad along with the pack.

"Sam calm down you can phase now, think of Leah and Seth they can't find out this way" I told him edging closer to him.

"Bella he was like a dad to me after mine left, how am I going to tell Leah?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

"Sam I am so sorry, we will speak to Jake when we get back and work out a way of telling her" I reassured him coming to sit back down next to him as he stopped shaking.

We sat in the forest for nearly an hour until Sam felt he was calm enough to go back in, we slowly made our way back in and walked back into the private room.

"We have just said goodbye to Harry" dad sniffed, I walked up to him and gave him a hug while Sam walked over to Sue and held her as she started crying.

"Billy what is going to happen now?" I asked looking at him

"I'm not sure Bella"

"Dad and Billy can you both stay with Sue tonight please, Leah and Seth won't be back tonight?" I asked both of them.

"We didn't plan on leaving her alone" dad grumbled out going to sit next to Sue.

"Charlie, Bella is only doing what she is obliged to do within the tribe she doesn't mean it any other way" Billy suddenly said while giving me a weak smile.

"Sorry Bells"

"That's ok I knew you wouldn't leave her but I had to be sure" I replied back.

We all sat in the room for another hour before Sue stated she wanted to go home, we all got up and left together with Sam and dad supporting both sides of Sue.

"Bells do you need lift back?" dad asked after helping Sue and Billy in the car.

"No its ok I will go back with Sam"

Sam and I stood in the car park and watched the cruiser leave before Sam led me towards the forest.

"Sam you can't phase remember" I said as he walked away from me and started to undo his shorts.

"I forgot I will run us back jump on" Sam replied doing his shorts back up and kneeling down.

I climbed on to his back as he grabbed my legs before he ran through the forest back in the direction of his house, running in human form was a lot slower than wolf. We passed Jake and Leah on the way back but Sam did not stop or even look at them, it was then I realised that if they saw his face they would know.

A few minutes later Sam stopped outside his house and put me down.

"Embry come outside, Bella I'm going to speak to Jake don't leave the house I won't be far. Embry come with me I think we might need you" Sam said.

Sam and Embry stood and watched as I walked up to the house just as I was going through the front door I could see out the corner of my eye both of them jog towards the forest.

"What's going on? Is Harry ok?" Emily asked meeting me at the door as I was closing it.

"I'm so sorry Emily but Harry passed away"

I watched as she slumped to her knees as Kim came running over we all hugged together each of us crying, I looked at Kim and nodded at her as we both got up and helped Emily to the couch.

"Kim can you make some tea please? I asked as I pulled Emily into another hug.

A few minutes later we heard a long stream of howls ranging in volume and sound, I guessed the whole pack knew about Harry now.

"They know" Emily cried out.

"I think so"

"I want to see Leah" Emily stated trying to get up.

"No Emily it's too risky they are also mourning any of them could lose it" I commanded her as she relaxed back in the couch.

We all sat on the couch for the next few hours drinking tea and listening to the howls that would stop and start, we all silently agreed to sit and wait for our wolves to come back rather than go to bed.

We suddenly jumped when the front door opened and Jake walked in, I noticed that he looked exhausted before I stood up and lead him into my room and sat on the bed.

"How is it going out there?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around me

"It's hard Leah and Seth are not doing too good neither is Sam, the rest of the pack are also struggling Harry was like an uncle to us." Jake said as I watched a few tears run down his face.

I moved out of his arm and wrapped both my arms around his neck pulling his head into my chest. We sat like that for a while until Jake lifted his head up and tried to smile.

"I need to get back out there we are not too far from the house and Sam is running patrol" Jake said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked as I sat back down next to him.

"I am now I needed to be near you before I lost it" Jake replied, helping me to stand back up and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm here for you ok" I told him reaching up and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Go to bed you look tired"

"I can't I will wait on the couch with Emily and Kim" I told him

"Ok don't leave the house and don't let the others leave either" Jake said as we walked back out the bedroom and joined the others.

"How is Sam doing Jake?" Emily asked as we walked back into the room.

"He is upset I will send him back when he is ready he is running patrol at the moment" Jake replied as he bent down and kissed my forehead before walking out the house and closing the door.

I sat back down between Emily and Kim and waited for the pack to come back.


	23. Chapter 23 Broken

**SM owns everything Twilght**

* * *

Broken

I snapped my head forward and immediately regretted it when a sharp pain ran through it, I looked around and found that sometime in the night we must have fell asleep all huddled together on the couch. It was when I looked to the front door and saw the pack walking through I figured that they must have woken me.

"Bells you ok?" Jake asked walking past the others

"Yeah just a stiff neck" I replied rubbing the side of my neck, Jake walked over and moved my hand out the way replacing it with his and started rubbing it.

"Ouch" Emily whispered from beside me also rubbing her neck as she sat up, Sam was there in an instant rubbing her neck.

"You should have all gone to bed last night" Sam said.

"its ok let me up and I will start on breakfast" Emily replied a she made to get up, I watched as Emily looked towards the back of the pack and spotted Leah and Seth stood next to each other.

I watched Emily get up and walk towards the kitchen with Sam following her, I got up and followed her before Jake stopped me and led me towards the bedroom.

"Bells I think you should get some more sleep you look tired" Jake said as we sat on the bed.

"Will you be sleeping?" I asked

"No I can't I have too much to do"

"Neither will me then "I stated getting back up and gathering my stuff for a shower.

"Im a wolf I can cope without sleep you can't" Jake replied also getting up.

"I will sleep tonight but the pack needs us both today, come on let's have a shower before breakfast is ready" I told him as I grabbed my clothes in one hand and held his in the other.

I got out the shower first and got dressed agreeing to meet Jake in the kitchen; he wanted a few minutes in the shower with the heat turned up high. I walked out the bathroom and was stopped in my tracks by shouting and growling.

"What is going on in here?" I asked as I walked into the front room to find Emily crying and Leah shouting at her.

"None of your dam business" Leah sneered back.

"Emily go into the kitchen, where is Sam?"

"He is running a quick patrol with Paul" she replied before she walked back into the kitchen.

"Leah I suggest you go sit outside and cool off" I told her as I turned to face her.

"You can't tell me what to do only your mate can"

"Leah outside now!" I yelled at her, I watched shocked as Leah quickly turned around and walked out the front door.

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked walking towards me

"I don't know but I guess I can also command Leah"

"Yeah I guessed that" Jake replied with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to go speak to Leah a minute" I said walking towards the front door.

"Bells no you can't she is a new wolf and could phase without warning" Jake replied holding his hand out to stop me.

"Its fine Jake if she is losing it I can make her calm down and step back" I reassured him moving his hand away from me.

"I will be keeping an eye out" Jake warned as I left.

I found Leah sat on the porch steps with her knees bent to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, I sat down next to here and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Leah are you ok?" I asked gently rubbing her shoulder

She looked up at me and I could see the tears silently running down her face, I wrapped my arm fully around her shoulders as her body released silent sobs.

"Wait here we will go somewhere more private" I told her as I stood up and walked back into the house.

"Jake can we go back to yours with Leah, she needs time away from the pack?" I asked him as he walked towards me.

"Sure, we are leaving for a bit" Jake yelled out at the others.

Jake grabbed my hand and we both walked out the door and approached Leah, she didn't say anything but got up and stood next to me.

"Bells get on my back it will be quicker if we run" Jake said while he bent down.

Jake and Leah both set off on a fast run on the edge of the forest while I held on to Jake, a few minutes later Jake stopped outside the front of his house and put me down.

"Jake can you go in and make a drink and some toast please?" I asked him hoping he would understand that I needed time alone with Leah.

"Sure sure, Leah I don't want you to phase near Bella if you are going to lose it then run into the forest" Jake commanded her before he walked into the house.

I sat down next to Leah and she pulled her knees back up towards her chest, I could see that she was crying again so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"It hurts everything hurts" Leah whispered

"I'm here for you "

"I don't know what to do I've lost everything all my plans have gone, I was supposed to be moving to Hawaii next month to live with Rebecca Black and now I can't. I'm stuck being a wolf and listening to Sam thinking about Emily, I'm never going to see my dad again." Leah cried out.

"Your plans have not changed they are just on hold for a while I'm sure being a wolf will not be forever, I don't know what to suggest about Sam" I started to say before Leah cut me off.

"You won't say anything about Sam because he is your cousin and you have a freaky blood bond with him" she snapped out.

"No that's not it Leah I was going to say that with you both being wolves I don't think there is a solution"

"Great I have to listen to all the things he promised me now being promised to Emily" Leah cried wiping the tears off her face.

I'm sorry about that Leah I know he hurt you"

"He told you then? And I suppose you are going to take his side and agree with him?" Leah asked pulling away from me.

"There are two sides to every story I can't judge him for what happened and there is always your side, but remember Sam the human choose you while Sam the wolf choose Emily. The wolf was so strong within him the human part of Sam could not fight it and he had to let you go."

"That's easy for you to say you are with the only person you have ever loved" Leah replied in a bitter voice.

"Jake is not the only person I have been in love with"

"Yes the leech I saw in Jake's thoughts but how could you be in love with that?"

"Yes I was in love with him but I discovered that he was not right for me, I would have had to give up so much to be with him."

"It still hurts Bella he broke my heart and now I have to watch them be together" Leah whispered.

"Your heart will mend and then you might find your soul mate, Sam was not your soul mate Leah. Think about if Sam never phased and you both got married and had children then realised you were not right for each other, your children would have got hurt and trust me divorced parents is no ride in the park" I replied.

"I know you are right but it still hurts everything he said to me and promised me"

"I know, I will have a word with Jake about putting you and Sam on separate patrol shifts" I reassured her.

"Thank you Bella nobody but Rebecca has been there for me and now I can't even tell her about this"

"I'm here for you now" I replied just as Jake walked out on to the porch and sat down next to me.

"Jake where are the drinks and toast?" I asked when I noticed his hands were empty.

"Oops sorry dad is in there and I was talking to him" Jake replied

"Where is my mom?" Leah asked

"She is at home with Charlie do you want to see her?" Jake asked

"Later I would like to go home at some point today" Leah replied

"That's fine but I will go with you, I don't want you to lose it and phase near her."

Leah nodded and looked out towards the road a few seconds later she started growling and Jake shifted me on to his lap before looking at what Leah was growling at, Sam was approaching the house on his own.

"Leah go run patrol tell whoever is on patrol that nobody is allowed to phase for the next hour have some time alone" Jake told her

"Thanks" Leah replied before getting up and jogging around to the back of Jake's house.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked as he came to sit where Leah was previously sitting.

"She will be, her whole life has changed because of the wolf gene and on top of that she has lost her dad, she needs time and space." I told him

"I heard what you said about patrols and I will make sure she is not on at the same time as Sam or any of us imprinted wolves" Jake said.

"Thank you, well I'm going to make myself breakfast as my imprint forgot about me" I said standing up

"Bells I didn't mean to" Jake moaned

"I know its ok we all have a lot on our minds right now" I replied before walking into the house.

I walked through the house and saw Billy sat in the front room with the TV off and staring out the window, I wondered if now would be a good time to talk to him about a few things or wait until after breakfast.

"Billy have you eaten?" I asked stopping near the kitchen

"No I've not been back long" he replied looking towards me.

"Ok can I talk to you, then I will make us all breakfast?" I asked, when he nodded I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"I don't want to sound stupid but I'm worried now that Leah has phased is there a chance I could?"

"Nope you don't carry the gene" Billy replied and I could see him trying to hide a grin.

"But I'm related to Sam and Jared?" I asked

"Their wolf gene is through their fathers, I'm pretty sure theirs and yours mothers' side doesn't carry the gene." Billy explained

"Good"

"You don't want to be like Jacob then?" Billy asked no longer trying to hide his grin

"No I don't think he would cope very well if I phased and had to patrol for leeches"

"I don't think he would" Billy replied while going back to a sombre look.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, is this about you being able to command Leah earlier?" Billy asked

"Yes I know I can command the wolves when Jake or Sam is injured, how was I able to do that to Leah with Jake not far from me?"

Before Billy could answer me Jake and Sam walked in and sat on the couch with me.

"Will you tell me now dad?" Jake asked

"Yes I wanted Bella to hear it first as this concerns her more" Billy replied.

"What's going on?" I asked getting nervous.

"It's nothing to fear but I need to explain about the Clearwater's, there has always been a Clearwater in the pack but he has never actively patrolled with the rest of the wolves"

"Leah is out patrolling now should I stop her?" Jake asked cutting Billy off.

"No there is no reason why she can't patrol there has just been no reason in the past for a Clearwater to patrol." Billy explained

"So why do they phase then?" Sam asked

"To protect the Alpha's mate when the Alpha is patrolling, this is the first time that there has been two Clearwater's phasing at the same time the way Bella can control Leah identifies that she is Bella's protector while Seth is like the rest of the pack."

"Why would Bella need an extra protector?" Jake asked

"Because you can't be with her all the time and lead the pack, having Bella protected when you are not around will make it easier for you to be in control of the pack without you being constantly worried about Bella's safety. Have you noticed any difference between Leah and the rest of the pack?" Billy asked

"Yes she is smaller than us and a lot faster, even faster than me" Jake replied.

"Her wolf instincts will be different to all of yours, when you come upon a leech the only thing you think about is to run towards it. If Leah is out on patrol with the whole pack her instinct will be to run away from the leech and be near Bella to protect her.

"Wow" Jake said while I sat in silence listening to all of this and taking it in.

"It will be the same if all of you were out as a pack with the imprints and a leech came near, Leah will automatically get Bella and run with her leaving the rest of you to destroy it." Billy carried on.

"What about the rest of the imprints?" Sam asked

"They would not be Leah's concern she will only be worried about Bella" Billy replied.

"How does that explain why I can command her?" I asked

"Because sometimes Leah may try to do something that you won't want her to do, the only command she can ignore is if you tell her to take you near a leech" Billy explained.

"Why did you never tell us about the Clearwater's before?" Jake asked

"Because when the Cullen's left we thought that Seth would not phase so there was no need to discuss something that would not have happened back then."

"Will Leah imprint like the other wolves?" I asked Billy before I heard Sam gasp.

"No not until she gives up her wolf, you are her main priority and will come first if she was to imprint you would no longer be her first priority but her second and that could cause you to get hurt"

"Why do I need a bodyguard?" I asked wondering what made me so different to the rest of the imprints.

"You are the Alphas imprint it is your job to help him run the pack, it is also down to you to carry on the Alpha's genes in your children" Billy explained.

"She will hate me when she finds out it's because of me she has phased" I moaned putting my head in my hands.

"No she won't Bella I heard you talking out there with her you can help her get over her hurt while she is helping you to stay alive." Billy replied

"To be fair I think she will prefer it by being away from the pack, I don't think it will be that easy on her being the only female." Jake then said while he briefly looked at Sam.

I sat back on the couch and looked at the clock noticing that it was getting close to late morning and we had still not eaten any breakfast.

"I'm going to make breakfast anybody else hungry?" I asked as I stood up

"No you are not Bella you look exhausted go sleep in my room I will make us all something to eat?" Jake said standing up next to me.

"Jake I'm fine sit back down."

"No you are not go and have a nap I'm not going anywhere I will wake you in a bit" Jake replied while lightly pushing me towards his bedroom.

I let Jake usher me into his bedroom he walked around me and pulled the blind down on his window before he led me to the bed, I got in and Jake put the blanket over me.

"Sleep Bells we have a busy few days and I need you to be able to support me and help the pack" Jake said softly before he kissed my forehead and left the room.

I led there for a few minutes going over everything that Billy had said about Leah, I was beginning to feel like the most protected person in the tribe. I felt my eyes closing and got comfortable before I fell asleep telling myself I will have just an hour.


	24. Chapter 24 Goodbye Harry Hello Sister

**All SMs apart from the plot**

**Thankyou for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter i struggled to end so its longer than previous chapters**

* * *

Goodbye Harry Hello Sister

Today is Harry's funeral I was surprised that it was happening so quickly only two days after he died but I was informed that it is tribe law to give the body back to the earth as soon as possible, we had agreed to walk with Billy to the cemetery and meet the rest of the pack there. Dad was going with Sue, Leah and Seth the pack was going to be behind them just in case Leah or Seth started to phase.

"Bells are you sure you want to sit next to Leah at the service?" Jake asked as we were walking towards his house to pick up Billy.

"Yes she needs me today more than ever, Sam will be next to Seth and you will be next to me if she starts to phase you will be close enough to calm her down" I replied.

We walked into the house and we were both shocked to see the person who was sat at the table talking to Billy.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Jake asked

"Well hello little brother it is nice to see you to" Rachel said getting up and wrapping her arms around Jake before pulling out and looking at me.

"Bella Swan you have grown into a beautiful woman, hello my little sister"

"Rach how are you?" I asked walking towards her and pulling her into a hug

"I'm really good it's nice to be back, you and my brother huh? I always knew you two were going to end up together" Rachel replied pulling out of the hug.

"How come you are here I thought you hated the Clearwater's?" I asked taking a seat at the table

"I just hate Leah the others are ok, I'm here for Rebecca she asked me to come as she could not afford the air fare"

I remember the last t summer I visited Dad here Rachel and Leah had had a big falling out that ended up turning physical, Rachel started to hang out with me when Jake was with his friend's, it was during that last summer when I missed Sarah Black that Rachel became my older sister she would try to teach me how to be more feminine. I remember the letters we would send back and forth for the first few months I went back to my mum's, even those were painful so I stopped replying.

"We need to get going we can all catch up later after the service" Billy said as he started pushing himself towards the front door.

We walked to the cemetery together with Jake pushing Billy in front of us; we were one of the first to arrive so Jake was able to push Billy to the front next to Harry's body. Rachel saw some old friends and she joined them and told us that she would sit with them for the service, a few minutes later we watched as Sue, dad and the pack walked in with their imprints.

"Bella are you sure this is a good idea you sitting so close to Leah?" Sam whispered as he walked past me to sit between Sue and Seth

"Its fine Sam stop worrying about me" I whispered back as I took my seat between Leah and Jake at the front along with Dad and Quil Sr.

The pack sat behind us with Paul comforting Emily, the service began but I was not really paying that much attention I was keeping an eye on Leah and watching for any signs that she was going to phase. At some point during the service her sobs got louder and I found myself pulling her so her head was resting on my shoulder, Billy started speaking in Quileute and I watched as Seth started crying and Sam rested his hand on his shoulder.

I heard Jake gasp so I turned to look at him to see tears running down his face, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it before leaving my hand there. The service ended as we all stood up and watched the pack help lower Harry into the ground, the tribe slowly walked away leaving the Sue, dad, the council and the pack.

"Leah, Seth I want you to go phase and run patrol for a while I'm going to come with you, Bells I will see you at the hall in a bit. I think they need to go wolf for a while and I don't want to leave them alone, Stay with the pack ok" Jake said before giving me a light kiss and walking off with Leah and Seth towards the forest.

"How are you doing? You did really well keeping Leah calm" Sam asked as we walked towards the council hall.

"Thanks I missed the service keeping an eye on her" I replied feeling guilty.

"I did to watching Leah and Seth was more important than listening to the service."

"How was my dad?" I asked

"He was holding up so he could be there for Sue"

"I need to speak to him make sure he is ok" I replied

"Stay inside Bella ok, if you need to leave come find me or Jared ok" Sam said as we reached the hall.

"Sure everything is here so there is no reason to leave"

I walked in and found Dad sat with Sue and Billy I walked up to them and hugged each of them before stepping back.

"Thank you Bella for being there for Leah" Sue said

"You don't need to thank me I was doing what anybody else in the pack would have done"

"Where are they are now?" Billy asked

"Jake has taken them out for patrol they will be back soon" I replied

It was then that I spotted Rachel standing in a corner of the hall alone so I said bye to dad and walked over to Rachel.

"What are you doing here on your own?" I asked when I reached her

"I don't really know anybody and the friends I was talking to had to leave" Rachel explained.

"Come sit down and we can catch up" I offered finding a few chairs and a table not far from where we were stood.

"Where are Jake and Leah?" Rachel asked once we were sat down.

"He is out walking with her and Seth on the beach so they are not so upset when they come here" I replied I was surprised how easy the lie came out of my mouth.

"Why did you not go?"

"Jake understands what it is like to lose a parent so he knows what to say" I replied suddenly feeling guilty when Rachel started fiddling with her fingers.

"When do you have to go back to college?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm kind of done I just have to go back in three weeks to do some exams then I am finished, I have been doing courses all throughout the summers I have been there"

"So what are your plans when you finish?" I asked wondering if she would be moving further away

"I'm coming back here I have an interview for a teaching position in La Push lower school in a few days, plus I think it is time I take my turn helping dad out."

"That's good it will be nice having you around again" I told her.

"Dad said about the extension and you moving down after graduation" Rachel commented.

"Yes I want to live with Jake" I replied

"Your both so young what if it's too soon?"

"It's not we have been practically living together at Sam's"

"Dad mentioned that you are related to him, do you know what he done to Leah?" Rachel asked

"Yes he told me about that but he is happier with Emily, come let me introduce you to them"

We got up and I made my way over to where the pack and imprints were stood together talking dragging Rachel with me.

"Hey guys I want to introduce Jake's sister Rachel "I said stopping to stand next to Sam with Rachel stood at my other side.

I heard a chorus of hi's and hello's as I watched each of them introduce themselves until Paul was the only one left to be introduced.

"Hi, I'm Paul"

"Hello" Rachel replied, they both seemed to look up at the same time and I could see the connection being made as they looked into each other's eyes.

I looked around the circle to see that Sam and Jared had the same smug grin on their faces as I had I then started bouncing on my toes, Paul had finally imprinted he had found his soul mate.

"Bella are you ok you are kind of bouncing and grinning like a mad woman?" Rachel asked causing Paul to look towards me

"Bella is fine I'm just going to go talk to her in private a minute" Paul explained grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the exit.

"What was that all about?" I asked stepping away from him

"You were making it so obvious"

"Sorry but I'm happy for you, you have found your mate" I told him bouncing again.

"Bella calm down people will stare" he warned me.

"Yes Bella calm down Rachel is already confused by your behaviour this is supposed to be a funeral" Billy said being pushed out by Sam with a small grin on his face, but it didn't help that I now felt guilty.

"Paul I'm guessing you have imprinted on my daughter?" Billy asked once I had stopped bouncing around.

"Yes"

"You are lucky that she is moving back here and applying for a job at the school" Billy told him and I could see Paul grin.

"You can have a few more minutes out here to get both your emotions in check then I want Bella back inside" Sam ordered as he turned Billy around and they walked back inside.

"Bella what if I'm not ready for this? What if she gets scared when she finds out I turn into a wolf? What if she rejects the imprint? What if I lose my temper and she gets hurt?" Paul asked and I could see the panic in his eyes.

"Paul you are more than ready for this, Rachel grew up learning about the legends and I don't think she would reject the imprint just don't try to get her in your bed straight away" I reassured him

"What is this about Rachel?" Jake asked as he walked around the corner on his own

"Paul imprinted on Rachel" I told him

"You did what?" Jake yelled starting to shake and walking closer to Paul

"There is not much I can do about it you know that?" Paul replied with his hands in the air, Jake growled at him.

"Jake calm down "I told him stepping in front of him and putting my hands on his chest.

"I'm calm Bells, Paul you hurt her and I will kill you" Jake spoke deeply before pulling me into a hug as Paul walked back inside.

"What was all the about?" I asked pulling out of the hug

"Rachel has plans Bells and I don't think they are to stay here."

"That is where you are wrong she is applying at the school for a job and she thinks it is her turn to help your dad out."

"Oh" Jake replied looking guilty

"I think you better add on to the extension an extra bedroom" I suggested before walking back into his arms.

"Guess I will have to, it will be nice having her home" Jake replied.

"Yeah and we won't have to keep any secrets from her, I don't like lying and I have had to do that already to her" I moaned

"I will talk to dad and see about us all having another bonfire."

"How are you? Where is Leah and Seth?" I asked

"I'm ok Bells it brought back memories of my mom's funeral, dad used the same words at hers. Leah and Seth are not coming back they don't think they can remain calm, Sue will only get worried if they start showing signs of phasing" Jake explained

"We best get back in there" I replied taking his hand and leading the way inside.

An hour later people started to leave which left just the pack, dad and elders, Rachel made an excuse to go back and unpack after telling Jake that his room was taken. Paul went to offer his help before seeing the glare Billy was giving him and the growl Jake was sending him so he sat back down.

"We will have a bonfire tomorrow evening to tell Rachel the truth, Charlie can you come?" Billy asked

"No I'm on the late shift tomorrow" Dad replied quietly.

"OK Bella can you arrange food for it, nothing too big you did well with getting the food together today" Billy carried on, I nodded in agreement.

"We are going back to Sue's leave the hall we have some volunteers who will come and tidy it tomorrow for us" Quil SR spoke up.

We watched as they all left before walking out and heading back to Sam's. Jake sorted out Patrol and then he and Paul went to swap over from Leah and Seth, when they came back a few hours later Jake and Paul walked in laughing and pushing each other I was expecting Paul to walk in cut and bruised.

I awoke the next morning to find Jake not there, it was the first time he had been gone so early. I got up and got ready for the day before leaving my room, I walked in to the front room and was surprised to find it empty the house was also quiet.

"Morning Bella" Emily said from behind me making me jump.

"Where is everybody?" I asked

"I'm not sure, Sam and Jake left before six this morning and the others have not been in apart from Leah who is sat out the back in wolf form" Emily replied.

"Something must be going on, I'm going to go see Leah I will be back in to help with breakfast in a bit" I told her before walking out the door.

I found Leah led on the grass near the house so I sat down opposite her.

"Is something going on?" I asked, Leah nodded her head in answer

"Can you phase back and tell me?"

Leah answered my question by shaking her head, I wondered if this was Jake's doing.

"Has Jake told you to stay in wolf form?" I asked then watched as she nodded her head

"Will they be back for breakfast?" Leah replied by nodding her head again

"Ok well I'm going to help Emily, scratch the door if you need me" I told her before getting up and walking back into the house.

An hour later the whole pack walked through the door Jake and Sam walked straight into the kitchen where Emily and I were stood plating up the food.

"What's going on?" I asked Jake as he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on my head

"The red head leech got close to La Push we managed to chase her all the way to Canada before we lost her"

"I didn't even hear you leave" I moaned

"I know you were fast asleep, I was surprised when half the pack started howling for Sam and me and you didn't wake up"

"What we doing today?" I asked as Emily and Sam started taking the plates to the table.

"I'm not too sure, don't forget you have to do the food for tonight" Jake replied.

"No Kim and I are going to do that instead, Bella take it easy today and relax" Emily said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I don't mind going to see Rachel today" I suggested

"Sure sure, I will try to stay around but if I need to leave then Leah will be there and I'm not sure how that will play out with them both hating each other"

"They need to end this feud and start getting on, Rachel is an imprint so she will be around here more often so would Leah when you are running patrol" I told him before we both walked to the table to sit down.

Breakfast was eaten in silence I could see that all the wolves looked exhausted from their early start today chasing after Victoria.

"I'm going to my house this morning Leah has gone home to sleep, Seth I want you to also go home after breakfast you are both on patrol tonight. Sam, Embry and Quil get some sleep I want all three of you on patrol after lunch. Jared and Paul you are both on patrol until the others take over, if the leech comes back howl and I want everybody else to phase in. Seth tell Leah if she hears the howl then she needs to get to my house where Bella will be" Jake ordered out before taking my hand and leading me outside to walk to his house.

"Are you ok Jake? You seem unhappy" I asked while walking back.

"Tired and I really want this red head leech destroyed so we can stop being on alert"

"You will get her soon" I reassured him

"Yep I think next time she comes that close we won't give up and come back until we catch her" Jake replied we spent the rest of the walk in a comfortable silence.

"Morning Billy where is Rachel?" I asked as I sat down on the couch with Jake next to me

"She is just getting dressed she should be out soon" Billy replied just as she walked into the front room.

"Bella I'm so glad you came over we need to catch up more" Rachel said as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Morning Rach" Jake said sarcastically.

"Morning little brother, come on Bella let's sit outside and talk"

"No she has to stay in the house" Jake demanded

"Jacob Black you will not tell Bella where she can and can't go you might be in a relationship with her but she is still her own person" Rachel snapped out, I sat in shock at Rachel's outburst until I saw Jake starting to shake.

"Rachel to be honest I would rather stay in I think I am coming down with a cold" I told her as I gripped Jakes hand and squeezed it until he stopped shaking.

"Come then we will go in the bedroom and talk"

I got up after Rachel and turned to give Jake a quick kiss before following her into Jake's bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You shouldn't let my brother boss you around like that" Rachel told me before sitting down next to me.

"He does not I told him this morning I might have a cold coming so he is just trying to take care of me" I lied, I hated doing this I really couldn't wait until this evening when she would know the truth.

"How are you doing Bella?"

"I'm good can't wait to finish school" I replied

"What are you doing once you leave school?"

"Not sure yet but I won't be leaving"

"So you are going to be just like Leah then and stay here doing nothing when you finish school" Rachel stated.

"What is your problem with Leah?" I asked

"I kissed Sam when Leah was still with him and she attacked me and left me in a bad state"

"That is nasty to do that to a friend" I told her shocked that she would even do that.

"Well I was messed up back then and drunk."

"You two need to sort this out and apologise to her" I told her.

"You're supposed to be on my side"

"Leah is my friends as well, she will be around me when Jake is not so you both need to sort this out and get passed it"

We changed the subject afterwards and started talking about what Rachel got up to at college and what my life was like living in Phoenix before I moved back here, it was good to catch up. When I told her about not only being related to Sam but also Jared she was surprised and just like Jake questioned it because of my skin tone.

"Bells its lunchtime" Jake said as he opened the bedroom door.

"Where has the time gone?" I muttered

"Jake can you not make yourself some lunch?" Rachel asked him sternly

"Rach stop thinking that I treat Bells like a slave, I came in here to say that I have made all of us sandwiches" Jake growled out.

"Jake calm down she doesn't know" i whispered standing up and stopping in front of him.

"I know come on, Rach are you coming?" Jake asked as we both walked out the bedroom

"Yes I will be there in a minute"

Rachel joined us a few minutes later but she would not talk to either of us or even look at us, once she had finished she made the excuse that she wanted to finish unpacking.

"I know she is my sister but I think you might have your hands full with her" Jake said while we were cleaning up the lunch dishes.

"I know I think so too but I can't see her liking it very much" I replied.

"She will have to learn to like it if she won't listen" Jake demanded

Once the dishes were done we decided to watch a movie with Rachel, she kept watching us through out and when I heard Jake snoring she kept looking at me as if she wanted to say something before looking back at the screen.

"Rachel are you ok?" I asked her when I caught her staring at me again

"What is going on Bella? You have both changed so much my brother was never controlling when we were growing up it was you that were always telling him what to do. Its like you have both swapped roles over and it's not right plus you used to be shy and now you are not and you both hold yourselves differently."

"We are still the same Rach" Jake replied groggily

"I don't think you are?" Rachel questioned

Before Jake could answer her Paul knocked and walked in instantly I felt Jake stiffen next to me and I suddenly felt nervous that something had happened.

"Hi Rachel" Paul said walking further into the room

"Hi do you want a drink?" She replied getting up

"No I'm ok."

"Well I'm going to make some coffee" Rachel told us before leaving the room.

"Why are you not patrolling?" Jake growled out

"Embry and Quil have taken over so we can sort out the bonfire"

"You can stay for a few minutes then I want you to leave ok, Rachel is starting to question some things and I don't want her asking anymore questions" Jake replied just as Rachel walked back in the room and sat down.

Ten minutes later I could feel Jake growling and Paul said his goodbyes before leaving to sort out the bonfire. Billy came back just as we were leaving to get ready for the evening I wanted to check that Emily and Kim had done the food, and also to be around people that knew the secret so I didn't have to watch what I was doing.

"That was hard" I commented as we got into Jakes truck

"I know i didn't realise that we had even changed that much"

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked concerned that we could give the secret away.

"Stay away from people that are not in the know"

"I guessed that, I'm looking forward to getting back to Sam's so I can act normally again" I replied, I felt the weight left off my shoulders as we turned the bend and saw the house.

"So am I" Jake replied as he parked the truck and we both got out.

"Is everything organised?" I asked as I walked through the door and into the kitchen

"Yes we are just packing the drinks that it is all ready, how was your afternoon?" Emily asked

"Stressful it was hard keeping so many secrets and having to lie"

I left them to finish packing everything up and took a shower, Jake joined me a few minutes later and it was nice to have some time for just us. We were disturbed from investigating each other's bodies when Sam banged on the door telling us they were leaving and not to be too late.

We finally arrived at the bonfire to see everybody waiting for us we took our seats next to Billy with me sat on Jake's lap and Rachel sat next to us, I looked across the fire to see Leah sat on her own looking into the fire.

"Jake look at Leah?" I whispered to him

"Leah come sit next to Rachel" Jake told her, we watched as she got up and sat next to Rachel making sure to leave gap between them.

"We are now going to tell the legends of the tribe…." Billy spoke up as he started talking about all their legends, I watched Rachel as she listened intently.

"Rachel the legends that you have heard tonight are true" Billy ended

"Dad are you feeling ok?" Rachel asked with worry etched on her face

"Rach they are true, I can get Jake to show you if you wish" I offered when everybody went quiet.

"You are in on it too"

"The secret yes, Jake show her." I replied

Jake stood up and put me back on the log before he started walking into the forest to phase, I took a hold of Rachel's hand and squeezed it as she watched him walk into the forest. I heard Rachel gasp as Jake slowly walked out of the forest in his wolf form, I let go of her hand and walked towards Jake giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"See Rachel the legends are true look into the wolf's eyes and you will see Jake's eyes" I told her

"It's ok I believe you"

I started walking back to Rachel as Jake ran back into the forest a few seconds later he returned in his human form he quickly caught up to me as I reached the log and sat me back down on his lap.

"So you are all wolves?" Rachel asked

"No not all of us just Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth and of course me" Jake told her

"So Leah is the only girl?" Rachel asked briefly staring at Leah

"Yes but I'm Bella's protector more so than the tribes protector" Leah told her

"Let's eat, Rachel please use the time to ask any more questions before we tell you one more legend" Billy suddenly spoke up.

We all got up to get the sandwiches and salad that Emily prepared before sitting back down, Rachel joined us and asked us numerous questions about the pack, when Jake told her his was alpha of the pack her eyes glistened with pride for her brother. I noticed that Rachel seemed to be looking at the wolves every now and again staring longer at Paul than any of the others. I wondered if she could feel the imprint pull to him, Paul was acting the same and he was constantly looking up at Rachel every time she looked away.

"There is another legend that was supposed to be rare but we have reason to believe our fore fathers were wrong, this legend is about imprinting" Billy began as we were all sat eating.

"What is imprinting?" Rachel asked

"It is when a wolf finds his soul mate, there is an invisible pull from the wolf to his imprint and it is believed that the mate feels the pull also." Billy replied, I was surprised imprinting was not being explained the way it was explained to me.

"Who has imprinted here?" Rachel asked looking directly at Jake and me.

"Bella and me, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim and Paul has also recently imprinted" Jake explained before Paul stood up and sat in front of Rachel on the sand.

"Rachel I imprinted on you"

"I'm older than you"

"I don't look 17, I'm 18 in a few weeks and I still look older than that" Paul explained

"I don't know you"

"We can get to know each other, the imprint does not mean that we have to be in a relationship straight away we can start out as friends and get to know each other first"

"Slow down what if I don't want a relationship" Rachel told Paul and I watched his face drop before he hid it with a blank face.

"Get to know him Rachel there is no reason why you can't do that, there is no pressure that you have to be in a relationship with him straight away" I explained.

"Bella are you like spokesperson for the females I feel like I have to listen to you, I have done all day?" Rachel asked taking me by surprise.

"Yes you could call it that, as the mate of the Alpha i have to control the imprints I didn't realise that you felt you had to listen to me but that I do have the power to command you if you do something that I don't deem right" I explained

"So you can tell me what to do?" Rachel asked looking slightly disgusted

"I can but I will only ever use a command when I feel it is necessary for you to listen"

"Great so not only have a wolf got some crazy hold on me I also have my free will taken away from me" Rachel replied standing up.

"You have it wrong Rachel" Jake suddenly spoke up.

"I need some time to think this through I'm going back to the house" Rachel said she started walking off the beach.

"Leah go with her watch from a distance that she gets back ok" I asked Leah and then watched her as she followed Rachel.

"She doesn't want me" Paul said putting his hands in his head

"Give her time Paul she has been told a lot tonight let her work through it" I reassured him as I got off Jake's lap and pulled Paul into a hug.

"Paul go on patrol it will help "Jake told him.

We watched Paul in silence as he walked towards the forest; the rest of the evening was spent with us in quiet conversations until we all left the beach at the same time making our way back to our homes.


	25. Chapter 25 Intruder

Intruder

The weekend passed with no more fresh scents of the red head leech, Rachel spent Saturday refusing to see anybody until Paul came to see her that evening and they have spent the rest of the weekend getting to know each other.

Now that I have moved back down to Sam's I had to go back to Fork's to get my school books. After spending the day with Jake we got into his truck and headed back to my dad's, I felt nervous as we passed the place where my truck broke down Jake must have noticed as he pulled me closer to him and held me tight until we were back in Forks.

When we reached the drive and saw the cruiser in the drive I moved across the seat and went to open it but Jake stopped me and he pulled me closer to him again.

"What is the matter Jake?" I asked looking around to see if somebody was there

"Nothing but let me get out first and make sure there is no leech scent" Jake replied I nodded in agreement and watched as Jake got out and walked around to the passenger side of the truck.

"It's clear all I can smell is the packs scents "Jake said as he opened the door and helped me out.

We made our way up the drive with Jake holding my hand and leading the way before we even got to the front door dad was stood with the door wide open and a matching wide grin.

"What are you both doing here?" he asked as we all walked back into the house

"I need to get my school books. I thought you were working today?" I asked dad as I went to go upstairs

"I am in about an hour I was just catching up on the game" Dad replied as he sat back down in his chair.

"Well I am just going to get those books, Jake sit down and watch the game I will only be a few seconds.

"Call me if you need anything" Jake replied as he sat down on the couch.

I slowly made my way up the stairs suddenly reminded what happened the last time I was here and Edward threatening to bite me so I would change and become like him and would then become his mate, I shivered at the thought and stopped at my closed bedroom door before putting my hand on the door handle and twisting it.

I fully opened the door and swung it wide open I looked around the room and saw that it was empty I breathed out the breathe that I was not even aware I was holding, I then noticed that the window now repaired was open a jar. I thought about calling Jake but I guessed that maybe dad had opened it to let the air in while I was not here.

I walked in and went straight to the desk and picked up the pile of school books I turned and went to walk back out when a figure moving quickly through my bedroom window i stopped in my tracks and turned to face the person who was standing by the window.

She had golden eyes like the Cullen's but she was not somebody who I recognised, I thought about screaming for Jake but before I could open my mouth she dashed across the room and placed her ice cold finger against my lips for a second before letting them go.

"What do you want?" I whispered

"I want my revenge on the wolves they killed my mate"

"Why are you here?" I asked I looked at the door hoping she would not make a run for it down stairs to where Jake was sat with my dad.

"I can't do it on my own so i am now working with Victoria we have a common cause the wolves killed her mate too but she wants you dead rather than the wolves" she replied as she went to my bed and took my pillow along with some dirty clothes led on my bedroom floor.

"Why are you taking my things?"

"Victoria needs them for your scent she is working on a nice surprise for you and the wolves."

I watched then as she went to slide out of my bedroom window before she was fully out of it I turned and ran for the door.

"Jake" I screamed out and seconds later he was bounding up the stairs and stood in front of me.

I watched as he sniffed the air before growling and running into my bedroom, he walked straight over to the bedroom window and started to take it shorts off.

"Bells go sit downstairs with the others I need to catch the leech, Leah will be here in a few minutes" Jake shouted as he climbed out the window.

I sat back down stairs and fell on to the couch dad joined me and rubbed my shoulders

"You ok Bells?"

"Another leech was in my bedroom" I replied

"Those things need to leave you alone"

"I know dad Jake has ran after it so hopefully it will be one less around" I told him

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door I stood up and rushed to the door expecting to find Leah waiting to be let in instead I was shocked to see Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"What are you doing back?" I asked in a bitter tone

"We are back to protect you "Edward replied

I went to answer but was cut off when my dad came to the door and stood in front of me

"Leave now and don't come back you lot are not welcome in Forks" Dad sneered

"We are not leaving Charlie Bella needs protecting so we are staying until the threat has been destroyed" Edward replied in a calm voice.

"Bella can you ask Jake to meet us please?" Jasper asked

Before I could nod I could see the whole pack in human form growling at the Cullen's as they walked up the drive, I stood and watched as Alice and Jasper backed away from me but Edward remained. Leah suddenly phased and ran towards me growling at Edward, he crouched down ready to attack but Leah ignored him and led down in front of me.

I knew what I had to do so i jumped on her back and wrapped my arms around her neck before I knew where I was Leah was running in the forest towards Sam's house. Jake had told me she was fast but I was shocked when only minutes later Leah was led in Sam's back garden waiting for me to get off.

I got off and ran into the house to get Leah some clothes I guessed from her phasing so suddenly she had no other clothes on her, I ran into my room and found one of Jake's t-shirts and a pair of his shorts before running back out to the garden where Leah still in her wolf form was waiting.

"Sorry they are Jake's my clothes won't fit you" I told her as she picked them up in her mouth and ran into the forest.

I sat on the grass and waited for Leah to come out when Emily rushed out the house.

"Bella are you ok? I thought you were at your dads getting your school books" Emily asked

"There was a leech in my bedroom and the Cullen's have returned."

I watched Leah as she walked out of the forest but she stopped half way to me when she spotted Emily I could see her start to shake and lose it.

"Emily can you go back into the house" I commanded she turned and walked back inside Leah started walking towards me again the shaking now stopped.

"Sorry it's still hard to see her at the moment" Leah said as she sat down next to me.

"That's ok I understand but you all need to get past this feud"

"Bella I'm sorry for just phasing and forcing you to come back here" Leah whispered just loud enough so I could hear, when I looked up she looked worried.

"Leah you were doing your job I get that and to be honest I didn't really want to be near them anyway"

Leah looked at me about to reply when the pack minus Embry and Quil walked out of the forest, I watched as they all made a beeline for us and sat down near us while Jake pulled me on to his lap and held me tight against his chest.

"Thank you Leah for getting Bells out of there" Jake said as he looked up to Leah

"Did you get that leech that was in my bedroom?"

"No she had a car waiting for her by the time we all caught up to her she was in the car driving away on the highway and it was too busy for us to chase her and not be seen" Jake explained

"Bella we noticed that she had some things of yours with your scent on do you know what she wanted with them?" Sam asked

"Yes she wants revenge you killed her mate so she has joined the red head"

"Who was here mate?" Paul then asked

"The leech with the dread locks that's the only other male leech we have killed" Jake told us

"Well she wants you all dead and they are planning a surprise for all of us" I said while pushing myself closer to Jake.

"We will tell the Cullen's when we meet later"

"Why are you meeting the Cullen's? Can I please come?" I asked Jake

"They know what the red head leech is up to; I don't think it would be a good idea having you there it might turn violent."

"Leah will be there if it gets like that then she can bring me back" I argued

"Fine but you are to stay near Leah the whole time" Jake relented.

"Where is my dad?"

"He has gone to work, Embry and Quil are bringing my truck down with your school books in it" Jake replied.

"Leah and Paul go patrol I want everybody else back here after dinner" Jake ordered

"I can't I have not seen Rachel today" Paul moaned

"Jared you patrol then Paul go see my sister and tell her that she needs to start coming here more and get to know the other imprints"

I sat and watched as the others all left leaving just Jake, Sam and me, Emily walked out and soon joined us sitting next to Sam.

"Bells I think you need to start commanding the imprints more" Jake suddenly said.

"I know I will give Rachel until next weekend then I will make her come here, I understand why it's hard for Leah but Rachel has no excuse." I replied back knowing that Jake was right.

We all got up and walked back into the house I watched as Jake and Sam sat on the couch and started discussing the meeting as I went with Emily and helped prepare dinner for just the four of us.


	26. Chapter 26 Visions

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all **

**Thank you for all the reviews they really do keep me writing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Visions

After dinner the rest of the pack started making their way into Sam's I was surprised to see Rachel with Paul and went straight to her grabbing Emily on my way.

"It's nice that you have finally decided to come here" I told her stopping in front of her.

"I figured I should get to know everybody better" Rachel replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"You met Emily at the funeral I'm not sure where Kim is. Jared where is Kim?"

"She is on her way" Jared replied just as Kim pulled up in her car.

"While we are gone sit down and get to know each other they can also give you information on imprinting" I told her and then watched as Emily led the way into the dining room with Rachel following her just as Kim walked through the front door.

"Hey Bella" Kim said as she approached me at the same time Jared walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Rachel is here with Emily get to know her and make her feel welcome" I told her as she pulled out of Jared's hug and started walking towards the dining room.

"Thanks Paul for bringing her" I said to him as I walked towards the pack.

"As if I can make her come here, she wanted to."

I walked towards Jake and noticed that Leah was sat in the corner of the room hidden by most of the wolves I changed direction and started walking towards her sitting down opposite her.

"Thank you for staying even when both Emily and Rachel were in the same room as you, I'm happy with you just being able to do that"

"I'm not going to promise to talk to them but I will try to stay calm when they are around" Leah smirked and I knew that for now it was Leah's limit.

"Bells are you ready? You are going to be riding me but when I phase back I want you to stand next to Leah. Leah you are to stay in wolf form I will be the only one phasing back" Jake asked getting our attention.

"Yep I'm ready" I replied standing up and making my way over to where Jake was stood.

I followed the pack out the back door and watched as everybody apart from Jake jogged into the woods to phase, Jake stopped a distance away from me and started to take his shorts off I watched as he bent over and tucked his shorts into his ankle bracelet keeping my eyes on his naked butt.

"Like what you see?" Jake asked when he turned back around

"Maybe, phase I want to get there and back" I replied, I watched as Jake chuckled before his body shape started changing and he became his wolf.

"I think I like this form better though" I told him as I climbed onto this back, I heard Jake growl before he started running towards the forest catching up with the others.

The pack ran in formation and stayed in position with Sam and Jared either side of me, Leah directly behind Jake and then Embry, Quil and Seth at the back everybody kept a steady pace with nobody falling behind or out of rank. We reached that treaty line and I watched as they all came to a stop in the same positions and looked directly at the Cullen's who were waiting for us, Jake led down and I got off and walked over to Leah to stand next to her as Jake turned around and ran back into the forest to phase back.

"You ok Bells?" Jake whispered as he approached me, I nodded before he kissed me on the lips and then moved to stand in front of me with Sam and Jared either side of him.

"What do you want? Why have you come back?" Jake asked the Cullen's in a bitter tone

"Hello Jacob we want to help protect Bella" Carlisle replied

"We can protect her fine" Jake replied

"Alice has had a vision of Victoria and Irina"

"Who are they?" Jake asked sounding confused

"Well you might know them better as the red head vampire and the vampire that was in Bella's room yesterday"

"Figures they would have names" Jake sneered out causing the wolves to laugh in their special way.

Carlisle then took a step forward with the rest of them following his lead; I waited for Jake to react to this but was surprised when Leah started growling and taking a step forward then back before looking at me.

"Leah go patrol I understand this must be hard for you I will protect Bella" Jake said as he walked back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder just as Sam and Jared backed up so they were stood either side of us.

"Jacob, Bella does not need protecting from us" Edward snapped out.

"Should I remind you what happened the last time you were around Bella?"

"I was angry and upset at the time." Edward replied sounding guilty.

"Should we get back to why you have called this meeting" Jake then suggested looking straight at Carlisle.

"We have come back to help you protect Bella and Forks from Victoria and whatever she is planning to do in Forks" Carlisle then explained.

"We don't need help you being here will cause more wolves to phase"

"I apologise for that but we understand that it is our fault Victoria is after Bella and we will stay until that threat is gone."

"Fine you stick to your side of the treaty and we will stick to ours" Jake replied.

"Do you still want to amend the treaty regarding Bella's house?" Carlisle asked

"No, Bella no longer lives in Fork's and Charlie is always down on the reservation when he is not working"

"So you are keeping her prisoner again?" Edward questioned

"We are keeping her protected and it is easier when she is living in La Push" Jake answered calmly but I could see him shaking with anger.

"Bella if you want to go home then I will make sure you are always protected" Edward said ignoring the growls coming from the wolves.

"Like last time when you tried to bite me any way I am already home, La Push is home now"

"The option is there if you want to leave" Edward replied

"No thank you I'm happy where I am"

"So you said that you know when she is coming here?" Jake asked Carlisle

"Yes Alice can see when Victoria and Irina decide to come to Forks"

"So when are they coming?"

"They have not decided on a date yet but they do plan on returning with their surprise" Carlisle answered him.

"What is this surprise?"

"I don't know she is not revealing it, she knows how my gift works so is using it against me" Alice said walking forward and standing next to Carlisle.

"So how can we trust your gift will work in time for when they come here?" Jake asked

"My visions are based on people's decisions, I am watching both Victoria's and Irina's decisions when they decide to come here I can then warn you"

"Is this all you had to tell us, it is getting late and we have school in the morning" Jake replied

"Yes for now we will keep you updated should Alice get another vision." Carlisle responded as he and Alice both took a step back.

"Well until next time" Jake gruffly replied

"Bella I will see you at school" Edward smirked before he turned around and walked off.

"Bells get back I'm going to phase" Jake spat out I looked up and could see him shaking a second later he managed to pull his shorts down just before phasing.

I picked up his shorts and then climbed on his back tucking his shorts inside my jacket before he picked up his speed and ran back to Sam's. I jumped down and gave Jake his shorts I watched as he picked them up and ran into the forest passing Sam and Jared on the way.

"Jake is going to go for a run he will be back in a few minutes" Sam said as he walked up to me.

"Is he ok?" I asked

"Yes he is just not happy that you will be near that Cullen at school" Sam replied while ushering me into the house.

"What was wrong with Leah?" i asked Sam as we all sat down in the front room with the imprints

"She had to fight her instincts not to run with you when the Cullen's got closer to us"

"That makes sense" I commented.

"Where is Paul?" Rachel asked looking towards the door

"He has gone with Jake, I have a feeling Jake is giving him some commands for tomorrow" Jared replied.

Half an hour later Jake and Paul walked in neither of them looked too happy Jake walked straight over to me and held his hand out for me.

"Bells we need to talk"

"Sure where do you want to go?" I asked taking his hand and pulling myself up

"The bedroom" Jake replied leading the way

We both walked in an sat on the bed I could see that something was troubling Jake but I gave him time to think it through, just as I was going to say something to fill the silence Jake looked at me then took my hand.

"Bells I need to do something and I don't think you are going to like me for doing it but I need to know that you are going to be safe when I am not around" Jake started to explain.

"What is it Jake? You are making me nervous"

"Bella I am commanding you not to speak to any of the Cullen's unless I am there with you" Jake commanded in his Alpha voice.

I sat there with my eyes wide open I was shocked that he had to do that, i have no plans to talk to any of them any way he didn't need to do that.

"Do you not trust me?" I whispered

"Bells of course I trust you it is them I don't trust and I don't want them near you unless it is necessary" Jake replied pulling on to his lap.

"Then why command me not to talk to them?"

"I don't want you being close to them again it scares me Bells"

"Fine I don't like it but I will not argue with you about it" I replied.

"It will remain until I don't see them as a threat anymore" Jake said as he started kissing my neck.

I turned around so I was straddling his lap and moved his head so I could kiss his lips; I felt his hands go under my top. I released his lips and started to kiss near his ear.

"I'm ready" I whispered, Jake pulled back and raised his eyebrows

"Really?" He asked clearly shocked by my words

I nodded and moved back to kiss his lips before Jake pulled back with a massive grin on his face.

"Not today I will find us a special place where we can be on our own with no super wolf hearing, plus I doubt Sam and Jared will be too happy hearing us" Jake said as he nodded his head towards the door.

"I forgot about them" I squeaked out feeling my face get hot with my blush.

Seeing my blush Jake laughed loudly while pulling me into a hug, we got ready for bed and both crawled in and cuddled each other until we feel a sleep.


	27. Chapter 27 PreWarning

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to SM but the plot is mine**

**Thank you to Fantasy Lover 74 this chapter would not have happened has she not given me this idea.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm sorry if I don't reply to all of them I do read each one of them.**

**I have had a review and pms about Bella telling Jake she was ready to take the relationship further at the end of the last chapter, when Jake commanded Bella not to talk to Edward he was controlling her who she can talk to so Bella telling Jake she was ready was her way of telling Jake that she is still in control of their relationship. Jake will benefit from Bella being in control but it was important that Bella has some control over Jake. **

* * *

Pre-Warning

The next few weeks passed with no new scents from Victoria or Irina, Alice saw Victoria coming back but she changed her mind when she picked up the Cullen's scent and returned back towards Seattle.

Rachel went back to college to complete her exams after finding out that she got the job working in the school on the Reservation which was going to start in September the initial plan was for her to stay overnight to pack up the rest of her stuff before driving back.

We watched Paul suffer when Rachel left and we were surprised that it was Rachel who rang and admitted that she wanted to come home now that her exams were finished a few hours after she arrived, Paul phased and ran all the way to Washington University in Seattle to help Rachel pack the rest of her stuff and drive back. I watched Jake relax when he knew Paul was there as Alice was sure that Victoria and Irina were in Seattle.

School had become hectic so most evenings and weekends Jared, Kim, Paul and I were often huddled around Sam's dining room table studying as we were all due to graduate at the same time. Jake gave Jared and Paul extra time off patrol so they could concentrate on school; he and Sam were picking up their patrols on top of their own.

The weekend before we were due to start our exams Jake and I had planned to give everybody the day off and spend it on the beach so while the pack were running a patrol the imprints and Leah was waiting at Sam and Emily's for them to return.

"Move"

"No you move I was here first" I heard Rachel yell from the lounge

"I will pick you up and move you if you don't move" Leah yelled back

"What is your problem Leah?" Rachel shouted I watched from the door way as she stood up.

"Your my problem you walk in here and act like you own the place, why don't you go back to university nobody wants you here. Your dad and Jake were doing fine before you came back and now they have to find extra money to build on to the house just to make room for you" Leah shouted back at her.

"Says the person who is a female freak, you get on everybody's nerves by being wrapped up in Sam all the time get over it he doesn't want you anymore" Rachel replied.

"The only reason Paul wants you is because of the imprint so he has no choice but be with you, I bet if he could choose his soul mate it would not have been you." Leah screamed out, I walked into the room to stop them but Rachel walked out the front door before I could say anything.

"Leah that was harsh I will go speak to her then I want you both to apologise, this is getting stupid now" I told her before walking out the door.

I followed Rachel as she started walking towards the beach, I watched as she stopped and looked up into the sky.

"Rachel are you ok?"

"No Leah was telling the truth wasn't she?" Rachel cried out

"No she was not your dad and Jake are thrilled that you are back here living here so am I, and I think you and Paul would have eventually got together imprinting makes it certain that you are with the right person." I told her honestly

"Why did she say it then?"

I went to answer when I suddenly felt myself being lifted up and the air moving quickly, I looked across when Rachel screamed it was then that I realised the shoulder I had been chucked over was freezing cold it was a leech that had us. I joined Rachel and started screaming while kicking and punching trying to get free, I could see the trees passing by quickly and started to feel dizzy before I could close my eyes I heard a growl.

I looked up and saw Leah in her wolf form running behind us she snapped at the leech's legs and it made him lose his balance dropping Rachel and me to the ground, I grabbed Rachel's arm and forced her to shuffle away from the blond haired leech.

We stopped behind a tree both of us able to see Leah attack the leech again, this time he was ready and went to smack her causing Leah to jump out of the way just in time. The leech looked at us and this gave Leah the chance to howl before she grabbed the leeches shoulder and swung him further away from us, we watched as the leech ran back towards Leah trying to grab her tail. Leah turned at the last minute and ripped his hand away from his arm, as Leah went to throw his hand away the leech ran at Leah and managed to kick her in the stomach causing her fly in the air before hitting a tree and falling to the floor.

I watched as Leah led there not making any effort to get back up, the leech watched her a few seconds before he turned around and started to walk towards us. I stood up and stepped in front of Rachel hoping that he would only take me and leave her, he stuck his other hand out but just before he could touch me Jake came running out of the trees and took the leeches hand in his mouth biting it off and sending the leech flying through the air at the same time.

Jake stopped and looked at me before he used his head to make me sit back down next to Rachel again just as the rest of the pack came running through the trees, I watched as they all ran towards the leech Jake in the lead. Jake took the leeches head in his mouth as Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil each got a hold of another part of the leeches body while Embry stood in front of me and Seth stood over Leah.

"Victoria the plan did not work!" the leech shouted out before Jake ripped his head clean off and the others tore him apart.

"Bells you ok?" Jake asked once the whole pack had phased back and were running towards us

"Somebody help my sister!" Seth screamed out

I looked over to where Seth was sat next to Leah still in her wolf form Sam jogged over to where Leah was lying and sat down on the other side of her.

"She is bleeding from her head" he said while looking at me.

"Paul take Rachel back to Sam's, Embry and Quil burn the leech" Jake ordered out as I got up and made my way over to Leah.

I sat down next to Sam and started to check Leah over I could see the blood running out of a large cut at the back of her head and also one of her front paws was bent at a weird angle, Leah was unconscious but I knew that she had to phase back for me to treat her

"Leah phase back now" I commanded her, I watched as her fur went back into her body replaced by skin before Leah was back in human form.

"We need to get her back so I can bandage her up" I told Seth and Sam.

"Bells come sit down you must be in shock you don't have to do this we can take her to Sue" Jake tried telling me before I cut him off.

"Not now Jake I need to help Leah"

"Jake she is doing her job you saw her do this for Sam and me when we got hurt" Jared explained

"Jared carry Leah to Sam's" Jake ordered as we all started to stand up.

"No I will carry her" Sam demanded he looked at me and I could see the tears running down his face.

Sam picked her up and started to jog towards his house with Seth running to keep up next to him, I followed behind with Jake and Jared either side of me.

"Bells jump on my back we will run so we get there the same time as Sam" Jake said while bending down so I could get on his back.

A few minutes later we were running behind Sam and Seth, Jake put me down just as we reached the back door I walked straight in and stopped at Sam's side.

"Sam put her in my bed, Emily can you get some water, towels and some bandages" I ordered out before following Sam in to my room.

"Everybody out apart from Jake "I demanded when I turned around and noticed that the whole pack had followed us into the room.

"Bella I need to stay" Sam begged.

"No go sit with the others, the room is not big enough for all of us and I need Jake to stay just in case Leah wakes up and panics and starts to phase" I explained, I watched Sam nod before leaving the room just as Emily walked in with everything I needed.

"Jake I need your help, can you lift Leah's head so I can clean it and get it bandaged up?" I asked as I brought the bowl of water and towels to the bed.

Jake walked over and gently lifted Leah's head off the pillow I pulled the pillow out and threw it towards the bedroom door as it was covered in blood, I grabbed a towel an soaked it in the water before I dabbed at the wound I could see that it was starting to heal and only a small amount of blood was running out of the cut.

I slowly wrapped the bandaged around her head before motioning for Jake to lay her head back down once I put another pillow down.

"Jake you need to reset her wrist I'm not strong enough to do it you might have to re-break it."

"Sure go stand over by the bedroom door just in case she phases from the pain" Jake replied, I moved out the way and watched Jake snap Leah's wrist back into position.

Leah sat up and screamed before she fell back down on the pillow cringing when she caught her head on the pillow.

"Is it reset?" I asked Jake.

"Yes I think so it feels like it" he replied as I made my way back to the bed picking up another bandage to wrap her wrist.

"Jake go in the closet and in the corner is a spare set of Leah's clothes"

While Jake was pulling out the clothes I wrapped Leah's wrist up to give it some support, Jake placed the shorts and vest on the bed before turning his back on me.

"Jake I'm going to need your help getting her dressed"

"That's a bit personal Bells" Jake moaned with his back still to be.

"That's why I asked you to stay you are her Alpha plus you are imprinted, just pick her up for me so I can pull her shorts up" I told him as I pulled the top over her head and guided her arms through the straps.

I placed the shorts on to her legs and pulled them up as far as I could before pulling Jake to turn around and pick her up, I pulled the shorts up the rest of the way until they were placed on her hips. I looked up to Jake and noticed that he was looking straight ahead out the window.

"I'm done Jake you can put her down now"

"What else needs to be done?" Jake asked as I joined him by the side of the bed.

"I will get Emily to make some soup and then she just needs to sleep so she can heal" I replied taking his hand and leading him out the room.

We both walked into the lounge and found the whole pack waiting for some news.

"She is doing well" I reassured them and watched all their shoulders relax.

"Emily can you heat up some soup please"

"Yes do you want anything?" Emily asked as she got up.

"No I'm fine"

"Bells I think Leah is starting to wake up" Jake said just as I sat down next to Sam.

I got back up and walked into the bedroom to see Leah trying to open her eyes and sit up.

"Leah stay led down you are still healing" I commanded her.

I watched Leah lie back down and try once again to open her eyes, I sat with her for a few minutes before Emily walked in with a bowl of soup putting it on the side and walking back out.

"Leah you need to eat it will help you heal quicker"

Leah tried to sit up again but gave up when she tried to put the weight on her broken wrist.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked her coming closer with the bowl now in my hands

Leah nodded so I sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly fed Leah the soup before she fell back to sleep, I left the room and walked back into the lounge sitting down on Jake's lap I needed him close to me right now.

"I want to know what happened while we were out on patrol" Jake demanded looking at Rachel.

"Rachel and Leah got into an argument and Rachel walked out I followed her to make sure she was ok" I replied when Rachel dropped her head and remained silent.

"Why in the hell would you do that Rachel?" Jake yelled causing Paul to growl at him.

"Paul you growl at me again and I will send you out on patrol for the rest of the day" Jake shouted.

"I'm sorry ok she got to me and I just had to get out" Rachel explained quietly.

"You are lucky that Leah was able to hear your screams and phase, not only did you put yourself at risk you also risked Bella's life. Paul take your imprint home and stay with her." Jake spoke holding me tighter.

"Bells we will discuss your actions later" Jake whispered as Rachel and Paul both got up and walked towards the front door.

"Rachel you are to come back her tomorrow" I commanded her, before she would get the chance not to come back.

"Sam can you go get Sue?" I asked him from where he was sat with Emily sat next to him.

"Sure what should I tell her?"

"Tell her what happened but reassure her that Leah will be ok in a few days" I told him hoping to prevent her from panicking too much.

I got up and stood in the corner of the room and watched Jake give out patrol schedules for the rest of the evening and the next day before he relaxed back against the couch and turned his head to look at me, I walked over and sat on his lap resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

We sat in silence and listened to the rest of the pack talking while Emily and Kim were in the kitchen sorting out something to eat.

"Where is she?" Sue asked bursting through the front door with dad and Sam following her

"She is in my room" I replied getting up to follow her in.

"Bells let Sue have some time with Leah alone" Dad suggested taking a seat on the couch next to Jake.

I sat back down in Jake's lap relaxing against his chest and closing my eyes, the reality of today was finally hitting me.

"Bells you ok?" Jake whispered pulling me tighter against his chest

"Not really can we talk about it later" I whispered back.

"Seth go get your sister she is coming home" Sue suddenly said walking into the room.

"No Seth leave her alone, Sue Leah needs to stay here so I can keep an eye on her" I spoke up sitting up and looking directly at her.

"Bella I am a nurse I know how to take care of my daughter" Sue argued back.

"She is also a wolf and it is my responsibility to heal the wolves when they are injured, you can stay here if you want?" I suggested

"No I will go home, can Seth come with me?" Sue asked

"Seth go with your mum stay with her until the morning" Jake ordered.

"Where are you staying Bells if Leah has your bed?" Dad asked looking at me then Jake

"The couch I think"

"What about your dads air mattress?" Dad asked Jake

"Yeah Jared can you go to my dad's and pick it up please?"

"Ok I need to walk Kim home any way" he replied standing up just as Kim walked out the kitchen.

"I will walk with you, I'm staying at Billy's tonight "dad said getting up and walking towards the front door.

An hour later Jared returned with the mattress just as we were all sitting down for dinner we all ate in silence I ate a few mouthfuls before I left the table and walked into my room to sit with Leah.

"Bella are ok?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

"I wish people would stop asking me that" I replied, I heard Sam chuckle before he pulled me into a hug.

"We just worry about you" he whispered before releasing me.

"Sam what was that all about when you saw Leah injured"

"I was just worried about Leah" Sam replied looking down at the floor.

"It was more than that?"

"Bella just leave it please"

"No Sam I won't, the way you reacted was not like how the others reacted" I told him causing him to look up at me.

"Fine somewhere deep inside my heart I still love her, it's not as strong as the love I feel for Emily but it is still there"

"Sam you need to let her go fully it's not fair on her or Emily"

"I know I thought my feelings for Leah were gone but seeing her hurt today made me realise that I still feel something" Sam explained

"Where does Emily stand amongst this?" I asked him

"She is my first priority she completes me" Sam growled out causing Leah to jump in her sleep.

"Shh I didn't mean anything by it" I whispered to him

"Sorry it's just that I will always have a place for Leah in my heart but she is not my life Emily is."

"Let those feelings go Sam if you love Leah do it for her so she can move on and be happy" I said standing up and walking towards the door.

"I will try" Sam promised me getting up and following me out the room closing the door behind him.

I helped Emily clear the dishes while Jake and Sam blew up the mattress and made it up before she and Sam went to their room to sleep. I went into the bathroom and had a shower before joining Jake on the couch and leaned into his side.

"Bells how are you doing that leech must have scared you?" Jake asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders

"Fine yes it scared me but I won't let it affect me like last time"

"Good I've been worried that it might make you to scared to go out again" Jake replied

"Nope I will not let them scare me anymore"

"You were amazing with Leah I saw Sam and Jared's memories when I first phased but seeing you take control and know what to do blew me away" Jake told me grinning.

"it is mad that I go from having no idea on first aid to knowing what to do when a wolf gets hurt"

"Why did you step in front of Rachel when that Leech knocked Leah out?" Jake asked changing the subject, I knew this was coming and I was expecting Jake to lose his temper.

"I thought that the leech just took me then he would leave Rachel there"

"Don't ever do anything like that again" Jake growled out.

"I don't plan on being in that position again" I told him while climbing on to his lap.

"I found a special place today that the others don't know about" Jake told me with a grin on his face

"Where is it?" I asked matching his grin.

"On the other side of La Push, I want to patrol it for a few days and make sure that no leeches have been near it" Jake replied before kissing me, he picked me up and we both led down on the mattress ending the kiss and cuddling me from behind.


	28. Chapter 28 Sorry Seems the Hardest Word

**Disclaimer: All SMs**

**Thank you for the reviews this is just a little extra from the last chapter but i thought it deserved its own title**

Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word

I was awoken the next morning by Jake getting off the mattress to go patrol with Paul, he tried to be quiet but when he got off I bounced when the mattress evened out.

"Sorry Bells I didn't mean to wake you up I forgot how these things are" Jake apologised while wrapping a blanket over me.

"That's ok what is the time?" I mumbled out refusing to fully open my eyes

"Its five o'clock go back to sleep Sam will be here in a minute I will tell him to be quiet"

"K" I replied before curling into Jake's pillow and falling back to sleep.

I was woken up again when Embry and Quil loudly burst through the door with Rachel laughing behind them.

"Shush Bella is still asleep" Sam commanded and they all went quiet.

I stretched out and slowly opened my eyes to see Embry and Quil looking at me with guilty looks on their faces.

"Sorry Bella" they both said at the same time.

"Don't worry about it, it was time to get up any way" I replied before they left the lounge so I could get up.

After using the bathroom I walked into my room to check on Leah while I grabbed some clean clothes she was still asleep so I walked back into the bathroom and got changed before going back in to sit with Leah for a bit.

"Bella breakfast is ready I will sit with her" Rachel suggested, I thought about saying no as I didn't want Leah to wake up and phase.

"Ok come get me when she wakes up" I told her before leaving the room.

As I walked into the dining room Emily was putting the big serving plates on the table, she soon joined us and we all sat in silence to eat before Quil could not help himself and break the silence.

"So Bella how was your sleep last night?" he asked

"Fine until Jake left this morning"

"I know I saw what happened on the way over here" Quil chuckled

"It was not funny" I snapped at him.

"Bella I think something is going on in your room, Rachel is crying in there" Sam suddenly said changing the subject.

I got up and walked into the room to find Rachel sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands crying.

"Rachel what is the matter?" I asked coming to sit next to her.

"It's my entire fault Leah got injured because I stormed off yesterday."

"No it is not the leech could have come to the house and got all of us" I reassured her while wrapping my hand around her shoulders.

"Will you stop blubbering you woke me up" Leah snapped making us both jump.

"Leah I am so sorry it was my entire fault" Rachel burst out grabbing Leah into a hug.

"I'm sorry I said that stuff to you" Leah replied wrapping her good arm around Rachel.

I got up and went to walk out before stopping to make sure Leah was not close to phasing I was stopped where I was when I saw the tears running down both their faces , this is what they needed a chance to speak about what happened all those years ago, it was a shame that it had to happen with us all nearly losing our lives.

I left them to it and walked towards the kitchen to see Emily preparing a tray of food to take into Leah, a quick look out the window and I could see the whole pack stood in a circle having a meeting. Jake caught my eye and smiled before he turned his head back around to speak to Sam.

"Emily leave that here a minute let Leah and Rachel have some time alone"

I helped Emily clear up the breakfast dishes before I checked that Jake and Paul's food was still warm in the oven , as soon as I opened the oven I watched as Embry, Quil and Jared jogged into the forest and the others walked in.

"Morning Bells" Jake said as he came up to me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Any news?" I asked

"Nope i had a quick meeting with the Cullen's to keep them informed, it seems that the red head is able to stop Alice's visions"

"Not good, your breakfast is in the oven"

"Where is Rachel?" Paul asked coming in the back door

"She is in talking to Leah" I told him

"Is that a good idea?" Paul asked.

Before I could answer we heard laughter coming from the bedroom, I looked towards Jake and I could see the grin on his face knowing that it matched the same grin I had on mine we were both happy that Leah and Rachel were finally getting on.

"Emily let me go in and check then can you bring Leah's breakfast in" I asked her as I turned around and started walking towards my bedroom.

I walked into my room and found both of them sat on the bed next to each other talking and laughing and catching up on the last couple of years.

"It's good to see you are both getting on" I said as I sat down on the bed.

Any reply that Rachel was going to say was cut off when Leah started to shake and growl while staring at the door way.

"Leah calm down now!" I ordered her and watched as she stopped shaking, I turned towards the door way to see Emily stood there with a tray of in her hands.

"Give me that and leave please I will be out in a bit" I told Emily taking the tray off of her.

I placed the tray in front of Leah and watched as she ate the food quickly before giving me the tray back, I placed it on the dresser picking up some clean bandages.

"How are you feeling Leah?"

"Much better I think my head has healed but my wrist is still broken"

"Let me have a look at your head" I told her as I stood up and walked around the bed.

I took the bandage off her head and could only see a red line where the cut had been yesterday, I left her broken wrist alone taking her word for it.

"It is all healed up you can go home later when Seth gets here but I think it will be a couple of days before your wrist is back to normal and you can phase again"

"What am I supposed to do?" Leah asked looking down at her wrist

"Spend some time with your mom I think you getting hurt yesterday scared her"

"Sure"

"And I don't want you to phase until I have checked out your wrist" I ordered her before leaving the room.

I walked into the lounge looking for Jake but was stopped in my tracks when I saw Emily crying and Sam comforting her.

"She is never going to forgive me is she?" Emily cried out

"Give her time it has taken Leah three years to forgive Rachel, she will come around when she is ready" I reassured her sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

I had a feeling that Leah would not forgive Emily until she could stop phasing and find her own mate and move on, there was nothing I could do but hope that it would not take one of us nearly getting killed before everything was forgiven.

Leah went home a few hours later when Seth turned up for patrol; Jake gave them both a couple of days off to spend time with Sue. I spent the day helping to cheer Emily up and take her mind off of Leah. That night I went to bed early after changing the sheets Jake joined me not long after when he came back from patrolling with Sam.


	29. Chapter 29 The Alpha and His Mate

**Disclaimer: The Characters belong to S Meyer**

**Thankyou for the reviews. **

* * *

The Alpha and his Mate

A few days after the leech tried to take Rachel and me the pack had a meeting with the Cullen's to find out how Alice managed to miss Victoria's plans, she did not have any idea how she did it so the whole pack was now on alert and felt that they could not trust the Cullen's anymore. This meant that Jake was now making all the wolves run extra patrols and at the same time leaving at least two wolves with the imprints at all times, once our exams were out of the way Kim and I had not returned back to school to make it easier for the pack to protect us but we all struggled to find things to do while stuck inside but we knew that it made the wolves jobs easier if we were all in one place at the same time.

Leah's wrist was healed two days after having it broken so she and Seth were also included in the extra patrols but they were mainly at the house watching the imprints when Jake or Sam was not there, Rachel was able to take Leah's mind off Emily being in the house and I would spend time with Emily so she would not get upset when Leah would ignore her.

So I found myself one of those afternoons reading one of my classics when Jake walked in and took the book out of my hands and then pulling me on to his lap, I started to panic thinking that something had happened.

"Bells calm down nothing is wrong I just thought I would tell you that the special place I found last week is clear of any leeches and Sam is the only one from the pack that knows about it" Jake said while rubbing my back.

"Why didn't you say that before you scared me?" I asked in an annoyed voice

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would panic like that, so any way did you have any plans for tonight?"

"Any plans I did have just changed" I replied while bending down and placing a kiss on his neck.

"Well come on then pack a bag with what you need to take for the morning"

"We are not coming back tonight?"

"Nope it is not supposed to rain tonight so it should be dry" Jake explained.

"I'm not camping outside Jake" I complained.

"We are not I promise you plus I have put sleeping bags down and you will be with me, if you don't want to go Bella then that is fine"

"Jake I want to come it was just the idea of sleeping outside doesn't really appeal to me, but if we are not then that is fine" I told him while looking into his eyes to show him that I was telling him the truth.

"Pack a bag for tomorrow then we can leave" Jake replied with a grin on his face.

A few minutes later I was back in the lounge with my bag ready to go, Jake was talking to Sam and I could see he was giving out orders. Before I could sit down Jake walked away from Sam and took my hand as he led me towards the front door.

"Have fun you two" Sam chuckled as we walked out the door.

I followed Jake into the forest before he let go of my hand and walked a short distance to phase, I watched as he stripped off and tucked his shorts into his anklet before jumping forward and phasing into his wolf form. I walked forward and kissed him muzzle before climbing on his back I wrapped my arms around his neck as he was standing up before he took off into the forest, I watched the trees past by in a blur before I realised that we were on the other side of La Push near the cliffs.

Jake stopped and led down letting me get off before he phased back and took my hand leading me up a short incline to the cliffs.

"Where are we going Jake?"

"Here" Jake replied as we stopped in front of a cave entrance, I could see sleeping bags led out on the floor and a small pile of wood at the mouth of the cave.

"We are sleeping in a cave, won't there be bats and things in there?" I asked

"Nope they don't like me so they all flew out earlier when I came here and I swept out all the cobwebs and any insects, so what do you think?" Jake asked while nervously rubbing the back of his neck

"I think it is perfect" I told him while wrapping my arms around his neck.

Before Jake could say anything I moved my mouth to his and kissed him passionately, I felt Jake pick me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He started to slowly walk towards the cave as he moved his mouth from mine and started to kiss down my neck, he led me down on the sleeping bags stopping to look directly into my eyes.

"Are you sure Bells?"

"Never been surer" I replied while reaching up to kiss him.

Jake pulled back leaving me on the floor of the cave I watched as he walked around the sleeping bags and lit white candles, the soft light lit the cave just enough so we could see each other and making me relax at the same time.

"It beautiful" I whispered when Jake sat back down next to me.

"I wanted to make it special just for us" Jake replied before pulling me on to his lap and kissing me from my jaw to my collar bone.

I'm not sure how much time had passed but the candles were now flickering a lot lower as I led cuddled up to Jake on top of the sleeping bags I felt complete and so relaxed.

"I feel different" I whispered moving my head to look up at Jake

"We have bonded Bells I feel different as well like I'm complete but its more than just being complete" Jake replied

"I feel the same"

Jake suddenly started to slip out from under me I automatically reached out for him not wanting to be left alone in the cave.

"Bells I'm just going to blow out the candles I don't want to cause a fire I would like to come back here" Jake reassured me.

I let him go and watched as he blow out each of the candles until it was pitch black, I felt Jake lie back down beside me and pull me closer to him so my head was rested on his chest.

"It's so dark don't leave me Jake"

"Never Bells I will never leave you, give it a few minutes and your eyes will adjust" Jake promised.

"Sure" I replied while yawning.

"Sleep my Bells I will be here when you wake up" Jake whispered kissing my head as I snuggled into him before closing my eyes.

I was awoken the next morning by a blinding light I hid my face in Jakes chest trying to block it out, I felt Jake jump awake before groaning.

"We should have slept further inside the cave" Jake moaned.

"I'm blind it's too bright" I replied back slowly opening my eyes and turning my head.

It was then that I remembered about the previous night and that I was naked I quickly grabbed a sleeping bag and wrapped it around me at the same time sitting up.

"Bells you don't need to hide from me" Jake said while pulling the bag away from me.

"I'm not used to showing myself off to anybody"

"Start getting used to it" Jake replied while making me lie back down and climbing on top of me.

"Bells we need to go back now" Jake said while shaking me awake

"Can't we stay here longer" I moaned.

"I wish we could but we really need to get back maybe next time we come here we can stay a couple of days" Jake replied while helping me to stand up.

"That sounds good" I told him as I started to search for my clothes and got dressed.

I helped Jake pack up the sleeping bags and leave them in a pile at the back of the cave out of sight, we both laughed when we saw the pile of wood for a fire that we never got around to lighting. I watched Jake phase while picking up his shorts for him before I slowly climbed on, I cringed when I sat down and I heard Jake whine.

"It's ok Jake I'm just a bit sore" I reassured him before leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Jake took the journey back a lot slower than yesterday so it was a lot smoother, he stopped in the forest not far from Sam's garden laying down so I could get off. I climbed off slowly and tried to hide any pain as I walked a short distance away from Jake so he could phase back.

"Bells are you sure you are ok?" Jake asked once he had put his shorts back on

"I'm fine Jake we might just have to give it a few days before we bond again" I replied while raising my eyebrows.

Jake laughed before he picked me up bridle style and we walked out the forest and into the garden, Jake walked through the back door and straight through to my room. He left me and I could hear him running a bath, the house was silent so I got up and wondered around the house looking for anybody until I got to the kitchen and found a note.

_**Bella**_

_**We have gone to the beach for a few hours to give you both some**_

_**Peace when you get back, there is food in the fridge ready to be eaten.**_

_**We will be back before dinner and Bella don't even think about making it.**_

_**Love Sam and Emily**_

I couldn't help but laugh at the last sentence before I walked back into my bedroom where Jake was waiting.

"What are you laughing about?" Jake asked

"Sam and Emily have left a note we have the house to ourselves for a while and I'm not allowed to cook dinner."

"I'm hungry now" Jake moaned

"There is food in the fridge for us; we could eat now if you want?"

"Nope not yet I have run you a bath I will help you wash then we can eat" Jake replied while picking me up and carrying me into the bathroom.

Jake undressed me before he gently placed me into the bath he then slowly washed me helping me to relax before he washed my hair, he turned the shower on to rinse the shampoo out before he undressed and got in to wash also. We both got out and dried each other before getting dressed and going into the kitchen to eat both of us starving.


	30. Chapter 30 Graduation

Graduation

On the day of my graduation I was a nervous wreck, it really didn't help when we watched Jared and Kim graduate the day before, some poor girl managed to trip on her gown and fall across the stage. All I kept thinking from that moment on was what if I fall up the steps to the stage, what if I trip over my feet on the stage and fall over or what if I slip on the steps leaving that stage.

I spent the night tossing and turning with Jake out running patrol so he could take the whole day and evening off I had nobody to calm me down until he came in at four in the morning, just four hours later I was awoken by the phone ringing and Sam calling for me.

I listened to my mom crying on the phone that she got the times wrong for the flight so they have missed it and as Phil has to work the next day they can't catch the later flight meaning that she will be missing my graduation. I burst into tears and joined my mom I couldn't tell her that I was not going to college so she would never see me graduate, this was the final thing that seem to caused me to go into meltdown. By the time I hung up the phone the whole pack was stood in the kitchen watching me before Jake walked in and led me back to my room.

"What is the matter Bell's?" Jake asked pulling me on to his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

"My mom missed her flight so she is not going to be at my graduation" I cried out.

"Bell's I'm so sorry"

"She is never going to see me graduate from anywhere, I can't go to college."

"Of course you can" Jake tried to reassure me.

"I don't want to go."

"Bell's I will be there for you along with your dad, my dad, your cousins and their mates also your Aunts will be there along with all the wolves, my sister and your brother as Paul now likes to call himself" Jake explained grinning at the end when he spoke about Paul hoping to calm me down.

I then remembered the conversation Paul and I had a few weeks after he imprinted on Rachel, I could no longer be his best friend as Rachel has moved into that spot but as eventually I will marry Jake and he will marry Rachel we would become brother and sister. After finding his reasoning funny I soon agreed to become his sister.

"You have family here now Bella, your mom may not be there but the rest of your family will be there" Jake continued.

"I know" I replied while wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my top.

A few minutes later and a quick trip to the bathroom to wash my face I was ready to join the rest of the pack in the dining room for breakfast.

"We can take lots of photos that you can send to your mom and I'm sure my mother will call her and tell her how it went" Sam said as he pulled me into a hug.

"We will all be cheering for you when you walk across the stage" Jared then said pulling me into a hug once Sam let me go.

"I will be sat next to you the whole time" Paul reassured me while I was still hugging Jared.

"When you look out from the stage we will all be there watching" Embry said squeezing my hand as he walked past.

"For when I trip over" I whispered back going bright red.

"No you won't stop thinking about it" Jake told me while pulling me on to his lap at the table.

I didn't reply to Jake instead I sat in silence trying to eat my breakfast, once breakfast was finished and the dishes was cleaned I took a long hot shower alone before Emily and Kim helped me find something to wear while Rachel put my hair up in a twist with lots of pins. By the time I was ready and walked out of my room dad and Billy was sat in the lounge waiting for me, I walked straight up to dad when he held his hands out for a hug.

"Bells when did you grow up?" Dad asked in mock horror

"I don't know" I replied back chuckling.

"Your mom rang me this morning about missing her flight so I have borrowed a video camera from one of the officers at the station so she won't miss it"

"Thanks dad" I sniffed trying not to cry again.

"Charlie you are going to make her cry again" Billy shouted out causing us both to jump.

"Sorry Bells I'm not good with this stuff" dad said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Come on we are going to be late, wolves please be aware that the Cullen's will be there" Billy said looking at me then Jake.

"Its ok dad I spoke to the pack earlier about it" Jake reassured him before taking my hand and leading the way out the front door.

The trip up to Forks high school found Jake and me sat in the back of dad's police cruiser while Billy sat at the front with my dad. Rachel was driving Jake's truck with the other imprints sat in the front while the pack was sat in the back, when we pulled up my Aunts were already waiting in the car park for us along with Sue.

When we were all out of our vehicles the wolves all froze up and watched as the Cullen's pulled in to the car park in their fancy cars, Paul took my hand before I could kiss Jake and led me towards the back of the gym.

Unfortunately I couldn't sit next to Paul as we had to be in alphabetical order so I ended up near a girl I recognised from some of my classes called Jessica, I really had not made many friends as Paul was with me in every class and at lunchtime it was easier to sit away from everybody else and just talk to him and not have to worry about accidently slipping up. Angela and Ben were the only people we would speak to as they sat next to us in almost every class we had.

Paul stood up to collect his diploma first and I laughed when the pack started to howl at him, when my name was called to collect my diploma I slowly walked up the steps and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't trip. Before I could concentrate on not falling over my feet on the stage there was wolf whistles and cheering, when I looked out at the audience I could see all my family stood up they were being so loud everybody in the gym had turned to look at them I was mortified and quickly rushed across the stage took my diploma and walked back off the stage to find my chair and hide.

A few minutes later with the whole class holding their diplomas the headmaster gave a final speech before I copied the others and threw my mortar into the air, I felt relieved that I was not going to college so I would never have to go through something like this again.

"Congratulations Bells" Jake shouted as he walked up to me and picked me up placing a kiss on my lips.

The rest of the pack soon joined him and they all took it in turns hugging me and congratulating Paul before the others were able to get to near us.

"Well done Bella I am very proud of you" Dad whispered as he pulled me into a quick hug.

"Thank you" I whispered back before I released him and hugged the others.

I was suddenly pulled behind Jake when all the Cullen's started to approach us; they quickly changed their path and walked out of the gym with Edward glaring at Jake before he caught up with the rest of his family. We all stood around for another ten minutes posing for the camera before we made our way outside, I watched each of the wolves sniff the air and looking around the car park as we walked towards the cars. Jake, Dad, Billy and I walked back towards the cruiser while the others rushed towards the truck all whispering and nodding to each other.

"Bells we are going to go to the diner in Forks for some lunch" Jake said as we got into the car.

"I thought we were going home? I want to see my new room" I moaned.

"You will see it later" Jake grinned at me.

"Are the others coming as well?"

"They have stuff to do we will see them when we get home" Jake smirked.

"Is it not finished?" I asked concerned, I had been banned from the house for a few weeks now so I had no idea what it looked like.

"It's almost finished it just needs a few little things done before it is ready for us." Jake reassured me as we pulled up to the diner.

We ate lunch and laughed along with our dad's while they told us about some of the things we would get up to when we were younger, when Sam walked in the table went silent and as he nodded to Jake.

"Bells, Sam is going to take you back to his and we will meet you at home after" Jake suddenly said as everybody started to get up.

"Why what is happening?" I asked starting to panic

"Nothing Bella I just want to spend some time with you before you move house" Sam reassured me.

We all left the diner together and I stood next to Sam as Jake, dad and Billy got in the cruiser and drove off, once they were out of sight we both started walking towards the forest. I let Sam walk ahead before he stood behind a tree to strip off and phase, he remerged in his wolf form and led down in front of me so I could climb on before he started running through the forest.

A few minutes later Sam slowed down we were soon joined by Jared in his wolf form they kept a slow pace matching each other as we made our way to Sam's house, it had been a while since the three of us had spent any time alone and I started to wonder if this was their way of doing just that.

Sam stopped in his garden and led down to allow me to climb off I walked towards the house keeping my back to the wolves so they could phase back in the garden rather than running back into the forest. They soon caught up with me just as I reached the back door we all walked in together and didn't stop until we got to the lounge and I sat down on the couch.

"What is going on?" I asked both of them as they sat on the floor in front of the couch

"Nothing is going on we just wanted to spend a bit of time with our cousin." Jared replied

"So why do it so secretly?"

"So we could watch you squirm and become all worried" Jared said while trying not to laugh.

"Thanks" I mumbled which caused him to laugh.

"Bella are you ok with moving out? You don't have to if you are not ready" Sam said changing the atmosphere immediately.

"I should have guessed we would be having the CC talk"

"What is the CC talk?" Sam asked looking worried

"The Concerned Cousin talk"

"That's good" Jared chuckled while Sam grinned.

"I just want to make sure you are happy with everything?" Sam asked

"As much as I have loved living here with you and Emily I'm more than happy to finally have a permanent home here on the reservation."

"Bella you will always have a home here your room will always be yours, when the time is right for Emily and I to have children I will build on to the house so that your room will always be your" Sam explained.

I didn't know what to say so instead I got up and pulled him into a hug while sitting down opposite him on the floor, I could never underestimate the bond that we shared Sam the serious cousin who will always make sure I am happy and making the right decisions and Jared the joker who will always be there ready to make me laugh and enjoy life.

We spent a few hours catching up and making promises to make time at least once a month where we can spend some time alone together so we don't ever lose the bond that we all have. Sam and Jared helped me pack all my stuff up before we walked out of the house and started heading towards my new home with Jake a bag in each of their hands.

I suddenly remembered the first evening I was here when the three of us was walking towards Sam's; I stopped and turned around to look at the house.

"Bella you ok?" Sam asked coming to stand next to me

"Yes I was just remembering when the three of us walked here that first evening."

"You only walked for a few minutes in theory before you fell asleep in Sam's arms" Jared said coming to stand on the other side of me.

"I know that but I entered that house a teenager thinking I knew what I wanted and nobody was going to change my mind, now I'm leaving the house an adult what I thought I wanted was not what I really wanted and I am happy that I discovered that before I made the wrong choices" I explained while still looking at the house.

"We all have to grow up Bella and I think that's what you done while living with me" Sam stated while wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't think she has really grown up she is still tiny" Jared chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Shut up" I moaned while elbowing him in his ribs.

We all turned around and started to walk again heading towards the Blacks house, my new home where I have always felt comfortable and confident.

As we all walked up the road I could see the house coming into view and from this angle it didn't look any different, the closer we got I could see Jake and everybody else who was at the graduation ceremony waiting outside. They all stood and watched as we walked to the house only moving when we were a couple of feet away, Jake walked towards me at the same time Emily and Kim started to walk towards Sam and Jared.

"Bells it is all ready for us to start the next chapter of our lives" Jake said as I walked away from Sam and Jared just as Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"Can I see it?" I asked trying to drag Jake closer to the house.

"Yes come on" Jake replied taking my hand and leading me to the front door.

"We will see you both down on the beach in a bit we are going to have a celebration" Billy said before we walked in.

Jake nodded before we entered the house and he led me towards what used to be his bedroom instead there was now a hallway with two doors along one wall, Jake opened the first door and I could see that it was a cupboard filled with bedding and towels. He shut the door again and he led me to the next door, Jake looked nervous and he swallowed a few times before opening the door wide.

"What do you think Bells?" Jake asked sounding nervous.

I looked around the room and took in the light brown walls, the wooden floor and dark brown curtains the room was the exact colours that I asked for. The massive wooden bed took up most of the room which was placed in the middle of the room, in a corner was a wooden wardrobe and next to it was a dresser next to the bed was another door.

"Dad and I built the bed, wardrobe and dresser." Jake said walking into the room and pulling me into his chest.

I took a final look around the room before I turned in Jake's arms and kissed him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It is perfect" I whispered and I could see Jake relax before he kissed me back.

"Do you want to see the bathroom?"

Jake led me towards the other door with his arms wrapped around me, he opened it and we both walked in together. The bathroom was the right size big enough to hold a bath and shower, sink and toilet. It was painted in a light blue the window was a lot smaller in here and the colour made it look a lot lighter.

"Thank you Jake"

"So you like it?"

"I love it along with the bedroom and I love you even more for giving me everything I want"

Jake picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and his kissed me hard and with so much passion and want, I could feel Jake walking and before I knew it he was laying me down slowly on our bed.

"Should we christen it?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows.

"Definitely"

Not only did we christen the bed we also christened every surface of the room and bathroom until it started to get dark, Jake was not amused when I would not let him use my bathroom to get ready for the celebration he waited until I was in the shower and then joined me after getting my bags off the porch. I knew straight away why Jake had not put a lock on the bathroom door even though he put a lock on the bedroom door; this was not going to be just my bathroom but our bathroom.

Once we were dressed we walked hand in hand towards the beach in silence nothing needed to be said we both at peace with each other and just touching and being close was enough, when we got to the beach I noticed that my Aunts and Sue had already left while the others were sat around a bonfire.

"Finally they have joined us" Quil shouted out causing everybody to laugh.

"Thank you all of you for making the bedroom and bathroom perfect" I said loud enough so everybody could hear.

"So it was not just the bed you saw then" Quil shouted out again.

"Quil that is enough shut up or you will be patrolling for the rest of the night" Jake shouted causing Quil to sit back down.

"Thank you Sam" I said pulling away from Jake and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It was not just me Bella" Sam tried to say.

"But you were the one who knew how to do it"

We all soon sat down holding sticks with sausages on into the fire laughing, chatting and relaxing ready to enjoy the summer. Leah and Embry soon left after to run patrol, for a few minutes before they left I could almost forget about the supernatural world and just think that we were all a group of family and friends celebrating.

A few hours later just as the fire was beginning to die down we were broken out of our relaxed state by a series of howls, I watched as the pack all stood up and started to run towards the forest. Jake looked at me briefly before he was hidden amongst the trees, the rest of us sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for some sign to what was going on.

"I think we should go back to the house the pack will know where to find us" Billy said, we all nodded in agreement and started to get up with dad putting the remains of the fire out.

Just as we walked off the beach Leah came running out of the forest in her human form and stood next to me.

"What is going on Leah?" I asked while the others stopped to look at her.

"The Cullen's have called an emergency meeting I don't know why I phased out before the pack got there"

"We are going back to my house to wait" Billy said as we all started to move again.

The trip back to the house was made in record time and we were all sat in the lounge almost huddled together trying to make room for when the pack would come back, we all sat in silence waiting to find out what the emergency meeting was all about.

Jake walked in with the rest of the pack behind him; he walked straight up to me and picked me up before sitting back down and placing me on his lap.

"The two leeches are coming back they have an army of new leeches that they have made, the physic Cullen can only see the red headed leech as she is set on finding Bella" Jake said loud enough so everybody can hear.

The room was filled with growls and gasps as Jake pulled me closer to him.

"Silence!" Jake commanded out.

"Because these new leeches are stronger than older leeches the Cullen's are going to show us how to destroy them, at 3'oclock tomorrow morning we are meeting up with them." Jake explained.

"Jake I want to come with you" I begged him.

"No way is it going to be hard enough as it is being so close to them"

"Please Jake."

"We will talk later tonight" Jake said and I could see in his eyes that he couldn't say no to my request.


	31. Chapter 31 Training

**Disclaimer** **All SMs work**

**Thankyou for the reviews **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Training

By the time the rest of the pack had left apart from Paul who was staying in Rachel's new room it was gone midnight, while Jake and Paul were blowing up the air mattress for dad who insisted that he want to stay over Rachel showed me her new room. It was almost the same size as mine and Jake's with a similar bed as ours, she was not happy when I explained that the bathroom joined on to my bedroom was just for Jake and me,

Once Jake was done and he had helped Billy into bed he joined me in our room as I sat on the bed waiting for him.

"Bells I really don't want you there" Jake said as he sat down next to me.

"Why?"

"Its going to be hard for us being near them and not being able to attack them, what if something went wrong and we start fighting?" Jake asked

"Leah will be there to get me away."

"I was planning on Leah staying her with you"

"So it won't really matter if I'm there or not if Leah is going to be near me" I stated

"Why do you want to go?" he asked as he put his head in his hands

"I don't know I just feel like I need to be there, maybe me being there would stop the pack attacking the Cullen's and vice versa" I explained.

"Promise me if something happens you will let Leah run with you?" Jake asked as he lifted his head back up and looked into my eyes.

"I promise Jake if something happens I will come back here and wait for you"

"Come lay down with me and take a nap the pack will be here in two hours for a meeting before we leave" Jake said as he led back on the bed.

I joined him resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes, this was not how I had planned my first night here to end the leech had managed to ruin that the sooner she was destroyed the better we would all be.

"Bells wake up the pack is here" Jake whispered while shaking me awake.

"Ok Jake" I yawned before opening my eyes.

"Go back to sleep if you are tired" Jake said as he got out of bed.

"No I'm up give me a few minutes to get changed then I will be out"

"Put something warm on its cold outside" Jake said before he unlocked the bedroom door and walked out shutting it behind him.

I got out of bed once the door was shut and went to the wardrobe pulling out the thickest sweater I could find alone with a beanie hat that belonged to Jake, I walked through the house and found the pack sitting on the grass in the garden while Jake and Sam were stood on the porch.

"Jake I can't believe your letting Bella come" Leah snapped

"She wants to be there and I know that you can protect her" Jake told her leaving her no room to argue.

I walked up to Jake and he wrapped his arm around me while I listened to him give out orders to the pack.

"I will be the only one to phase back human, Sam you need to keep the wolves in line and not let them do anything that could make the Cullen's start a fight with us. Jared and Paul I want you stood either side of me while Sam you stand behind me, Embry and Quil you are both behind Sam. Leah you will have Bella on your back the whole time and you will be stood next to Embry while Seth will be stood on your other side."

I watched as each of the wolves nodded in agreement before they all jogged into the forest to phase before they regrouped in the garden, I walked towards Leah expecting her to lay down when Jake took my hand and turned me around before kissing me deeply.

"Please don't do anything stupid" Jake begged me.

"I promise I won't I will stay with the Leah the whole time unless you say anything different" I reassured him.

"I love you Bells" he said before he picked me up and put me on Leah's back.

"I love you too with all my heart."

I watched as Jake took his shorts off folding them into his anklet before he phased in to his wolf, he walked towards me and rubbed his head against my arm before he turned around and led the pack into the forest.

I wrapped my arms around Leah's neck and watched as the wolves changed formation so that Leah and I were in the middle of the pack protected on all sides, the wolves started to slow down as the clearing came into sight. Jake stepped forward and phased back as Jared and Paul stood either side of him, I sat up straight on Leah's back resting my hands on the bottom of her neck just in case she needed to run without warning.

"Welcome Jacob thank you for meeting us" Carlisle said as he took a step forward.

"Don't thank me she is after my mate this meeting is too important to miss" Jake said back in a calm voice.

"This is my son Jasper he has experience in fighting new-born vampires and he can show you the best way to destroy them" Carlisle said as Jasper stepped forward.

"Why do you have experience?" Jake asked.

Before Jasper could answer Edward let out a growl causing the pack to growl until Sam barked, I instantly looked up at Edward to see him glaring and Jake and then looking at me.

"Keep out of my head if you don't like what I am thinking" Jake sneered.

"I wish I could" Edward growled out, Jake turned and ignored him staring back at Jasper waiting for his answer.

"I was changed and trained to fight other new-born vampire's before I found Alice and the rest of the Cullen's, they are different to us because their human blood is still in their bodies making them stronger than us but at the same time they will attack on impulse without looking for weaknesses so they will usually attack head on."

I watched Jasper as he called Emmet forward explaining that he acts the most like a new-born vampire by running at his prey head on, it sounded like boulders were smashed against each other before Emmet went flying back towards the other Cullen's. Edward then stepped forward it was obvious that he was using his mindreading to stop any attacks that Jasper was trying to carry out; Alice was able to do the same by foreseeing any moves that Jasper would make. When it was Rosalie's turn I could see that she was quick on the defence but her confidence soon gave Jasper easy access to send her flying into Emmett's arms, Carlisle was a lot more skilled using his head and feinting his attacks but he too soon went flying across the clearing. When it was Esme's turn to fight Jasper I could not look and cringed when I heard the sound of boulders smashing together indicating that Jasper had managed to push her away. We watched as the Cullen's paired up and practised the moves that Jasper had showed them before stopping them and they once again all stood in line with Carlisle stood in front of them again.

"Jacob would you like your pack to train with us?" Jasper asked.

"No" Jake stated firmly.

"What is the matter Jake scared that we could kill one of them" Edward goaded him causing the pack to growl.

"No my brothers and I are not scared Edward, I will not allow my pack to play fight just in case one of them loses control and rips a limb from one of you" Jake answered him growling throughout.

"That would never happen we are too quick for your pack" Edward replied back with a smirk on his face.

"It would also waste their energy and I need my pack at full strength for when the army arrives here, Bella's protection is more important than the pack getting one up on you" Jake explained in a calm voice showing no signs of Edward getting to him.

"Jacob is right Victoria is after Bella we need to stop her first." Carlisle said standing in front of Edward.

"If this is about Bella what do you plan on doing to keep her safe while we are all fighting?" Edward asked stepping around Carlisle

"That has nothing to do with you, she will be protected by a wolf at all times" Jake replied back.

"Her female body guard will protect her or will she just run with her" Edward said.

"Like I said it is none of your business where Bell a will be" Jake replied while shaking.

"We will be having another training session tomorrow night you are welcome to join us again" Carlisle said.

"Sure I will send some of my pack" Jake replied as he stepped back.

"Alice as seen that the army will follow Bella's scent when they get close to the Forks, it may stop them going to close to humans if Bella could leave a trail before they get here" Jasper explained.

"What do you suggest?" Jake asked him.

It was then that I realised how tired I was and yawned loudly behind my hand and rested my head on Leah's neck.

"Bells, do you want to go back?" Jake asked as he walked towards me.

"No I can wait" I yawned back.

"We are nearly done come stand next to me" Jake said as he pulled me off Leah's back and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"A few hours before the army are due to arrive maybe Bella can walk a small path so the vampires will follow that into this clearing" Jasper suggested when Jake started walking us towards the Cullen's.

"Bells are you ok doing that?" Jake asked as we stopped next to Sam

"If it will help and stop them from killing any humans then yes" I replied.

"Bella how are you?" Edward asked in a different voice that he had not used all night.

I looked at Jake asking him silently if it was ok to talk to him, I didn't want to upset him or be the reason that he might attack Edward, Jake nodded that I could but before I could answer him Edward growled and took a step forward.

"Jacob Black you treat your mate the same way you treat your pack by placing commands on her" Edward spat out while Carlisle and Emmet grabbed each of his arms.

"No the only command I have given her is not to speak to you unless I am with her" Jake explained back while the other wolves started to growl, they soon stopped when Jake turned around and glared at them.

"Bella if you don't like being told what to do you can come back to me, if you were my mate I would never tell you what to do" Edward said ignoring the others.

Before I could answer him Leah stepped forward and led down at my side I climbed on her back quickly wrapping my arms around her neck as she took off running back to La Push, she came to a stop in the garden and led down I walked away from her as she phased back to human.

"Sorry Bella I done it again" Leah said while looking guilty.

"Don't worry about it I'm quite glad you did" I reassured her.

We sat down on the porch steps and waited for Jake and the rest of the pack to come home, I was leant against Leah fighting to keep my eyes open when I suddenly felt warm arms around me and picked me up.

"Leah go home and rest you and Jared are on early morning patrol to take over from Seth and Paul" Jake whispered before he carried me into our room.

"What happened after I left?" I asked when Jake put me on the bed.

"Not much I told Edward to leave you alone before I talked to Carlisle and Jasper about the battle"

"Edward has changed he was never like that before" I commented as I started to get undressed.

"He is a good actor Bella I imagine he kept that side of himself from you" Jake replied as he took his shorts off and got into bed next to me.

"Where am I going when the army comes?" I asked while I led down and rested my head on his chest

"You will be at Sam's with the other imprints along with Leah and Seth"

"What if Victoria gets passed or she picks up my scent, one of the other imprints could get hurt" I said, I didn't want any of them at risk.

"The only other thing then is to hide you in the mountains with Leah and Seth, it will mean leaving the other imprints without protection but I don't think she will do anything to them on the off chance that she does manage to break away from the army."

"I would prefer that, does Edward know what you were planning on doing with me?" I asked.

"Nope and I will try to not think about it when you leave, however he did see my plan about what I wanted to do with you this morning" Jake said before he flipped me over and led on top of me causing me to giggle as he started to suck on my neck.


	32. Chapter 32 Preparations

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all**

**Thankyou for all the reviews**

**Im sorry for the delay in updating.**

* * *

Preparations

I woke up the next day wrapped in Jake's arms I could hear talking from the other room and it was not until I looked at the clock on the dresser that I realised it was nearly lunchtime, so I wriggled out of Jake's arms and walked into the bathroom to take a shower before leaving the room.

By the time I got out Jake was already up and out of the bedroom so I quickly got dressed and followed the noise to the lounge, when I walked in I was surprised to see the whole pack and the imprints sat there.

"Morning Bella" Emily said from Sam's lap

"Morning Em" I replied before walking into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and pulled out all the ingredients I needed to make three huge lasagnes Emily soon followed me in shortly followed by Kim and Rachel.

"They are having a pack meeting" Kim moaned before pulling herself up on the counter.

"It's important that they plan the battle before the army comes" I explained.

With the others helping, the lasagnes were soon in the oven along with garlic bread, Emily and Rachel were making dessert while Kim and I was chopping salad up and putting into a bowl. I could hear the pack talking along with a few growls I thought of going in there until I heard Jake shout out a warning to the pack and they soon settled down.

Once the food was cooked I served up enough for us and put the rest back in the oven before motioning for the other imprints to sit outside to eat, I was so worried about the two leeches and the army they were bringing hoping that nobody in the pack would be injured or even worse killed.

We sat in the garden making small talk until the pack came out with all their plates loaded with food, we spent the afternoon being together Jake wanted the wolves to rest up as much as possible between now and the battle. He had also stopped long patrols instead sending two wolves out every few hours for a quick sweep of the Reservation.

"We should have a bonfire tonight" Seth suggested once we had all finished eating.

"Why?" I asked

"So that we could all chill out and spend time together" Seth answered.

"Nope we can't because you, Leah, Quil and Embry are going to watch the Cullen's train again tonight."

"That's not fair why us?" Quil started moaning

"Because you have no distractions" Jake answered him.

"So the rest of you get to spend it with your imprints" Quil said, I could see Jake starting to shake so I got up from next to him and sat in his lap which seemed to calm him down.

"No I will be having a meeting with Sam while Jared and Paul will be running patrol, once you have finished with meeting the Cullen's you can all have the night off" Jake told them.

"What about Paul and me?" Jared asked

"You are both patrolling until midnight then Sam and I will take over, we will all run patrols now until the army arrives."

"Why?" Embry asked

"The red head leech is able to keep her plans from the physic Cullen I am not going to take a chance if this is just a trick and she arrives earlier than the Cullen thinks she will be coming" Jake explained."

"What happens if she does come early? She could get on to the Reservation" Paul asked as he pulled Rachel closer to him.

"That is what Sam and I will be discussing later while you are all busy" Jake replied.

We all sat and made small talk before Jared walked Kim home so she could spend some time with her family, Jake sent the pack members to meet the Cullen's while Paul left to meet up with Jared and start patrol. The temperature started to drop so we all made our way inside, I encouraged Emily and Rachel to follow me to the bedroom as Jake and Sam sat in the lounge.

"Are you scared about the battle?" Rachel suddenly asked me once we were sat on my bed

"I'm scared that something might happen to the pack."

"What about if the leech finds you?" Rachel asked

"Leah will be with me so I imagine she will run and lead us towards the rest of the pack" I explained.

"Can we change the subject I really don't want to think about it let alone talk about it" Emily moaned.

We soon started making plans for the summer and the places we could visit once there were no more threats, I was even looking forward to going clothes shopping in Port Angles just to have some freedom away from the Reservation. I did briefly wonder if Jake and I could visit my mom but then I remembered our responsibilities here and knew that we could never leave the Reservation and go so far, maybe a few days camping at our cave would be the only holiday that we could have for now.

Jake and Sam soon walked into the bedroom once they had finished their meeting Rachel went into her room to wait for Paul while Jake and I walked Sam and Emily out agreeing to have breakfast at theirs in the morning once they finish patrol. Shortly after, Billy came home from having dinner with my dad and Sue and while Jake was helping him into bed I washed up the dinner dishes before getting ready for bed.

"I heard what you said to Rachel about worrying about the pack, please don't worry this is the reason why we phase. The only thing I want you to worry about is keeping yourself safe" Jake said as he walked into our room.

"I will still worry until I know that you and the rest of the pack have all the leeches destroyed and back home safe" I replied as he got into bed next to me.

"I won't be here when you wake up tomorrow. Leah will come here and escort you to Sam and Emily's with Rachel and Paul, Sam is then going to take over the pack so we can spend some time alone until the evening when I will be patrolling again" Jake explained changing the subject.

"Ok" I replied while yawning, Jake pulled me towards him so that I was resting my head on his chest before I fell asleep.

What felt like a short time later I felt Jake gently slide out under me pulling the blankets back over me I rolled over and grabbed his pillow breathing in his scent.

"I love you Bells" I heard Jake whisper.

"Love you too, be careful" I mumbled as Jake kissed me softly on my forehead before leaving the room.

It felt like I had only fallen back to sleep when I heard Rachel shouting through the door to get up, I quickly got up and jumped in the shower before finding Rachel, Paul and Leah sat in the lounge with Billy waiting for me.

"About time" Rachel moaned.

"Sorry, you should have woken me up earlier" I replied.

"So are we ready to go? Jake and Sam will be finishing in ten minutes there will be no food left" Paul said as he stood up and pulled Rachel up from the couch.

By the time we reached Sam's the whole pack was stood outside waiting for us, Jake came running over and pulled me into a hug.

"What is going on?" I asked when I could see all the packs grim faces

"The army are on their way" Jake replied.

"When?" I shakily asked

"Jake should we go inside?" Sam suggested

"Sure come on everybody inside" Jake ordered.

We all sat around the dining room table with the imprints sat on their mates lap, I cuddled into Jake not wanting him to let him go.

"Plans have changed we have just spoken to the Cullen's the leech has decided that her army will not feed before the fight so they are leaving earlier than planned" Jake said causing the table to fall quiet.

"When will they be here?" One of the wolves asked while I hid my face in Jake's chest.

"Between four and five tomorrow morning" Jake replied as I sucked in a deep breath.

"So what is the plan?" Somebody else asked.

"Bells is going to leave her scent along the path until she gets to the clearing where we met the Cullen's the other night, Sam and I will be with her then once we get to the clearing Leah and Seth will take her up the mountains" Jake explained.

"When do I have to leave my scent?" I whispered

"After dinner Sam and I are going to go up to the mountains this afternoon to pitch the tent and get the area ready" Jake replied.

"I am staying up there over night?" I asked

"Yes"

"Bella are you ok?" Sam asked when I pushed my face into Jake's chest and let the tears run down my face.

"No I'm worried that something is going to happen to one of you, I'm scared that something will go wrong that maybe Victoria or Irina will change their plans or the army won't follow my scent and end up going towards the Reservation or Forks looking for blood" I yelled while pushing myself off of Jake's lap to stand by the side of him.

"Bella they will follow your scent, it's the reason why they are here" Sam explained.

"What if Victoria gets passed all of you?"

"She won't get passed me I plan on ending her myself" Jake said as he got up and pulled me into a hug.

"I have a feeling Jake that something is going to go wrong" I told him as I started to calm down.

"Nothing is going to go wrong this is the reason why we phase into wolves" Jake reassured me.

The rest of the morning the pack held a meeting while the imprints spent time together trying to take our minds off the battle, we all helped make lunch the pack finishing their meeting just before we started to carry the food to the table. The meal was silent I picked at my food not feeling very hungry when I looked up I noticed that the other imprints were doing the same, I still had the same feeling that something was going to go wrong but I had to trust Jake and the other wolves that they will stop the army and the other two leeches.

"Paul and Jared go spend some time with your mates, Leah and Seth stay here, Embry and Quil can you both run a quick patrol then you are free until after dinner then everybody is to meet at my house" Jake ordered once the plates were empty.

"Jake do you want me to grab the camping stuff from my house?" Seth asked

"No we will stop by and pick it up. I need to talk to your mom any way."

Emily got up and started to clear the table as the others started to leave, I stood up and helped her leaving Jake, Sam, Leah and Seth at the table.

"Are you ok Bella you have been so quiet?" Emily asked as I followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, just worried."

"We all are Bella" Emily said as she grabbed me into a hug.

"Bells we are going to sort out the tent and stuff if anything should happen Leah and Seth can phase and let us know" Jake said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Please go careful" I begged him as I walked towards him.

"I'm always careful" Jake replied before pulling me into a hug.

I pulled out of the hug before he bent down to give me a kiss; I followed him and Sam to the front door and watched as they walked down the path.

"Bella he will be fine, if I have to stay here please don't leave me alone" Leah said as she pulled me away from the door and closed it.

I sat on the couch with Leah while Seth was in the kitchen with Emily helping her clean the dishes, Leah picked up the remote and started to flick through the channels on the TV until something about home makeovers came on.

"I didn't realise DIY was your thing?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

"It's not there is nothing else on" Leah replied defending herself.

We both sat and watched the programme I felt Leah growl as Emily came in I nudged her with my elbow and she stopped, I watched as Emily nervously sat down on the couch opposite the one we were sat in with Seth sitting next to her. I could feel the tension in the room as nobody spoke and we all watched the TV, an hour later Jake and Sam walked in Leah got up and walked out without saying a word.

"Seth go with Leah tell her that she has to come to mine after dinner" Jake said as he took Leah's place on the couch.

"Is it all set up?" I asked as Jake pulled me into his side.

"Yep, Sam we are going see you after dinner if any of the pack turn up send them away spend some time with Emily" Jake replied before pulling me up from the couch and walking us towards the front door.

We walked back home in silence straight up to our room, Jake opened the door and waited until I had walked in before he shut it and locked it. I walked over to our bed and sat on the edge where Jake soon joined me pulling me on to his lap.

"Bells please stop worrying"

"I can't Jake."

"Please try nothing is going to happen to us" Jake said trying to reassure me.

"I wish you didn't have to be there tomorrow" I mumbled knowing that he would hear me.

"I can't Bells the pack will need me, if it was only the two leeches coming then I would let Sam lead the pack but they need me."

"I know, what are you going to be doing while I'm up on the mountain camping?"

"Run patrol and plan out the attack" Jake replied.

"Please stay with me tonight in the tent Jake, why can't the others patrol we can plan the attack together" I asked him.

"I can but I will have to leave early I want to be in the clearing at least an hour before they leeches come"

"Thank you Jake, I love you so much" I told him before I turned around and straddled his lap to kiss him. .

"Anything for you Bells" Jake whispered as he started to kiss down my neck.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the battle also a little Bella and Leah time alone.**


	33. Chapter 33 Promise

**Disclaimer All SMs**

**Thankyou for all the reviews they keep me writing.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Promises

Sometime later I could hear Jake's stomach rumble and I could not help but laugh at him, so I got up and walked into the bathroom to have a shower leaving Jake in bed rubbing his stomach.

"Don't laugh I'm hungry" Jake moaned before I shut the door.

Jake soon followed and we washed each other in silence before we both walked back in to our room to get dressed.

"Jake do I need to wear a few layers for tonight?" I asked him

"No I have borrowed Leah's thick coat and you can wear my hat after I leave"

Once we were both dressed we walked into the kitchen to find Billy sat at the table reading a newspaper, he put it down as Jake pulled out a chair opposite him while I started to go through the fridge pulling out food for dinner.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow Jake?" Billy asked him in a serious voice.

"I still need to think over a few things but I will do that tonight with Bells in the tent."

"I thought Leah and Seth are going to be staying with Bella, Jake you can't sit out of this battle you need to lead the pack."

"I know dad and I will but I need to stay with Bells tonight, I will meet up with the pack in the clearing in the morning" Jake told him.

We were soon joined by Rachel and Paul I went to the fridge and pulled out more food as Rachel walked into the kitchen to help me while the others were sat around the table talking.

"Paul are you staying here tonight?" Jake asked

"I was planning on it why?" Paul replied

"Good I will tell Sam to leave you out of patrol I think it might be better if all the imprints stay here tonight."

"Jake should I ring Sam so he can get Emily to call Kim?" I asked interrupting their conversation.

"Sure Bells I have only just thought about the other imprints" Jake admitted.

I turned to use the phone but found Rachel already on it and talking to Emily who by the sounds of it was going to call Kim, I mouthed thank you to Rachel before I turned around and went back to putting the food in the pan to fry.

Once the chicken stir fry was cooked I took the pan off the heat and put it straight on to the table Rachel followed behind me with plates and cutlery.

"Bella your dad is also staying here tonight, he wants to be here during the battle" Billy said while we were eating.

"Where is everybody going to sleep?" I asked when I realised that there will be three extra people staying over.

"Emily and Kim can sleep in your bed and your dad will have to have the blow up mattress in the lounge. Is that ok with you Jake if the girls sleep in your bed?" Billy replied

"That is fine with me are you ok with that?" Jake asked me

"Yes I need to change the sheets before we leave though and put them in the machine for tomorrow night."

We went back to eating only stopping when my dad walked in I quickly got up and went into the kitchen to get another plate filling it with stir fry and moving my plate out of the way so he could sit down. Jake pulled me on to his lap and we all continued eating in silence, I could feel dad looking at me so I reached over and squeezed his hand before I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"Bells, can we go outside a minute?" Dad asked once all the plates were empty.

"Sure" I replied walking towards the back door.

"Bells I want you to have this with you tomorrow" Dad said passing me a tin box.

I opened the box and could saw a small pistol. I looked back up to him to tell him that a gun would not harm a vampire.

"It's not a normal gun Bells, it's a flare gun Billy said that shooting them would not stop them but fire does. This might not stop them but it may slow them down enough if something happens to Leah" dad explained.

I put the box down and pulled him into a hug I had a feeling that he was feeling helpless at the moment and if me having a flare gun helped him feel like he was doing something then I was going to agree with him.

"Charlie that is a brilliant idea I wonder how a leech would look if it was shoot with one of those" Jake said as he came out on to the porch with a smirk on his face.

"A pile of ash hopefully" Dad chuckled back as I pulled out of his hug.

"Bells do you know how to fire it?" Jake asked as he picked up the box.

"Yes she does" Dad replied for me.

"Do I want to know how?" Jake asked looking worried.

"The last summer she was here she found this gun and wanted to know what a flare looked like when it was fired so I showed her, she then wanted to shoot it herself so I taught her how" dad explained.

"I remember what you told me that it was not a toy and should only be fired if I was in danger or if I was ever lost and had one" I told them.

"We will pack it in your bag just please be careful with it" Jake said putting the box on one of the chairs.

We all walked back in to find Rachel and Paul washing the dishes, we joined Billy at the table and listened as they made plans to watch the early game tomorrow during the battle both of them agreeing that they wanted to be awake.

We all stopped talking when Sam and Emily walked in shortly following them Jared and Kim. Sam walked straight up to me and pulled me into a hug before Jared pulled me over towards him. I could sense that they were worried about me just as much as I was worried about them.

"Emily and Kim do you want to put your bags into my room?" I asked after I pulled out of Jared's hug.

They both nodded and followed me into our room, I walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets off while Emily went to the cupboard bringing in clean bedding and helped me remake the bed.

"Leave the sheets I will do them in a bit for you" Emily offered as I piled them up near the door.

I then grabbed my old school bag and put spare clothes in it for both Leah and me and a pair of shorts for Seth, I thought about taking a book to read but I knew that I would not be able to concentrate while the wolves were fighting.

When we walked out the room and into the lounge the rest of the pack had arrived, they were all fidgeting and seemed restless which made me nervous.

"Sam is going to be leading you all until the battle, Paul you are off patrol unless you hear three howls then you have to leave." Jake said from the chair in the lounge.

"Where are you going Jake?" Seth asked looking confused.

"I will be staying with Bella tonight so you and Leah need to be at the campsite by 3 o'clock in the morning so I can leave" Jake explained.

"Tonight we will all be patrolling together until midnight then we will all sleep in our wolf forms in the forest near the clearing, Paul I want you to join us once Leah and Seth have left I will howl once for you" Sam ordered.

"Sam do you want me to make food for all of you?" Emily offered as she came to stand by my side.

"No we will hunt before the battle" Sam told her and I could see all the grimaces on the packs faces.

"Stop looking like that, think of it as a bit of practice in attacking" Sam said.

"Jake do you want me to make something for Leah and Seth to bring to you in the morning?" Emily asked.

"No I will hunt on my way to the clearing with the rest of the pack"

Jake then got up and walked into our room I heard him shut the bedroom door before he came back out stuffing something in his pocket.

"Sam are you ready to make a move before it gets too dark?" Jake asked

"Yes" he replied getting up and pulling Emily into his arms.

"Bells you ready?" Jake asked

"Hang on a minute I need the imprints to follow me please"

I turned around and started to walk into the kitchen with the girls all following me, I stopped by the backdoor so they we would all be able to fit in the room.

"I do not want any of you leaving this house you are to stay inside unless the house is falling down or on fire" I commanded them.

"Emily make sure there is food here for after the fight the wolves will be hungry from using so much energy" I continued to say once they had all nodded.

"OK, Bella will you want some food while up on the mountain?" Emily asked I really wanted her to stop going on about food when there was more important things to worry about, but I knew that this was Emily's way have coping.

"No Em I will eat after the battle, keep my dad and Billy fed though."

With everything said we walked back into the lounge to see all the wolves grinning at me I walked over to my dad and gave him a hug before doing the same to Billy.

I followed the pack outside and watched as they all ran into the forest to phase before Jake and Sam remerged in their wolf forms in the garden, I walked over to Jake as he led down and climbed on top of him. I looked over to the porch to see Dad, Billy and Paul watching and then to the kitchen window where the girls were stood looking worried but still waving us off.

Jake stopped when we were close to the clearing he led down so I could climb off, Jasper and Alice walked out of the forest and stopped a short distance away from us.

"Bella try to touch the trees and bushes as much as possible" Jasper said before he stood further back.

Jake and Sam moved out so they were a few feet away from me on either side, I walked slowing stretching my arms out and touching everything I could reach. We continued walking like this until we were close to the clearing, I was beginning to feel proud of myself for not tripping over until I thought too soon and slipped on some wet leaves. I put my hands out to stop my fall but I felt them both land on some sticks on the floor causing them to be cut.

I heard Jake and Sam growl as they both approached me turning their bodies so I was in the centre; I sat down and looked at my hands before I had an idea.

"Jasper what would happen if the new-borns smelt my blood?"

"They would probably go insane with thirst and not think about any threats" he answered.

"Bella that is a brilliant idea" Alice yelled and started bouncing on her feet.

"Jake, Sam move away I'm going to rub my hands along a few of these trees and bushes" I told them as I stood up.

They both moved so that they were in front of me keeping their eyes on Jasper and Alice, I rubbed my hands on as many of the trees as I could before they both started to sting. Once we got to the clearing I sat down and looked at my hands they were still bleeding and now they looked dirty.

"Bella, do you want me to look at your hands?" Carlisle asked.

I looked around the clearing to see all the Cullen's stood on the other side huddled together Jasper and Alice had also joined them.

"Can he Jake?" I asked not wanting to upset him, I watched Jake nod before he phased back and quickly put his shorts on.

"Nobody else is to come with him, Sam stay in your wolf form" Jake said as he picked me up and placed me on his lap.

Carlisle walked slowly over and sat just close enough so I could stretch out my arms, he quickly cleaned them before sticking dressing over each palm. Once they were done he walked back to the others and re-joined the group.

"Where are you going with Bella, Jacob?" Edward suddenly asked.

"It does not concern you" Jake replied.

"What if something happens to the wolves we need to know where she is?" Edward told him

"There will be wolves with her so she will be safe."

"Thinking of Disneyland is pathetic Jacob Black" Edward sneered out causing Sam to growl.

"But it is blocking you from knowing so it can't be that pathetic" Jake replied with a smug look on his face.

"That is enough, Edward leave Jake alone I trust him and where ever we are going I will be safe" I shouted getting everybody's attention.

"We are leaving now please do not try to follow us as the leech could pick up your scent" Jake said before stepping away from me, taking his shorts off and phasing.

I climbed on Jake's back and held on while he ran towards the mountains, I closed my eyes and I could feel us going higher and higher until he stopped and led down. I opened my eyes and climbed off of him to see that we were in front of a small green tent; by the side of the tent was a plastic bottle with water in and a plastic bag with crackers in, I then looked on the other side of the tent to see that we were high up and near the edge of the mountain.

"We need to get inside there is a storm coming" Jake said as he grabbed my waist.

Jake unzipped the tent and walked in I shortly followed him in before he stepped behind me and zipped the tent back up, on the floor was a foam mattress and a sleeping bag also there was a big torch hanging from the top of the tent.

I sat down on the sleeping bag and started to remove my coat and hat as Jake sat down next to me, I was surprised that he was only wearing his shorts and nothing else.

"Jake are you cold?"

"Nope I feel fine, you might want to leave your coat on it is going to get a lot colder before the night is out"

"No I will cuddle up to you until you have to go" I whispered.

"I have something for you Bells, close your eyes and hold your hand out." Jake said, sounding nervous.

I did as he told me and felt him drop something into my opened hand, I closed my hand and brought it closer to me before I opened my eyes. The design on the bracelet was similar to the ones that Sam and Jared gave me but this one was also different it had leather panels with Quileute written on them and pictures; I looked up to Jake to see his eyes watching my hand and the bracelet.

"Bells this is a promise bracelet"

"What does the words mean written around it?" I asked

"Ti'iyahl means man and Wisatsu'upat means woman and they represent us coming together." Jake explained pointing out the first panel with writing on.

"The second panel is Qahla which means sun, because Bella you are my sun. The word underneath that is pititchu which means moon because you are also my moon."

"You know what the picture of the wolf means" Jake said as he moved the bracelet around to show another panel.

"That you are my protector" I told him and he nodded.

"This picture means heart, body and soul. I will explain about that in a minute"

Jake then got to the last panel and rubbed his fingers over the writing there a few times before he looked up at me and stared straight into my eyes.

"Kwop kilawtley means stay with me forever."

"Always" I told him leaning forward and kissing him.

We pulled away a few minutes later gasping for breath Jake went back to looking at the bracelet again before looking back up to me.

"If you want to wear this bracelet Bells it can be the only one you wear on your left wrist."

"What about the bracelets already on there?" I asked they were a part of me now I didn't want to stop wearing them.

"They all go on your right wrist."

I nodded my head in agreement and watched as Jake took off Sam's bracelet and Jake's other bracelet, he moved the bracelets I had on my right wrist up and placed Sam's nearest my hand underneath Jared's.

"I want to wear your friendship bracelet as well because we are still friends." I told him as he went to put it in his pocket.

"Sure sure" Jake replied grinning while he put his old bracelet under Pauls.

"Before I put this on I need to explain to you about the heart, body and soul picture on here"

"Ok" I nodded.

"In wearing this bracelet I am promising you my heart, body and soul they will always belong to you and nobody else, when you accept this bracelet in the eyes of the pack and council you will be my wife."

"I accept this bracelet Jake my heart, body and soul is yours and they will always be yours" I told him then watched as he put the bracelet on my wrist.

I noticed that this bracelet was heavier than my other bracelets but this one meant more to me than them, if we never officially got married having this bracelet would be enough for me.

"You're my wife" Jake chuckled before pulling me into a hug.

"And your my husband" I replied grinning.

Jake then picked me up and led me down on the sleeping bag he led on top of me and kissed me on the lips before placing kisses all over the rest of my body as he undressed me.

Sometime later I could feel Jake shaking me to wake up but I didn't want to because waking up means that Jake has to leave me and for the fight.

"Bells I need to go please wake up" I heard Jake beg, I slowly opened my eyes and looked directly into his.

"Jake, promise me you will come back to me" I mumbled out grabbing both his hands.

"I promise Bells I will never leave you, once all the leeches are dead I will come back and get you and we will go to our cave"

"I love you Jake" I whispered before kissing both of his hands.

"I love you too my Bells"

I sat up and let go of Jake's hands I watched him walk out of the tent and I got up to follow him, he turned around and kissed me I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back putting all my love into it. When he pulled away I moved my arms and wrapped them around his waist and kissed his chest, it was then that I noticed Leah was stood there in human form while Seth remained in his wolf form.

"Leah look after her for me, if anything happens then run with her I don't want to know where you go I will find you" Jake commanded.

"Jake I will protect her with my life" Leah replied.

"Seth look after your sister protect her if she has to protect Bella" Jake then said looking directly at Seth.

"Bells I really need to go, that bracelet is just the beginning of us my wife" Jake said as he pulled out of the hug.

I watched Jake walk away before he disappeared out of sight I had to tell him one more thing.

"I love you my husband" I shouted out, Jake turned around with the biggest grin on his face before he took his shorts off and phased.

I stood watching the path he took into the forest, I turned and looked at Leah before walking back into the tent and laying back down on the sleeping bag. I heard Seth walk in the opposite direction and I guessed he was running a quick patrol of the area.

"Is he far enough away not to hear me?" I asked Leah, when she nodded I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into tears.

"Bella it's going to be ok, Jake will come back he is the strongest out of all of us and the second fastest." Leah said as she pulled me into a hug.

"What if something happens to him Leah, I can't live without him."

"Nothing will happen to him, now are you going to tell me about your promise bracelet?"

"Jakes my husband now" I told her while holding out my wrist for her to see.

"You are the first one to wear one of these"

"Why have Sam or Jared not given one to their mates?" I asked then internally cringing when I saw a flash of pain pass across her face.

"I don't know, maybe they are not ready for that kind of commitment" Leah shrugged.

I then heard Seth whimper and he led down at the entrance of the tent resting his head on his paws.

"Has the battle started already?" I asked Seth and watched as he shaked his head no.

"What is happening then can you phase back?" Seth shoke his head again.

"Bella calm down Sam has ordered Seth to stay phased in, he wants to be there" Leah reassured me.

"I can't stay in here Leah I need to get out" I said as I went to stand up.

"No you need to stay here it is easier to protect you here, ask me some questions anything you want and I will answer them"

"Ok what happened between you and Rachel?" I asked her sitting back down.

"She got drunk and forced herself onto Sam when he was also drunk"

"Were you together then?" I asked her

"Almost we were supposed to be going on a date the next night"

"Did you still go?"

"No I cancelled it but a few days later Sam came around and told me what really happened that Rachel came on to him. I eventually agreed to go out with him and then we got together, Rachel hurt me because she knew that I really liked him" Leah replied shaking her head.

"So what happened when you next saw Rachel?"

"I lost my temper with her and ended up breaking her nose and wrist and caused bruising to most of her body, she ended up in the hospital overnight while your dad put me in the cells overnight."

"So did you get in trouble for it?" I asked her and telling myself never to upset Leah.

"No when Billy found out why he made Rachel not press any charges but he did make me do community service around the Reservation for three months."

"I'm just glad that you have both forgiven each other and moved on, promise me Leah that you two will never fight again" I commented.

"I promise Bella, we have both grown up now and respect each other."

I jumped when Seth started to growl and got up on to his paws and start pacing.

"Has it started?" I asked him and then watched as he nodded.

I suddenly started to breath really fast and tried to stand up and pace but it was Leah who stopped me and forced me to sit in her lap wrapping her arms firmly around me.

We both sat in silence listening to Seth's growls and whimpers I was still sat in Leah's lap her heat was comforting reminding me of Jake's warmth, we both jumped when Seth let out a loud howl. Seth looked directly at me before whimpering, I knew then that something had happened to Jake I could also feel it.

I let the tears roll down my face not bothering to wipe them away when suddenly Leah stood up and carried me out of the tent, Seth came to stand in front of me while Leah striped off and phased. I quickly grabbed her clothes as she led down I climbed on to her back stuffing her clothes into the pockets of my coat.

Leah started running I turned my head and saw a flash of red, Leah growled and sped up I tried to look back to see if Seth was following us and nearly lost my balance. Leah whimpered before I hid my face into her neck and held on tighter.

Leah suddenly stopped and spun around I looked up to see Victoria stood staring at me, Jared and Paul came out of the trees and stood either side Leah.

"Your mutts can't protect you now my army has made them weak and tired." She said in a childish voice.

It was then that I saw Alice, Jasper and Emmet walk slowly closer to her, in a movement too fast for me to see Jasper and Emmett suddenly grabbed her arms as Alice jumped on her back. At the same time Seth burst out of the forest and took one of her legs into his muzzle, she screamed out.

"Victoria my wolves are not the only ones that protect me" I shouted out before nodding at all of them and watched as Jared and Paul ran towards her just as the Cullen's and Seth pulled her apart.

Jared phased back and collected some sticks before the others started to put her body parts on top, he then pulled a lighter out of his pocket before lighting it and chucking it on top of her head.

As we all watched her burn I looked around and discovered half the pack was missing alone with some of the Cullen's.

"Jared where is Jake and Sam?" I asked him

"Bella you need to go home they need you" he replied as he took a step closer to me.

"Why what has happened?" I screamed out.

"Please I can't tell you, don't make me tell you." Jared said and I could see the sadness in his voice.

"Leah take me home now!" I commanded her before wrapping my arms back around her neck.

I knew something was going to happen to Jake, he couldn't be dead I'm sure I would feel it. I started to think that could Sam had been killed, I started to cry losing Sam would rip me apart my cousin. My serious caring cousin can't leave me or Emily.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts when I could hear screaming I hid my face in Leah's neck too scared to look up when she stopped running and led down.

* * *

**You will find out what happened in the battle in the next chapter**

**The Quiluete writing on the bracelet is proper words**


	34. Chapter 34 Bella Black

**Disclaimer: ALL SMs**

**Thank you for reading this story and all the reviews.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Bella Black

When it went silent again I climbed off Leah's back and started walking towards the house I could see my Dad and Billy sat on the front porch with Embry and Quil sat on the steps, when I looked around Jared and Paul were walking towards me with the Cullen's standing back.

I heard another scream and recognised that it was Jake screaming so I walked a bit faster to get to him until Billy stopped me.

"Bella, Sam has also been hurt you need to lead the pack before you heal the injured."

Jake then screamed again causing me to fall to my knees, I needed to go to him I can't control the pack when Jake was in pain. He comes first and I needed to stop his pain.

"Bella you must lead the pack" Billy repeated again in a stronger voice.

"Billy she can't" Jared said as he sat down next to me.

"She has no choice it is her place to lead the pack when the Alpha and his Beta are injured."

"Sam is not dead?" I asked

"No Bella he is hurt Emily, Kim and Sue is helping him, while Carlisle and Rose is helping Jake."

I sat then and listened to Jake's screams in pain as much as I wanted to go in there Billy was right and I needed to lead the pack but I just could not do it Jake needed me more.

"Bella lead the pack" Billy shouted out causing the wolves to move and sit around me.

I held out my left arm hoping that he would see that I needed a minute to think and to calm down it was then that I heard Billy and the wolves gasp.

"Bella Black you need to lead the pack, the Reservation could be at risk." Billy spoke more calmly.

The second he called me Bella Black my attention shifted and I started thinking about the pack I looked up into Jared's face.

"Jared tell me what happened now!" I commanded.

"The army arrived with both the other two leeches, Paul and I went after the one that was in your room who wanted us dead but she jumped into the trees and managed to escape while we were fighting the army. "

"Where is she now, did you manage to catch her?" I asked him as he put his head down.

"No she left so we helped with destroying the Army."

"What happened after?"

"The Army was nearly destroyed when the red head came into the clearing, Jake ran straight for her and they fought, he managed to get a hold of her head but before he could rip it off…." Jared then stopped talking.

"Edward ran at Jake and wrapped his arms around his whole body we could all hear his bones breaking down one side." Paul finished for him, I started crying at the thought that Edward would try to do that.

"Why did he let go?" I ask Paul while grabbing Jared's hand and squeezing it.

"Sam saw what was happening and managed to push Edward off of Jake, he let go and then he attacked Sam and ran his fingers across his side cutting it open."

"Where is Edward now?"

"He ran before any of us could get to him." Jared answered

"So because of him the red head leech managed to find me. Because of him my mate and husband got injured, because of him my cousin got injured. Edward is now an enemy of the pack if he is found he has to be destroyed, he is no longer a part of the treaty, Cullen's if you have a problem you need to leave now" I shouted out, it was then that I spotted two new wolfs huddled together at the side of the house.

"Who are the new wolves?" I asked not looking at anybody.

"Colin and Brady, they phased just before the Army arrived" Seth answered me.

"That was why you were whimpering then?" I asked him.

"Yes they were scared and confused, I was trying to talk to them as we all used to hang out together before I phased.

"Seth take them around to the back of the house away from the Cullen's scent, explain to them what is going on help them to calm down, phase if you want to but stay with them don't leave the back garden. " I ordered him and then watched as he walked towards the wolves and beckoned them to follow him.

"Cullen's are you staying or leaving?" I asked them looking up to the three that were stood in the drive way.

"Carlisle has just said that we are staying, Edward is no longer apart of the family" Jasper answered just as Esme stepped out of the forest.

"Bella, Esme has been patrolling the treaty line" Alice said when I started to look confused at her sudden appearance.

"Paul, Quil and Embry you need to run patrol around the Reservation, form a loop so no leeches can slip past if you come across Edward howl for help and then destroy him, I will get Jared to phase and tell you when to come in " I commanded they all nodded before getting up and walking into the forest.

"Jared I need you to stay here with me, you are helping me to stay calm." I told him gripping his hand a bit tighter when he nodded.

"Leah what are your instincts telling you?"

"To stay here with you, my wolf knows that Jake is too injured to phase and unable to protect you." She replied.

"You can stay then" I told her has Jake screamed again.

I got up letting go of Jared's hand and started walking towards the porch. I stopped next to my dad remembering that the other Cullen's were still in the garden.

"Alice do you know what Edward and Irina are planning?" I asked her

"I can't see Bella there are too many wolves here they are stopping my visions" Alice moaned while Jasper put his arm across her shoulders.

"I know I can't tell you what to do but could you go back to your house check to see if they are there, ring the house phone here if they are. I'm not going to ask you to destroy them but they cannot be left alive" I explained.

"Bella if he is there I will destroy him myself" Jasper told me and I could feel his anger flowing off him, I nodded at him before looking at Emmett.

"Emmett and Esme can you check out Forks for me please make sure they are not hiding anywhere?"

"What about Rose?" He asked as he kept looking to me and then the front door.

"She is fine here nobody will hurt her you have my word, once she is finished I will get her to meet you." I told him, I watched as they then turned around and ran into the forest.

I turned back around and put my hand on the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bells are you ok?" Dad asked

"Yes dad I need to take care of Jake and Sam ok" I told him before walking into the house.

I walked into the lounge to find Sam led on the wooden floor and Sue was dabbing at his open wound while Emily was sat next to him with his head on her lap. Sat on the couch were Rachel and Kim looking worried, Rachel kept looking towards mine and Jake's bedroom and then back to Sam.

"Rachel, Kim you can leave the house get some fresh air." I told them, I watched as they both got up and walked out the house.

"Sue he needs to be bandaged up."

"Carlisle said to keep dabbing at the wound as the bandages will stick to the wound" Sue replied.

"What do you think you should do?" I asked her knowing that she was a nurse she would have her own opinion.

"I'm not sure I have never dealt with this kind of wound before"

"I need to check on Jake then I will be back to take a look" I said before walking through the house to my room.

I walked in the room to find Carlisle and Rosalie stood at the bottom of the bed watching Jake, the right side of his body was covered in splints and he had a drip in his left arm.

"Carlisle what is wrong with him?" I asked as I walked across to the bed and slowly sat on the edge.

"His right arm is broken, all the ribs on his right side, his hip is broken along with both bones in his right leg." Carlisle explained.

"Why was he screaming?"

"By the time we got back his bones had started to heal and they had mended in the wrong place so I had to re-break them again to set them" he replied.

"What is the drip for?"

"It is morphine but because of his body heat he is burning it off as soon as it is entering his body so I am also giving him injections."

"Take the drip out please his body is rejecting it and it will make him worse" I told him.

"Bella he will be in pain if I do that"

"His pain is from having the bones re-broken not from them mending, the drip will delay his recovery by putting him into an unnatural sleep, please remove the drip or I will" I threatened.

"Leah can you come in here please" I shouted out while Carlisle walked around the bed and disconnected the drip.

"What is the matter Bella?" Leah asked as she ran into the room and stood in front of me blocking the Cullen's.

"Stay with Jake please and watch him, let me know if he wakes up." I told her before turning around and walking out the room.

I walked into the lounge to find Sue and Emily still in the same positions as before, I knew that Jake and Sam needed something to eat.

"Emily can you make something for Jake and Sam to eat there is some high protein soup in the back of the cupboard by the stove" I commanded her knowing that she would not leave Sam by choice.

"Sue can you ask Jared to come in please, I need help bandaging Sam up to stop the bleeding" I asked her, she looked at Sam before getting up and walking out the front door.

I quickly ran to the cupboard by our room and pulled out the box of bandages I had stored there by the time I walked back into the lounge Jared and Sue were both there with Sue dabbing at Sam's side again.

"Sue I need to get to Sam, go sit outside with my dad and Billy" I told her then watched as she stomped out slamming the door behind her.

Jared helped lift Sam while I spent the next fifteen minutes wrapping his side up in the bandages before going to the cupboard to get some bedding; I made up the couch before Jared lowered him down and putting another sheet on top of him to cover him. By the time Sam was comfortable Emily walked in with a tray carrying two bowls.

"Emily wake Sam up and get him to eat the soup, he needs to eat so that he can heal just like last time. He is going to be ok Emily I will be with Jake if you need me." I reassured her when she had tears running down her face.

I picked up the other bowl and walked into my room where Leah was sat on the floor next to the bed, Carlisle and Rose were still stood at the end of the bed.

"Bella I don't think he should eat anything now" Carlisle tried to advise.

"Carlisle thank you for your help but I know what I am doing, I think it is time that you left the room Jake is my mate so he is my responsibility" I explained in a controlled voice, I watched as both the vampires left the room before giving the bowl to Leah and sitting down on the bed.

"Jake you need to wake up" I whispered

"Bells, my Bells" he whispered back.

"I'm here Jake you need to open your eyes and eat."

I watched as Jake slowly opened his eyes, he went to raise his right arm and grimaced when it hurt and laid it back down.

"Jake you need to lay still and heal, eat this soup for me please."

"I need to protect you Bells, it's my job" he mumbled out while blinking rapidly at me.

"Leah is here she will protect me until you can" I told him while reaching out for the soup.

I fed Jake most of the soup before he fell back to sleep gripping my hand I gently led next to him as I ran my fingers through his hair. I lay with Jake for almost an hour before I had to check on Sam and speak to the new wolves, they really could not have phased at a worse time.

When I got up Leah walked back into the room and took her place again at the side of the bed, walking into the lounge Emily was sat next to Sam and Rachel was sat in the chair.

"Emily how is Sam?"

"I think it has stopped bleeding now, he ate most of that soup then fell back to sleep" Emily replied.

"Good he should start healing soon." I told her before walking out to the front porch.

"Jared can you phase and get the others please" I said when I saw him sat on the steps.

"Sure anything else you need?"

"No they need to eat and get some rest" I explained before I walked off the porch and around to the back of the house.

As I reached the back garden I could see that Seth was also phased, I slowly made my way towards them with my hands slightly raised so they would not get scared.

"Seth phase back please"

I watched as Seth ran into the forest and then seconds later jog back out and sit next to me.

"The dark grey wolf is Brady and the black and brown wolf is Collin" Seth said pointing to each wolf.

"I'm sorry that you have come into this at such a horrific time, I'm not expecting you to both calm down and phase back anytime soon. Are you both hungry?" I asked them and then watched as they both nodded.

"Seth can you go into the house and ask Rachel to fix some food for them, tell her I will be in soon to help her with cooking for the rest of the pack."

I watched Seth get up and run back towards the house, I scooted closer and started to lightly rub both wolves. They both seemed to move into my hands and I could tell that they were starting to calm down, ten minutes later Seth walked out with a plate piled high in toast and fruit.

"Rachel and Sue are in the kitchen cooking so I just grabbed this for now for the three of us" Seth said as he put the plate down and started to eat.

I grabbed a few slices of toast and placed them in front of the wolves and watched as they ate it before picking up some fruit, I continued to do this until all the food was gone.

"Seth how are you feeling, do you need to sleep?" I asked him

"I'm good for a bit"

"Brady and Colin do you fancy going for a run with Seth, he can show you where to patrol and how to do it, when you come back I will get Jared to help you both phase back."

"Seth patrol for an hour then come back here, if you come across any leeches howl, Brady and Colin when the rest of the pack get to Seth come back here" I ordered them as he got up and jogged into the forest with Brady and Collin following him.

I got back up and made my way back towards the front porch and sat on the steps next to Jared he wrapped his arm across my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side and waited for the other wolves to get back.

"Where is Kim?" I asked when I realised I had not seen her.

"She has had to go back home for a bit, but she will be back later." Jared replied

"Bella I believe congratulations are in order" Billy said.

"Thank you Billy" I whispered before I watched as Paul, Embry and Quil came jogging out of the forest together.

"Bella there have been no new scents and we have not seen anything" Embry reported when they stopped in front of me.

"Good, food should be ready soon then I want Embry and Quil to go home and sleep for a few hours, Paul I need to speak to you and Rachel later" I told them as they sat down near me.

Shortly after Rachel and Sue came out with plates filled with food, I knew that I should be hungry but I was so worried about the pack and the whereabouts of Edward I had no appetite.

"Bell you need to eat" Paul said as he came to sit down next to me.

"I'm fine Paul."

"Bella I made you up a plate" Embry said passing me a plate filled with pasta and sauce.

"Thanks" I mumbled before I forced myself to eat.

"What is the plan now Bella?" Quil asked I looked up to see all four wolves staring at me waiting for me to make a decision.

"You and Embry are going to go home after we have eaten and sleep, I need you back on patrol in four hours." I told them both and watched as they nodded in agreement.

"Paul I need you back on patrol in two hours, it will only be for two hours then you can have four hours off."

"Sure Bella I don't really feel that tired at the moment" Paul replied.

"I know but you will all need to sleep when you can, for now I want two people on four hour patrols all day and all night." I explained to all of them

"Jared I need your help when Brady and Collin come back, then you are on patrol with Paul."

I stood up to take my plate in and felt dizzy I reached out and grabbed Jared's shoulder to steady myself.

"Bella you are tired, why don't you go in and have a nap" Jared suggested.

"Nope I'm fine I will sleep later" I told him before walking into the house.

I put my plate in the kitchen and then walked into the lounge to check on Sam, I looked at his side and noticed that the blood on the bandage was dry meaning that he had finally stopped bleeding. I held his hand and squeezed it and felt as he lightly squeezed it back.

"Rest Sam and sleep I will check on you later" I whispered to him before kissing his cheek.

I turned and walked into my room and found Leah slumped across the floor with her head on the bed, I walked over to her other side and placed a kiss on Jake's forehead.

"Bells are you ok? Is Sam ok?" Jake mumbled out just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm doing well, Sam is ok he is healing" I reassured him.

"Do you need any help with the pack? Are they following your orders?"

"Jake just concentrate on healing, the pack are listening to me and your dad is outside if I need help" I replied.

"I love you Bells" he mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"I love you to" I whispered before placing a kiss on his lips.

I walked out of the room and back towards the lounge, I wanted to stay with Jake and be near him like Emily can but I knew that I had to lead the pack and protect the Reservation.

"Paul, Rachel can I have a word please" I said and looking directly at Rachel as Paul walked in.

"What is up Bella?" Paul asked coming to stand in the middle of Rachel and me.

"Can we talk in private?"

"My room ok or do you want to go further?" Rachel asked

"Your room is fine" I replied then followed them both down the hall and into Rachel's room closing the door behind me.

"I need to ask you both for a favour, Sam needs to stay here but he can't sleep on the couch as Leah will also be staying until Jake is healed." I started to explain.

"You want him to have my bed?" Rachel asked

"Yes it will only be for a few days until he is healed, Paul do you mind if she stays at yours?"

"Bella that is fine and I don't have a problem with it" Paul replied.

"Paul I know that Brady and Colin can't go home yet but they still need to sleep, would they be able to stay at yours until they can control their phasing?" I asked him.

"Bella I don't know they will be near Rachel, what if they lose control and phase" Paul moaned.

"I know but they can't be left alone, what about if we set rules?" I offered

"Like what Bella?" Paul asked

"They are only allowed to stay in the lounge, when Rachel is awake they have to sit outside. Rachel when you are awake I do want you back here helping, anything else Paul that you can think of?"

"What about Patrols?"

"I'm going to buddy them up with Seth so when they are on patrol you will be off patrol, plus I don't want Rachel at yours alone" I told him hoping the last bit would let them stay.

"Fine but if anything happens I will kill them" Paul threatened.

"Thank you Paul and Rachel, Paul can you ask Jared to give you a hand moving Sam?" I asked before he left the room.

"Bella can you help me change the bed please?" Rachel asked and we quickly stripped it and remade it just as Jared and Paul carried Sam in.

I left them to settle Sam and walked back into my bedroom to sit with Jake until Seth come off patrol, I must have fallen asleep because I felt Leah shaking me and calling my name before I sat up and opened my eyes.

"Seth is back and nobody knows what he has to do now" Leah whispered.

"Thanks" I yawned before getting up just as Leah sat back on the floor.

I walked out the front and was surprised to find only Billy sat out there alone with a can in his hand.

"Bella your dad went back to Sue's for a nap he will be back later" Billy told me.

"Do you need a hand Billy?" I asked

"No I'm good I just need time to think."

"Sure, let me know if you do" I said before walking off the porch and around to the back.

I found Jared already in his wolf form sat with the other wolves I sat down next to Jared before I turned to look at Seth.

"Seth go home I need you back on patrol in four hours"

Seth stood up and ran into the woods, when he didn't come back out I guessed he had run home in his wolf form. I turned back to look at the new wolves and I noticed that Jared was staring directly at them.

Almost an hour later Jared started to us his head to try to push me away, I stood up and took a few steps back before I watched as both wolves phased back one after the other shortly followed by Jared. I turned around and waited for them to get dressed before I felt Jared put his arm across my shoulders and turn me around.

"Hi Bella I'm Brady and this is Colin, I won't come any closer Jared said that we are still unsteady at the moment and he would kill us if we phased too close to you." The tall boy said he looked younger than Seth but they both seemed controlled.

I watched as Paul walked out of the forest and walked straight towards us, I explained where they were going and the rules that they had to obey. Rachel was at Paul's already having a nap, so Jared and Paul walked them to Paul's house and then they were going to patrol.

I walked back into the house through the back door; I checked on Sam and found him and Emily both a sleep. I crept out of the room and into mine, after taking a quick shower I got into to bed next to Jake telling Leah to crash on the couch and listen out for Billy. Jake gripped my hand before placing it over his chest I fell asleep feeling his heart beating underneath my hand.


	35. Chapter 35 THe Chief

**Disclaimer: All Sms**

**Sorry about the wait but i struggled with this chapter, but i wanted a different pov for the previous two chapters. I have tried not to repeat myself too much but im not too happy with it so please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the new readers, hopefully i should update the next chapter by the end of the weekend**

**This is in Billy's pov**

**The rest of the chapters will now be in Bella's pov until we are near the end.**

* * *

The Chief

As I sat at the table and watched as Jake, Bella and Sam left I hoped that I would see my son and daughter again, I had every confidence that I would but they were still children at the end of the day not just wolves and children can act irrationally sometimes.

I looked across the table and could see that Charlie was putting on his game face but underneath that I could see the worry and the nerves breaking through. I had a feeling that neither of us was going to be sleeping until our children were back home safe and the threat was destroyed.

An hour later we watched as the rest of the pack jogged into the forest leaving the imprints and Paul behind, I pulled out of the table and wheeled myself out to the front porch listening out for any howls or maybe the pack returning early because the threat was not as big and they had come early.

"Dad are you ok?" My eldest daughter asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fine I will be waiting out here for your brother and sister to return along with the rest of the pack" I reassured her.

"I am going to help the other imprints clear up and sort the beds out, call Paul if you want anything" Rachel replied before walking back into the house.

I sat in silence listening to the wind moving against the trees in the forest, I could hear the waves crashing against the shore at the beach and an owl hooting in the distance. Any other time these sounds would relax me but it was the howls I was listening out for but it was silent.

"Beer chief" Charlie nudged the can into my side before sitting in the empty chair and popping his can open.

"Thanks" I mumbled before opening the can and taking several mouthfuls.

Charlie was a quiet man and was more than happy to sit in silence rather than have pointless conversations; we were in the same position tonight waiting for our children to return home. I watched as the moon rose higher and the sky darkened, it was a clear night tonight and I could see the stars shining in the sky. I watched the stars and prayed to the spirits to watch over Jake and Bella along with the rest of the pack.

"Dad we are all going to bed, Paul said he would listen out for you if you need anything" Rachel came out stopping in the door way again.

"Its ok Rachel I will be here with him until the battle is over, tell Paul to sleep "Charlie spoke before I could.

I could hear the girls and Paul shut the bedroom doors before I looked back up at the sky and watched the stars and moon. I felt Charlie squeeze my arm before he got up and walked inside, a few minutes later he returned and sat back down passing me another beer along with a blanket, I put the empty can in my hand down wrapped the blanket across my knees and opened the new can. I then watched as Charlie wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and popped open his next can. For the next few hours we both sat in silence waiting for the sounds of the wolves howling or their return home.

Paul left the house sometime later after checking that I didn't want anything, I watched from the porch as he ran into the forest. I could hear movement in the house and I guessed that the imprints are also up waiting for their mates to come home.

"Billy there are two wolves coming out of the forest" Charlie said while pointing to the forest in front of the house.

I watched as the two dark coloured wolves slowly walked out of the forest, walked across the front garden and laid down near the forest on the opposite side.

"Are you new wolves?" I asked them concerned that they were not with the rest of the pack.

They both nodded before putting their heads on their paws and closing their eyes, I was not aware of any new boys ready to phase and I wondered if Jake or Sam had sent them here rather than fight or if they just knew where to come here.

"Have you been sent here to watch the house?"

They both nodded again before resuming their positions, I hope none of the leeches get through it should be in their instincts to fight but they look too young to have the upper hand.

"Do you know who they are?" Charlie asked as I turned back around in my chair.

"No, I don't think any of us were aware that new boys were going to be joining the pack."

"Out of all the days for it to happen "Charlie mumbled.

"They will be fine, i just don't understand why they are here and not with the rest of the pack."

"I do as a police officer if there was ever a situation that was out of hand I would never send in trainees, they would have to remain at the station while the more experienced officers would be at the scene." Charlie explained.

"These are wolves Charlie not police officers" I chuckled.

"Same thing" he mumbled before pulling the blanket closer to his shoulders.

It was a short time later that I heard the distant howl of a wolf, I watched as the two new wolves started to twitch before standing up and pacing in circles.

"Its started" I said looking at Charlie.

We both sat in silence watching the forest in front of us looking for any sign that the battle has been won and the wolves were back, from the corner of my eye I watched as the two wolves started to settle back down again.

Almost an hour later I could hear the wolves growling and whimpering shortly followed by the howls of what sounded like wolves in pain, I gripped the arm rest of my chair hoping that nobody in the pack had lost their lives.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sue running across the drive, she stopped on the porch and stood in between Charlie and me as she gripped our shoulders.

"I heard the howling so I came, Jake asked me to come" Sue panted out while trying to catch her breath.

The howls soon turned into screams of pain that I soon recognised belonged to my son, I looked into the forest as the screams got louder. I watched as Embry and Quil carried Jake out of the forest on their shoulders, following them was the Cullen leader and a blonde female carrying Sam who was covered in blood.

"What in the hell happened?" I shouted out.

"Edward attacked them, where can I put Jake?" Embry rushed out as he stopped on the porch with Jake still screaming.

"Put him in his room put Sam in the lounge, Sue can you help please?"

"Billy can we please treat your son all the bones on his right side has been broken, I can also look at Sam once Jacob is comfortable?" The Cullen leader asked.

I started to look at Embry and Quil and then at Charlie, the chief of La Push was the only one who could give them permission and that was me and I was unsure.

"Billy they can help, Jake is in pain and Sam is losing a lot of blood" Quil said as he opened the front door.

"Fine you can help Jake, Sue can you clean up Sam?"

I watched as she nodded before walking into the house, Embry and Quil followed her and then the Cullen's behind them with Sam. I heard Emily scream and the imprints comforting her before I watched as the blond Cullen ran back out of the house and into the forest, I felt Charlie grip my hand once before we continued to look into the forest. Every part of my body was telling me to go to my son but I couldn't sit there and watch him in pain knowing that I could do nothing to help him.

"Billy I need to re-break the bones on Jake's right side they have started to heal but they are not in the right places, Rosalie has gone back to my house to get some morphine." The Cullen leader came out breaking my thoughts.

"What will happen if you leave it?" I asked

"He will have a limp and his arm will be at an angle that would stop him from using it, also with the bones shifting every time he phases they will break again."

"Do it" I replied and then watched as the blonde Cullen came running out of the forest with a bag in her hand.

A few minutes later Embry and Quil both came out to the porch and sat on the steps in front of me, they both looked exhausted.

"Where is Bella?" Charlie asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"We don't know, Jake would not tell us where she was just in case the mindreading leech found out" Quil replied.

"She is with Leah and Seth, Jared and Paul are waiting for her in the clearing along with the rest of the Cullen's she will be safe Charlie" Embry said.

All conversation was stopped when my son screamed out both wolves in front of me growled causing the two new wolves to also start to growl. I held on to my arm rest and continued to stare into the forest, Jake screamed again just as Bella along with the rest of the pack and the other Cullen's walked out of the forest. I noticed that Jared, Paul and Seth had already phased back to human form while Leah led down waiting for Bella to get off.

Bella got off just before Jake screamed again, I watched has her steps quickened coming towards the house. I stopped her and told her about Sam being injured before she fell to her knees just as Jake screamed out again.

I found myself shouting at Bella to lead the pack before she started to help Jake and Sam; the pack needed a leader and with both the Alpha and Beta down it was her place to take control. When she held out her left arm and I saw the promise bracelet i was shocked my son had completed the imprint they were now joined as one in the eyes of the Council and the pack.

Bella was now my official daughter she would no longer be recognised as Bella Swan instead she was Bella Black, Jake kept this a secret I thought that he would come to me for help when making the promise bracelet. I guess my boy was growing up into the man I thought he would not become for few more years yet.

"Bella Black you need to lead the pack, the Reservation could be at risk" I told her more calmly, and then watched as she shifted her attention towards the pack.

I sat in silence and watched as my daughter started to lead the pack. Leah soon ran into the forest and remerged a few seconds later in her human form before she sat back down next to Bella. I was in awe of her as she commanded not only the wolves but also the Cullen's to protect the area, I was shocked when the Cullen Leader agreed that the mindreading leech had to be stopped.

Once most of them had left to run patrol I watched as Bella got up and started walking up the steps of the porch towards the front door to help the injured, I was so proud of my son's mate she was doing exactly what she was born to do.

"Bells are you ok?" Charlie asked stopping Bella from entering the house by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes dad I need to take care of Jake and Sam ok"

I watched as Bella replied before walking into the house, by this time Jake had stopped screaming and I wondered if it was because Bella was nearby and the pull of the imprint helped him to heal.

"Billy, why did you call my daughter Bella Black?" Charlie asked sounding bitter and confused.

"In the eyes of the council and the pack Jake and Bella are married, they have completed the imprint by combining their heart, body and souls through a promise bracelet" I explained.

"You could have told me they planned on doing that" Charlie mumbled out a reply.

"I'm just has shocked as you are, Jake didn't tell me that he was making her a promise bracelet"

"They have some explaining to do after this then, it would have been nice to of been there."

"Charlie you would not have wanted to be there, the combining is complete when they join as one" I whispered and watched as his face turned bright red before coughing.

A few minutes later Rachel and Kim walked out of the house, Rachel came and stood next to me placing her hand on my shoulder and squeezing while Kim went to her mate.

"Dad he will be ok, he is a fighter and he is strong" Rachel reassured me.

"Us Black men are strong, he has his mate near him now she will help him to heal."

"It must be so hard for Bella, Emily just explained that when your mate is injured the pull to be near them and touch them is very strong. How Bella is managing to lead the pack and also to help Sam and not just want to sit with Jake and ignore everything else that is going on, I don't think I could do it" Rachel explained while her hand was still on my shoulder.

"She has no choice I think she would like to sit with Jake and only help him but she knows that as the Alpha's mate she has to be there for everybody else, it is all about balancing and I think Jake and Bella are the best couple for that." I told her hoping that she would understand.

Leah stood up and ran into the house and I froze up thinking that something had happened, Bella was in the house with vampires and if she was in her room and then she would be alone with them, I wondered why Leah was not already with Bella but I guess she thought that they were not a threat.

"Bella doesn't want Jake alone, she is making Leah sit with him while she is going to help Sam now" Jared said causing me to relax.

"So strong" I heard Rachel whisper.

"Jared, Bella needs your help" Sue came out calling for Jared.

He stood up and gave his mate a kiss before she also stood up and started to walk away from the house as Jared walked towards the house.

"It is ok for Kim to go home, she has to do something for her mom" Jared asked before he walked inside.

"Of course it is I don't want her parents here causing a fuss" I told him before he walked into the house.

A few minutes later Sue came storming out of the house slamming the front door behind her and sitting on the steps with a huff.

"Charlie your daughter is so stubborn, I'm a nurse I know how to help" she moaned.

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Billy she is also telling the Cullen's what to do, that girl has no experience in healing."

"Sue Clearwater you listen here, Bella has been given the gift of healing from our spirits you have heard how she helped Sam and Jared and that was before Jake had even phased and imprinted on her. She also helped your daughter when she was injured, she knows what she is doing and as a member of the council you have to step aside and let her do what she was born to do." I explained raising my voice.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" she mumbled before looking out into the forest.

Twenty minutes later the Cullen leader and the other vampire both walked out the front door looking angry, I couldn't help the grin when I had a feeling my new daughter had also kicked them out.

"Billy I must advise that you have a word with Bella, Jake is no longer on any pain medication and she is trying to feed him soup. It could cause him to vomit and make him choke, she has also asked us to leave the house" The leader said.

"It is fine she knows what she is doing" I told him still with a grin on my face.

"We are going to go and find Esme and Emmett, if you need any of us please call"

"Thank you for your help Carlisle, can you please let us know if your daughter finds out anything about your other son." I said as he walked down the steps.

"He is no longer my son but I will keep in contact with you and Bella"

The Cullen's then ran into the forest, I could feel all of us start relax they may be trying to help but they were still leeches even if they claimed that they didn't drink human blood.

"What is happening now?" Charlie asked.

"Bella is led with Jake, she has just made him and Sam eat and they are both asleep hopefully healing" Leah answered as she walked out the door and sat next to her mother.

We spent the next hour talking quietly amongst ourselves; we were all yawning but refusing to sleep until we knew what was going to happen in regards to the Cullen leech and the female one. I was glad that Bella was now with Jake getting some rest, she was now responsible for the pack until Sam and Jake were healed and would be on call at any time should there be any threats to the Reservation.

Bella walked out sometime later and asked Jared to get the wolves that were patrolling before she stepped off the porch and walked around to the back without speaking to any of us. Minutes later Seth walked back around looking between all of us before looking at Sue.

"Mom can you please make some food for Colin and Brady they are hungry and Bella is trying to get them to calm down?"

"Sure I will make them some toast for now, Rachel can you help me cook something for the rest of the pack?"

Rachel nodded before following Sue into the house along with Seth behind them.

"Will Bella be ok with the new wolves?" Charlie asked sounding panicked.

"She is their Alpha, if they start getting scared or angry she will be able to command them to stop." I reassured him.

"Charlie I will have a word with them later about keeping their distance to the non wolves" Jared said from the steps.

Sometime later Bella walked back around to the porch and sat next to Jared cuddling into him, they had a short conversation before they both looked out to the forest to wait for the others to return.

"Bella I believe congratulations are in order" I said as the wolves stepped out of the forest.

"Thank you Billy" she whispered before her attention was back on the wolves now jogging towards us.

I listened as they reported back to Bella before Sue and Rachel walked out with plates of food, I watched as the wolves all got up to get food and then Embry making sure that Bella also got something to eat.

Once the food had been eaten I sat and paid attention as the pack all looked up to Bella to make the decisions in what they should do, it was surprising that the shift in Alpha's did not affect them and they all willingly listened to what Bella had to say and not questioning any of her decisions.

When Bella stood up and lost her balance we all held our breaths before she let go of Jared's shoulder and walked into the house, batting away Jared's concerns for her.

"She is exhausted Billy, is there any way that she could pass the responsibilities on to anybody else so she can sleep for a bit" Charlie moaned.

"No she can't but I will make sure she has a rest once the pack and imprints are all organised, Jake will need her near him at some point so she should be able to lie down with him soon." I explained feeling guilty that there was not anybody else who could give her a break.

Rachel soon followed her in and shortly after Paul got up I could hear them walking through the house before a door shut; when it reopened again Jared got up and walked into the house without speaking. It was times like this when I wished I had the same hearing as the wolves to know what was going on.

"Dad I'm going to stay at Paul's for a few days, Sam and Emily is staying her so that Bella can keep an eye on his healing. I am going to have a nap and I will be back later to help cook dinner" Rachel said as she and Paul walked out of the house.

"Sure get some sleep" I replied then watched as they both walked up the drive and towards Paul's house.

Jared and Leah walked out soon after and both sat back down on the steps next to Sue again, they both looked just as tired as Bella did but I knew that they would not leave and sleep until later.

"Bella is asleep next to Jake, the minute she led down she crashed out" Leah said after a few minutes.

"That's good" Charlie replied before yawning.

"Charlie I'm going home do you want to come and get some sleep yourself there is no point driving back to Forks" Sue said as she stood up and walked down the steps.

"Yes if you don't mind" Charlie said while he also stood up.

"I will let Bella know where you are when she wakes up ok; I will see you both later"

"Will you be ok Billy?" Charlie asked

"Yes I'm going to sit out here for a bit, Leah and Jared is here if I need anything" I reassured him.

He nodded at me before walking away from the house and followed Sue home, I looked down at Jared and Leah and found that Jared had slumped back and was asleep.

"Billy shout if you need anything I'm just going to crash on your couch for a bit" Leah said as she got up and walked into the house.

Within minutes the house was quiet with everybody asleep, I thought about going in and joining them but I felt rested sitting outside and listening to the wind and the cars driving through the Reservation.

"Billy we are back from patrol, do you know where Bella is?" Seth asked an hour or so later.

"I will wake her" Leah shouted from inside.

Jared jumped awake and stood up stretching before walking around to the house while Seth soon followed him, a few minutes later Bella walked out looking a lot better than she did earlier but I could see that she was still tired.

"Bella your dad went to Sue's for a nap he will be back later" I told her as she stopped by the empty chair.

"Do you need a hand Billy?"

"No I'm good I just need time to think." I told her then watched as she walked in the same direction as Jared and Seth did.

I'm not sure how long I was sat there alone but I was surprised when Jared and Paul walked around the house with two teenage boys that looked about the same age as Seth, more children that will now have to sacrifice their future plans to protect the tribe. It was supposed to be an honour to do this but the burden these children have was stopping them from having a childhood.

"Billy this is Colin and Brady they are the new wolves" Jared stopped and introduced them.

"Welcome to the pack boys, I will contact your parents and tell them that you are working for the council in a bit so don't worry about them and get some sleep" I told them before they nodded at me and then continued to walk.

"Where are they going?" I shouted out.

"To mine for now, Bella has commanded them not to go near Rachel so she should be fine" Paul replied stopping while the others carried on walking.

It was nice to know that Rachel would have some protection even if it was new wolves; I knew that neither Bella nor Paul would risk her safety so I was not too concerned about them being near her. I heard the back door open and the closed before the house was in silence again.

I started thinking about Sarah and that if she was here would Bella had kicked her out or would they have been able to work together on healing Jake and Sam, it was times like this I truly did miss her. I began to wonder if she had been around would Bella's transition into the Alpha's mate been a lot easier.


	36. Chapter 36 Revelations

**Disclaimer: All SMs**

**I want to thank everybody for their reviews, i am blown away by the response i am getting. I am trying to reply to them but at times my head is in this story that i just have to type.**

**Please enjoy, this is the last chapter that Bella will be leading the pack.**

* * *

Revelations 

When I woke up my hand was still on Jake's chest with his hand on top of mine, I slowly pulled my hand out and opened my eyes. I looked over to Jake and he was still asleep so I climbed out of bed and nearly screamed when I stood on something warm and soft and fell to my knees.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard Leah whisper as she helped me up.

"I'm fine, what are you doing in here?" i whispered back

Leah took my hand and led me into the bathroom, turning around and closing the door behind us. I sat on the side of the bath and waited for Leah to answer me.

"The Cullen's are here, they wanted to wake you up and the one that is covered in scars was pacing and getting closer to the house before jumping back closer to the other leeches. He was making my wolf nervous and started to see him as a threat so I had to come in here." Leah explained

"How long have they been here for?"

"Just over an hour Billy refused to let anybody wake you up" Leah replied.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep for?" I asked while stretching.

"It is nearly 6 in the evening so you have been a sleep for a couple of hours, you need to get dressed the whole pack is also waiting outside for you."

"Ok go wait outside I need to check on Sam once I am dressed then I will be out" I told her before opening the bathroom door.

Once Leah left the room I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and an old sweater of Jake's, I placed a light kiss on Jake's forehead before walking into Rachel's room. Emily was sat on the edge of the bed holding Sam's hand while he was asleep; I walked up to the bed and sat on the other side taking a hold of his other hand.

"How is he doing?" I asked keeping my voice low so it would not wake Sam up.

"He keeps trying to move and then cringes in pain but he has not woken up since he ate that soup, is he ok?" Emily whispered.

"He is just healing Emily, once this meeting with the Cullen's is over I think Jake and Sam could do with having something else to eat."

"Sure I think Sue is bringing food over with your dad in a bit." Emily explained before I got up from the bed and walked to the door.

I walked through the house until I got to the lounge to find Rachel and Kim sat on the couch watching the TV.

"Rachel can you please sit with your brother for a while, Kim can you make sure Emily does not want anything?" I asked them before walking out the front door.

Billy was still sat on the porch while the whole pack including Leah were all sat on the grass in front of the porch in a semi-circle facing the Cullen's.

"Alice did you see anything?" I asked her as I stopped next to Billy

"I did Bella and I am so sorry, if I knew that he was planning this before the fight I would have stopped him."

"Alice what's done is done but what is he planning now? Do you know where he is? What about the other one that was with Victoria?" I reassured her.

"They are together, they both want the wolves killed for different reasons" Carlisle replied before the pack started to growl.

"All of you calm down now!" I ordered before looking back at Carlisle and Alice.

"What do they plan on doing?" I asked again.

"Bella they have gone to the Volturi" Alice answered.

"Who are the Volturi?" Billy asked before I could.

"The Volturi are the leaders of our world, they make sure that humans don't find out about our secret." Carlisle answered.

"What happens if a human finds out?" Paul growled

"It depends they will either kill the human and then the vampire or change the human into a vampire." Carlisle replied amongst the packs growls.

"Shut up all of you, if you don't like the answers then leave now!" I shouted out in frustration.

I heard a few mumbles of sorry before they all became silent; I stood in silence while I started to think what the outcome could be of Edward going to the Volturi. I was the human who should not know of their world.

"So Edward will die because of me knowing what you all are?"

"No he is planning on asking them to kill the pack he is going to tell them that they are a threat to our kind, as for you he is going to ask them not to kill you. He wants to change you Bella into one of us, he thinks that you are his mate and while the pack is alive they are brainwashing you or something" Alice explained.

I looked down to see all of the pack shaking and clenching their fists trying to calm down and not phase, I was angry and I knew if I could turn into a wolf right now I would have done.

"Pack phase" I commanded and watched as they all phased into their wolves and started to pace before they all looked up at me and whimpered.

"It is fine, if I could phase I would be stood with you now. Please calm down and stop pacing you can stay in your wolf form if you wish." I told them before Leah stopped pacing and walked up to the porch.

All the wolves then sat down none of them phasing back, Leah sat down next to me and I automatically grabbed a handful of her fur.

"What about the other leech?" I asked in a strained voice.

"She wants revenge for the wolves killing her mate, she will be happy once the pack is dead" Alice replied, as all the Cullen's cringed at the word leech.

"Where are the Volturi?" Billy asked

"They are in a city called Volterra in Italy" Carlisle answered him.

"Where are Edward and the other lee….Vampire?" I asked

"They are on their way there now."

"Can they be stopped before they get there?"

"It's too late they both ran to Seattle after Edward attacked Jacob and Sam, they managed to get a flight to New York that was due to leave. They should be boarding the flight to Italy in about half an hour and then land in Italy in about seven hours" Alice said while looking guilty.

"Is there no way that we could get to Italy before they do?"

"No I looked before we came here, there are no flights out of Seattle until tomorrow and then it would be too late" Rosalie said sounding just as angry as I felt.

"So we sit and wait until Alice can tell us what your leaders will do?" I asked all the Cullen's.

"I'm sorry but yes, Bella we will stay here and try to stop them if they come." Carlisle replied sounding just as guilty as Alice sounded.

"How many of them will be coming?" Billy asked

"It depends if all the leaders will come or just one of them and then there best guard" Jasper explained.

"Their best guard have gifts that can stop all of us" Carlisle said.

"What gifts do they have?" I asked shocked that there was more like Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"One of them can make you think that you are in pain, another can cut off all your senses leaving you blind and deaf. There is one that can track anybody he doesn't even need to be able to smell your scent, and the last one is supposed to be the strongest vampires in existence" Carlisle explained.

"Are you willing to fight with us? Can all their gifts work on every person at once?"

"Yes we will stand by you and help" Rosalie burst out before Carlisle could reply.

This surprised as she was the only one who made me feel the most unwelcome when I meet them the first time.

"It has been said that they can only do it on one person at a time, but we don't know how true that is, when I was at Volterra last time none of these people were there" Carlisle explained.

"Thank you for staying and helping, let's hope that they can only use their gift on one person at a time that should give us a chance." I spoke more calmly even though I felt like screaming.

"We need to have a pack meeting in private" I said looking down at the pack.

"Carlisle can you please stay for a while, we need to leave the house for a bit I need to talk to the pack." I asked him.

I hated having to trust them with this but there was something I wanted to talk to the pack about without Billy being there, I knew that Colin and Brady could stay but their inexperience would not help the others if Edward was to return.

"Kim can you go to the cupboard by my room and grab some shorts and a dress please" I shouted out when I realised that the pack had phased without getting undressed.

Kim walked out and passed me the clothes, she looked at the Cullen's and shivered before walking back into the house and closing the front door, I picked up the clothes and stuffed them up my sweater before looking back up to Carlisle.

He nodded at me before I indicated that Leah should get off the porch so I could climb on top of her. When Leah stood up the rest of the pack copied her and started to surround us.

"Go to the cliffs" I whispered in her ear before I led down and wrapped my arms around her neck just before she ran into the forest.

A few minutes later Leah stopped on top of the cliffs overlooking first beach and led down, I gave her the clothes and watched as she phased back and slipped the dress on before the rest of the pack joined us. They all phased back on the cliff and I quickly looked down until I was sure that they were all dressed.

I sat down and then watched as the whole pack as they sat in a semi-circle in front of me, all looking at me and waiting for me to say something.

"This won't take long and I am sorry Jared and Paul for leaving your imprints with the Cullen's, I'm not comfortable with leaving them there but I didn't want Billy to hear what I have to say until I can talk to all the Elders."

"It's ok Bella, what did you want to talk about?" Jared asked as he swapped positions with Embry and took my hand.

"We need to change patrol shifts, I want more on patrol and for longer."

"Why?" Quil asked looking confused.

"The red headed leech knew how to manipulate Alice's visions can you imagine what Edward could do, he has lived with her for over fifty years. Him going to the Volturi could be a trick, he could be thinking that while we believe he is out the country the patrols would be relaxed he also knows that Jake and Sam are injured leaving the pack two experienced members down."

"Do you think this could be a trick and he is nearby?" Embry asked

"I don't know but I don't want to take any risks, so patrols will be for eight hours straight with three or four of you on at the same time."

I sat for a few minutes deciding who should be with who and I also did not want Rachel left alone, she is a Black and I knew that if anything was to happen to her then Jake and Paul would seek revenge and act reckless.

"Jared and Paul I want you to be with Brady and Colin, while doing patrol I want you both to show them how to destroy leeches and anything else you both think is important."

"So we get to teach them everything?" Paul asked with a smirk on his face.

"Everything that is important to protecting the Reservation and nothing else" I told him with a small grin.

"Not fair" he mumbled.

Embry, Quil and Seth you will run patrol together, Quil as you live next door to Kim when you are not on patrol I want you to be keeping an eye and an ear out for her when Jared is on patrol and she is at home. Seth I want you to stay at Paul's when he is patrolling and Rachel is there, I want all the imprints protected at all times" I explained.

All the wolves agreed with me on the patrol schedule and I could see Leah relax slightly when she was not put on patrol, I didn't want to make Leah fight against her instincts and she would have to if I was to put her on patrol.

"What did you have to say, that you didn't want Billy to hear?" Jared asked

"You might have to break the treaty if Edward is trying to trick us; I'm not saying destroy all the Cullen's if he does come back. I want you all to keep an eye on the other Cullen's when they are near you, if it appears that they are helping Edward or the other one then destroy them."

"Bella I don't think Billy is going to let you break the treaty" Jared said.

"If the Cullen's change sides then we will be protecting the Reservation, this does not mean that you all become snap happy with them. If you think they are betraying us then you need to let me know with any evidence you have."

"I don't think the Elders will allow you to break the treaty out of respect for the previous pack" Leah tried to explain before I stopped her.

"They won't know until it is done, if they don't like it there is nothing they can do about it."

"So we keep this quiet?"

"Only if the Elders don't agree with me on this, when Jake next wakes up I will tell him I am sure he will support me."

"It could be risky Bella" Paul commented

"How?"

"We could be banished from the Tribe and Reservation" Quil explained.

"Jake would step up and prevent that from happening, plus this is worst case scenario."

"I am with you on this" Leah agreed and the others nodded in agreement.

"Let's get back Jared, Paul, Colin and Brady you are on patrol for the next eight hours once we have all eaten" I said before they all started to get undressed.

Leah was the first to phase and I got on her back just as the others were phasing, we all ran back to the house together stopping in the forest so they could phase back. I turned by back while they got dressed and then we all walked out together, I looked up at the porch to see my dad and Sue sat there alone.

"Hey dad" I said as I stopped on the porch.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine dad, a bit angry and worried but hopefully that should be resolved soon."

"Bella there are some casseroles in the oven keeping warm, Billy and Emily are helping Jake and Sam to eat some now." Sue said before dad could say anything else.

"Thank you, wolves go get some food while I talk to Billy. Please save me some and the other imprints if they have not eaten yet"

I watched as the pack all walked into the house in silence, Jared was the last one in and he wedged the front door open before winking at me and walking in.

"Carlisle thank you for keeping us all informed, would it be possible if Forks could be watched just in case?" I asked him when I turned around and spotted them all stood in the drive.

"Of course Bella, but we will need to hunt at some point."

"Ok if you can arrange it all it will help" I smiled at him.

"Alice can you please keep me informed on the Volturi's decision?" I asked her

"Would you like me to come back here or just call?"

"I don't mind which but can I ask that when you come back here you wait at the treaty line until a wolf can escort you."

"We will leave now at contact you soon" Carlisle said before he beckoned to the others to leave, him being the last to go.

"Dad and Sue do you both know what is happening?"

"Yes Billy and Carlisle explained to us, I don't want you worrying I'm sure the wolves can protect you" dad said trying to reassure me.

"I know they will I'm going to get something to eat and see Jake" I told them just as the pack started to walk out.

Embry passed me a bowl on his way out with a fork already in it, I thanked him before walking into the house and headed towards mine and Jake's bedroom.

"Bell's is everything ok?" Jake asked as I walked in the room and sat on the bed.

"Everything is fine" I reassured him deciding to keep the meeting secret for now until we were alone and he was more healed.

"How did the meeting go Bella?" Billy asked as he put Jake's empty bowl on the side.

"I need you to arrange a meeting with the other Elders for tonight."

"Sure I will call Quil SR now and ask him to come here" Billy said before he pushed himself away from the bed and out of the room.

"What is going on Bell's?" Jake asked sounding more awake.

"Did your dad tell you what is happening?"

"That Edward is planning on killing us" Jake replied I was relieved that Billy had kept my involvement in Edward's plan from him.

"I have just reorganised patrols."

"And…." Jake said when I went quiet.

"And that the pack keep an eye on the other Cullen's just in case they change sides" I finished explaining.

"If they change sides then the treaty is void and they will be destroyed with Edward and the other leech" Jake sneered back.

"That is why I need to speak to the Elders and make them aware of that, Jake if they don't agree then I will ignore them and the pack will destroy the Cullen's."

"I agree with you" Jake said before yawning and cringing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore, I wish I could get up and take over the pack so you don't have to. But I know that while you are able to lead them I am not ready, I think Sam will be healed before me so then he can take over."

"Get some sleep it will make you heal faster, I will let you know what the Elders have to say when you wake up again."

I sat with Jake and ate dinner while he fell back to sleep, by the time I left the room Billy, Quil SR and Sue were sat alone in the lounge waiting for me.

"Bella please take a seat and tell us what this meeting is all about?" Billy asked beckoning me towards the only chair in the lounge.

"You all know what Edward did to Jake and Sam, I want to get your permission to destroy the rest of the Cullen's if they change sides and help Edward." I spoke shyly suddenly feeling nervous.

"So you want to break the treaty that the last pack set up?" Sue asked

"Yes"

"I don't think that would be for the best" Old Quil gruffly replied.

"I do I think that the treaty should have never been made, a leech is a leech no matter what type of blood they drink. Bella you have my vote, Sue what do you think?" Billy said reversing his chair to a stop by the side of me.

"Could this bring war between them and the pack?" Sue asked

"Yes it could" Quil SR replied.

"But they could bring the war to the Reservation and this could affect not only the pack but also the rest of the tribe" I argued sitting up straighter feeling more confident.

"Only if we break the treaty to begin with" Quil SR argued back.

"I think that we should wait, if they take the other leeches side then there is nothing we can do unless they attack the pack or a member of the tribe" Sue said.

"Quil I am guessing that you are in agreement with Sue on this?" I asked him

"Yes I am that is two against one. We wait and see what happens, is there anything else that we need to discuss?" He asked

"Nope" I replied trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

I slumped back in the chair and watched as Quil SR and Sue both walked out the front door, closing it behind them. I forgot that Billy was still in the room until he squeezed my hand.

"It might never happen, they may stay true and fight with us" Billy said in a sympathetic voice.

"If any of them change sides they will be destroyed while I am leading the pack, Jake agrees with me on this."

"It is your stubbornness that makes you a good mate to the Alpha" Billy replied with a grin on his face as he pushed himself outside.

I sat their alone and thought about Billy's last comment, as Chief of the Tribe he has the final say and I knew that that was Billy's way of giving me permission to lead the pack to break the treaty if any of the Cullen's were to change sides.

When I walked out the house I found Dad and Billy on the porch while the rest of the pack were sat on the grass in front, Sue and Quil SR were gone so I walked over to join the pack.

"Can we go into the forest for a minute please?" I asked them before walking towards the forest.

I stopped a few metres into the forest line and watched as the pack joined me.

"The council did not agree with my decision, but Billy does and as Chief of the Tribe I am going with his decision. If any of the Cullen's wants to fight against us the treaty is broken."

I was surprised when nobody said anything against my decision on this; the silence was starting to get me worried.

"Everybody ok with this?" I asked nervously.

"Bella we all agree with you on this, nobody will argue about breaking the treaty" Jared explained.

"Good, I do not want any of you to mention this until Jake and Sam are both healed" I commanded.

We all walked back to the house and then the pack separated to either patrol or go home, Leah walked into the house and I could hear the TV being switched on and then the sound lowered. I walked up the porch steps and said goodnight to Dad and Billy before walking through to Rachel's room. When I walked in Sam was fidgeting and trying to scratch his wound, Emily helped me to take the old bandages off and replace them with new ones before I walked into my bedroom.

"How did the council meeting go?" Jake mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"The council did not agree with me but your dad did, I have spoken to the pack and they are ok with breaking the treaty so I am ignoring the council's decision."

"Good, do you have to do anything else tonight? I need you here with me Bells."

"No I'm staying here right next to you for the whole night; Leah is crashing on the couch until you are fully healed." I told him as he rested my hand back on his heart.

Two days later Sam was fully healed and able to take over leading the pack, he too agreed with my decision in regards to the treaty. A day later Jake was able to get out of bed and move around, his hip bone was taking longer to heal so he could not phase until a couple of days later.

The Cullen's have kept in contact with the pack and we are still waiting for Alice to find out what the Volturi decides, at the moment they are still trying to make up their minds if the pack is a threat. They are holding both Edward and Irina until they have made a decision.

* * *

**I'm not going to be updating this story for at leas week, my other story needs to be updated along with my new one. If i manage to get both done before then, then i will be update earlier. **


	37. Chapter 37 Decisions

**Disclaimer: All SMs**

**Thankyou for all the reviews, I am slowly making my way through replying to them, it really does help when I read them.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update the next in a few days.**

* * *

Decisions

It's been a week since the battle and we are all still waiting for some sort of decision from the vampire royalty, Jake is back to running the pack and they are all doing continuous patrols along with keeping an eye on the Cullen's just in case they change sides.

The first day that Jake and Sam were both able to phase and take back their positions I slept for nearly twenty four hours, everybody was worried until I told them that running the pack, looking after the injured and making decisions to protect the tribe was exhausting.

Tonight Billy and the rest of the Elders want us to have a bonfire to welcome the new pack members and to spend time together as a pack, the Cullen's will be running patrol in Forks while the pack will take it in turns to run a patrol here.

"Hey Bella, what needs doing?" Emily asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Everything is almost all done, Rachel helped me before she went to Pauls" I replied while putting the salad I had made in the fridge.

"Sam is on patrol with Jake so I have to stay here" Emily said leaning against the counter.

"That is fine Emily, we could sit in the garden as it is a nice day" I suggested looking out the kitchen window to see the sun shining.

"Where is Leah to?" Emily said looking through the window.

"Jake as her running patrol in the forest at the back of the house."

I went into the cupboard and pulled out a blanket while Emily got water and some snaps, we placed the blanket in the back garden in a sunny spot before sitting down.

"I wonder if Sam will ever give me a promise bracelet" Emily said while touching mine.

"He will do when he is ready; it's a big thing giving each other your heart, body and soul. He also has to ask Jake and me for permission so Billy has said."

"Why does he have to do that?"

"I'm not sure to be honest but nobody else could give their mates a promise bracelet until the Alpha had and now that Jake has the others can do it" I explained.

"Do you know if he is making me one?" Emily asked

"Em I don't know it is supposed to be a private thing that the he will do alone, if he has made you one then he has to come to Jake and me first before giving it to you. My cousin will make you one eventually, maybe once the latest threat has gone he will get time. Stop worrying Em he loves you and he is with you."

"He had no choice but to be with me, so he might not feel the same as Jake does for you" Emily mumbled.

"Emily stop thinking about it, Sam loves you the imprinting just showed you to him. It was different for Jake and me but we always knew right from when we were little that we were supposed to be together, getting with Edward was a mistake on my part but maybe I had to be with him so he could introduce me to the super naturel world. "

"Do you think that was why you had a relationship with Edward?"

"Yes I do, the minute Jake imprinted on me I had responsibilities. There was no time for me to get used to Jake phasing and understanding the imprint, it also helped me living with you and Sam everything happens for a reason." I told her before I led down and closed my eyes hoping to end this conversation.

I felt Emily lay down next to me staying silent, I must have dropped off to sleep as I felt something cold and wet touch my hand. I opened my eyes and nearly screamed when I saw Jake in his wolf form staring right at me, instead I jumped so high I'm sure my whole body left the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Jacob?" I yelled before I could hear Emily laughing.

I sat up and realised that Sam was sat by Emily in his wolf form with his tongue hanging out; I looked back at Jake to see him matching Sam with his tongue hanging out too.

"That was not funny" I snapped out while crossing my armsagainst my chest.

"But Bella it was, I wish I had a camera your face was a picture" Emily said while still laughing

"Hmm Jake phase back" I demanded, and then watched as he and Sam ran back into the forest.

"Emily, stop laughing at me" I moaned putting my head in my hands.

Before she could reply Jake and Sam walked out the forest laughing as they made their way over to us, they both sat down on the grass in front of the blanket.

"Bells that was brilliant your face when you jumped" Jake laughed.

"Keep laughing Jake the damage is done you are on the couch tonight" I told him.

"Oh burn Jake, my cousin got you there" Sam said while he too was still laughing.

"Bells come it was a joke, I can't sleep on the couch it is not long enough" Jake moaned as he started planting kisses all over my face.

"Bella stay strong, don't give in to him" Emily chuckled.

Before I could reply Jake kissed me on my mouth forcing his tongue in, I moaned involuntary before he smiled and then pulled back.

"Am I forgiven?" Jake whispered near my ear.

"Nope" I replied unable to hide my grin.

"Bella you have let us females down" Emily moaned.

"Emily you laughed with them" I told her then watched as she nodded.

"We came to give you both a hand with taking the food down, the Elders are already there along with the pack" Sam suddenly said once he finished laughing.

"Emily did you fall asleep too?" I asked her as Jake helped me to stand up.

"Yes but I woke up just as Sam and Jake were walking out of the forest."

We all grabbed some food to carry down and the coolers before we left, we walked down to the beach as the sun was just setting to see the fire already going and everybody else sat around it including my dad.

"It was so nice of you to join us" Billy said as we placed the food on the table.

"Sorry" I mumbled out.

"They were both having an afternoon nap and we had to wake them" Jake said with a grin on his face.

Jake took a seat next to Billy while I sat down between his legs Sam and Emily joined us seconds later, we all listened as Billy told the legends including the imprinting one. I sat listening just like it was the first time; I could never imagine getting bored of these stories.

"Brady and Colin I want to formally welcome you to the pack, you both know the responsibilities that you now carry and the importance that this secret must be kept from the rest of the tribe." Billy said once Quil SR concluded the legends.

I turned and watched as they both nodded before looking down as a way of showing respect; I looked back to Billy when he called my name.

"Bella I want to let you know how proud of you I am, when Jake and Sam were both injured and you had to take over the pack you had to fight your instincts to not put your mate first. You managed to balance the role perfectly not only were you there for the pack and injured you also helped two new wolves when they phased for the first time."

I could feel the lump in my throat and felt the tears run down my face as every member of the pack started to cheer and clap before Billy made them be quiet again.

"I also want this bonfire to welcome Bella to the family officially, you all know now that Jake presented Bella with a promise bracelet making her his wife in the eyes of the Council and the pack. Bella you have always been like my daughter from the moment you were born, to give you my name through my son makes me a very happy man."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Billy's throat and placed a kiss on his cheek, before I moved closer to his ear and whispered.

"Thank you and you have always been like a second father to me"

I sat back in front of Jake and he pulled me into his chest placing a kiss on my head, we were all surprised when Quil SR stood up and raised his hand for attention.

"You all know about Embry's parentage, we have been spending time together along with my other grandson Quil JR" Before Quil could continue we watched as both Embry and Quil Jr stood up and joined him with smiles on their faces.

"From today Embry's name has been changed to Embry Call Ateara, he is my oldest grandson and my son's oldest son and his place in my family will never be ignored again . As of tomorrow Embry will be moving into my house and become a member of my family." Quil Sr finished as he rested both his hands on Embry's and Quil's shoulders.

"Did you know?" I whispered to Jake once everybody else started clapping.

"Yes I had to place an order on both of them not to think about it, they wanted to tell everybody tonight."

"I am so happy for Embry, he deserves this." I commented before Billy pushed himself towards the food indicating that it was time to eat.

We all sat, ate and relaxed talking to each other, I watched as Jake took his turn to run patrol before continuing to talk to Leah. When his howl was heard I stopped what I was doing and froze, I watched as the rest of the pack excluding Leah ran into the forest already shaking.

We all sat in silence wondering what was going on; I knew that Jake was ok and not injured. I started to panic when Edward sprung to my mind, had he returned? Was he alone? I was almost relieved when Sam came jogging out of the forest with Brady and Colin behind him, he stopped in front of me and took my hand.

"The Cullen's have requested a meeting, they need you to come too" Sam said.

"Tell Jake we will all go back to my house to await the outcome" Billy said as the imprints stood up and started to clear the rubbish away.

"Ok I will let them know, Brady and Colin will be running patrol, if you need us then let them know" Sam said before he took my hand started guiding me into the forest.

I watched as both Sam and Leah got undressed and tucked their clothes into their ankle ties before phasing into wolves, Leah walked over to me and led down I climbed on to her back and she started to run towards the treaty line. Sam stayed by my side keeping pace with Leah all the way there, when we came into the clearing and Leah stopped I sat up straight and noticed that Jake was phased back to human.

Jake walked over to where Leah had stopped near the back of the pack and pulled me off her back before taking my hand and leading me towards the Cullen's.

"Hello Bella, I hope you are well?" Carlisle greeted me.

"I am thank you, I hope you are well?"

"I will be once this is out of the way." Carlisle replied before turning to look at Jake.

"Jacob, my daughter has had a vision of the Volturi's and Edward's plans" Carlisle started before Alice stood forward; I gripped Jakes hand harder and felt him squeeze it lightly before loosening my hand a little.

"The Volturi are coming here along with Edward and Irina, they have not made any decisions on what they plan to do to the pack or Bella. They want to see the pack and maybe speak to the Alpha but they have still not made a final decision yet. Edward still plans on changing Bella himself but he is still with the Volturi, they have asked him to join them but he has no plan to. Irina is still making plans to end the pack but the Volturi do not agree with any of them, they don't want to start a war unless they have to." Alice explained while the pack started to growl.

"What does this mean?" Jake asked letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It means that they are not coming here to destroy the pack immediately, I fear that Edward has revealed how to manipulate Alice's gift" Carlisle answered.

"We will be ready for any outcome; a threat to my mate is a threat to the pack. If they want to do anything to my Bella they will have to come through me and the rest of my pack" Jake growled out.

"Jacob you and Bella both need to be near our house when they arrive, you need to be in your human form, it is hard to see the outcome when the pack is around they manage to block my gift but I have a strong feeling that the leaders will want to talk to you before they decide to do anything." Alice said.

"I will be there along with the pack, but Bella will not be there she will be hidden away just in case they want a war."

"Jacob one of the leaders can sense relationships, it will help if he can see both of you together. They will see that Bella was never Edward's mate and that she is still a part of the supernatural world" Alice replied just as Jasper took a hold of her hand.

"Fine but she leaves before any fighting starts if it comes down to that" Jake agreed.

"Jacob we will be asking some of our extended family to join us, Irina is a part of their family and they just want her back. They have no argument with the pack and are willing to stop Irina coming after the pack." Carlisle said as Jasper pulled Alice back.

"She deserves to be destroyed, she helped the red head leech raise that army she became a threat to the Reservation. I cannot promise that we won't destroy her along with Edward no matter what your leaders decide" Jake told him leaving no room for argument, I knew then that Jake was testing the Cullen's to see if this information would make them change sides.

"We will not stop you if you attack Irina; Edward is no longer a part of my family. If any of my family is near Edward they will destroy him if he poses a threat to Bella."

"How many are coming?" Sam asked as he stopped on the other side of me surprised that he had phased back.

"The three leaders, five members of their most gifted guards and another fifteen members of their normal guard" Alice answered him.

I blocked everybody else out while I quickly counted the numbers, the pack and the Cullen's will be outnumbered if the Volturi decided to start a war they would not stand a chance.

"There is too many coming" I whispered out.

"Bells it will be fine, yes there will be more of them than us but they have never had to fight us before we will have the upper hand" Jake said trying to reassure me.

"Bella we have friends coming, some of them will fight I am sure" Carlisle said.

"And if they don't?" I asked raising my voice a little bit higher.

"They are family to us they will help"

"We need to meet again, I need to get Bella back to the Reservation" Jake spoke as he released my waist at the same time Sam wrapped his arm across my shoulders.

"Our extended family will be arriving tomorrow afternoon, how about this time tomorrow here?" Carlisle asked.

Sure, please let me know if anything changes" Jake replied before taking his shorts off and phasing in front of them.

I was shaking by the time Sam picked me up and placed me on Jake's back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my face into his fur. I could feel the tears running down my exposed cheek before I closed my eyes trying to stop them, it was not until Jake stopped running that I opened my eyes to realise that we were on the cliffs not back at home.

I climbed down and sat on the floor, folding my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I watched as Jake moved away from me and phased back not bothering to put his shorts back on.

"Bells please stop worrying, the pack is strong and united we will stop them if they want a war plus the Cullen's will help. I could see that Emmett and Jasper along with their mates are willing to stand with us, Bella please" Jake begged as he picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"What if they kill you Jake, they will know that you are Alpha what if they out number you with the gifted leeches? This is my entire fault if I only ignored Edward when I moved back here"

"This is not your fault Bella, it does not matter how you found out about them. It is fate that you are my mate, you were going to be involved in this world anyway."

"Jake I'm scared I can't lose you, I will have nothing to live for if something happens to you" I cried out unable to stop the tears running down my face.

"You will not lose me I promise Bella, you are mine and always will be I will always return to you. You are my reason for living; you make me be the person and wolf I am today."

"We have to get back and tell your dad" I said trying to stand up.

"No Sam is going to let him know, I can sense that you are scared and right now you are my priority. The Reservation is safe at the moment."

"Make me forget so I can stop worrying for just a while" I whispered as I turned around and straddled his lap.

"Are you sure Bells?"

"Yes"

Jake slowly lowered me down to the floor and led on top of me before lowering his head to my neck and kissing and sucking along that as I held him tightly against my body not wanting to let go of him.

By the time we got back to the house everybody was gone, I could hear Paul snoring from Rachel's room. Billy was still up sat in the lounge with the TV off.

"How are you Bella?" Billy asked as we walked through the room.

"Scared, worried and I just want this to end."

"We all do Bella but you must stay strong for the pack and imprints, the imprints are also scared but they will need encouragement not to be and that is your job" Billy advised me.

"I will try" I mumbled.

"Try to keep your emotions in until it is just you and Jake, use each other for strength. Jacob help Bella to see that you can and will destroy them if they start a war, she will need your reassurance now more than ever."

"I will dad" Jake promised before Billy wheeled past us and into his room.

We soon followed silently going into our room and locking the door, we both got undressed and slipped into bed. I cuddled in to Jake as he whispered promises to me that nothing will stop us being together and that together we are strong before I fell asleep with hope that maybe everything will be fine and we will soon be left alone to continue our lives.


	38. Chapter 38 The Gathering of Numbers

The Gathering of Numbers

I didn't sleep much I kept dreaming that the pack and the whole Reservation were destroyed and that Edward bites me. Jake seemed to be able to pick up on my restlessness and kept running his hands up and down my back in his sleep, When Jake tried to climb out bed just as the sky was getting lighter I promptly sat up wide awake.

"Bells go back to sleep, I have to patrol for a few hours Paul is in the other room and Leah will be here in about an hour" Jake whispered coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"I'm fine Jake I'm awake now I might as well get up."

"I know that you have not slept much all night, go back to sleep I will be back about ten. We will spend the day at the cave just us" Jake said before bending down and kissing me lightly on the lips.

I stayed sat up in bed and watched as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. I watched the clock for ten minutes before getting up and going into the bathroom to get dressed.

I walked into the lounge and sat down before deciding to give the house a good clean, I cleaned the kitchen and lounge I was in the middle of sweeping the floor when Leah walked in and sat on the couch. She didn't say anything instead she picked up one of Rachel's magazines and started flipping through it, once the floor was swept I cleaned both bathrooms before taking the sheets off my bed and putting fresh on. I put a load of laundry in the machine before going into the kitchen and starting breakfast, by the time I was finished I had cooked bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes and muffins.

"Morning Bella" Billy said as he rolled into the kitchen.

"Morning, I've made breakfast I will bring it over to the table."

I grabbed two plates and Billy followed me over, placing the plates on the table I turned around and picked up the remaining plates. When I got back to the table Rachel and Paul were just sitting down alongside Leah, I quickly grabbed a plate and filled it with bits of everything before putting it in the oven for Jake.

I could feel everybody staring at me as I picked at my food taking small mouthfuls, every time I looked up they would all quickly look away. With my appetite gone I got up and started to clean the kitchen again before Rachel and Leah walked in with their empty plates.

"Bella you look like crap, what time did you get up?" Rachel asked

"Thanks Rachel, I got up the same time as Jake just before it started to get light."

"No wonder the house is so clean, and breakfast was cooked. Bella go back to bed I will finish cleaning up" Rachel commented, I dumped the plate in the bowl and continued washing it up.

"Bella I said I would do it."

"Well maybe I want to do it, out of the kitchen now!" I commanded them and then watched as they both rushed out the room.

"Bella stop what you are doing" Billy ordered as he rolled into the kitchen.

"I'm cleaning Billy trying to act normal" I told him but putting the plate down at the same time.

"It is not working, you are tired and stressed and you taking it out on the others is something that you usually don't do."

"I'm trying ok, this is my entire fault that the leeches are coming here and the chance that the whole Reservation could be wiped out. What can I do about it? I have to watch as Jake and the rest of the pack put their lives at risk because I was too stupid to listen to you from the beginning." By the time I had finished I was crying and shouting.

"Bella it is not your fault, nobody blames you" Billy tried to reassure me.

"That is what they are saying, how do you know it is not what they are thinking?" I asked him with tears still running down my face.

"Bella that is enough, I can assure you that none of the wolves are thinking that. The Reservation is not at risk, Jake and I are making plans to make sure that never happens" Sam shouted before Billy could reply.

"You don't know what the Leech leaders are planning, how can you plan for something you don't know?" I shouted back.

"We are planning for everything that could happen Bella, please stop worrying and come sit down" Sam replied more calmly.

"I can't I need to clean up"

"Leah and Paul can do that, the imprints have gone to help Rachel set up her class room for the start of the new term."

Before I could answer Sam picked me up and carried me into the lounge, I felt him nod and then watched as Leah and Paul left the room. Sam placed me down on the couch next to Jared before sitting down on my other side; I couldn't help the little chuckle when I remembered the last time we were sat in the same seats.

"Do you want to share the Joke?" Jared asked with a grin on his face.

"Just remembering the last time I was sat here."

"You through a fit then because you wanted to go back to Forks" Sam chuckled.

"Now this is my home" I mumbled.

"Bella I know you are scared but you need to stop blaming yourself for all of this, things happen for a reason. This pack is the largest there has ever been, the guys were showing signs of phasing before any threats were made." Sam said wrapping his arm across my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" I told him.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you; Jake is worried about you we are all worried about you."

"We should watch a movie until the girls and Jake comes back" Jared suggested changing the subject.

Jared put on some action movie while I grabbed a pillow that was behind him and placed it on Sam's lap resting my head on the pillow, when Jared come back to the couch he picked my legs up and put them across his lap. I started to watch the movie for a few minutes before my eyes got heavy and closed and I couldn't reopen them again.

"How long has she been asleep for?" I heard Jake whisper.

"Almost two hours" Sam replied.

"Paul just showed me what happened, I should kick your butt for shouting at her like that but it sounded like it helped."

"Jake, that is not the first time Sam and Bella have shouted at each other like that and it will probably not be the last" I heard Jared chuckle lowly.

"You are lucky she is your cousin" Jake mumbled before he placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"Very lucky, do you know where the girls are? I thought they would be back by now" Sam asked

"They are at yours, Seth is with them. Are you ok to sit with Bells? I want to grab a quick shower and something to eat, she needs to sleep" Jake asked them both, I guessed they both agreed because they didn't move me.

I fell back to sleep and was woken up again when I felt myself being picked up and placed on Jake's lap back on the couch, I stretched before opening my eyes.

"Hi" I said before yawning.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better I think" I replied resting my head back on his shoulder.

"Bells we need to talk about what happened this morning, are you up for a trip to the cave or maybe the beach?" Jake asked

"Can we go to the cave?"

"Sure, if we go now we should be back before lunch."

I followed Jake out to the back garden and watched as he pulled his shorts down, he tied them to his ankle walked away from me and then phased. I got on to his back and held on while he ran into the forest and towards our cave.

Jake carried me into the cave and laying down so I could get off, he walked back out the cave and phased back before walking back in.

"Bells I have seen what happened this morning; you remember what my dad said yesterday about trying to keep strong around the pack?" Jake asked as he came to sit down next to me.

"I know and I am sorry Jake, I'm just scared that something is going to go wrong with you and the rest of the pack and then everybody will blame me" I cried out unable to stop the tears.

"Bells I will try my hardest to not let anything happen to the pack or myself, we are strong and we will be doing some training in the next few days. Bella if on the off chance that something happens to us nobody will blame you I promise." Jake replied while pulling me on to his lap.

"What if something happens and you don't come back?" I whispered.

"I will always come back Bella I promise; now I need you to be strong. The other imprints are also scared when they see you panicking they are thinking that the worse is going to happen, can you do that for me and then every evening we will come here or go for a walk along the beach so you can vent until this is all over."

"I'm a terrible mate I can't support you or the other imprints" I moaned realising that all I have been thinking about was myself.

"You are not a terrible mate; you are just a worrier and you over think things. It is some of the reasons why I love you but right now you need to hide it from the others."

"I love you to Jake but there has to be other things that you love about me?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Bells there are loads of things that make me love you, I love your stubbornness, the love that you show to others. Your acceptance of everything even the things you have no control over, I love the way you take care of the imprints and the pack along with both our dad's."

"I love everything about you Jake, the way you take care of me and calm me down. You let me be me and not who I think I should be, you give me everything I want even the things I don't realise I need" I told him while looking directly into his eyes showing him all my love.

"I love your cooking" Jake chuckled.

"I knew your stomach would come into it somewhere" I laughed back before Jake's stomach grumbled loudly causing us both to laugh.

"See just the thought of your cooking makes me hungry"

"Jake you are always hungry, let's go home so I can feed you" I replied while getting off Jake's lap.

We got back home a few minutes later to find Billy sat out on the porch deep in thought; I walked away from Jake and wrapped my arms around Billy.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, I will be stronger from now on" I whispered.

"Good" Billy mumbled placing a light kiss on my forehead before I moved away from him.

I walked into the house to find Rachel and Paul sat in the lounge I apologised to her for shouting at her before making lunch with Rachel's help, we sat at lunch together talking about everything apart from the threat coming to the Reservation.

Just as we were leaving a howl broke out in the forest and I watched as Jake ran into the forest telling Paul to take us to Sam's, we all walked in silence and I could almost see the tension we were all carrying wondering what the howl was about.

When we got to Sam's we realised that he had also left, Leah soon joined us Paul stayed with us once she told us that a new wolf had phased and he was a friend of Seth's. We continued to sit and wait for Jake and Sam to return; when they did they looked sad that there was now a new wolf whose future has been changed.

Mitchel was the same age as Seth and they used to hang out before Seth phased, Jake and Sam had explained everything to him and then left him with Seth, Colin and Brady to run patrol with the plan to help him phase back once the meeting was over. They stopped and told Billy about the new addition to the pack and he was going to contact Mitchel's parents, Jared and Kim soon joined us and as it was close to dinner we all decided to have takeout. We all stayed at Sam and Emily's until it was time to meet the Cullen's.

I was going with the pack also after arguing with Jake that if something was to happen and one of them were trying to save me I wouldn't freak out if I recognised them, Sam and Jared took my side and soon he relented. When we walked out of the house I could see that the new wolf was grey with black and white strips running down the length of his body, Colin, Brady and Mitchel were staying near the house to protect the imprints.

I was in the middle of the pack on Leah's back as we ran towards the clearing; I was not going to be joining Jake at the front I was staying in the middle behind Jared and Paul. When we stopped in the clearing Jake phased back and quickly put his shorts on before greeting Carlisle.

I could not hear most of the conversation, I tried to strain my neck so I could hear but gave up when it started to ache. When two of the new leeches started to make crying noises the volume of the conversation rose.

"Carlisle I told you that the female leech would have to be destroyed, why did you not tell them that before the meeting?" I heard Jake demand.

"I did mention that we might not be able to save her Jacob but I was hoping that they could stop her from being a threat to the pack" Carlisle explained quickly.

"Like I said she is a threat to the pack and Reservation, she helped build an army that could have destroyed the pack. There is no way that I can let her leave; the threat that she could slip away and come back here to exact her revenge is too high." Jake shouted back clearing angry that Carlisle was trying to defend her.

"I understand Jacob I just thought there might be a chance that she could be saved, my family and I will not stand in your way to destroy her" Carlisle calmly replied.

"What about the others?" Jake asked and I watched as he briefly looked at the new family of leeches.

"We will not stop you" A blond female leech with short hair answered him in a shaky voice.

"Bells I want to introduce you to the new people here" Jake suddenly said without turning to look at me.

"They are Tanya, Kate her mate Garrett, Eleazar and his mate Carmen" Jake said sweeping his arm across the new faces, I then watched as he nodded towards Leah and Seth before they turned around and walked into the forest taking me with them.

I was angry that I could not stay and hear what else they were going to talk about; instead Jake let me stay long enough to see the new faces. I wrapped my arms around Leah before she picked up her speed and ran back to La Push.

We stopped a few minutes later at Sam and Emily's, I climbed off just as Colin, Brady and Mitchel ran into the forest to patrol. Leah and Seth stayed in their wolf forms on the porch while I walked into the house to see the other imprints.

"Where are the others?" Kim asked and I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Kim calm down they are still talking" I reassured her sitting on the couch next to her.

"She is scared Bella we all are, this is new leeches near the Reservation and we don't know if they are a threat to us" Rachel explained coming to sit in front of us.

"I am sure they are not a threat, they are here to help the pack. Jake would not put anybody at risk by being around them." I reassured all of them.

"What if the Leech leaders want to fight? Sam has already been hurt twice" Emily said looking scared for her mate.

"They will be training for this so they will be ready; he has destroyed loads of leeches. The times that he have been hurt was because he was alone, I will tell Jake to buddy the wolves up."

"They are our mates Bella we worry about them" Kim moaned.

"My mate will be there as well, he is also Alpha to the pack and you all need to trust him to lead the pack" I said raising my voice slightly.

"Sorry" I heard them all mumble.

"From now we need to hide our fears from the pack, they all need to concentrate on the leech leaders coming not how we are feeling. I am here if you want to talk about it but you do not talk to your mates or the rest of the pack about any fears you have" I commanded them, I watched as they all nodded in acceptance.

Seconds later the front door opened and Jake, Sam, Jared and Paul walked in looking a lot calmer than I thought they would be.

"Sorry about making you leave Bells but I didn't want you there too long, these are new leeches so my wolf thinks that they are a risk" Jake said as he came to sit on the arm of the couch next to me.

"That is fine, but next time some warning would have been good."

"If I told you about my plan you would have wanted to stay" Jake replied grinning because he knew that he was right.

Jake told me what happened after I left, he told me that the new leeches would help fight if it came down to it. They are refusing to kill Edward but will not stop the pack or Cullen's when they do, they are still not happy about their sister as they call her also being destroyed and will help her leave if they are able to. The new leeches do know however that the pack will search for her if she does get away, once Jake finished telling me what happened the four wolves sat at the dining table talking in low whispers.

The imprints decided to put a movie on to try to take our minds off of the fight, it worked when we started to watch a comedy that had us all laughing and relaxing. I could see out of the corner of my eye the wolves stopping every now and again and watching us with grins on their faces and I could see that they were relieved that we were not worrying.


	39. Chapter 39 The Volturi

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story, when i first wrote this chapter i didn't like it so deleted it and started again. Once i restarted again i recieved some brilliant news and i couldn't concentrate on my writing for a few days.**

**Thank you for the reviews**

* * *

The Volturi

The next few days pass quickly I didn't see Jake much during the day as he was making the pack train hard, I spent my time with the imprints trying to take their minds off of the visitors that were coming. Alice had the vision we had all been waiting for and they would arrive tomorrow late afternoon in the clearing where we meet the Cullen's, I panicked when Jake told me and it took many walks across the beach for me to calm down.

Every night I would cuddle up to Jake and we would lay in silence, even though he would never say that he was nervous I knew that he was. He was just as scared of what could happen as I was and I would whisper reassurances to him that we would be ok, and that the pack was prepared for this and anything else that could happen.

On the morning of the possible battle Jake gave each pack member a few hours off to spend time with their families and imprints, Paul doesn't have any family so he was joining us along with my dad. The previous day Rachel and I went to the shop on the Reservation and bought lots of food so we could feed Jake and Paul up before the confrontation, I passed the same advice to the other imprints and Elders to do the same.

I was jolted awake from my light sleep when I heard a light tap on the bedroom door letting me know that Rachel was awake, I silently slid out of bed and quickly got dressed before slowly opening the door. Just before I closed the door behind myself I took a quick peak at Jake and realised that he was still lightly snoring, as much as I wanted to spend time with him I also wanted him to sleep as much as possible. The one thing the leeches have over the pack is that they don't need sleep so they won't get tired.

"Morning" I whispered as I walked into the kitchen.

"You look like you had about the same amount of sleep as I did" Rachel whispered back before passing me a mug of coffee.

"I just wanted to watch Jake sleep all night so I don't miss a thing" I commented.

Rachel nodded in agreement before we sat in silence drinking our coffee and trying to wake up before we started on breakfast. For the next hour we worked silently next to each other preparing a large breakfast, dad was the first to get up shortly followed by Billy. They both sat at the table talking quietly while drinking coffee, they knew that the food was not going to be served up until Jake and Paul were awake.

"Morning babe" Paul spoke as he walked into the kitchen and gave Rachel a kiss on her lips.

"Morning sis" he then said walking away from Rachel and placing a light kiss on my cheek before sitting down at the table.

"Morning Paul, we are just waiting for Jake and then we can eat" I told him sitting down in the only spare seat.

"Do you want me to wake him?" He asked

"No leave him" No sooner had I said that I heard our bedroom door open and then close.

"Morning Bells" Jake yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Come sit down while I get the food out of the oven" I told him getting up from the chair at the same time Rachel got off Paul's lap.

Within minutes the table was full of food, we made sure to include both Jake's and Paul's favourite breakfast food. Jake pulled me on to his lap while I grabbed food putting it on one plate, we both ate from the same plate refilling it each time it was empty. Once I was full I lend back against Jake's chest as he continued to eat, when all the food was gone it was dad and Billy who insisted on cleaning up the plates so we could spend some time with our mates.

We stayed at the table and watched as Rachel and Paul walked out the front door, telling us that they would be back to help with lunch in a few hours. Jake stood up and carried me back into our room and placing me on the bed, I was surprised when he left the room only to return minutes later with the DVD player from the lounge tucked under his arm and a grin on his face.

"I thought we could spend the morning watching some of our favourite DVD'S for a few hours" Jake said while hooking the player up to the small TV on the dresser.

I moved up to the top of the bed so I was resting against the head board while Jake put the first DVD in and pressed play before climbing on the bed and sitting next to me. For the next four hours we watched two comedies, it was nice to be able to laugh and for a while forget about what was coming later that day. Half way through the second movie Rachel and Paul joined us in our room lying across the bed.

"Lunch is ready" Billy shouted as Jake turned the TV off and unplugged the DVD player.

We all shuffled out of the room surprised that Billy had cooked for us, when I briefly looked at the clock in the lounge I realised how late it was. Jake wanted to have a pack meeting and a quick training session before we met up with the Cullen's.

"What did you make Billy?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen following the delicious smell.

"My own Ragu sauce and pasta" Billy replied with a grin on his face before winking at my dad.

"Dad you can't make Ragu from scratch, if you look in the trash can you will find the empty jars Bells" Jake shouted out.

"Jake, don't ruin my fun, I wanted to show Bella that I can cook as well" Billy shouted out.

"Oh what that you can boil some pasta and heat up readymade sauce" Jake chuckled before walking into the kitchen.

I was biting my bottom lip to try to stop myself from laughing out loud at Billy's attempt of cooking; I looked over to Jake and saw his knowing smile that I was trying not to laugh out loud. When Paul and Rachel walked into the kitchen and I could see their shoulders shaking in silent laughter I lost it, bending over and holding on to the counter I laughed until tears were running down my face.

Once we had all stopped laughing, I looked over to see Billy's face to find he was stirring the sauce; he was looking at the sauce and tasting it like he was the next best chef. I started laughing again walking out the room to try to stop; I walked into the lounge and sat down taking deep breaths and wiping the tears away again.

"Bella you wound me" Billy said as he wheeled himself into the lounge.

"Sorry, would you like me to teach you how to make homemade Ragu sauce?" I offered

"No its ok I like my own recipe just fine, it's an easy recipe to follow you take the lid of the jar off and pour into a pan heating it up slowly" Billy replied in a straight face, causing me to start laughing.

"Your laughter lights up this house and it is helping to keep everybody calm, right now it is the best sound I have heard in a long time" Billy said before going back into the kitchen.

I sat in shock not realising that everybody else was still laughing because I had started to laugh again, it had been too long since I had laughed like that including hearing Jake laugh. Once this was over we could all do with being carefree and worry free for a while, laughing at silly things forgetting about the world we live in.

"Dad is right, your laugh makes people laugh and relax" Jake said as he walked into the lounge.

"We need to laugh more often" I replied.

"Lunch is on the table" Billy shouted and we both made our way to the table, once again I sat on Jake's lap while we shared the same plate again.

We all made small talk while eating, Rachel and I cleaned up the kitchen before we all sat in the lounge. A few minutes later the rest of the pack and imprints started to arrive, the atmosphere changed again and I started to fill the tension in the room.

"We need to get going" Jake said once everybody had arrived.

The pack all started to make their way out of the lounge and towards the back door; I noticed that the only ones remaining were the ones with imprints. I watched as Sam, Jared and Paul all said goodbye to their mates.

"Bells you ready to leave? We need to have time to stop for a training session on the way" Jake asked as he took my hand.

"I'm leaving with you now?"

"Yes it will be easier and save us having to come back" Jake explained, I nodded and then let Jake lead me out the back door.

I watched as the imprints sat down in the lounge as we were leaving before we walked out the door I looked back to see dad and Billy following us out. We walked towards the other wolves and then stopped to look back at the house and our dads that were stopped on the porch.

"Bella you listen to Jake and the other wolves and do as they say, please come back home to us" dad said before stepping off the porch and pulling me into a quick hug.

"I will dad"

"Jake, look after her for me please. Make sure she comes back home and destroy that damned Edward Cullen" dad said looking towards Jake.

"You have my word, Bells will be protected at all times and I will destroy that leech no matter what."

"When you come face to face with our enemies remember what you are, and why you are all wolves. Look after your brothers and sister first before you help the Cullen's, look after your Alpha and his mate." Billy said raising his voice to begin with to get everybody's attention.

"Fight this battle with honour that you are protecting your tribe, the spirits will help you and guild you." Billy finished saying before all the wolves started to make howling noises.

"We will be back in a few hours and then we can celebrate" Jake shouted out causing the wolves to howl again.

Jake led me into the forest with the rest of the pack following us, when we were deep enough Jake walked a short distance away from me and pulled his shorts off and phasing. The rest of the pack soon joined us just as Jake led down so I could climb on.

We ran through the forest for a few minutes before Jake stopped in a small clearing, he led down so I could get off before lightly pushing me towards a fallen tree. I sat down and watched as the wolves started to fight; Jake and Paul were taking on two wolves at the same time while the others remained one on one. I noticed that Jake and Paul fought differently to the others and wondered if that was the reason why Paul had never been injured.

"Bells are you ok? What are you thinking about?" Jake asked as he walked out of the forest back in his human form.

"I have noticed that some of the pack fights differently to others" I commented.

Jake then whistled to get the packs attention and they were soon all sat in a semi-circle around us. A year ago I knew that if I had this much attention I would have bowed my head, hid my face in my hair and gone bright red, but now I found that to get the packs full attention was enlightening.

"Bells have noticed something about the way that we fight, we should listen and see if this could help us prepare even more" Jake said before looking at me to talk.

"I have noticed that Jake and Paul stop before they attack for a few seconds, whereas the rest of you run straight in for the kill so to speak. Paul has been in the pack one of the longest, yet he has never been injured by a leech" I explained watching as Paul made a wolfy grin by sticking his tongue out the side of his muzzle.

"That is a good point I will phase and then we will show you before you all practice doing the same, thanks for that Bells I would have never of seen that." Jake said before he jogged back into the forest.

I sat and watched as the rest of the pack started to do the same as Jake and Paul, after about half an hour Jake walked over to me before lying down so I could get on his back.

"It's time?" I asked becoming nervous once he stood up, I saw him nod his head before we re-joined the rest of the pack.

I watched as Mitchel took off and ran back towards the Reservation; Jake decided that as he was a new wolf he didn't want him to be at the battle so he was going to be running patrol. Brady and Colin were going to be with the rest of the pack but if Mitchel found something they would leave immediately and help him.

Jake discovered that Mitchel was stubborn and forgot that his thoughts could be heard when he was in wolf form he thought about joining the pack any way until Jake placed a command on him that he was not allowed to follow us. Jake felt guilty about stopping him until I reminded him that by Mitchel ignoring him shows how young and immature he is, and that he was not ready to fight with leeches yet.

The pack ran together, there was no formation this time Jake remained in the lead with me on his back while the others ran behind us. I looked back a few times to see the wolves playfully nipping each other to get ahead of them, it was good to see that there spirits were still high.

We stopped in the clearing to see that the Cullen's and their friends were already there, Jake let me climb off his back before he ran into the forest and phased back.

"Hello Jacob" Carlisle said politely as Jake walked back towards us.

"Carlisle" Jake replied while nodding his head.

"The Volturi should be here within the next hour, there numbers are still the same and they have not made a decision yet on what to do" Carlisle said.

Over the next hour Jake and the Cullen's started to make plans on what to do depending on the outcome, I sat with the wolves making sure that Sam and Jared were sat either side of me. Jake will always come first but the bond I had with my cousins was strong and I was just as scared for them as I was for Jake.

When Jake walked back over to the pack and nodded his head, I knew it was time and that the leech leaders were almost here. I pushed my head into Sam's neck and hid my face; it was Jake's warm hands on my arms that pulled me away.

"Bells it is going to be ok, we need to get into formation they will be here in a few minutes."

I stood up and held on to Jake's hand while the wolves spaced themselves out either side of us, I noticed that Leah and Seth were stood behind Jake and I. The Cullen's and their friends stood in front of us, Carlisle was in front of Jake while Emmett was in front me.

We all stood in silence as we watched through the trees until I guessed that the wolves could see the leech leaders as they started to growl, Sam made an even louder growling noise before the pack became silent again.

A few minutes later the new leeches stopped on the other side of the clearing but close enough so I could hear them, I looked for Edward hoping that maybe he had changed his mind and was going to change sides. He was stood near the leaders with Irina stood next to him, he was looking at me I quickly looked away hiding my face into Jake's arm.

"Carlisle dear friend it is nice to see you again after all these years, it is a shame that it has to be on these terms" one of the leaders spoke.

"Aro it is nice to see you too, but can I let you know that we have committed no crime here. My first creation who is stood near you is the one who broke the rules and shared the secret." Carlisle said and I could hear the venom in his voice when he mentioned Edward.

"But she is still a human who knows our secret, therefore she must either be changed or killed" Aro replied.

"She was always supposed to be a part of the supernatural world that we belong in, her mate is a shape shifter" Carlisle explained.

"Yes I see the wolves, which one is her mate?" Aro asked

"I am her mate" Jake shouted out.

"It doesn't change anything she is still aware that we exist."

"She would have been told about our world and enemies even if she had not been introduced to it by Edward" Jake growled out and started to shake; I placed my hand on his chest and left it there even when he stopped shaking.

"That is the other thing that I am concerned about; you are a threat to our kind. I have seen how easy you are able to destroy us."

"They need to be killed along with the whole tribe" another leader said who had long blood hair.

This comment caused the pack to start to growl and take a step forward, Jake started to shake again and I considered taking a step back so he could phase.

"Hush now brother, let us hear them out before we make any hasty decisions" Aro said putting a hand on the others arm.

"Your kind is only a threatened if they come near our land" Jake growled out.

"So you are saying if we were to stay away from this area, you would not leave and look for my kind?" Aro asked.

"That is correct; we only protect our land and also the town with the pale faces in. Stay away from those places and the surrounding woods and we will not seek to destroy any of your kind" Jake explained in a calmer voice.

"Aro what about Bella?" Edward asked.

"Edward she is not your mate, I think that you need to leave her alone. Not only does she carry our secret but she also carries the shape shifters secret, I believe that she can be trusted. I have read your thoughts and seen that she will keep our secret."

"She is mine" Edward growled out taking a step forward before he fell to the floor screaming.

"Jane that is enough dear, Edward you will stay where you are until I decide what to do with you" Aro spoke looking towards a little female leech who did not look any older than twelve years old.

"Brothers we need to discuss what we should do about Bella and the shape shifters" Aro suddenly spoke after looking towards the wolves again.

We watched as the three leaders turned around and huddled closer to each other, I noticed that Emmett was leaning forward trying to hear them until Carlisle grabbed his arm and pulled him so he was standing straight again.

The leaders remained like that for a few minutes until they pulled apart, the blond leader looked angry with whatever decision they had made. The other leader looked bored and showed no emotions on his face along with no interest on what was going on, while Aro looked pleased with himself.

"We have decided that the shape shifters have no threat over us if we stay out of the area, they can live and we will not destroy their tribe" Aro spoke up this caused Irina to growl and crouch down.

"Do you have a problem Irina with my brother's final decision?" the blond leech asked.

"I want my revenge Caius, they killed my mate" Irina growled out.

I looked towards Caius and watched as he smirked before looking back towards the wolves.

"If we do not destroy the wolves and we let you leave, what do you plan on doing?" Caius asked looking back at Irina.

"I will seek my own revenge by finding my own army to help me" she replied causing the pack to growl.

"Well we can't have that now can we" he replied before grabbing her head, I could hear a crushing sound and he suddenly had Irina's head in his hands as two others ran towards her and ripped her arms off.

I couldn't stop staring what the leech leader had just done to another leech, before I could move or do anything I heard a loud shriek and then shouting. I felt Jake put me on Leah's back before phasing into his wolf, I quickly looked back up to see Caius' head rolling on the ground. Leah ran from the clearing the quickest I had ever seen her run. I had to close my eyes as the speed was making me feel sick; when she suddenly stopped I opened my eyes to see that we were at mine and Jake's cave.

I climbed off Leah's back and walked into the cave sitting down at the entrance, I was still speechless over what I had seen. Leah started to pace in front of the entrance, she stopped briefly when Seth joined us he walked around Leah and led down in front of me.

"Is everybody ok?" I asked Seth

I watched as he nodded and then rested his head on his paws, Leah was starting to growl and pace faster. When Seth whined I could feel myself starting to panic, I was surprised when Seth suddenly stood up and joined Leah in pacing.

Seconds later they both growled and stopped in front of the cave entrance blocking me from seeing who they were protecting me from, the growls from the wolves got more and more deeper and they kept taking a step forward and then a step back towards me.

I stood up to see who it was and was able to peak between the wolves to see Edward run out of the forest, at the same time both Leah and Seth ran towards him growling louder and louder before they both howled.

* * *

**I have not included the fighting because there was no way that Bella could remain, the next chapter will include fighting. The one after that we will find out what happened at the main battle. **


	40. Chapter 40 The Cave

**Qu**

**ick update this time, I wanted this part in it's own chapter. It is not very long. **

**Enjoy and thank you for the all the reviews, i am still shocked by the amount this story has recieved.**

* * *

The Cave

I watched from the entrance of the cave as Leah and Seth ran towards Edward, i knew that Edward would use his mindreading skills and was not surprised when he was able to move out of their way just before they jumped towards him. The wolves quickly turned back around and I could see that Leah had managed to rip part of his shirt off before Seth managed to nip Edward's leg before he kicked him off.

Leah jumped back towards Edward but he was able to smack her sending her flying through the air and into the forest, Seth ran and managed to jump on to Edwards back I heard Edward scream when Seth took a chunk of his shoulder off. Edward turned quickly and punched Seth on the top of his head and then chucking him on to the ground, I watched as Seth hit the ground and then closed his eyes making no effort to get back up.

Leah came running out of the forest but before she could do anything Edward ran towards her, he kicked her in the ribs before punching her on the top of her head like he did with Seth. Leah hit the ground and closed her eyes not able to get back up like Seth.

I stood frozen as I watched all of this; I knew that if I ran he would soon catch up with me. I was worrying about Jake why he was not here or why Edward had not been destroyed and able to get away from the clearing.

"Bella it is time for you to become my mate" Edward said as he slowly walked towards me.

"Edward I am not your mate and I never will be, you need to leave me alone" I almost begged him.

"You are my mate Bella, I love you. We belong together; you're not supposed to be with that mutt you are mine."

"Edward please, if you love me you will let me live. I want children and a family, and you can't give me that."

"We can adopt, maybe even change a few young teenagers. I can give you a family Bella" Edward explained as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"I don't want to adopt, why would I want to take somebody else's life away from them?" I asked him, I knew that if I could keep him talking the pack might be able to get here in time.

"We don't have to adopt then but Bella you belong by my side for eternity, your mutt will get over it and move on."

"I want to be with Jake I love Jake, why don't you move on Edward and find somebody like yourself?"

"There is nobody else Bella, you are my mate." Edward growled

"I am not your mate Edward, when will you realise that. I don't want you and I don't love you" I shouted back.

"Once I have changed you and you have my venom running through your body, your feelings will change." Edward replied taking a few steps closer.

"If you change me Edward I will destroy you, I know how much stronger new-borns are and I have something that will work against you. My thoughts are private, you will never know when I will destroy you." I told him taking a step back toward the cave while tapping my temple.

"Once you become like me I might be able to read your thoughts."

"But I will still be stronger than you Edward and I am sure the wolves and your old family will help me destroy you."

"We will never see any of them again, it will just be us. When you become a new-born you will need my help to control yourself. Destroying me will only make it harder on yourself, you will have no one" Edward growled back taking another step closer towards me.

"I won't need no one because once I have destroyed you, I will succeed where Carlisle failed and destroy myself." I told him in a calm voice.

Edward stood in silence just staring at me; I knew he was trying to read my face to see if I was being honest. When he suddenly growled and crouched I knew that my time as a human was coming to an end, I was shocked when he turned around just as Jake in his wolf form came running out of the forest.

"She is mine Jacob Black and now you will die so I can have her to myself" Edward growled before he ran towards Jake.

I watched from the entrance of the cave as Jake and Edward fought, they were going at such a speed I could not work out who was hitting who. When Jake wretched Edwards hand from his arm and threw it towards the forest, I knew that Jake would finally end this now.

I was shocked when Edward suddenly kicked Jake in to a tree, before Edward could get near him again Jake got back up and jumped at Edward. I could see that Jake was getting weaker and I knew that I had to do something; I remembered that Edward could see Jake's thoughts.

"Jake remember our first kiss on the beach; remember when you imprinted on me. Remember our first night here when we joined as one, the promise bracelet that we will always be together heart, body and soul." I shouted out getting his attention.

I don't know what Jake was showing Edward but the fight stopped and I could watch as Edward grimaced.

"You are vile mutt" Edward shrieked out just before Jake jumped and caught Edwards head into his mouth and ripped it away from his body.

I stayed near the cave as Jake made fast work of removing Edward's limbs before putting them along with his body and head in a pile, he ran into the forest and came back out with Edward's hand in his mouth, I could see Edward's head on the top of the pile and his eyes moving around he looked like he was panicking and he was scared. I bit down on my bottom lip and the tears started to slide down my face, I knew that this was the right thing to do but I also didn't like seeing the person I thought I loved once being scared.

"Bells here you need to end this" Jake said as he passed me a lighter.

I took the lighter from him and we both walked towards the pile, Edward's eyes closed briefly before he looked at me.

"End it Bella" he whispered, I gasped in shock that he could still speak even though his head was no longer joined to his body.

"I am sorry for everything" he whispered ignoring my gasp.

"I hope you find peace Edward" I said before lighting the lighter and throwing it on the pile.

It only took a few minutes for the remains to burn and turn into ash, I stood and watched them burn cuddled into Jake's chest crying. The tears were a mixture of sadness and happiness, sadness because even though Edward was a vampire he still had some human qualities when I first met him. Happiness because the threat was finally over; Jake and I could now finally look to the future and make plans together.

A whimper near the forest reminded us that Seth and Leah were hurt, I ran over to Seth who had started to whimper. He opened his eyes just as Jake joined us, Seth phased back and I quickly looked away while he put his shorts on. We both watched as he sat up and looked around in panic until he spotted Leah on the ground near him and he started to shake.

"Seth calm down; Leah is fine listen you can hear her heartbeat and she is breathing" Jake said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"The leech, has it been destroyed?" Seth asked looking around the small clearing near the cave.

"Yes I ripped it apart and Bella set it alight" Jake replied.

"Good, Bella are you ok? The leech didn't hurt you did he?" Seth asked

"I am fine he didn't get close enough to hurt me, Jake arrived just in time" I told him grabbing Jake's hand and squeezing it.

We all heard Leah whimper before standing up and shaking out her fur, she walked slowly over to us and sniffed Seth before walking into the forest. A few seconds later Leah appeared in her human form and sat down next to Seth.

"Le is you ok?" Seth asked turning to look at her.

"I will be ok, just got a bit of a headache and my ribs are hurting."

"Jake what the hell happened in the clearing?" Leah asked after rubbing her temples for a few seconds.

"Well you were there when that blond leader ripped off Irina's head, two other of his soldiers then ripped her apart."

"Who ripped off the blond leaders head off?" I asked

"Irina's two sisters, they screamed and then flew across the clearing both of the ripping his head off and then ripping him apart before anybody could stop them. The other leaders just stood and watched in silence while he was ripped apart, until the main one nodded and then the Cullen's started to fight with the army."

"Why did you phase?" I asked him not aware that he was near to phasing when I was there.

"While all this was going on Edward started to move towards us, he was whispering what he was planning on doing to you to make you his mate. I had enough time to put you on Leah's back before I phased, we fought I managed to knock him down and when I looked up the pack was fighting the other leeches along with the Cullen's "Jake explained pulling me on to his lap.

"How did he get away from you?"

"Edward managed to kick me away from him and then told two leeches from the army that the leaders brought, that as I was the Alpha if they killed me the rest of the pack would get weak and then they can be destroyed more easily. I knew then what Edward was planning but before I could stop him from coming here I was circled by the two leeches" Jake replied while I started to check that he was not hurt.

"Bells I'm fine, Paul saw what was happening and he helped me destroy one of them before he told me to find you, I watched as he destroyed the other leech."

"Good, is everybody ok?" I asked suddenly remembering the rest of the pack.

"Everybody is fine a few cuts and bruises, the last thing I saw before I phased back was the leeches burning. Four of them managed to get away and Carlisle asked the pack to let them leave and he will explain later the reason."

"What about the two that ripped the leech leader apart? Did they get away with doing that?" Leah asked.

"Not sure but I think one of them was destroyed, I was not really paying attention. Why do you want to know?"

"I just wondered the pack and Cullen's managed to destroy so many I'm just surprised that we all survived."

Once Leah finished talking the pack excluding Mitchel all jogged out of the forest in their human form, I did quickly make sure that Sam and Jared were ok before checking the others. They sat down and joined us with grins on their faces.

"Bella, are you ok?" Sam and Jared asked at the same time, this caused the pack to start to laugh.

"I am fine, don't worry about me. Are you two ok?"

"Yes" they both answered together again.

"Jake we need to meet the Cullen's in about half an hour; they want to explain about letting the other four leeches go. They are also leaving Washington tonight and have no plans on ever returning, Carlisle said that he would explain more at the meeting" Sam said

"Sure, let's go back to the house so we can let my dad know what happened. Leah and Seth I want you both to stay on the Reservation and not come to the meeting, I know you are both fine but Edward hit you both with enough force to knock you out" Jake told them.

Jake and the rest the pack jogged into the forest to phase, I got on Jake's back and we raced back to the Reservation. Both of our dads were relieved that everybody was alive and ok, we quickly told them and the imprints what happened before we had to leave and meet with the Cullen's.

Before we left Billy informed us to meet them on the beach once the meeting was finished, it was time to thank the spirits and to celebrate. I was once again on Jake's back as we along with Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil made our way to the clearing. Leah and Seth were resting before the bonfire while the younger wolves were going to run patrol while we were at the meeting.

* * *

**There are only five chapters left to this story and then two epilogues. **

**Anybody reading my other two unfinished storys, they will not be updated now until this story is finished. I am hoping to get this done in two meets. **


	41. Chapter 41 Generous Gifts

**All SMs work**

**Thank you for all the reviews, the story is being wrapped up now over the next two chapters. I did plan on doing a few more chapters but i will be putting details in the epilogue now. **

* * *

Generous Gifts

When we got to the clearing the Cullen's were all stood there waiting for us, Jake let me down and he phased back at the same time the others did. We walked towards them together stopping a short distance away from them, Carlisle stepped forward holding a bag and placed it on the ground near his feet.

"Bella it is good to see that you are ok" Carlisle said.

"Thank you" I replied not really sure what else to say.

"Carlisle why did you let the other four leeches leave?" Jake asked sounding angry.

"Jacob I understand your angry but I had to let them go, two of them were the leaders of our kind. If they had also fallen our world would be ungoverned, Vampires would be free to kill and make their selves known amongst humans. The Volturi install fear into our kind to keep our secret, they are brutal and at times cruel but there are vampires that do not care about our secrets killing humans and leaving them to be found. It would have been down to me and my family to take over as leaders a job that I feel I could never do." Carlisle explained

"Why did you let the other two leeches leave then, the ones that were not the leaders?" Sam asked.

"The leaders need protecting just like any other kind of leader, however we destroyed their most gifted protectors. The female vampire is a shield, she is a weak member of the army her talent is mental protection stopping anybody from coming near them by confusing the minds of attackers. The other male vampire is a tracker, he could fight and end lives but that is not what is in the army for. His job is to track the vampires that reveal our secrets."

"What do they plan on doing now? Will they return?" Jake asked

"Their army is now very small, Aro will need to rebuild it and that could take decades to do. He does not plan to return here in the near future, he has already decided to spread the word amongst our kind to stay away from Washington unless they want to be destroyed" Alice told him.

"What about when his army is rebuilt?" I asked hoping that our children or grandchildren would not have to deal with this threat.

"If he does decide to return Alice will see it and we will return to help the next pack, if there is ever a need for us to come back and stand beside you or future generations we will return and fight, you have my word." Carlisle explained while the rest of his family also nodded.

"Let's hope that never has to happen, this gift we have been given is not something on want to pass on to my children" Jake told him.

"Are you staying here?" Sam asked.

"No we are leaving and unless we are ever needed, we will not be returning to this area. Like Aro we will also put the word out amongst our kind."

"Thank you, as you can understand now with you and your family being here the genes are activated."

"We would like to say goodbye to Bella, the house has all been packed up and we have paid for a company to come and demolish it in the next few weeks." Carlisle said as he picked the bag back up.

I stepped forward so that I was stood in the middle between the wolves and the vampires; I knew that if I stepped closer to the Cullen's it would make the wolves nervous.

"Bella I want to say how sorry I am for not stopping Edward from the beginning, had I known what the outcome would have been we would have left after your first day at school."

"That is ok Carlisle, things happen for a reason and I believe that for me to be a good mate for Jake I needed to find out about the pack before he phased."

"I want you to have this; please don't open it until we have gone. Alice has told me that you would get stubborn over it and try to give it back" Carlisle said as he took a step back before putting the bag down by my feet.

"Bella I thought we were going to be best friends, you are the first person who has proved that my visions do not always come true. Good bye I hope that you have a happy future with Jacob and your children." Alice said winking before stepping back towards Jasper.

"Bella I know right from the beginning I was not the nicest of people to you, but that is because I knew that you did not belong with us. I never wanted to be like this and when Alice said that she saw you become one of us, I didn't want that to happen. Be happy Bella and live a long naturel life." Rosalie said before turning around and running into the forest.

Before I could say anything the other Cullen's called out a goodbye and soon followed Rosalie into the forest, we all stood in silence and watched them leave. I was hoping that that would be the last time we would ever see them; I bent down to pick the bag up but before I could Jake stepped forward and picked it up for me.

"Should we see what is in it now or wait until we get back to the Reservation?" Jake asked as he swung the bag on to his shoulder.

"I think we should wait and look on the Reservation but before the bonfire starts" Sam suggested.

With us all agreeing to him we all turned and walked slowly into the forest, Jake's hand in mine we all spoke and joked around. When my feet got tired from trying to keep up with the others, I let go of Jake's hand and made Sam carry me on his back. I noticed that the wolves then sped up and before I knew it we were walking out of the forest and into the back garden of our home.

"Welcome back, how did the meeting go?" Billy asked who was sat on the porch with my dad and the imprints sat on the steps below them.

"Good, the Cullen's have left and will not be returning." Jake answered him

"Did you find out why they let the other four leeches leave?" Billy asked.

"Yes, apparently if they had been destroyed the leech world would not have any leaders and then there secret would be revealed to humans."

"Makes sense" Dad commented.

"What is in the bag?" Billy then asked as Jake took it off his shoulder and held it in his hand.

"Don't know it is something that the Cullen's gave us before they left" Sam answered him as we all sat down on the porch.

"Well open it and see Jake" Billy suggested.

We all watched in silence as Jake opened the bag and pulled out three huge brown envelopes, when he turned them over I could see that one of them had Jake's name on it, another one had Sam's and the third had my name on it. Jake handed them out to us before checking the bag again and then putting it down by his feet.

All three of us were trying to feel what was inside the envelope instead of just opening it.

"Open it then" Paul shouted causing me to jump.

I turned the envelope around and slid my finger under the flap to unstick it, I opened the enveloped and looked inside before I gasped out in shock. In large bundles was money and lots of it, on the side of the envelope was a letter that I pulled out and opened.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**Please accept this money as a way of an apology for the damage that I have caused, Alice has seen what you plan on doing in the future and I hope that this small token can get you started. This is not Edward's money; this is from my own personal bank account. With Edward's money as a family we have decided to donate it to music schools around the country that are in need of new supplies and materials. I know all the damage my first creation as caused but please remember the person you got to know before he changed in to the bitter person he became, my only wish is that with the donations his love of music will be carried on for generations to come.**_

_**The decision for what you do with your money is yours.**_

_**All the best for the future and I truly hope that you get your happily ever after.**_

_**Regards**_

_**Dr C. Cullen.**_

I closed the letter and put it back into the envelope, Alice was right I would have refused to of taken this. I looked up when Jake placed his letter back in his envelope taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Wow" he said before I smiled at him.

"I can't believe he would do that" Sam said sounding shocked.

"What is it? What is in the envelopes?" Billy asked.

"Money dad, the Cullen's has left the three of us money as a way to make up for the damage that has been done to our lives." Jake answered him.

"How much"? Somebody else asked.

"Lots of it, enough to build a future with and have an income from it" Sam answered.

"Is it just the three of you that get money?" Paul asked and I could tell that he was not happy.

"Yes Paul just us but I will make sure that the rest of the pack will benefit from the money also." Jake reassured him.

"So what plans do you have for the money?" Billy asked us.

I shrugged my shoulders the plans that I were thinking about were not for certain anymore, I knew that I had enough money to go to college. The decision was down to me to make but I was still unsure what to do with it.

Jake and Sam both replied that they were not too sure either as they wanted to research ideas before they also came to a decision, I thought that Jake would want to open the garage but I guess that he may have other plans for the money.

A short time later it was time to get ready for the bonfire celebration; dad took all of our envelopes to lock them in the safe at the station until we had decided what to do with the money. The imprints were at Sam and Emily's making food and were going to meet us at the beach; while Billy and Jake were talking about council stuff I had a quick shower before meeting them on the porch.

We walked to the beach meeting up with my dad, the pack and the imprints, we celebrated by listening to stories of the pack and just trying to be normal people. As I sat near the fire watching everybody talk and laugh it was like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders, I looked to Jake to see him talking and laughing with Embry and Quil. Tonight he was not Alpha to the pack he was Jake the teenager.

"You ok there Bella?" Paul asked as he came to sit down next to me on the log.

"Never better, Paul"

"You looked deep in thought."

"It is good seeing everybody so relaxed and being almost normal." I commented

"Almost normal?" Paul questioned.

"Well over half the people here are not quite normal because they turn into balls of fluff with tails"

Paul laughed at my answer before putting his arm across my shoulders.

"Can you imagine how boring it would be if we were all normal?"

"I couldn't imagine any of you normal anymore" I replied before we both started laughing.

We all celebrated late in to the night until the wood ran out and the fire started to go down, Billy decided to spend the night at dad's so we all crashed at Jake's and my home listening to music until one by one we all fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42 Future Plans

**Thank you for all the reviews, we are nearly at the end of this adventure.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Future Plans

It was almost a week after the battle that the gift the Cullen's had given us came back up, dad wanted to know what I had planned to do with my money. The day after the celebration Jake, Sam and I went to the station and counted the money that we had been left. Jake and Sam had been left $50000.00 while I had been given $75000.00. I had still not really made up my mind but every time I thought about going to college I could never decide what course to do, I knew that I could never leave the Reservation so any job I get would be limited. So any qualifications I got would mean that it would have to be something I could do in either La Push or Forks, the only course I could think I could do was teaching but standing up in front of anybody I didn't really know and talking would make me blush and then become embarrassed.

With that realisation I knew what I wanted to do and the only other person who could help me was Emily, I couldn't do this alone it had to be a joint effort.

"Jake I'm going to see Emily, I will meet at Sam's in a bit" I said as I walked out of our room to find him in the lounge watching the TV with Billy.

"Sure, why are you going so early?" Jake asked standing up, we were planning on meeting with Sam to talk about the money and what to do with it.

"I need to ask Emily something before the meeting with Sam" I explained.

"Ok take the truck I will run there in a bit, go careful." Jake replied before kissing me softly and then turning to sit back down on the couch.

I got to Sam and Emily's a few minutes later to find Emily alone, Sam had gone to the police station to pick up the envelopes ready for the meeting.

"Emily I need to ask you something?" I asked her as we sat down at the table with a coffee each.

"Ok what is the matter?" she asked looking worried.

"Nothing to worry about but I need your help with something, that is going to be life changing, I can't do it alone and I don't want to do this alone."

"Bella stop being so cryptic, just tell me please" Emily begged with a grin on her face.

"Do you remember a while ago when we talked about opening up a diner by the beach?" I asked her then watched as she nodded.

"The money the Cullen's left me is more than enough to build it and also to send us on some catering courses, so what do you think about you and me going into business together?" I asked.

"Seriously Bella?"

"Yes I am being serious, please say you will do this with me?" I begged her.

"Of course I will I can't put anything into it though" Emily said suddenly sounding sad.

"You will be putting your cooking into it, what about the others? Sam said that some of the money needs to be shared out amongst the pack?"

"That is next on my list, do you know where Leah is?" I asked her just before the front door opened.

"I am right here, my wolf knew you were here without Jake" Leah explained while walking into the house.

Emily got up from the table and returned a few minutes later with another cup of coffee; Leah sat down at the table so that she was facing us. Leah was now able to be near Emily, they were not friends or even close to that but Leah is now civil towards her and will try to answer Emily when she talks to her.

"So why did you want to see me?" Leah asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Leah what do you plan on doing in the future? No new scents have been found since the battle" I asked her.

"Not sure yet, I know that I am tied to the Reservation for the rest of my life but I have been thinking about maybe going to Port Angeles college and doing a course there. Obviously I will need to find a job first so I can save up to pay for the course."

"What kind of course were you thinking of doing?" I asked I looked at Emily briefly and saw a sparkle in her eye and I knew that she had caught on to my plan.

"When I was at school I was always good at math, so maybe something to do with numbers an accountant maybe." Leah replied.

"But I know that those courses take three years to complete, so I'm not sure if I could afford to it." Leah then said looking like she was deep in thought.

"Well…." I tried to tell her my plan but she cut me off.

"No way Bella, you are not paying for me to go to college. What if I change my mind, or I fail it will be a waste of money."

"This money is to be shared amongst the pack, if you change your mind then it won't matter and you like math I can't see you failing at it." I told her

"You would do this for me?" Leah asked and I could see her eyes filling up with unshed tears.

"Without a doubt, I know that last few years have not been great for you, you need a break and start having good things happening to you." I told her while taking her hand.

"Will it leave you enough money to make your plans happen?" Leah asked suddenly getting serious.

"Yes there will still be enough for us to open a diner and take some catering courses."

"I am going to go and ring the collage to see if they have any spaces so I can start in September, Thank you Bella I promise you won't regret it."

"No I won't because Leah once you are qualified, I will need an accountant to do my paperwork for the diner."

"Bella you will be my first client that I take on" Leah said as she opened the door and left.

"It is so good to see her happy, thank you for doing that for her Bella." Emily said with a smile on her face.

Before I could reply Jake and Sam both walked in, both of them had confused faces looking behind themselves and then back at us.

"Why is Leah so happy, she is almost bouncy down the road?" Sam asked.

"Because Leah is going to college and becoming an accountant." I answered him

"I thought we were going to discuss the money before we made plans for spending it on the pack." Sam replied looking unhappy.

"She deserves it Sam and plus it was a gift from me, if you have a problem with me paying go tell Leah now that she can't go" I snapped at him.

"Ok it was Bella's choice, lets discuss our plans before we decide what to give to the pack" Jake said as he came to sit down next to me.

"Well I will leave you to it" Emily said as she made to get up.

"No stay please, this involves you too." I told her and then watched as she sat back down.

Sam joined us taking a seat next to Emily; we adjusted the chairs so we could all see each other. Sam got up and grabbed some paper and pen from the lounge before re-joining us.

"Sam what do you plan on doing with the money you were given?" Jake asked starting the meeting.

"I want to open my own construction company; I have always enjoyed building stuff. I have spoken to Jared and Paul and they are happy to work with me, I want to make Jared an equal partner." Sam replied writing it down as he was saying it.

"What about Paul?" I asked, I didn't think it was really fair to leave him out.

"Paul is happy to do it for now but it is not something he wants to do for ever, he wants to go to college but he is not sure what he wants to do yet. He doesn't want to rush in and do a course now just because he can."

"That is fair enough, Bells what do you plan on doing?" Jake asked

"I have asked Emily and she is willing to be an equal partner in the diner I want to open by the beach."

"You don't want to go away to college?" Jake asked

"Nope, I did consider it but it was not something I ever really wanted and plus there are not many jobs around here unless I become a teacher and that is something I don't fancy."

"Ok well then I want to open a garage once I finish school, I have spoken to my dad and I will be doing one more year at school along with Embry and Quil. The council have decided to give us extra credits for community work and that will mean that we will have enough credits to graduate early, Seth, Colin, Brady and Mitchel will also get extra credits but they need to remain in school for at least another two years." Jake explained.

"Really?" I asked surprised that the council would do that for the wolves.

"Yes, Embry and Quil are happy to work in the garage. They know their way around an engine but they won't be partners in the business yet."

"Why did you ask if I wanted to go to college before telling us your plans?" I asked curious why he wanted to know what I was doing first.

"If you wanted to go away to college for a few years, I was coming with you and continuing my education wherever you wanted to go. Sam had already agreed to stand back up and be Alpha and dad was happy to continue being the Chief of the Tribe."

"You would have done that for me? Even though you knew that your place was here."

"Yes I don't want you to have to change your plans just because I turn into a wolf, we would always have to return here eventually but you still have your life and choices. Because of the imprint we can never be too far apart, but your happiness and choices are my first priority." Jake explained I sat there staring at him falling even more in love with him.

"I love you Jake" I replied before leaning in and kissing him.

"That is enough we are here to decide on the money, you can kiss later" Sam moaned causing me to chuckle.

"Right so we all know what we have planned to do along with Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul and Leah. What about the younger wolves?" Jakes asked taking my hand and getting back to the meeting.

"Should we give them money now?" Sam asked

"No they will waste it on video games and other non- essential things. I think that we should open up a trust fund for them. When they leave school if they decide to go to college it will be paid for them, maybe in an account where it can build up interest for them." I suggested

"That is a good idea, but what happens to the money if they decide not go to college?" Jake asked

"Then we keep the money until they are old enough to get their own places and settle down, I also think that Jared and Kim should get some money towards a house when they are ready." I suggested again.

"That is fine with me, what about you Sam?" Jake replied.

"Yep I am happy with that but I do think that maybe Paul should get some money to go towards his house, his place is falling apart parts of the roof leak and the walls are starting to crumble."

"But if he wants to go to college, that money would pay for that." Jake said raising his eyebrows.

"But he was one of the first to phase; I think he should get a little extra. Jake in time Rachel will be moving in with him, do you really want her to move into a house that is falling apart?" Sam asked Jake.

"Fine but it will be for both Paul and Rachel and it would be the same amount that we give Jared and Kim for their first house."

"That does sound fair, what about the rest of the tribe?" I asked wondering if the council wanted us to hand out money.

"They don't get anything; dad said that this money was ours and ours alone for everything we have been through and our continued work at protecting the tribe." Jake explained.

"So what about the rest of the money, if we don't spend it all?" I asked

"We could use it for parties, weddings, holidays and maybe keep a small amount if we need extra money for something" Emily suggested.

We all agreed with Emily's suggestion, I helped Emily in the kitchen to make snacks while Jake and Sam went to get the rest of the pack and imprints. An hour later we told them of our plans, Paul tried to complain about the help to improve his house until I reminded him that it would also benefit Rachel in the long run. Kim burst into tears when we told her about the house, I offered that we would help her pay for her college fees but her parents had been saving and they would pay for her to go.

The younger wolves were not happy when we told them that they would get nothing until they finish school, until Jake relented and told them that they can each get a few new games and money for some new clothes as they seemed the most temperamental now that Paul had imprinted and were in need of some new shorts.

Once the meeting was over Jake took some money out of his envelope before giving it back to Sam to take to the police station later, once everybody had left Jake drove us to Port Angeles, where he had booked us a table at a new restaurant. Just for a few hours we were just a normal couple out on a date talking about us and our relationship.


	43. Chapter 43 Forgivence and Acceptance

Forgiveness and Acceptance

The next few weeks found Emily and me going through all the paperwork we needed to fill out for the college courses, deciding what the diner would look like once it was built. We looked up prices for all the kitchen equipment we would need and realised very earlier on that we would not be able to buy new; instead we were now looking for auctions that were selling used kitchen equipment along with tables and chairs. Our plan was to open by spring break ready for the tourists that would boast our profit margins.

Sam was busy getting his name out and was beginning to get a few jobs in already, Jared happily became Sam's partner and Paul was happy enough to be working with them, Leah was able to start her accountancy course and was now going to college with Kim every day. The rest of the wolves were back at school including Jake, I missed him like crazy but being with Emily was helping to take my mind off of it for a while.

With no sign of there being no new vampires in the area Sam had arranged for Jared , me and him to spend the Saturday together, Jake was going to be with Embry and Quil at their place while the other imprints were having a movie day.

"Bells you ready to leave, I told Sam that I would drive you to his before going to the Ateara's?" Jake asked as he walked into our room.

"Yes" I replied while putting my bag on my shoulder and walking towards him.

"Bye Billy I will see you later" I called out just as we were leaving.

The drive to Sam and Emily's only took a few minutes, Jake told me his plans for the day that he was having pizza with Embry and Quil and would be home after dinner.

"Bells you know where I am if you need me ok." Jake said as he opened the passenger door and helped me out.

"Sure sure have fun Jake, I will miss you" I told him before reaching up and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I will miss you more, I love you." Jake whispered placing a kiss on my lips before getting back in the truck.

I stood on the drive and watched him leave before turning around walking into the house, I stopped on the door step when I saw Emily and Leah hugging and crying. Sam was stood to the side with a grin on his face and his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"What is going on here?" I asked just as Jared walked up behind me.

"Bella leave your bag her, can you both go to the private little beach and I will meet you there in a few minutes and explain." Sam said as he held his hand out for my bag.

I gave him my bag and then turned around and followed Jared outside, he jogged on ahead and phased before I reached the forest. We got to the little beach a few minutes later and I walked across the shore until I found a nice spot while Jared phased back and joined me.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked him.

"I would say that they are all friends again" Jared replied shrugging his shoulders.

"It's more than that, Leah was crying and I could see that Sam was trying not to either."

"We will just have to wait until Sam gets here; it will be nice if Leah is not so bitter anymore though phasing with her would not be so bad from now on." Jared commented.

We sat for the next half hour talking and joking around until Sam walked out of the forest with my bag and one of the picnic bags he sat down with us putting the bags behind him, I looked at his face to find him still grinning.

"Anybody would think that you were happy Sam" Jared chuckled.

"I am nothing will take this smile off my face today."

"So what happened earlier? Why was Leah at yours? Why was she and Emily both hugging and crying?" I asked in one breathe.

"Stop with the questions Bella, I will tell you."

"I know everybody is friends again" Jared laughed causing Sam to push him.

"Leah came over ten minutes before you both turned up; she wanted to speak to me alone so Emily went into the kitchen to make the picnic for us. I sat waiting for her to yell at me again about leaving her instead she told me that she forgave me for ending our relationship and getting with Emily, I was speechless to begin with. In all my years of knowing Leah she does not forgive easily.

"So what happened after wards?" I asked almost bouncy with happiness for them.

"I apologised again saying that there was nothing I could do about it and that I wanted us to be friends if that was possible. She said that she would like to try before she called Emily back in, Emily was so nervous until she saw me smiling.

"What did she say to Emily?" I asked again before I could stop myself causing Jared to laugh.

"Another question before I finish and I won't tell you" Sam threatened while glaring at me.

"I will try not to but please continue."

"Leah told Emily that she forgave her also and that she missed her, Emily jumped up and pulled Leah into a hug before they both started to cry. I didn't want to leave them when you both came to the house just in case they started to argue again, when I did leave they were both sat on the couch apologising to each other and making promises.

"I am so happy that Leah has finally forgiven the both of you, she is finally moving on with her life maybe she will find somebody now." I commented.

"Hopefully she deserves to find the right person for her that will make her happy" Sam replied, I raised my eyebrows in surprise that he too was ready to let Leah move on.

"Jared do you want to get some wood and make a fire, Emily packed some hotdogs for lunch. The sea is too choppy for cliff diving today." Sam asked before Jared nodded and walked into the forest.

We watched Jared disappear and sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam coughed lightly and then looked at me.

"Bella, can I ask you something please?"

"Sure, what is it Sam"

"I have made Emily a promise bracelet, I have asked Jake for his permission and he has given it but I also need yours too."

"Are you really sure about this Sam? What about your feelings for Leah? I can't give you permission if you still love Leah." I asked him

"Emily is my world Bella; my feelings for Leah have changed. When Edward hurt her I realised then that the concern I had for her was the same as the rest of the pack, I love her like a pack sister but I know that I am no longer in love with her."

"When did you notice the change?"

"After you told me to let Leah move on I started to think about it a lot, I knew who I could never live without and that would be Emily. She is the reason I am the person who I am today, I thought that if Leah was killed I would be upset but not anymore than the rest of the pack. If something happened to Emily I would no longer be able to live, and I realised then that I could live without Leah but not without Emily. Once I realised that I knew that I no longer thought of Leah how I used to, when I think about Leah being with somebody else it doesn't hurt like I thought it would. I actually can't wait to meet the person who would have Leah's whole heart when she is ready to stop phasing." Sam explained while looking directly at me.

"You have my permission Sam to give Emily her bracelet, but Sam you need to be honest and tell Emily what you just told me."

"Of course I will, thank you Bella." Sam said before pulling me into a hug and placing a kiss on top of my head.

"What is going on here then?" Jared asked as he dumped the pile of wood in a pile near us.

"Bella has given me permission to give Emily a promise bracelet" Sam told him before hugging me again.

"Congratulations Sam, I think" Jared chuckled.

"Jared have you started yours yet, I think Kim will be moaning at you now." I suggested while smiling.

"Well she will have to wait a while longer, a much as I love her and she is my everything I am not ready to give her such a commitment yet" Jared spoke seriously for the first time since I have known him.

"When you are ready and the bracelet has been made I will be waiting for you to come see me."

"Thanks just give me a few months, Billy is sorting out a home for us at the moment so once we have moved in I will start making it."

"I thought Sam was planning on helping you build a house?" I asked

"No, Billy said that there are a few houses that are empty on the Reservation and we can have one of those. Whatever house it is will need work doing to it so it won't be ready for us to move straight in." Jared explained.

"That makes sense rather than building a new house" I commented.

Sam started to build the fire and once it was going we ate the hotdogs and the rest of the food that Emily had packed for us, we spent the rest of the afternoon talking and messing around until Sam and Jared started to complain that they were hungry again, so we packed up the bags and with me on Sam's back we made our way back to his house.

Jared left soon after with Kim, not long after Paul arrived and picked Rachel up claiming they were going out for dinner, he had spent the day making improvements to his house he was insistent that he wanted to do it alone. I was surprised that Leah remained and made my way over to sit next to her on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her while Sam was in the kitchen answering the phone with Emily.

"Good, I had to forgive them eventually."

"I am so proud of you Leah, you never had to forgive them nobody was going to force you." I told her

"I know but I know that for me to move on I had to forgive them."

"Bella you are staying here for dinner, Billy is going to Sue's with your dad. Jake will pick you up after dinner." Sam said walking back into the room with Emily behind him.

"Ok no problem, Emily do you want a hand?"

"No I thought we could order pizza, Leah do you want to stay?" Emily asked her.

"Sure let me just phase and tell Seth that I will be home later." Leah replied before walking out the front door.

"Did Sam tell you what happened?" Emily asked almost bouncy over to me while Sam ordered the pizza

"Yes I am so happy for all of you" I told her as she pulled me into a hug.

Leah came back in a few minutes later, I thought the atmosphere would be uncomfortable with Sam and Emily sat cuddled up together but it was not. The pizzas soon arrived and we sat in the lounge talking, it was nice that I was no longer stuck in the middle of the arguments.

Jake turned up not long after we had finished eating, I could see the shock on his face when he realised that Leah was here and laughing with Emily about something. He walked over to me and kissed me before pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you like mad today, I think I done Embry and Quil's head in talking about you all day" Jake whispered.

"I missed you too" I replied

"We are going to get going, Leah can you run a quick patrol with Seth later the rest of the younger wolves have the night off" Jake asked her before ushering me out the door.

"Jake, Bella wait up a minute" Sam called out as we stepped off the porch.

"Thanks for both of you giving me permission, Bella I will tell Emily what I told you earlier." Sam said once he was stood in front of us.

"Just be happy Sam" I told him before I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, before moving back to Jake.

I jumped in the truck and Jake got in the driver's side, we headed towards home in silence. I could see Jake looking at me out the corner of his eye wanting to know why Leah was there and why she was talking to Emily.

"Jake I will tell you everything when we get home ok" I told him.

"That obvious huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

I nodded my head and then watched as Jake drove up the drive and parked the truck, I jumped out and walked towards the house. Before I could reach the front door Jake took my hand and opened it for me.

I let go of Jake's hand and walked into the kitchen getting us both a drink, when I walked back out Jake was sat on the couch flipping through the TV.

"So what was going on with Leah and Emily?" Jake asked as I sat down next to him.

"She has forgiven Sam and Emily."

"Wow, I knew that she was thinking about it but I thought she would not do it for at least another couple of years yet."

"I was surprised also, but I think that she is ready to move on now and let the anger go." I told him

"Good the pack will be a lot stronger now, what did Sam mean about telling Emily what he told you?"

"He told me how he felt about Leah now, only seeing her as a pack sister and nothing else also that he could live if anything happened to Leah but couldn't if something ever happened to Emily." I explained to him with a smile on my face, glad that Sam had finally sorted out his feelings.

"If he had said the opposite, would you still have given him permission in regards to the promise bracelet?" Jake asked me.

"No I would not have, it would not have been fair on either Emily or Leah. As much as it would have hurt me knowing that I was denying my cousin, I think it would have ruined the relationship between him and Emily and then push Leah further away from forgiving them if anybody found out about Sam's true feelings."

"It makes sense now why Sam was more nervous about asking for your permission than mine" Jake laughed.

"I have a feeling that when the time comes Paul will be more nervous of your answer than mine. So how was your day? What did you lot get up to?" I asked him changing the subject.

"It was great Bells; we played computer games and messed around like the old days. Only downside was that I really missed you, but I know that I need time for my friends and being Jake the teenager rather than Jake the Alpha and future Chief."

"I'm glad that you had fun today, maybe having time for them will help keep you grounded" I commented.

"No Bells they won't, it will be you who will always keep me grounded. It will be you that I come to when I have to make decisions within the Reservation, and it will be coming home to you that will keep my life as normal as possible." Jake said while pulling me so I was sitting on his lap.

"Do you think this could be it, no more leeches and no more threats?"

"I want to think so, but even if the leech leaders and the Cullen's have put the word out amongst their world I am sure that some won't hear about it or maybe some will want to see if they can destroy us. We will all continue phasing until I am sure that there are no more threats."

"What will happen if you all stop phasing and then a leech comes here?"

"You have heard the legends how the wolf will always stay with you, I am sure that even once we have all stopped phasing if there is ever a threat we could all phase to destroy it."

"When will you stop phasing?" I asked him wondering how long he would have all these extra responsibilities.

"When there have been no more threats for at least a few years, is that a problem for you?"

"Nope I just wondered when the amount of responsibilities you have will lessen"

"Let's just hope that that is it, I don't want all these responsibilities but it is why I was born, the same reason why you were born to help and support me."

I just hoped that we would all be left alone in peace now so that we could live our lives without the threats of any leeches; I wanted Jake to myself as much as possible and while he was still phasing and being Alpha to the pack I knew that our time together would always be limited. But then when I think about it the time we do have alone together was more precious and to make sure that we had has much fun as possible.

"I think our souls were always meant to be together whether you turned into a wolf or not, it was the Cullen's that made the decision to return here and activate the gene." I told him before he pulled me into a hug.

"That is why I knew before I even seen you after I phased that we belonged together, my heart has always told me right from when I can first remember."

"What would you have done if you had not imprinted on me?" I asked shivering at just the thought.

"It would not have mattered Bells, you have always been the only girl I have ever seen. Before you came back to live here I was not interested in anybody else, Quil would shout at me when I turned girls down. They were not you so I was not interested; dad was the only one who seemed to understand my feelings." Jake explained

"I used to dream about you when I was not here visiting my dad, it was always us on the beach or running through the forest. Before you phased and I was living with Sam I used to dream about your wolf, I never told anybody because I thought they would think I was mad or something." I told him and then closed my eyes and waited for him to start laughing.

"When I was younger I would always dream about you on the beach or playing in the forest, the minute I saw you on the beach when you first came here with your high school friends I recognised you straight away and I suddenly felt whole." Before Jake could continue I cut him off.

"And I couldn't remember you, I bet you hated that?"

"No not really it had been a few years Bells, I have always had a good memory plus I used to imagine what you would look like over the years when you stopped visiting. " Jake replied before kissing me lightly on my head.

"You have not laughed about me dreaming about your wolf?" I asked him surprised that he had not commented on it yet.

"That is because I had the same dreams Bells; I thought it was the spirits telling me that I had made the right choice by wanting to be with you. Then I phased and I guess it was the spirits trying to warn me of what was to become and that you would be by my side helping me."

"Jake I love you so much, I never thought we would end up here like this and it feeling so right and complete." I whispered resting my head against his chest.

"Come on lets go to bed so I can show you that I love you so much more than you love me" Jake said picking me up and carrying me towards the bedroom.

"Not possible I love you more" I replied smugly.

"We will see Bells, but I am sure I love you more" Jake said before walking into the room and kicking the door shut.

* * *

**That is it the two epilogues will follow soon. **


	44. Chapter 44 Bella's Epilogue

**Not mine all SMs**

**I am so sorry for the delay with adding this but i have had a few personnal issues to cope with over the last few weeks and i did not have the energy to sit and write this without wanting to ruin it. **

**There is still one more epilogue to come and that will be from Billy's pov, i have started that so it should be on here by the weekend at the latest.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, if you have any questions i will answer them in the next epilogue as well as explain some decisions that i have made that was different to SM.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bella's Epilogue: Five Years Later

It has been five years since the battle with the Volturi that resulted in half of them being destroyed along with Edward. The Cullen's have kept their word and not returned, the place where there house once stood is now a meadow full of wild flowers and bushes.

Jake's and my relationship has also changed, to the outside world I am now known as Bella Black. Jake asked me a few weeks after the battle on my birthday, I knew my answer straight away and shouted out a yes before jumping into his arms and kissing him.

When he put the ring on my finger and explained that it was his mom's ring I broke down in tears, Jake panicked and he thought I didn't like it until I explained that to wear his mom's ring was an honour and I was crying happy tears.

The wedding took place a few months later on Christmas Eve in the council hall, Billy had to give his permission for Jake to get married and I did start to question if maybe we should wait until Jake was eighteen. Jake was adamant that he wanted me to have his name sooner rather than later, and that generations ago it was normal to get married young.

When my mom found out she tried to change my mind by claiming that we were too young to make a life changing decision, with everybody on my side she soon gave in admitting that it was my life. She came to the wedding but pulled me aside before the ceremony to once again try to change my mind, telling me that I didn't have to get married that I should just live with Jake for a few more years. She made a comment that living in sin is not a taboo subject anymore that times have changed; she was surprised when I told her that Jake was it for me and that there would be nobody else ever. It was frustrating that I couldn't tell her how I knew Jake was it for me without revealing the packs secret.

The night before the wedding was the last time I stayed at Sam's; I didn't want to celebrate my last night as an unmarried woman. While Jake and some of the pack were off patrolling and messing around, the imprints and Leah were over at the council hall decorating the building and preparing food. I spent the evening with Sam and Jared, dad popped in for a short time to see me before the big day, I felt guilty not going to back to his house but Forks was not my home anymore and the thought of being even further away from Jake scared me.

The wedding ceremony was a simple service; we didn't want anything too big so it was just family and the pack that were invited. We didn't have a honeymoon but Jake promised me that once he was able to stop phasing we would go away for a few weeks on a belated honeymoon.

The next few months after the wedding was busy for all of us, Emily and I were doing short courses to gain the various certificates needed to open the diner. Jake was busy at school so he could graduate early, Sam had started to build the diner but the people of Forks were hiring him to do work at the same time so the pack would come together on the weekends to help build the diner when they were not patrolling. Leah was doing well at college and the few exams that she had completed so far were putting her at the top of her class.

On March 15th the diner was opened, the weather was not in our favour so it was not all that busy but we were hoping that by word of mouth business would pick up. Sue helped us out a lot my being a waitress along with Kim when she was not at college.

The first summer that the diner was open was one of the hottest summers Washington had ever had, the tourists poured on to the beaches and the diner. Leah and Rachel helped with the diner, the rest of the pack helped build Jake's garage, it was a busy time for us with Jake helping with the garage and some evenings the diner not closing until after ten we hardly spent any time together unless we were asleep.

At the end of the summer Sam and Emily got married, Leah was maid of honour for Emily while I was a bridesmaid along with Kim. They also could not go on a honeymoon instead Jake ordered the pack to stay away from their house for a week so they could spend some time together. It was a few weeks after that, that Jared finally gave Kim a promise bracelet along with the key to their new house.

When Jake's garage finally opened he was getting business not only from the Reservation but also from Forks, there were even customers that would travel up from Port Angeles. Jake would send these customers to the diner and we would let them sit until the car was ready, it was a system that worked and also encourages more customers to come up to the garage.

Patrols were still run and the pack had found a few nomads from time to time, they were all quickly destroyed before they could get too close to the Reservation. It meant that even now after all these years the pack still existed, Jake did tell Sam that he could stop if he wished but he wanted to remain in the pack until he was sure there was no more threats.

Two years after the battle at the yearly bonfire celebration Sam and Emily announced that they would be expecting their first baby; the whole pack wolf whistled in happiness smacking Sam on the back and giving Emily gentle hugs. It was a month later when Kim came to me privately in tears claiming that she might be pregnant but was too scared to take a test, we drove into Forks and I agreed to buy a test also so we could do it together. I knew that there was no way that I could be pregnant as we were being careful to use protection.

We drove back to Kim's knowing that Jared was busy working, Emily and Sue were running the diner for the day giving me the day off. Kim did her test first before flipping it over and leaving the bathroom, I copied her actions and we both sat in the kitchen watching the timer.

Kim was so scared that she refused to flip the test over so I done both at the same time and got the biggest shock of my life when both tests were positive, I burst into tears in shock expecting the test to be negative. Kim was also in tears thinking that she would have to leave college; I quickly reassured her explaining that between Emily and me we would help take care of the baby.

I left Kim to call Jared and I raced to the garage to tell Jake, I knew that he would be happy but I was still worried that with the garage and diner our main income and being able to raise a child it would be too much for us. Jake was over the moon and would tell anybody and everybody about it. It was not until we all sat down and thought about it how Sam, Jared and I were all going to be parents within weeks of each other. Emily was due to give birth six weeks before Kim and I, we were both due on the same day.

It was great how we were all going through the same symptoms calling each other and spending time feeling sorry for ourselves, as the months went on we discovered that we were all going to have girls. It was not long after the scans that Emily and I sat down and admitted that we were both struggling to cook and run the diner; we decided that we needed to look into employing some chefs until the babies had been born and we were able to return.

Plans were changed when Rebecca, Jake's sister returned divorced and no qualifications to find a job, Rachel moved the rest of her stuff into Pauls even though she had not slept at home for over a year and Rebecca moved in with us. Sue and my Aunt, Sam's mom agreed to work in the kitchen of the diner and Rebecca became a waitress for us along with a few teenagers from the Reservation.

Sam's company had also got busy not only did he have customers waiting for jobs as far as the Makah Reservation, he was also building an extension to his house for his daughter and also building an extension to mine and Jake's home for our daughter, when Rebecca moved out plans for our extension was cancelled and Billy moved into her old room giving us his room for the nursery. He also had to take more men on to get the work completed along with the younger pack members helping, Jake gave Sam most of his patrol shifts off so he could get all the work done as he insisted on doing both extensions himself to begin with.

It was Emily who gave birth first, ten days after her due date. With Sam by her side they welcomed Kanti Uley into the world; the whole pack including imprints spent the whole time Emily was in labour in the waiting room awaiting her arrival. When Sam put Kanti in my arms I fell in love with my cousin, she looked so much like our grandmothers and understood why they had named her after Sam's great grandmother.

It was a month later when Kim went into labour, we all once again waited for the arrival of the baby in the waiting room. Her labour was very long and before she could give birth I went into labour and just three hours later with Jake by my side we welcomed Tala Sarah in to the world, we had already decided to name her after my great grandmother and Jake's mom. It was twenty minutes later when Sam came into the room to say that Kim and Jared welcomed their daughter into the world five minutes after Tala was born, an hour later Jake was able to wheel me into Kim's room where I was introduced to Tiva Kimberley. She also looked just like Jared's great grandmother and the similarities between Tala and Tiva were surprising.

Kim took the rest of the summer off of college before returning for her final year; Jared's mom was going to have her every day. When Kanti and Tala were seven and six months old Emily and I decided it was time to return back to the diner, Sue was happy to leave but promised that she was happy to do a few shifts if we both wanted time off. Sam's mom remained working in the kitchen so that Emily and I could trade shifts meaning that when I was not working I would look after Kanti and she would take care of Tala when I was working. Rebecca remained working at the diner where she is still working full time today but also doing online courses with the dream of opening a salon one day.

We had also introduced some traditions within the pack, once a month we would all meet up and have breakfast together usually it would be on a Sunday and in the diner. Emily and I decided that once a month the diner will be closed so that we could all spend the day together we would then move on to the beach or to mine and Jake's house and spend time together.

It was on one of these days that I found Angela sat on the beach early in the morning, Emily and I would usually go to the diner early to start making breakfast while Jake would bring Tala later with the rest of the pack. It was just starting to rain lightly when I reached Angela; I was surprised to see her crying and shivering claiming that she was unwanted and all alone now that she had dropped out of college.

I spent the next hour talking her to find out that her and Ben had split up after she caught him in bed with her roommate, she could no longer stay at the college where everybody was talking about her. It was Jake and Embry who came looking for me when Emily had rang in a panic saying that I had not turned up yet, I knew Jake was unhappy with me but once we saw the look on Embry's face when he looked into Angela's eyes we were both so happy. Angela was informed of the legends and the truth in them before she too joined the pack and imprints, with Embry's help she continued her course at the community college in Port Angeles and started working for the Forks times as assistant editor.

Leah completed her course and not only was she doing the accounts for the diner but she was also doing Jake's and Sam's. When she was approached by a small business man working for a new up and coming business he was opening in Forks to also do his accounts, we were all shocked when Leah admitted that she felt a connection to him. Jake said that it was similar to an imprint but not quite an imprint, Leah had almost stopped phasing by this time so we all thought that this was her imprint. Joel was a lovely man we would all see how much he idolised Leah and he would do anything for her, so after many hours of talking Jake and I decided that Leah could stop phasing completely if she wanted to but that if an emergency was to ever happen her first priority would be to the pack and Reservation. When we told Leah this she burst into tears of happiness, relieved that she can now move on with her dreams.

Joel did not know about the wolves, it was Leah's wish that he was kept out of the secret unless circumstances changed and she had no choice. It took Leah less than a month to stop phasing completely, once her wolf spirit was gone she fully imprinted on Joel and then soon after she moved to Forks to live with him, Joel became good friends with Sam and they would both advertise each other's businesses when they were not going out on joint dates with Emily and Leah.

Quil has also grown up over the last few years; a few months after the girls were born he lost his grandfather. He and Embry took it hard and I think it was only after Embry imprinted that he started to come to terms with losing his grandfather. Quil became the man of his house, helping his mom and being there for her.

We are not sure if imprinting is going to happen to all of the wolves but at the moment Quil along with the four youngest wolves have still not imprinted, Quil doesn't mind he claims that he doesn't have time at the moment to imprint along with working full time and protecting the tribe, taking care of his mom and being the best uncle ever (his words) he is too busy and not ready.

Paul and Rachel were happy living together, Paul was still working for Sam and even though he had done few courses online he still could not make up his mind what career path he wanted. Rachel was happy at the school on the Reservation, the children there seemed to love her and would often come to her home asking for help with school work.

Seth surprised us all by turning down a place at college and going to work at the garage with Jake, Leah and Emily would tell me that he was smart and clever and could do anything he wished for but he wanted to stay on the Reservation and be near his family, which we could all understand.

Colin went to PA community college and studied graphics, with a small amount of money from us he was able to set up his own business from home working for a few of the newspapers and magazines within Washington.

Brady went to work with Sam in building he did go to college but dropped out after a month claiming that he felt trapped in the classroom and would rather be working outside, putting his muscles and building skills to good use.

Mitchel began an accountancy course and under Leah's supervision he was not only able to finish early but also able to work alongside Leah helping her with our businesses. I worried because of the age of the young wolves and them not able to experience any choices but they have been able to do whatever they wanted to do without having all their choices taken away from them.

As I sat watching the pack celebrate the fifth year since the battle I couldn't help but rub my abdomen, Jake and I were bringing a new life into the world. We had agreed to keep it our secret but as the weeks went by I wanted to tell the others more and more.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake whispered in my ear, resting his hands on mine causing me to jump.

"Just everything that has happened in the last five years and the new baby" I replied looking up into Jake's eyes.

"You want to tell them don't you?" he asked me.

"Yes but no, I know that you wanted to keep it just our secret until I was further along."

"We have kept it to ourselves for ten weeks now; I think it is time to share. I think that dad knows so it only seems fair to let your dad know and the others." Jake explained.

"Fine but you can tell them."

I jumped again when Jake whistle to get everybody's attention before taking a hold of my hand and pulling it away from my stomach and squeezing it slightly.

"We have some news that we would like to share with all of you" Jake shouted out, I sat in the chair and watched as Tala ran towards us stopping in front of Jake so he could pick her up just as the rest of the pack sat down around the bonfire.

"Bells and I will be expecting another baby in six and a half months" Jake told them all before looking at me with a big grin on his face.

The nest few minutes was a stamped of people coming to congratulate us, I watched Sam and Jared as they looked at theirs mates with worry on their faces that they could also be expecting again and then when Emily and Kim both shook their heads that they weren't they both looked relieved.

When I looked over at dad and Billy popping open their cans of beer I knew that that was their way of celebrating and probably hoping for a boy this time so that they can take him fishing. I wanted this one to be a boy so that he could take his father's name and wear it proudly just like his dad, another daughter would not be such a bad thing but I know that for the Black name to continue I would have to give birth to a boy.


	45. Chapter 45 Billy's Epilogue: The Right C

**The Characters belong to SM**

**This is it the last chapter, i thought that as it was Billy's pov who started this story, it should be his to end the story.**

**I want to thank everybody who has reviews and read this story, i did not or expect to recieve reviews so thankyou for taking the time. It really did help me continue this story.**

* * *

Billy's Epilogue: The Right Choice

Time goes by so quick when you're not paying attention to it; I have watched my son become a great man within the tribe. When I stepped down as chief on Jacob's eighteenth birthday I watched with pride as he stood up and took his new position becoming the new chief, to be able to manage his time between being a father, husband, son, Alpha, Chief and businessman has taken me by surprise over the years.

I remember the day when he came to me asking for advice on how to ask for Bella's hand in marriage so that she could legally have his name, I was shocked that he wanted to form such a commitment at a young age. The imprint was so absolute that he had no fear of rejection, in my eyes my sixteen year old son became a man that day when I presented his mother's engagement ring to him with the advice that he would know when the time was right to ask Bella.

The day after Charlie came to me to tell me that Jacob had come to see him the previous evening to ask for his permission in Bella's hand in marriage, I never realised that my son had such old fashioned values. On Bella's birthday I watched with pride as Jacob got down on one knew and proposed to Bella and I held my breath while waiting for Bella's acceptance in the ring and my sons hand in marriage, I should not have had any fear when she shouted out a yes.

Their marriage ceremony was held just three months later, I thought they would have been engaged for a lot longer until Jacob was of age but they both wanted to be married as soon as possible so I gave my permission and then watched as Bella became a Black legally.

The next few years passed with Jacob finishing school and opening up his own business and then becoming Chief, Jacob and Bella's businesses have both been successes placing La Push on the map for tourists and new customers. The whole pack was still phasing excluding Leah who after so much pain had finally found her happiness, there was still the odd leech out there coming too close to the Reservation. I often wondered if word had really got around to stay away or if they leeches wanted to see if they could end the pack.

When Sam and Emily announced that they were expecting a baby, nobody could have guessed the chain of events that would happen weeks later when both Bella and Kim announced that they also were pregnant. It was a great experience to watch my unborn grandchild grow within its mothers body, the only person who was not happy was Renee. Renee thought that Bella was making a mistake and putting a strain on hers and Jacob's marriage because they were both too young. It was Charlie who told Renee that they were not them and that Jacob and Bella's marriage was a lot stronger than theirs ever were. I was shocked that after all these years Charlie had finally stood up to his ex-wife, nineteen years too late in my opinion but you can't change the past.

Before Bella could give birth to my grandchild we were all surprised when my eldest daughter Rebecca came home, I was happy that she was back but I was shocked at the woman I saw. She was broken, divorced and jobless with no qualifications; she admitted that she had to drop out of the college she was at in Hawaii because her ex-husband could not hold down a job for longer than a few days. Rebecca was working in diners and shops sometimes working over fourteen hours a day so that she was able to pay the bills and rent on their small apartment, while her irresponsible ex-husband would spend his days either in bed or surfing.

Rachel moved the rest of her belongings out of the house so that Rebecca could have her old room, Bella and Emily then offered her a fulltime position at the diner which Rebecca happily took. Within days of her arrival back home the spark in her eyes started to return and she making plans to do online courses and get some qualifications.

My happiness was short just over two weeks later when Rebecca admitted that she couldn't live in the family home as the memories of Sarah were still too painful, I automatically thought that I was going to lose her again with her moving out of the Reservation and even the state.

Charlie was there when Rebecca admitted and he was able to offer her Bella's old room in Forks, she happily accepted and Charlie and I would often joke that we swapped daughters. It also meant that the tribe secrets in regards to the wolves could be kept, Jacob did not want her to know going as far as issuing a command to all the wolves and making Bella do the same with the imprints not to be able to mention it to her. I was still sad that she was not living on the Reservation anymore but with her working at the diner and me going there every day for lunch I got to see her every day.

With Rebecca settled in at Charlie's I agreed to move into her old room, it was the same size as my old room but the shape of the room made it easier for me to be able to move around it while in my chair. My old room was turned into a nursery for the baby; they managed to paint the forest and the beach on the walls while still making it look like a child's room.

When Tala Sarah Black was born I was in awe of this precious bundle, she looked just like Bella when she was a baby. As Tala grew into a toddler I noticed that her skin tone was a lot darker than a mixed blood Quileute, her hair was black just like Jacob's and her eyes were the same colour as Jacob's the deepest darkest brown just like Sarah had. When Tala would play with her little cousins all their skin tones would be the same and I started to think that maybe it was not just the wolf gene that was silently passed down through the generations but also Bella's Quileute genes.

As I sit at the head of the bonfire on the fifth celebration since the battle I can't help but chuckle as I was the three little girls run rings around the pack, getting whatever they want when they want it. These men that turn into giant wolves and destroy monsters can all be manipulated by three toddlers. I watch as Jacob plays with Tala chasing her around and swinging her in the air, I can also see that he is also constantly stopping and looking across the beach to where Bella is sat watching her husband and daughter play while resting her hands on her abdomen.

I knew that Jacob and Bella were expecting again and keeping it a secret, I had noticed the past few mornings that Bella was always running to the bathroom and that the windows were always wide open to stop her from heaving from the musty smell . She was exactly the same when she was expecting Tala so it was easy to guess what was going on.

I watch as Jacob hands Tala over to Paul before jogging over to Bella placing his hands over the top of hers and then leaning close to whisper in her ear, the conversation is short before Jacob whistles to get everybody else's attention.

""We have some news that we would like to share with all of you" Jacob shouted out before Tala ran over to Jacob to be picked up just as the rest of the pack came to sit around the fire.

"Bells and I will be expecting another baby in six and a half months" Jacob announced with a wide grin on his face.

I sat back and watched as everybody walked over the happy couple to congratulate them. A new child amongst the wolves was a new member to the pack; it would always be the next generation that would be the most protected and probably put first before the rest of the Tribe.

"Hey old man looks like we are going to be grandpa's again" Charlie said as he sat next to me and passed me a can.

"We sure are old man, let's hope it's a boy so we can teach it to fish" I replied while chuckling.

"I sure hope so Tala is too much like Bella and finds it boring, running up and down the beach instead" Charlie then said.

"Charlie she is only a toddler there is plenty of time but I do suspect that the females of the pack won't let us anyway."

"Here's to a boy then" Charlie said while tapping his can against mine.

"To a boy" I agreed.

"Thank you Billy" Charlie suddenly said sounding serious.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being a true friend and brother."

"I always will be Charlie" I replied knowing now that he was thanking me for letting him in on our secret and getting Bella away from the Cullen's.

"She wouldn't be here now if it was not for you and the pack, I fear that she would be a leech now if you didn't step in when you did."

"I think she would be too Charlie, and I also think Jacob would not be the man he is today without her" I commented.

"Thank you for putting our friendship first" Charlie said before standing up and walking towards Jacob and Bella before I could reply.

I watched as Charlie hugged Bella before she placed a kiss on his cheek and then started to walk towards me.

"Congratulations Bella" I told her as she came to a stop in front of my chair.

"Thank you Billy, maybe this time it will be a boy to carry on the Black name."

"Bella just so long as you give me a healthy grandchild I don't care what its gender is, maybe it is time for a new family name to become chief. Rachel and Paul could have a son one day if you and Jacob only give me precious grand-daughters. "I explained to her hoping to take any pressure off of her to produce a boy.

"Thank you Billy for everything" Bella said before stepping forward and hugging me.

"Thank you for making the right choice for me" She whispered before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You are welcome Bella my daughter."

She stepped away from me and walked into the awaiting hugs of Sam and Jared. That one whispered sentence meant the world to me. Bella had finally admitted that I made the right choice for her.

* * *

**The change that i did make in this story compared to SMs is that Quil never imprinted on Claire, imprinting on a child does not sit comfortably for me. As the mother to a three year old i view it as a form of groming, none of my stories will have any of the wolves imprinting on children under the age of 16. **

**I did not let the other wolves imprint because they would be new characters and the epilogues were really about Bella, Jake and Billy. **

**I should be updating my other 2 stories over the next week before i start on a new story about Bella and Jake. **


End file.
